


Giftless

by Nekoamamori



Series: Giftless [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 96,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoamamori/pseuds/Nekoamamori
Summary: Kat's living with superheros, but has no powers of her own. A former villain joins the superhero team, claiming that he has reformed, but can he be trusted?





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't easy being constantly surrounded by superheros when you have no powers of your own, but that was the hand I was dealt by fate. After my parents died a few years ago, I hadn't had any choice but to move into Proctor Tower, the home base of the Protectors in Metropolis. Ok, I had a choice, but it was go into foster care or move into the tower. I picked the tower. My older brother was here and was my guardian until I turned 18. It was fine most of the time. Mostly, I was just a kid sister to the older supers, an adopted daughter to some, and friend to those my own age. No one really seemed to look down on me for not having powers. I think they were just expecting me to eventually get them, my brother being who he was.

I looked up from the book I was reading in the livingroom when Tony, my brother, and the squad he went out on patrol with came back. I jumped up from the couch when I realized it was him and ran over to greet him. "Tony! You're back! How did patrol go? I didn't see you guys on the news tonight-" I stopped talking when I saw the stranger among them. I gave the stranger a smile. "Sorry, I didn't see you. New recruit?" I asked the team.

Tony nodded, but had a hard edge to his look. "He's a new recruit in a matter of speaking. He is under strict orders to Stay. Away. From. You." He spat those last words at the newcomer, who stayed silent, but looked down and away from us. Tony and his team were all still in their costumes and masks from their work. The newcomer was wearing leather armor in black and green, but his armor looked like armor, not a costume like the others. Granted, the supers' costumes were armor, they just didn't look like it. They also were brightly colored. The newcomer was also wearing handcuffs. They weren't just any cuffs either, but looked way thicker than usual and covered in magical runes. There was about a foot of chain between the cuffs too. I stepped back, shocked. "Sarah, can you take Kat upstairs?" he asked one of the girls on the team. She nodded and stepped over to me. "Sorry, Kat, I'll be up in a little bit to explain," Tony told me. He was begging me with his expression not to make a big deal right now. This was business, whatever was going on with the newcomer. I nodded, but really wanted the explanation now. I grabbed my book from the couch and went upstairs with Sarah, also known as Fira. She could create and manipulate fire.

Sarah walked me all the way back to my room. "Is everything ok?" I asked her, concerned as to why they were bringing someone here who was in handcuffs. She nodded.

"It will be. Tony just wants to get the new guy settled in and he wants to make sure you're safe. You know how he is..." I nodded, I knew very well how overprotective my brother was. It was one reason I was living here after our parents died in the fire that consumed our house. It had been set by an evil villain who wanted our parents' money. He had saved me from the fire, but couldn't save them... I shook the bad memories away when Sarah spoke again. "I should help Tony with the new guy. Will you be ok alone?" She asked.

"I'll be fine, Sarah," I sighed in exasperation. I wasn't a weakling just because I didn't have powers. She nodded.

"Lock your door," she ordered before she turned and left to go deal with the new guy. I wondered what he could have done that was so bad to have everyone on edge. I did as I was bid and went into my room and locked the door behind me.

It was only a couple of minutes before there was a knock on my door. I opened it, expecting to see my brother, but instead it was one of the other supers, a tiny girl named Jane. She could have been a professional gymnast, but instead she had super strength and could fly. Just like my brother. The only difference was that he was extremely well muscled and looked like his powers would be super strength. She looked like she should be a ballerina. "Hi Jane," I said, wondering why she was here.

"Tony wanted me to stay with you until he's done dealing with the new guy," she explained. "Can I come in?" I opened the door and let her inside.

"What's up with this new guy? You're all on edge," I grumbled. She hesitated.

"He was a villain, but claims to have switched sides and wants to join us. Tony still thinks he's dangerous." I could tell that wasn't the entire story, but that was all I was going to get out of Jane. Jane was polite, but she hated her powers and hated being here, so she wasn't always the friendliest. Since I was a permanent resident here, I had an entire suite, a small 'sitting room', aka a livingroom to those of us living in the 21st century, a bedroom, and a bathroom. At least Jane and I could sit comfortably in my livingroom. There was a couch and a comfy chair in front of the TV. My desk with all of my homework was on one wall and there was my reading nook in the window. I curled up on my couch with my book and Jane sat and watched TV. We were both silent, but it was a comfortable one.

There was another knock on my door about an hour later. I got up to see who it was, but Jane beat me there and opened the door to show my brother on the other side. "Thanks Jane," he greeted her as he stepped past her into the room. She nodded and left to go back to her own devices.

"What's going on?" I asked Tony once she was gone. Tony came in the rest of the way and took a seat on 'his' side of my couch. I took my seat again, knowing that he'd tell me when he was ready. He was twenty-five now and had been working for the Protectors on their payroll since he was eighteen when his powers manifested. He was big and strong, muscled and athletic. He would've even been handsome, or hot, if he hadn't been my brother.

"The new guy won't tell us his real name. The media named him Loki and he's sticking with it." Tony started.

"That's Loki?" I demanded, interrupting him. I had seen reports of the aliens coming to Earth to try to take it over. They had been stopped because Loki had switched sides to help the Protectors defeat the rest of the villains. They had escaped, but it was still a win, since they hadn't taken over. The media had called the leaders Thor and Loki because of the new Marvel movie that came out right before the attack. The names had stuck, even though Thor was the evil leader in this case.

Tony nodded. "He says he's repented, but he's not to be trusted. He fought on the wrong team and hurt a lot of people. Kat, please, I know you have too big of a heart for your own good, but stay away from him."


	2. Chapter 2

I nodded and did my best to convince Tony that I'd be careful. That much I could honestly tell him. I would be careful. That didn't mean I would stay away from the new guy, from Loki. As any proper little sister, I wasn't going to listen to Tony. He meant well, but he didn't understand people. "Stay up here tonight?" Tony asked me. I rolled my eyes, but nodded.

"Fine," I grumbled, but it really didn't matter, since I was just going to read until bed regardless. That's what I did, which is why 90% of the decorations in my rooms were bookshelves, completely crammed and overflowing with books.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you tomorrow," he promised. He kissed the top of my head before he left. "I have to go make sure they get him settled in without trouble." I nodded again, feeling the spark of loneliness when he left, but he had a job to do.

I sat and read for a few more hours, until I heard a commotion out in the hallway. I went to the door and opened it to see what was going on, not even caring that I was standing in the doorway in my pajamas. I trusted everyone here, they were all family, besides, it was winter and my pajamas were plaid full-length pants and a long sleeve shirt. "He's not staying here!" I heard Tony roar. I stepped further out of my room to see what was going on. Tony and one of the superiors were yelling across the hall. There was a figure in the doorway behind them and I recognized the figure as Loki.

"This is the best place for him," the superior replied calmly.

"He can't stay in the suite across the hall from my sister," Tony replied roared.

"We need him up here until we can put him on active duty. It will keep him from leaving without someone noticing. Your sister is up here since she's safest away from the main entrance to compound. This is my decision," the superior replied.

"We can't trust him," my brother was trying to be rational, but he was failing.

"His powers are contained. He's in chains. He's safe and not going to hurt anyone. You're out of line soldier," the superior replied. Tony looked down, but didn't have a choice but to accept the superior's decision. I slipped back into my room before either of them noticed I was standing there. Before I ducked into the room, I looked at Loki and saw him watching me.

Tony and the superior left a few minutes later. I grabbed a book off of one of my many shelves and went across the hall. I steeled my nerves before I knocked on the door. Loki opened it a minute later, looking wary. His expression switched to shock for a moment before his perfectly calm expression was back in place. He really did look like the comic character, no wonder the press had dubbed him Loki. He was thin, but muscular with raven hair and blue eyes. He was also older than me. He looked twentyish, while I was almost seventeen. He still had the manacles on his wrists with the long chain between them, but was now wearing black pajama bottoms and a black t-shirt. "Can I help you?" he asked, sounding wary. I knew Tony had warned him to stay away from me.

"I'm Kat, Kathryn Avalon. I live just across the hall," I waved to my open door. "I know these rooms are pretty bare when you first move in. I though you'd like something to read..." I held out the book to him, offering friendship.

"Your brother instructed me to stay away from you. He was quite insistent," was his reply in a very pleasant British accent. I grinned, this I could handle.

"He gave me the same instructions in regards to you, but he's my brother, so I'm contractually obligated to ignore such orders," I told him with a smile. "And you can't stay away from me when I come to bother you," I reminded him quite logically. That earned me a chuckle from him.

"It seems I might have a kindred spirit here after all," he replied. He took the book from me gently. He was taking extra care not to touch my skin, or hit me accidentally with the chains. "Thank you for the loan,"

"You're welcome. I have plenty, and I'm always willing to share," I smiled at him again. I heard the clock chime midnight. "It's getting late. I should get some sleep. I can't run on no sleep like all of you supers seem able to."

"Supers?" he asked, tilting his head at the foreign word.

"Sorry, it's a slang term for the superheros, for those with powers," I explained to him. I forgot that if he came from another world, he might not know our slang.

"And you are not one of them?" I shook my head.

"No, I'm just a normal human,"

"Then why do you live among these...supers?" he didn't seem to care much for the slang word.

"My brother is Atlas." That was his superhero alias. "He's the only family I have left," I told him. It was common knowledge. "The world knows his secret identity, so they know who I am. It's safer for me to live among the supers than to live among the humans. Besides, it was here, or foster care, and I'd rather stay with my family." He took that in.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Lady Kathryn," he finally said. I couldn't be disappointed he didn't want to talk more. I was the one who reminded him that I needed sleep.

"It was nice to meet you too," I replied and headed back to my own rooms. He watched me until I was safely inside with the door closed and locked behind me before I heard his door close across the hall. I didn't know what Tony was talking about him being dangerous. He seemed nice enough.


	3. Chapter 3

I got up and dressed early for a Sunday the next morning and headed downstairs to find, or more likely make, breakfast. I didn't have a kitchen as part of my suite, so I had to use the big communal one on the first floor. I didn't mind. Tony also said he owed me, so that usually meant he was going to take me to the bookstore, and regret it when I came out with all of the books. I brought my book downstairs with me so I could read it until Tony got up, or until I got bored enough and went to wake him so he didn't waste the entire day sleeping.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I set my book next to my usual spot in the true livingroom, the huge common room where we all hung out. I looked up when I heard a slight noise, realizing I wasn't alone. Usually I was on Sunday mornings. The supers all slept in after staying up late on Saturday nights patrolling. Loki was sitting in one of the comfy chairs nearby. He was still chained, but was now wearing jeans and a black T-shirt instead of his pajamas from the night before. "Good morning," I told him, standing up all the way after placing my book carefully on my end table. He looked up from the book I had lent him. He was almost done with it, I noticed.

"Good morning, Lady Kathryn," he replied.

"You're up early," I commented. He shrugged.

"As you mentioned last night, I require less sleep than humans,"

"I was going to make some breakfast. Have you eaten yet?" I asked him. He shook his head. I smiled at him. "I'll make you some too, then," I told him and left the room before he could splutter a protest that he was perfectly capable of feeding himself and didn't need a little human girl to take care of him. I ignored him and went to make us breakfast. It was simple eggs and bacon. He came into the kitchen and watched me work. He couldn't sneak up on me because of the chains.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Because we need to eat?" I replied. He grumbled.

"No, why are you being...kind to me? You are aware of my past. Your brother has warned you away from me. No one else here will trust me. Why you?" I turned to face him after I had plated our breakfasts, leaving enough in the pans for Tony when he got up. I carried the plates to the dining room just off the kitchen. He followed me. He had tried to step in to help, but I shook his offer off. His wrists were shackled, I didn't need him dropping his breakfast. I set both plates on one of the tables and got silverware from a nearby drawer.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, and a friend. You say you've changed and I've been given no evidence to the contrary," I finally told him as we sat down to eat. "So how are you enjoying the book?" I asked him, changing the subject. His eyes lit up.

"It is a fantastic story. Thank you for sharing it with me."

We then got to talking about the book and its characters. I told him that there were four more books in the series. I heard footsteps above us and knew that the supers were starting to wake. We were out of time. I gathered the dishes and put them in the dishwasher, gesturing to the living room with my head. He nodded, catching my drift. He didn't want Tony to catch him hanging out with me less than 24 hours after Tony had ordered both of us to stay away from the other. He went back to his comfy chair and the book I had loaned him. I made Tony's breakfast plate and went up to his room to wake him up. I had a key to his room, but rarely needed it. He never locked his door. I set the breakfast plate on his coffee table and banged on his bedroom door. I threw the door open, my eyes shut. "If you're naked, I'm going to kick your ass," I told him loudly. It could be difficult to get him up on Sundays.

"I'm not naked," he groaned. "Why are you such a morning person?"

"You said you owe me and you'd make it up to me today," I reminded him. "I also wasn't out hunting bad guys all night. You're breakfast is on the table. I'll see you downstairs?"

"Fine, shoo imp and let me get dressed," I stuck my tongue out at him, but darted up to my own room to get my purse, figuring we really were going out after he had eaten and gotten dressed. I also grabbed the other books in the series Loki was reading. Tony still wasn't downstairs when I made it back to the common room. Loki was still there, though. I heard sounds from the kitchen and dining room and guessed that the other supers were up making breakfast, or the housekeeper had finally gotten up and was making breakfast for them. I set the books on the end table next to Loki's chair. He looked up, surprised. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I just thought you'd like the rest of the series," I told him with a smile. He didn't respond right away, so I took a few steps back and headed to my spot on the nearby couch.

"Are you going out?" he asked. He sounded almost concerned. I nodded.

"Once Tony gets up we're going out," I told him. He relaxed at that. I rolled my eyes. "It's perfectly safe to go out on a Sunday morning," I reminded him.

"Of course it is," he replied. I wasn't convinced. I took my seat and went back to my book. By the time any of the other supers had come into the room we were both reading our books. No one said anything to Loki when they came in, but I got sleepy greetings from my friends.

"Did you eat?" one of the older shifters, another one with super strength, asked me. I nodded and smiled up at him. He was one of my adopted fathers.

"Yes, Captain," I replied. He smiled. He was already in costume. "Patrol this morning?" I asked.

"Yep, we old folks get the morning shift," he chuckled. "I'll see you later. Let me know if you need help with your math homework this afternoon,"

"I will, thank you Captain." He went out with his partner to patrol. Teams weren't usually necessary first thing Sunday morning. The patrols went out in pairs instead. I saw Loki raise an eyebrow, but he wasn't going to draw attention now that there were more people in the room.

Tony came downstairs a couple minutes later. He took his plate to the dishwasher and came over to me. "Hey, Kat, Superior told me I have to get a few things for him," he glared at Loki, "since we're going out anyway. Do you mind?" He looked apologetic.

"I don't mind," I replied, getting to my feet. Tony wrapped a protective arm around me and steered me from the room. I grabbed my coat and shoes from the coat closet next to the door and threw them on quickly. I hadn't been out in awhile besides school, and that didn't count. Tony drove us to the mall asking about my classmates and talking about the other supers we lived with, as well as his patrol last night. We picked up whatever things Superior had wanted Tony to get, including a cell phone for Loki, then we got to have our own fun. Tony took me to see the latest super hero movie, we had lunch at an amazing Chinese restaurant. Tony was annoyed he had to take selfies with fans and sign things the entire lunch. Then he took me to the bookstore. He followed me around holding all of my books until he finally dragged me from the store again, protesting that his paycheck couldn't handle my book obsession. That was bull and we both knew it. Our parents had been billionaires. Neither of us would ever need to work for money. He had half of it in his own name. I would have access to my half once I turned 25, except for things like school tuition, it wasn't to be touched until then. His paycheck pretty much went entirely to my book obsession, his love of video games, and clothes for us, plus plenty of gifts for our friends. We were both happier and much more relaxed after our day out and went back to the compound in a much better mood than we had left it.


	4. Chapter 4

When we got back, Tony took Loki's things to Superior. I took my new books upstairs and gathered the homework I still had to finish. Tony had reports to write and other boring adult things to do this afternoon, so I was left to my own devices. So I took all of my homework and laptop and headed back downstairs. I had found out if I worked on my homework in the common room, I could usually find someone to help me if I got stuck on something. That was the great thing about living with such a big extended family.

When I got downstairs, I noticed that Loki was gone. I was a bit disappointed that he wasn't there, but I couldn't expect him to be here all of the time. That was my job. They'd probably be sending him on patrols soon and making him a real member of this team.

So I sat and worked on my homework for the afternoon. As promised, Captain came back from his shift and helped me with my math homework. He was one of the math professors at the nearby community college as his day job. I thanked him for his help, as always, but it made him glad to help someone who really wanted to learn.

I stayed up later than I should have, reading on the couch once my homework was done, but Loki never returned to the room. I hoped he was ok, and that people were giving him a chance, though I doubted that. I headed up to bed once it got too late, my books and homework cradled in my arms. I saw two of the books I had lent Loki waiting outside of my door for me. I picked them up with the rest and saw a handwritten note on top.

Thank you was all it said. I smiled and ducked into my room. I carefully reshelved my books, packed my homework and my bag for the next day, and took the note with me into my bedroom. I set it on my bedside table and scribbled out a note myself. All that was on it was my phone number. I went back outside quickly and slipped it under Loki's door before darting back to my own room to get some sleep.

I didn't get much sleep. I was plagued with nightmares of the fire. I didn't tell anyone I still had nightmares. They didn't need to know. It would just make Tony even more anxious and worried about me if he knew. Once I had woke from the nightmares, I went to my sitting room and read until it was time to get ready for school. I left the door to my sitting room open, an unspoken invitation for guests and company. No one came.

So I dressed in my stupid school uniform. I knew that I shouldn't hate it. I went to the most elite private school around. That, of course, meant uniforms. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. Tony was waiting to drive me to school. It was within walking distance, but he always insisted on driving me, or walking if it was nice, or having one of the other supers escort me. Like I said, the world knew I was his kid sister, and so did the villains. Tony wouldn't take any chances with my safety.

"I'm working this afternoon. One of the others will pick you up," Tony told me as he pulled up to the school.

"I can walk home myself," I reminded him. "I'm 16, not 6," I grumbled.

"You're on the hitlist of the every villain in the city," he reminded me dryly. I sighed.

"I know..." I finally replied.

"So someone will pick you up," Tony replied sternly.

"Fine," I replied and got out of the car when he stopped it. I stormed up to the school, in a bad mood at how because I had no powers, I was treated like a little kid.

I suffered through classes during the long day. Most of the girls here I couldn't stand, they were all preppy cheerleader types, and I was a bookworm. We didn't get along on a fundamental level. They were nice enough when they needed help on their homework or wanted to cheat off of me during a test, but that was the extent of their kindness. I put up with it. I had plenty of friends at home.

I was glad when the last bell of the day rang and I was free to get out of that miserable place. I went outside to see who my ride would be today and saw Jane waiting for me in Tony's fancy sportscar. I went over and got in quickly. She hated waiting. I think she also hated babysitting duty, which is what this amounted to. I didn't blame her. I hated being babysat just as much.

The trip home was short at least. "Thanks, Jane," I told her as I jumped out of the car. She would drive it around the city for awhile longer to get back at Tony for making her babysit. She liked driving fast. The second I was out of the car she sped off.

I trudged back into the compound, chuckling at her antics. I hung up my jacket in the coat closet and went to see who was in the common room. It was just Loki there. I smiled and waved at him. "Hi, Loki," I greeted him with a smile. He looked up, startled, from the book he was reading.

"Lady," he replied with a nod. He looked over my outfit and I felt myself blush. "That does not seem like your normal attire," he commented. He was right, short plaid skirts, button-up shirts, and jackets with the school logo on them were not my normal attire.

"No, it's not," I agreed. "Unfortunately, the school I go to requires everyone to be dressed identically. Except the boys get to wear pants," I explained. He nodded, accepting my answer. "I'll be back down in a few minutes," I told him as I dropped my school bag by my spot on the couch. "I usually work on homework down here,"

"Homework?" I sighed.

"Stupid busywork that teachers give to students to torture them," I replied instinctively. Loki chuckled. "In reality it is supposed to be assignments to help us retain the knowledge we learned in class today. Do they not have it on your world?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, once lessons are done for the day, they are done,"

"Lucky kids on your world," I replied. He laughed outright at that. I smiled and headed out of the room, stripping off my uniform jacket on my way up the stairs. I needed to change into more comfortable clothes. I chose a pair of jeans and a t-shirt instead of my usual pajamas. Loki wasn't family, not yet. And I had promised Tony I'd be careful. I bounced back downstairs to find that Loki had moved so he was sitting on the other side of my couch. I smiled at him and took my seat. I dug my homework out of my bag and got to work. We sat in comfortable silence, him with his book and me with my homework until I growled at one of the math problems.

"Is there trouble?" he asked, looking up from his book to see what the matter was.

"Just that math makes no sense," I grumbled. "I'll have to wait for Captain to get back so he can explain this nonsense." I had wanted my homework done early tonight too.

"Might I be of assistance?" I shrugged and handed him the problem. He looked it over and nodded. "I can explain this concept. In exchange, would you be willing to show me how this device works?" He held up his new phone, the chain between his wrists clanging as he did. I grinned at him.

"You have a deal," I replied, holding my hand out to him with a grin. He hesitated, but gave me a tentative smile and shook my hand. He spent the next twenty minutes explaining the problem, and then the concept behind it, making it way easier than the teacher had that morning. I showed him the basics of how to turn the phone on and make and answer phone calls. I traded more math problems for teaching him how to text, and told him if he helped with my science homework I would tell him about Facebook. With his help, I got through my assignments in record time and by the end, he had a Facebook account, to which I was his first friend, and was comfortable with his new phone. I felt it was a fair trade.


	5. Chapter 5

"So what's your real name?" I asked him once my assignments were done. He looked embarrassed.

"Loki is fine," he replied. We had set up his Facebook account as Loki Laufeyson. I had explained the comicbook/movie character to him and how the media had given him that name.

I rolled my eyes at him. "That's not what I asked," I replied.

He looked away before he murmured something that I could only catch a few syllables of. He looked over at me once he had said it, as though waiting for me to react, to laugh. I didn't laugh at him. "A lovely name," I replied diplomatically. "But you're right that it might be difficult for human. I'll learn how to pronounce it anyway, though I might butcher it." He laughed at that.

"As I said, Loki is fine," I nodded, but vowed to learn to say his name properly anyway. After that we went back to reading on our ends of the couch in comfortable silence.

"Kat, dear, dinner is ready," the housekeeper called from the kitchen.

"Thanks Helene," I replied. I set my book aside and stood to go get dinner. Helene always made sure I ate first, insisting that the supers had superpowers and they could fetch their own dinner if they were too lazy to come down when she made it, they could also wait five minutes until the powerless girl had gotten her plate. I stood to go get my dinner. I had learned to answer Helene's summons quickly so the supers didn't get upset that they had to wait on me. I looked over to Loki. "Aren't you coming?" I asked him.

"In a minute," he replied. I shrugged and got my plate from Helene, thanking her again before I took my normal seat in the dining room. It was a two person table. I usually ate alone unless Tony wasn't working, but that was rare. He was one of the most gifted supers and a natural leader. He was on almost every mission and had patrols nearly every night. I wasn't surprised when Loki joined me tonight instead, carrying his own plate of dinner. "May I join you?" he asked. He sounded scared, like he wasn't going to like my answer, and like he didn't like being vulnerable. He still put on his calm face, as though it didn't matter to him if he joined me or not.

I gestured to the chair. "Of course," I replied. He took the seat as gracefully as he could in chains. I opened my mouth to offer to help him, but I could tell from his expression that it wouldn't be appreciated. He joined me and we ate dinner discussing the series I had lent him.

About halfway through dinner, I heard a roar from the doorway. I looked up to see what it was. Loki had moved before I had even finished turning to face the doorway. He was standing in front of me, directly between me and whatever had made that roar. I stood and peered around him to see what was going on. "I thought I told you to stay away from her," Tony roared. He rushed over and grabbed Loki by the throat, holding him off his feet against the nearest wall.

"Tony! No!" I called, trying to rush over to them. Tony pushed me aside, trapped in his anger at Loki. "Tony!" I called again. I grabbed his arm, trying to stop him. "He hasn't done anything except help me with my homework. Let him go!" I ordered. Tony growled. Loki wasn't even trying to fight him. "Tony!" I tried again, tugging uselessly at the arm Tony was holding Loki off the ground with. Tony slapped me away, hard with his free hand. I went flying across the room from the impact. I slammed helplessly into the wall on the other side of the long dining room and fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Tony gasped in horror and dropped Loki as he ran to my side. "Kat, Kat, are you ok? Kat, I'm so sorry,"

I blinked and tried to sit up. The world was spinning and my head was nothing but pain and the breath had been knocked out of me. I wasn't sure something wasn't broken. Tony had super strength after all. I coughed and fell back to the floor. I could taste blood. "Take these chains off. Let me help her," Loki ordered Tony. He had rushed to my other side, kneeling next to me. Tony hesitated. "Let me heal her," Loki insisted.

"If you do anything-" Tony started.

"I know, you will kill me dead," Loki interrupted Tony's tirade. "You hit her at full strength. Her skull is cracked and she is bleeding internally. It is a miracle she is not dead already. Seeing as she is the only one in this whole building who has been remotely pleasant to me since I have arrived, I would like very much for her not to perish." He held his wrists out to Tony, who hesitated a moment longer before he removed the chains. Loki turned his attention to me. "Stay with me, love," he whispered. He laid one of his cold hands on my head, the other on my stomach. His hands were glowing with a green light. Instantly, the pain began to ease. I could breathe again. I could nearly feel the crack in my skull knit itself back together. "There now," he cooed, his voice honey and sweet, soothing. "You will be alright now." Loki turned to Tony. "She will live, but she should still be taken to the infirmary." Tony nodded. He snapped the cuffs back on to Loki's wrists.

"Thank you," he said curtly. Loki didn't protest the treatment. Tony swept me up off of the ground into his arms. I tried to protest. He was the one who had hurt me. "I'm sorry Kat. I'm so, so sorry," he whispered as he carried me off to the infirmary. "I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. Not at you. Never at you," he murmured. "Please, she needs help!" he called into the infirmary as he carried me inside.

"What happened?" a nurse asked as she indicated an empty bed for Tony to lay me on.

"An accident. She has had a healing from one of the supers, but I still want her looked over." Tony explained. My eyes were heavy and I was barely focusing on them. "Kat, stay awake," he told me firmly. I blinked a few times, trying to focus on him. One of the doctors rushed over to examine me.

"She has a concussion and will be in pain for awhile. I recommend that she spend the night here. She can return to her own room to finish recovering tomorrow," the doctor told Tony.

"Kat, I'm so sorry," Tony whispered and kissed my forehead.

"Atlas, Superior wants to see you. Now," a voice said from the doorway.

"She'll be safe with us," the nurse told Tony as they were setting me up with an IV of fluids and something for the pain. "You don't want to keep Superior waiting." Tony kissed my forehead again.

"Feel better, Kat," he bid me before he turned to leave.

"Kat, dear, tell us what happened," the nurse told me after he had left. I sat up and coughed, the action hurt ever part of me.

"I was having dinner with Loki," I started.

"Loki did this?" the doctor interrupted. I shook my head.

"No, it was Tony." I replied, forcing out the words. "Tony came in and was upset that Loki was having dinner with me. He grabbed Loki and held him against the wall by the throat. I tried to stop him, but he slapped me, threw me across the room." I coughed again and laid back down. "Loki healed me enough that I could be brought here," I added. The nurse nodded.

"Rest now dear. You need sleep to heal." With that, I closed my eyes, allowing the pain meds and exhaustion from healing to lull me to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke hearing familiar lines spoken in an unfamiliar accent. "She was such a little girl that one did not expect to see such a look on her small face. It would have been an old look for a child of twelve, and Sara Crewe was only seven. The fact was, however, that she was always dreaming and thinking odd things and could not herself remember any time when she had not been thinking things about grown-up people and the world they belonged to. She felt as if she had lived a long, long time." The words were familiar, from one of my favorite books, A Little Princess. The voice reading them wasn't my parents' or my brothers'. It was a male voice, warm as honey with a British accent. I opened my eyes and looked over at the speaker. It was Loki, sitting in the chair next to my infirmary bed. He paused his reading when he heard me move.

"Loki?" I asked, my voice a hoarse croak as I moved to sit up. I saw the concern in his expression.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded. He didn't look convinced. "How are you really feeling?" he rephrased.

"Like I flew across a room and hit a wall at full speed," I admitted.

"I did not mean to wake you. You should get more rest." With a quick glance around to look for onlookers, and a mischievous grin, he reached one glowing hand out to me and touched my cheek, the chain between them still clanging at every movement.

"Cheater," I murmured as healing and sleep magic filled me. The pain left me instantly and I was filled with the warm honeyed feeling of the sleep magic. It was drawing me back down into sleep no matter how I struggled against it.

"Rest, love. You are safe and you need to heal,"

"Thought you couldn't do magic in chains," I murmured, my voice slurred and sleep filled.

"So do they," he replied gently with his Cheshire cat grin. "Now rest." My eyes closed and I fell back into the depths of sleep.

It felt like hours later when I finally woke again. I sat up much more steadily this time. Loki was still by my bedside, reading a book silently this time. One of the nurses came rushing over. "He refused to leave your side," she indicated Loki. "He wasn't doing any harm, so we didn't force the issue, but we can make him leave." I shook my head.

"No, he can stay, but can I go back to my own room soon?" I hated hearing the whine in my voice, but I wanted to get out of this hospital like place. It reminded me too much of being in the actual hospital after my parents died.

"As soon as the doctor checks you out," she replied. She scurried off to go get the doctor in question.

I looked over to Loki who had looked up from his book when the nurse had left. "Has Tony come back?" I asked him, wondering why he was in the spot I expected Tony to be in. I also expected that their arguing would have woken me. Loki shook his head.

"Superior is keeping him away. I believe he is receiving some sort of punishment duty for what he did." I felt bad for my brother if that was the case, but I wasn't surprised either. He was expected to have control of his powers and emotions by now. He was a leader after all.

The doctor came over, did his examination and cleared me to leave, sending me back to my room with pain meds and instructions to not exert myself. I was going to be very sore for awhile. Loki stepped out of the infirmary room while I dressed in the pajamas someone had gotten from my room. It would be no use struggling into real clothes just to change again when I got upstairs. "We can't spare anyone today to take you up to your room. Do you want us to call one of the girls?" The nurse asked. I shook my head.

"I can make it upstairs by myself," I told her. I didn't need a babysitter.

"I will make sure she arrives safely to her chambers," Loki spoke up while the nurse and doctor were arguing. "I am heading to my own chambers anyway. It would be no trouble." Both the nurse and doctor visibly hesitated, but I walked over to Loki, a bit shaky and very sore. I was sure I was limping and hobbling like an old lady. Loki stepped towards me, reaching to steady me, but his chains prevented that. I smiled up at him.

"I'm fine," I reassured him. I led us out of the infirmary before anyone could protest anymore. Loki took a few long strides to catch up with me. He offered me his arm. I laid my hand on it.

"You were injured because of your friendship with me," he said as we were walking towards the elevator. I wasn't up to taking the stairs today.

"I was injured because my brother lost his temper," I replied firmly as we stepped into the elevator. "It's not your fault. My brother can't dictate who I can be friends with. Thank you for healing me," I told him, changing the subject.

"I could not let you die," he replied, sounding upset that I had even implied such a thing.

"I didn't say you would, but there were other ways besides using magic. You could have let them cart me off to the infirmary to heal the mortal way."

"You are still healing the mortal way," he reminded me. I knew I was a giant sore. I looked up at him.

"The only reason I'm standing right now instead of lying in a hospital bed is due to your interference and we both know that." The elevator dinged and we entered the hall that our rooms were on. I stopped in horror when we were passing one of the mirrors in the hallway.

"What is the problem?" he asked, concerned as I stared at myself. The entire left side of my face was one giant purple and green swollen bruise. I reached a hand up to touch it. Loki grabbed my hand, stopping me. "It will only hurt if you touch it." He told me gently. "It will fade in a few days, a week at the most depending on how stupid your brother is," he said the final words with a mischievous grin.

"What did you do?" I asked him. His mischievous grin said that he was up to something.

"Just avoid touching it and it will not pain you," he replied without giving any more information than that.

"That's not helpful, Loki," I reminded him, but I was tired and still needed to heal, so I didn't argue any further. I opened the door to my room when we reached it. Loki stopped me before I could go inside. "Wha-" I started, but he walked in past me, checking the safety of my three rooms before he let me come inside.

"It is safe," he finally told me. I entered the room. "I leave you here in safety," I was surprised that he was actually leaving me alone. "I am just across the hall if you need anything, but it would be better for your safety were your brother not to find me in your chambers when he comes to check on you." I didn't know how to argue with him. He was right.

"I'll leave the sittingroom door unlocked if you need more books, you're welcome to come help yourself," I told him finally. That was the best I could do right now.

"That is a very kind offer. Until later, Lady Kathryn," he lifted my hand and kissed my knuckles before he left me alone in my suite. I gathered the new books Tony had bought me and went to my bedroom to make a nest of blankets on my bed where I could spend the day reading and watching Disney movies.

I wasn't interrupted until Helene came to bring me dinner. I jumped up to greet her when my bedroom door opened. "Helene, you didn't have to come up here," I protested. She had a lot of work to do taking care of so many supers. "You should have just called me, I would have come down for dinner." She smiled at me and shook her head.

"You aren't well. I wasn't going to make you come downstairs. Leave the plate on your coffee table. I'll come collect it later. Get some rest, dear," she bid me as she left to take care of the rest of her duties. I knew by tomorrow I would be tired of resting. I wasn't looking forward to going back to school and making up all of the work I was missing either. Or all of my classmates seeing the giant bruise on my face. That was an issue for tomorrow. Today, I focused on resting, on getting better, on healing.

Tony came that evening. He was dressed for patrol, though, so I knew he did't have much time. He rushed to my side. "Kat! You're out of the infirmary. Thank God," he then saw my face and I saw him pale beneath his mask. "I'm so sorry, Kat. I never meant to hurt you,"

"I know," I told him. I knew he hadn't mean it, but he had still done it.

"I couldn't, couldn't stand seeing you with that monster. He's dangerous Kat,"

"He's no more dangerous than any of the other supers around here," I reminded him coldly. He had the grace to at least look ashamed. He sighed.

"Just be careful, Kat. We can't trust him. I know your heart is too big and you seem able to make friends with everyone, just please be careful,"

"I am being careful," I replied.

"I have to go, will you please lock your door for once?" he asked with a smile. I ignored that comment and got out of bed to see him out of my room. He would be gone the rest of the night for patrol.

"Be careful," I bid him as he left my suite to go on patrol. He would be back just fine. Patrol was mostly helping the police. It was when they went on missions that I really worried. That was usually when they were dealing with villains, actual villains trying to take over the city or worse. I closed my sittingroom door, but left it unlocked for a certain bookworm. I saw that Helene had returned and taken my dinner plate away, but there was something new on the coffee table, a book that wasn't mine. I picked it up and saw the note placed on top of it.

This is a collection of children's tales from my home world. I have cast an illusion on the text so it will appear in English for you. I thought you might enjoy them.

I smiled and took the book and the note into my bedroom. After a nice hot shower to wash away the last of the hospital smell from my skin, I curled up to enjoy the borrowed book.

-Thank you for lending me the book- I texted Loki before I went to bed that night.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke curled around Loki's book when my alarm went off the next morning for school. I contemplated being lazy for another day. I certainly could have gotten away with it, but I couldn't sit here all day with the supers feeling sorry for me. So I got out of bed and got my uniform on. It took longer than usual and Helene already had breakfast ready for me by the time I got downstairs. I didn't see any of the supers around except for Loki, who was reading on the couch I had claimed as my own in the common room. I ate my breakfast quickly. I'd need extra time to get to class if I had to walk it, and I wasn't going to wake Tony to make him drive me. I contemplated taking his car, but that would just get me killed by him this afternoon.

"Morning Loki," I called, stopping briefly in the doorway to the sittingroom. "I'll see you after school." He got up, surprised by that and made his way over to where I was standing.

"You are going to school today?" he asked, concerned. I nodded.

"It's kind of an every Monday through Friday thing," I replied with an eye roll.

"You are still injured," he argued.

"I can't just sit around here having all of the supers pitying me because I don't have super fast healing like all of them and I'm not as sturdy and unbreakable as they all are," I replied hotly. "If I'm not here, they can't pity me."

"Your brother is not escorting you?" he tried that angle.

"He's still asleep and I'm not waking him. I can walk to school by myself," I protested.

"Is there not anyone who can escort you?" I sighed. Why couldn't they understand that I could walk to school by myself. He lifted his hands to indicate the shackles. "I cannot escort you, but I dislike you going out without some kind of protection." I smiled at that, I had an argument for that. I reached into my bag and pulled out my can of mace and the taser Tony insisted I needed to carry.

"I have human protections," I explained to him, knowing that he might not know what either item was. He nodded, accepting my explanation. I tucked the mace in my pocket for easy access with a promise that I would use it if I was threatened. Loki walked with me to the main entrance to the compound. He reached a hand toward my injured cheek.

"Allow me to do this for you at least?" he asked. I didn't know what he planned, but he was asking me to trust him, which I did. I nodded. He placed his cool glowing hand against my skin for a moment. "There, the mortals will not see the bruise. There is no reason to draw their attention to your vulnerability. Do not forget that illusions cannot be touched," he reminded me.

"Thank you," I replied with a smile. "I really do need to get going or I'll be late for class." He still looked worried, so I added. "Will it make you feel better if I text you when I arrive safely?" I saw the look of relief that I had come up with a solution.

"Very much so,"

"Then I will," I told him. "I'll see you this afternoon," I promised and turned to leave. He let me go and I rushed off to school. I was running later than I'd like, but I still had plenty of time to make it to class, provided my sore body could keep up a pace that was better than hobbling little old lady. My soreness seemed to have dissipated, though. I had a feeling I should 'blame' Loki for that, but I definitely wasn't complaining.

I made it to school in plenty of time. The first thing I did was send Loki, and then Tony because I was feeling generous that morning, a text to let him know I had arrived safely. After that, I stopped by the office with the note the doctor had given me yesterday when I left the infirmary. My absence was excused of course.

I put my phone on vibrate so it wouldn't ding during class. Right before I entered the classroom, I got two texts back to back.

-I am relieved. Have a good day.- from Loki.

-WHAT? Why are you out of bed? Who took you to school?- from Tony. I shouldn't have been generous this morning after all. I sighed.

-I walked to school myself. I'm fine. I'm not sitting around the compound all day. Class is starting. Save your yelling for later- I texted Tony back and shoved the phone back in my pocket. This afternoon wasn't going to be fun. The rest of the day was dull, except that I got twice the amount of homework as usual, since I had to make up for the day I had missed. I left school that afternoon to find Tony's car waiting for me outside. I wasn't surprised at all. I was a little surprised that he was the one in the car. Usually he was on patrol by now. I got in the car and was met by his glare. It softened a moment.

"What happened to your bruise?" he asked.

"Makeup," I lied quickly. I didn't want to get Loki in trouble for doing illusions he wasn't supposed to be able to do while he was shackled. Tony nodded. He had no idea how makeup worked, so he wouldn't notice my lie.

"Why didn't you get someone to take you to school?" he asked, trying to sound calm.

"The only ones up this morning were Loki and Helene," I replied logically. Helene didn't leave the compound while she was on the clock, and Loki wasn't allowed to leave. They had put him on house arrest until they could trust him.

"You should have woken me, or someone," he replied.

"I should have taken your car," I snarked back at him. "I'm not going to wake the supers who were up all night on patrol, not when I'm perfectly capable of going to school by myself. It's perfectly safe to walk a few blocks in the middle of a weekday. I know you're concerned because I'm only human and the villains know who I am. Help is always within shouting range of the school. I know you have patrols going by at least every half hour and every super will come running if they hear me scream for help." He nodded, then, but reluctantly.

"I'd still feel better if you had someone walk with you. Even Loki once he gets off of house arrest. It should be soon. Superior seems impressed with him so far,"

"Why is Superior impressed?" I asked, truly interested now.

"He's been having Loki come demonstrate his abilities and get some training in. Someone in engineering is working on creating a better device to limit his abilities. Once that's done, he'll be allowed off of house arrest, though it will probably still be awhile longer before he's allowed on patrol or missions." I nodded. I was glad he would be unshackled soon. It wasn't fair when he wasn't doing anything wrong. We arrived back at the compound quickly. "I can't stay, I have to get to work. Will you be ok?" Tony asked me. I nodded.

"I'm fine, Tony," I replied. I went inside the compound and headed up to my room after dropping my schoolbag on my spot on the couch and greeting Loki, who was on what was now his spot on the couch. Tony had gone to the 'official' wing of the compound to do whatever work he needed. I changed into my pajamas. I didn't feel like dealing with propriety tonight, and I trusted Loki, even if the rest didn't yet.

"How was school?" Loki asked when I returned and took my spot on the couch.

"Fine. Except I have double the amount of homework, since I missed yesterday," I told him. "Thank you for the illusion," I added quietly enough to not be overheard by the other supers in the room who were obviously snubbing Loki. "It really helped with the humans." I noticed it had vanished after I had changed clothes. I figured I must've accidentally touched it while I was changing. I didn't mind too much, the illusion had done its job and kept the cops from being called.

Sarah came over after some of the supers had noticed the bruise on my cheek that was only slightly healed at this point. "Is he bothering you, Kat?" she asked me. I shook my head, confused and dense as to what had drawn her over to my spot. She didn't usually come see me. None of them did.

"Not at all. We were just discussing the books I lent him and he was going to help me with my math homework here in a few minutes," I told her with a smile. She looked at me with disbelief on her face.

"Lady Kathryn, I believe your friend is trying to ask you if I am the reason behind the bruise on your face," Loki said, trying to sound disinterested. I shook my head.

"This isn't his fault." I told Sarah, speaking loudly enough that the supers on the other side of the room in front of one of the other TVs would be able to hear. "Tony hit me,"

"Tony?" she asked, clearly disbelieving. I nodded.

"Tony. He threw me across the room and into the wall. Loki healed me afterwards or I'd still be in the infirmary fighting for my life," I told her. She made a few more comments of chitchat, and tried to get more information, but she was finally appeased and went back to the others. I slumped back among the cushions on the couch. That conversation had been exhausting.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked with concern. I gave him a tired smile. I didn't want to talk about how exhausting that conversation was. I didn't want him to think I was some weak little human like everyone else seemed to.

"I'm fine. Hey, you want to watch some of the movies you were named after once I get my homework finished?" I asked him with a grin of my own.

"That sounds enjoyable. Would you like help with your homework?" he asked. I smiled.

"That would definitely get us to movies sooner," I replied with a mischievous smile of my own. He replied with his own cheshire cat grin and we got to work. I did most of the work myself, but got his help with the math, which really wasn't my strong suit. I needed to get better at it, but I didn't think that would be hard with all the help I had between Captain and now Loki. I was glad when I finally could put my classwork away.

"What do you plan to do once you have completed your schooling?" Loki asked me before I could get up to go get the movie. I looked over at him, shocked by the question. No one ever asked about my future plans. They all assumed that I would become a super at some point and join the team.

"If I don't get superpowers, then I'm going to become a doctor and work here fixing up everyone's wounds after missions," I told him. He thought that over for a moment.

"Very ambitious plans," he finally commented. I smiled.

"It'll be hard work, but all things worth doing are." I left him contemplating that while I got up and went to the movie shelf to grab the first of the movies featuring Loki. I set the movie up to play on the TV by our couch and hobbled my way back to my spot. Loki watched me with worry. I tried to give him a smile, but I knew he didn't believe it.

"Your pain has returned?" he asked softly. I nodded. I didn't feel like lying to him when he could obviously see that I was in pain. I sat down on the couch and curled up like a kitten. He touched my bare foot with his cold hand, pretending like it was an accident. I felt the healing flow from him. I knew he was trying to hide that he was using magic he wasn't supposed to have access to. I smiled over at him, but didn't say anything. I wasn't going to draw attention to his secret when he wasn't hurting anyone. Once my pain had eased, he pulled his hand back to himself.

Loki spent the movie making comments about the characters and the plot, grumbling about how he wasn't evil and Thor's character was stupid. I laughed at his comments and explained human things he had questions about. I tried to ignore the looks we were getting from the supers, but it was hard, so I focused on having fun watching the movie with Loki instead.

Helene called to me from the kitchen just as the first movie ended. "Kat, dinner's ready,"

"Thanks, Helene," I replied. I stood and headed to get my plate from her. I looked to Loki who hadn't moved from the couch. "Aren't you coming?"

"In a minute," he replied, yet again. I shrugged and got my dinner from Helene. I took my normal table and wasn't surprised when Loki came to join me a few minutes later. I'd give him another couple nights of the weird behavior before I asked why he was doing it. It wasn't long before the rest of the supers came to have dinner too. "There are more of these movies?" Loki asked, drawing my attention from the staring eyes of the others.

"There's two more with Loki in them on DVD. There are plenty of other superhero movies featuring some of the same characters. There's also a third movie with Loki in theaters right now. If you like the rest of the movies, we can go see it...once you're off house arrest of course," I added, so he didn't feel bad about turning me down right now.

"That sounds enjoyable," he replied. I saw in his expression that he meant it and wasn't just saying the words to spare my feelings. I found myself yawning halfway through dinner.

"Is this you?" I asked. He shook his head, but I didn't quite believe him.

"You do still need to rest. You are still healing, love," he said gently.

"You're right, of course. Or maybe you're just tired of my company," I complained sleepily as more of the honeyed warm feeling flowed over me.

"Never. As I told your brother, you are the only one here who has been pleasant to me since I arrived. Now, please go upstairs and rest. We shall watch more Loki movies tomorrow," I nodded and moved to take my plate back to Helene. Loki stopped me. "I will do that," he protested. I gathered my things and went up to my blanket nest upstairs to get some more rest.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the week went in much the same way. I had class during the day. Tony made sure he was awake to take me to school and either he or Jane would pick me up afterwards. Loki helped me with my homework. The rest of the time he spent reading and being ignored by everyone else. I wondered how he would ever join the team if they wouldn't give him a chance. I healed from my wounds by Friday thanks to Loki's illicit help. Tony wasn't pleased that Loki and I spent so much time together, or that we were friends at all, but he kept his feelings to himself.

Friday night, I put the last of the Loki movies on the TV for us to watch. Tony came in before the movie started. "We're all going out on patrol tonight," he told me. "Everyone on active duty. We heard The Harlequin might be staging an attack."

"Is Loki going with you?" I asked. I would pause the movie and be just fine on my own for the night. Tony shook his head.

"He's not cleared yet, and we're not up to babysitting tonight. This is too important. He's staying here. I don't like it, but you two will be the only ones here tonight," Tony handed me the giant dagger he was holding. "If he tries anything, stab him first, ask questions later,"

"Tony!" I exclaimed, trying to hand the dagger back to him. "We don't kill people,"

"I never said to, but you don't have powers and he does. I don't trust him and I want you safe,"

"He doesn't have powers right now," I reminded my brother, who wasn't usually so stupid. He handed me one more item, a key.

"Loki, you're on guard duty, since you're the only one here with powers," Tony turned back to me. "If something happens, unlock his chains," he told me. I nodded and stuffed the key in the pocket of my pajama pants. I set the dagger down and gave Tony a hug.

"Be careful," I bid him.

"You too," he replied. He and the rest of the supers all went out on their patrol. I turned to Loki and produced the key. I grinned at him and walked over to him

"Your brother said to only free me if there was danger," Loki reminded me.

"Actually, he said 'if something happens'," I replied as I unlocked the shackles around his wrists.

"And what, pray tell, will you tell him happened?" Loki asked. I shrugged.

"Not planning to tell him anything. I just thought you'd like a few hours of freedom. We have at least that before they return from patrol. Besides, if something does happen, I don't want to wait until I can manage to free you before you can stop it," he nodded, accepting my pragmatism. I went to the kitchen and got the popcorn I had made. It had just gone off when Tony came to make his announcement about tonight's patrol.

"So what are your powers?" I asked Loki as I came back into the common room and placed the bowl of popcorn between us on the couch. Loki just gestured at the movie.

"They were fairly accurate on their naming," he admitting grudgingly. "Though I can also heal, as you know," I nodded and settled on the couch, under a blanket, since it was cool in here tonight.

"Are you also half frost giant?" I asked. He looked away. "What?" I prompted when he didn't answer.

"They are called ice elves on my world," he answered. He still hadn't answered if he was one of them. I didn't force the issue. It wasn't one. I already knew he wasn't human. I wondered why he seemed so fascinated with me.

"So, will you show me any of your powers while you can use them?" I asked curiously before the movie started. He though about it for a moment, then got to his feet. He offered me a hand and pulled me to my feet next to him. He wrapped one cool arm around my waist while he held the other in front of him with a look of concentration on his face. A moment later, green light surrounded us. When it faded, we were standing in a beautiful city with three moons in the sky.

"This is my home," he told me, leading me towards the palace. He told me the name of the city and the country, but they were in his native language, and I couldn't pick the words apart to remember them. We walked into the palace and he gave me the tour, even showing me his parents and siblings. After the tour of the massive library, and some of his favorite places in the city, the illusion faded and we were back standing in the common room.

"That was amazing!" I told him with true glee in my voice. "I've never seen any illusions that real." He let go of my waist quickly, as if he realized he was still touching me. I grinned at him. "Thank you for showing me," I added. It was always best to be polite. I could see he was flustered, though. Maybe he wasn't used to praise. So I took my seat on the couch and started the movie. He settled back into his own place on the couch.

After the movie, I switched on news and Loki went to reading, aka devouring, the latest book he had claimed from my collection. I curled up with the book he had lent me. I didn't devour books as fast as he did, but I also had less time than usual to read this week. I listened to the news as background noise, waiting to hear something about the patrols or The Harlequin. There was no news of either. I still stayed up late waiting for the supers to return. I didn't realize I had dozed off on the couch until Loki shook me awake and held up the shackles. "You should return these before your brother finds out what you did," he told me when I looked over at him with bleary eyes. I nodded. I didn't want to, but Loki was right. We would both be dead if Tony found out what I had done.

"I'm sorry," I told him as I snapped the shackles back on his wrists.

"I know, love. Thank you for trusting me, this evening," he replied.

"I always trust you," I reminded him. He shook his head.

"Not like this, not with my full powers." I shrugged. I didn't see the difference. I went back to my book and Loki went back to his. It was just in time. Tony came in a minute later, rushing to make sure I was ok. I smiled up at him.

"You're back!" I called, jumping to my feet to greet him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was always worried when they went out in force like this.

"Yes, I'm fine. There was no sign of The Harlequin or her clowns. Just a few normal criminals," he told me as he set me back on my feet from the hug. "Did he behave himself?" he gestured at Loki.

"Perfect gentleman," I replied. Tony didn't look like he wanted to believe me, but he knew I wouldn't lie. I handed the key back to him. I bit back a yawn, but it didn't convince Tony. He knew I'd been up since I had to get ready for school that morning.

"Off to bed with you," he told me. I stuck my tongue out at him and went to collect my book.

"Thank you for keeping me company, this evening," I told Loki.

"Goodnight, Lady Kathryn. Sleep well," he replied. I smiled warmly at him and headed up to bed. Tony stayed and talked to Loki. I think to keep Loki from following me until I was safely in my own room. I found my room covered in illusion roses. I grinned like an idiot when I saw them. They even smelled like real roses, though I saw the slight glimmer of green light that betrayed that they were fake. I took a picture on my phone and sent it to Loki.

-They're beautiful- was the message I attached with them.

-I am glad you like them- he replied. I smiled and fell asleep that night to the smell of roses.


	9. Chapter 9

The next couple of weeks were filled with more of the same, though more people began to talk to Loki as he gained their trust. He didn't seem to trust them back, though, and still spent most of his time with me. I also realized that he was more open with me and formal to the point of coldness with almost everyone else.

The Friday morning after three weeks of him being here, I had the day off of school for a three day weekend. I slept in, grateful for the opportunity to sleep in for once. I was surprised when I went downstairs to find that Loki wasn't there. It was later than usual, but I had still expected him to be there. "Helene, do you know where Loki is this morning?" I asked her after I had eaten breakfast. She wouldn't have told me before she made sure I ate something.

"Superior called him to do some work in the official wing," she told me. I nodded and headed out that way to go surprise him. I figured he was doing some kind of training, or demonstration of his powers. I sat in on training sessions from time to time, and even played the part of the helpless victim for them occasionally, so it wasn't a shock for anyone to see me in this wing. I was surprised when I was directed to a small room at the end of an abandoned hall when I asked where I could find Loki.

I heard screaming from inside the room. I ran to find out what was going on. There were two guards outside, who weren't paying nearly enough attention. I shoved my way past them into the room to find Loki tied to some kind of chair. One of the supers with lightning powers were using them on him. "What are you doing?" I demanded. I ran to Loki, putting my hands on him. They wouldn't shock him while they would shock me too. Superior glared at me.

"Get out of here, Kat," he ordered. I glared right back.

"What are you doing to him?" I demanded. "He hasn't hurt anyone since he's been here. What has he done to deserve this?" I snarled.

"This is an interrogation. Get out," Superior ordered again. I held on to Loki tighter. "We need information on the plans of that brother of his."

"I'm sure he's told you everything he knows," I protested. "He's been nothing but helpful since he got here. You have no reason to doubt him."

"It is alright, Lady," Loki told me, his voice hoarse. They had clearly been doing this to him for awhile. "You do not want to witness this. I will be alright."

"Have you told them everything you know?" I asked him. He nodded. "There, he's told you everything. Let him go. Enough of this." I nearly shouted at Superior.

"He's lying," Superior protested.

"He's not." I insisted. I managed to unbuckle the restraints holding him to the chair. "I would know, since I'm the only one who has been spending with him since he got here," I reminded them all. At least they had the sense to look away. Superior didn't even argue when I got Loki free from the chair.

"It's on your head if he's hiding anything. Can you live with that? Do you trust him enough for that?" Superior demanded.

"I can live with that. At least I'm not torturing someone for information they obviously don't have," I shot back. I wrapped one of Loki's cool arms around my neck and hauled him to his feet. I ducked my head under the chain between his wrists. It helped that he couldn't let me go when I did so. It took nearly all of my strength to manage it, but I got him to his feet and half dragged, half led him from the room. "I am ashamed of all of you. This is something villains would do. Not heroes. Never heroes." I told them all. I helped Loki from the room and towards the living quarters. I don't know how I managed it, but somehow we got up to his room. I opened his door, surprised he didn't lock it and managed to get him to his bed. "Are you ok?" I asked him softly, gently. He looked so hurt and bruised. I didn't know how to help him.

"Are you going to get in trouble?" he asked in reply. I shrugged.

"Possibly, but I'm right and they all know it."

"You should not have done that," he replied. I glared at him.

"Yes, I should have. It's what any decent human should have done, and they had no right to do that to you. You're obviously injured. What can I do to help?" I asked him. He fwumped back on the bed.

"I just need to rest. I heal quickly. Will you stay with me?" he asked. He had hesitated before making his request, as though he didn't believe I would. I smiled at him.

"Of course, I'll stay and keep the big powerful super safe," I told him. That earned me a soft chuckle. I sat down in a chair next to his bed and turned on his TV.

About an hour later, there was a pounding on Loki's door. "Kat!? Are you in there?" Tony demanded. I sighed and got up to answer it.

"Shh, he's finally sleeping," I told Tony when I opened the door. I was fully dressed, and Loki was tucked into his bed, finally sleeping soundly.

"What did you do to upset Superior?" Tony demanded. "It has to do with him," he gestured at the sleeping Loki. "Any why are you in here alone with him?"

"I stopped Superior from torturing him. They were 'interrogating'," I made the finger quotes "him for information he didn't have, or already gave them willingly. They were torturing him with lightning, Tony. I couldn't let them do that." I explained. He looked shocked.

"No one would do that." Tony protested.

"I'm not lying Tony. I saw them." He didn't want to believe me, but he didn't have a choice. I wouldn't lie to him. "I'm sure he already told them everything he knew."

"I'll talk to Superior. He's trying to ground you for all of eternity for this stunt."

"Please, Tony. Don't let them do this anymore. He doesn't know anything else." He nodded.

"I won't, but why are you here with him?" he asked.

"He didn't want to be alone while he recovered," I finally answered. "I'm just keeping him company, from the chair," I gestured to the chair. Tony glared, but didn't argue.

"Just don't do anything stupid, and don't get into any more trouble today, ok?" he asked. I smiled and gave him a nod. "You do have too big of a heart for your own good, you know. I'll get you off the hook and make sure they know that he doesn't know anything,"

"Thank you." He nodded curtly and handed me the dagger again before he went to go deal with Superior. I rolled my eyes and took it, laying it on Loki's nightstand when I resumed my seat.

"Remind me to show you how to use that, after they have decided I no longer need shackles," Loki told me softly from the bed. I smiled at him.

"You're supposed to be resting," I reminded him.

"Your brother is loud," he murmured.

"He is," I agreed. "But he's gone now. Rest. I'll be here when you're well," I bid him. I stayed by his bed while he slept, a faint green glow around him. I figured they were healing spells, based on what I had experienced already. It was quite a few hours later before he woke again. "Hey sleepyhead, feeling better?" I asked him. He sat up, looking slightly confused. He nodded though.

"I am. Thank you for staying with me," he told me. I nodded.

"It was no trouble," I replied. There was a knock on the door and I went to go see who it was this time. It was Tony again. At least he seemed calmer this time.

"You're grounded for a week," he told me. I breathed a sigh of relief. "No leaving the compound except for school," I nodded. "But he admitted that you were right. He still can't let you get away with disobeying him without some kind of punishment," I knew all of this, but I figured he was explaining it for Loki who had left his bed and was standing behind me. He held up a large chunky bracelet to Loki. "Superior said you've earned this,"

"What's that?" I asked before Loki could.

"It replaces the chains," Tony explained. Loki held out his wrists and Tony removed the chains, replacing the shackles with the one locking bracelet thing instead. "It limits his powers. Traci downstairs is really outdoing herself with the creation of this thing. It will allow you to use your powers, but not to harm anyone. Except on missions and patrol. We'll go in to more details on that later. For now, just know that you've earned the promotion," Tony told Loki, who nodded. Tony turned to me. "Dinner's almost ready. Why don't you go claim us a table. I'll eat with you before I have to go on patrol," I nodded.

"Will you be ok?" I asked Loki. He nodded.

"I am well," he replied. "Go get your dinner." He gestured for me to leave. I hoped he would survive the 'don't hurt my sister' speech he was about to receive from Tony.

I went downstairs right when Helene had finished making my plate. I took it to my usual table and waited for Tony to come join me. He did so and chatted with me about normal things, trying to make this a normal evening dinner. "All of us are going out on patrol again tonight. Loki will be here with you again. It's his assignment for the time being," I nodded.

"We'll be fine, Tony," I told him, rolling my eyes. He worried too much.

"Just be careful," he replied. I cleared the dishes, since he had to go on patrol and had to get ready. Before he left, he handed me the dagger again. "Please stop leaving this around haphazardly," he grumbled at me. I laughed and saw him and his team to the door. I turned and saw Loki behind me.

"Would you like to get started on lessons on how to use that?" he indicated the dagger in my hand.

"You know how?"

He nodded. "I was trained in many fighting arts. The dagger is my weapon of choice, besides magic of course."

"Of course," I replied. I grinned at him. "Let's get started then." For the first lesson, we didn't need a full training room. He was mostly showing me how to stand and how to hold the dagger correctly. He showed me a couple of basic blocks and attacks with the dagger and we practiced those for about an hour before we both grew too tired of the exercise. I think he only claimed to be tired to spare my feelings. I was human and hadn't done any kind of exercise before attempting dagger lessons. After that, we returned to our customary ends of the couch to read while the news was on in the background. "Sorry we have to wait another week before we can go see the latest Loki movie," I told him.

"I'm sure it will be just as good next week as it would have been this week," he told me dryly.

"Yes, but it's still my fault that you can't see it this week," I felt bad for getting grounded and ruining the plan.

"By saving me from unnecessary torture. I will gladly take the week delay to avoid more electricity," his words were still dry.

"Are you sure you're ok now?" I asked him. They had really hurt him earlier.

"Yes, Lady. Do not worry over me. You forget that we heal quickly, and I heal more quickly than most," I nodded and returned to my book. I had finished the first book of tales Loki had lent me and had moved on to more difficult stories from his world. He had taken care to use illusion spells so I could read them. At least he would be able to do so openly now.

The teams were out a lot later than I thought they would be. I felt my eyelids growing heavier and heavier as I tried to concentrate on the book, and then on the news when the book got too difficult. It was 2 or 3 in the morning. I was only half conscious when I noticed the strong, muscled, cool arms lifting me from the couch and cradling me against an equally cool body, my head rested on his shoulder.

I stirred a little, hearing loud, laughing, drunk sounding male voices. "The Triad has returned, but your brother has not yet." The Triad were three huge hulking brutes of superheros who had powers in fire, water, and earth. They were all over 21 and often came back drunk after their patrols. I only had any trust of them because they were superheroes. I didn't blame Loki for wanting me out of that situation. "Shh, love, you're safe," Loki whispered as he carried me upstairs. I was soothed back into near unconsciousness. I vaguely recalled him tucking me into my bed. "Goodnight, darling, sleep well." I thought I felt a kiss on my forehead before sleep claimed me.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke from a dream of cool arms lifting me, of being cradled to a cool strong body, of sweet honeyed words in a familiar accent. When I opened my eyes, it took me a minute to remember how I had gotten to bed. I felt myself blush when I remembered that my dream had been real. Or at least I thought it was real. I’d have to get up the courage to ask Loki later. That wasn’t going to be easy. I did see a new illusion rose on my nightstand. I smiled at it and finally got out of bed.

I went downstairs to find myself face to face with Superior. I tried not to cower away from him. He was the most powerful super here and the leader of this entire operation. I didn’t see him often, and I was sure he was still pissed at me for yesterday. He glared at me when he saw me. Yep, he was still pissed. “Things are heating up with The Harlequin. Everyone is stepping up to double and triple shifts to keep up with her and her clowns. There’s going to be few if any supers around here. I don’t want you taking advantage of the lack of supervision. You are grounded for a week. You are not to leave the compound for any reason besides school. I’d ban you from that too if I could. Loki will be your guard, since we can’t bring him out to the field yet.” He held up the shackles that had been on Loki’s wrists for the last month. “If I get any indication that you are going to cause any trouble, you will be wearing these until the threat with The Harlequin is over. Understand?” he demanded.

“Yes, sir,” I replied meekly. Superior turned and led me with a hand on the small of my back, pushing me into the common room where Loki was already on our couch with a book. 

“Loki. Your first mission is dull, but you’re the rookie. You have to earn your keep and earn your place. You’re to guard Kat. 24 hour surveillance. Make sure she stays safe. And out of trouble.” Loki nodded his assent and I fwumped onto my spot on the couch.

“He acts like I’m a troublemaker or something. He’s just pissed about yesterday,” I grumbled. I really didn’t do anything to get in trouble for. Loki chuckled.

“A little mischief is surely not a problem,” 

“He threatened me with chains for even thinking about causing trouble,” I reminded Loki. “That doesn’t sound like fun,”

“What did you do to deserve such a threat?” he asked, curious. I sighed. 

“It was an accident,” I grumbled. “And it was last year. I went to the lab to look for something to dye my hair. I knocked something over, on accident, and all of the team’s costumes turned pink for a month until it wore off. There may have also been an explosion...” I told him. He started laughing. I glared at him. “He’s also gotten annoyed when I don’t play victim the way he wants.” Loki raised an eyebrow, so I elaborated. “I go help out with the training sometimes. They like for me to play the helpless victim, the person being rescued or guarded or whatever. I like to remind them that victims won’t always act logically. So I’ll do things like run the wrong way, start ‘hysterically crying’ and refuse to move, grab the nearest weapon to attempt to help them, etc,” Loki was roaring in laughter and I couldn’t help joining him. 

“It is good training for them,” he eventually said between laughs. I nodded.

“That’s what Superior reminds them every time my interference ruins the training plans...” I grinned. “But apparently that makes me a ‘troublemaker’ in his eyes,”

“A little mischief does not a troublemaker create,” he told me, with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. 

“What are you planning?” I asked him, curious. He gave me his Cheshire cat smile. 

“Go get dressed and you will find out. Something you can work out in,” he called the last bit as I jumped to my feet to obey. Things were way more fun with him around and I didn’t want to miss the fun.

“Where do you think you’re going?” I heard Tony’s voice as Loki followed me up the stairs.

“Twenty-four hour surveillance. There is nothing I can do, I must follow her,” Loki mock-apologized. I hid my giggles. This was fun already. 

“Kat? Where’s your dagger?” Tony asked. I brandished it with a flourish that Loki had taught me last night. I saw Tony’s eyes go wide.

“Right here,” I told him innocently before re-sheathing said dagger with an equally awesome looking flourish.

“Where did you learn-?” Tony paused. I looked over at Loki who just shrugged.

“It seemed a pity for a lady to have such a weapon and not the instruction on how to use it,” Loki said with the voice of mock-apology. Tony just sighed. 

“I have to go to work. Can you two try to behave?” He grumbled, mostly looking at me. I raised my hands in surrender.

“Superior already threatened me with chains until The Harlequin is dealt with. Don’t worry, Tony, there will be no trouble for me,” I told him with as much sincerity as I could muster. “I’ll even promise to stay out of Traci’s science lab.” He rolled his eyes, but gave me a hug goodbye and a threat to Loki before he went to work.

“That threat lacked punch,” Loki commented as we walked up the stairs together. “He did not even threaten me with death this time,” he mused. 

“Maybe he’s starting to like you,” I told him with a grin.

“I highly doubt that. He does not like that I spend time with you,” he reminded me.

“He’s an older brother. That’s what they do,” I replied.

“What does he think will happen?” Loki asked when we reached the floor that our rooms were on. I gave him a mischievous grin, which made him pause just long enough.

“This,” I replied, standing up on my toes to place a light, timid kiss on his lips. I darted away quickly while he stood there shocked. I didn’t stay to see his reaction. I didn’t want to see disappointment or anger, or any other of a dozen emotions. I didn’t know what his reaction would be, if he would want it or not. I was willing to play it off as a joke to save our friendship if that’s what it took. Instead, I felt a hand wrap around my arm and spin me to face them. It was Loki. He let go of my arm, but wrapped an arm around my waist. He held me to him pressed against his cool body. He held me lightly, though, and I knew I could break away without any real effort.

“If you are going to do that, darling, you should at least do it properly,” he purred as he pushed my hair away from my face.

“I don’t know how to do it properly,” I whispered. I’d never been kissed before.

“Then allow me to demonstrate,” he purred. He hesitated and looked into my eyes. “Unless you do not wish do. I will not kiss you against your will. I will not force you into a relationship,” he said softly, gently. I nodded, though I couldn’t tear my gaze from his.

“I want this,” I whispered. He leaned down and kissed me. He tasted of cool mint and a crisp winter’s day. My heart fluttered with his cool lips, firm, but gentle against mine as he held me to him. He broke the kiss after a long minute and set me gently back on my feet. I smiled giddily up at him. “That was definitely the proper way to do that,” I finally told him. He grinned.

“I am glad my lady is pleased,” he replied. He reached behind me to open my suite’s door. “Now go change, we have more mischief to find.” With a grin, I ducked into my bedroom to change into something less pajama-y and more work-out-y. He appraised my outfit when I came back out to the sittingroom. “That will do.” He used magic to change his own outfit from the jeans and t-shirt he wore around the compound, to his black and green leather battle outfit. 

“Cheater,” I grumbled, though I was feeling under dressed in a tank top and yoga pants. He laughed and held a hand out to me.

“Come, there is more to this day than one little kiss,” he prompted. I took his hand and let him lead me from the room. I laughed and couldn’t wait to find out what he had planned.


	11. Chapter 11

“Loki, this isn’t mischief, or fun,” I complained after an few hours of dagger and hand to hand combat lessons in one of the training rooms. 

“Not yet, it’s not,” he agreed. “You fail to see the long term fun here, my love,” I sat down on the mats, exhausted and guzzled the water that appeared next to me. 

“And what long term fun is that?” I asked him as I tried to breathe. 

“No one knows I am teaching you, besides that brother of yours, who is only aware that I showed you a party trick. Imagine Superior’s surprise the next time you play victim for him, when you can actually defend yourself,” Loki cooed. “Besides, this is the only mischief I am willing to let you try to get away with, with your freedom on the line,” 

“This isn’t mischief,” I grumbled. He laughed.

“It got you to practice,” he replied.

“Trickster,” I grumbled again, making him laugh more. He offered me a hand and I let him tug me back to my feet.

“One more round, my dear. You need to practice to be able to hold your own against supers,”

“No more rounds,” I groaned. My limbs already felt like jelly.

“Perhaps we can come to an arrangement,” he suggested. I looked up, interested despite my exhaustion.

“What kind of arrangement?” I asked warily. He smiled. 

“One more round, and I will give you a massage, help you ease those sore muscles,” 

“Fine,” I moaned, but that was a very tempting offer. I took the ready stance and the sparring battle began again. I made it a few more rounds before I was so tired that I was making stupid mistakes and nearly got myself impaled. He vanished the dagger just in time to avoid killing me. He vanished my dagger as well. I looked up at him with a mix of battle haze and exhaustion, my hands automatically forming fists as I raised them to protect myself.

“Enough, love, that is enough,” he held his hands up in surrender. It was then that I could finally relax, finally lower my guard. “You did well,” he told me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and guided me back to my room. We only took a couple of steps before he teleported us to my bedroom. “Go shower, then I will give you that massage I promised,” he pushed me gently towards the bathroom. I got a shower that was way too hot, but that was the only way to ease my muscles enough to keep functioning. Why had I let him talk me in to nearly four hours of weapons training? I wasn’t in shape enough for this. I came back out in a fresh tank top and pajama bottoms, a little while later to find Loki sitting on my bed, wearing only pajama bottoms. His raven hair was still wet. He had clearly showered too. He patted the bed beside him. I took a moment to admire the view of him shirtless before I sat down nervously. He coaxed me to lie on my stomach and soon his expert fingers were kneading the sore muscles in my back. I purred and melted under his touch, even as he got the painful knots out of my back. 

He pulled the blanket up over me when he had finished and I was nearly asleep. I tried to sit up, but he just chuckled. “Rest, love. I am proud of you, you have done a warrior’s work today. I will wake you for dinner.” He kissed my forehead. “I am sorry I pushed you too hard. I just know that I cannot always be around to protect you and I wish for you to be able to protect yourself,”

He woke me a few hours later. “Helene has sent word that dinner is ready,” he told me when I opened my eyes to look at him. I nodded and managed to get myself out of bed, my muscles were way less sore than I had anticipated, but I was still sore. I walked to one of my dressers to grab real clothes. “May I be of assistance?” he asked with a twinkle in his eyes, reaching a hand out to me. I didn’t know what he planned, but I took his hand anyway. A moment later, green light flew over me and I was suddenly wearing a black and green floor length gown that looked like it came out of a fantasy realm and my hair was done in perfect coils down my back.

“Loki!” I exclaimed as I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. “This isn’t practical,” I reminded him. He rolled his eyes.

“But you look so beautiful,” he protested with a grin. 

“Another night, Trickster,” I told him. I had fun teasing him over his media given name. He didn’t seem to mind. “There is a... ball... my school is hosting in a couple months’ time.” I figured ‘ball’ was close enough to explain the prom.

“You will wear the dress then?” he asked, seeming pleased by this.

“Only if you agree to go to the ball with me,” I replied. Two could play at this game.

“I would not have it any other way,” he replied and bowed over my hand to kiss my knuckles. As he did, the green glow enveloped me again and I was in jeans, a hoodie that smelled remarkably of him, and fuzzy socks. He had noticed that I got cold easily. 

“Thank you,” I told him. “Can you teleport us downstairs?” I asked with childlike glee. I hadn’t gotten to experience much of anyone’s powers. They were never used with me. He chuckled at my glee.

“Very well,” he replied. He wrapped an arm around me and held me tightly to him. I didn’t know if he really needed me so close to teleport us, but I wouldn’t ask for fear he’d see it as complaining. The green light enveloped us and we were suddenly on the first floor, standing right outside the kitchen. “Go get your dinner,” he told me as he let me go.

“Why do you always do that?” I asked him. I kept putting off asking, but finally had the courage tonight.

“Always do what?” he asked, all innocence. I sighed and rolled my eyes at him.

“Not come to get dinner until after I have my plate and I’m sitting at our table,” I clarified, though he knew perfectly well what I meant. 

“To model good behavior for the others? To show respect?” he replied. “When I first got here, I was warned to let you eat first. The supers are all surprisingly protective of you. Helene makes your meals first, even though she should cater to those more powerful. Where I come from the most powerful or highest ranking eats first. But they chose to give that honor to you.” I wasn’t sure I entirely understood his sentiment, but I smiled nodded my acceptance of his words. I went to get my plate from Helene and took my usual spot in the dining room. Loki joined me a minute later. We devoured Helene’s dinner. Today’s exercise had made us both starving. Helene grinned at me when I asked her if there was any more after my first plate was gone. I think she was beyond delighted to be able to give me seconds. Loki stood when I entered the room again. I blushed at the old fashioned courtesy and took my seat again quickly. 

“Should we watch movies upstairs tonight, so you don’t have as far to carry me to my bed?” I asked him with a grin. 

“I was wondering when you would get around to asking about last night,” he commented calmly.

“So, what happened?” I asked.

“I carried you to bed, that is all,” he sounded hurt by that, like I hadn’t trusted him.

“I’m not implying more happened. I was trying to find out why. You didn’t have to do that,” I replied. 

“I wasn’t going to let you stay around those drunkards,” he replied. “It wasn’t safe and I didn’t much feel like bashing all of their heads in for indecent thoughts or actions towards you, but I didn’t want to wake you, either. You seemed so peaceful. So I took you to bed,” he added.

“Thank you,” I smiled at him. “That was very kind of you,” 

“Any time, love.” With that, we finished our dinners, took our plates back to Helene and strolled back upstairs to my sittingroom. I had the nicer furniture and the better TV. Loki had to spend the evening with me regardless, twenty-four hour surveillance and all, so we might as well be comfortable. I found a superhero movie on my DVD rack and set it up, before taking a spot on my couch. Loki sat with his arm on the back of the couch, an open invitation for me to snuggle up against him, which I did the moment the movie started, curling myself against him and laying my head on his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair. 

I leaned up after the first movie. He looked at me concerned that I had moved. I just smiled and sat up a little further so I could kiss him. I felt his smile as he shifted his arms to hold me more securely as he kissed me back. He was a perfect gentleman and did not push past kissing, for which I was grateful. I wasn’t ready for more. I, however, greatly enjoyed our evening of kisses and movies.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke the next morning to find that I was using Loki’s lap as a pillow. He had covered me with a blanket during the last movie I remembered us watching. I must’ve fallen asleep during it. I sat up, wrapping the blanket around my shoulders. “Good morning,” he greeted me with a grin.

“Morning,” I replied. “You could’ve woken me. I’m sure sleeping sitting up on the couch wasn’t comfortable,” I told him sheepishly.

“Nonsense, besides, I was not sleeping,” 

“You stayed up all night?” I demanded, incredulously. He shrugged.

“I have mentioned before that I need less sleep than you do,” he replied. “I am also on twenty-four hour guard duty in case you have forgotten.”

“They really don’t expect you to sleep for days?” That didn’t seem logical. He shrugged.

“Mayhaps, I will be able to get a nap later if you can promise to keep out of trouble after your combat training this morning,” he told me with a smirk. 

“Combat training?!” I asked. I thought we had killed me enough yesterday.

“One day of training is not enough for you to be able to protect yourself,” he reminded me. “But we will work more gently today. It will not help to wear your body down.”

“I can also keep out of trouble,” I grumbled at him. Seriously, I wasn’t a troublemaker. 

“Sure you can, darling,” he laughed as I sputtered at him. “Your brother is here, if you would like to have breakfast with him. He was not pleased to find you sleeping on me last night, but I also reminded him that I am on twenty-four hour guard duty. He made the mistake of asking how I would guard you while you were using me as a pillow. I kindly demonstrated for him.”

“Oh no, what’d you do?” I asked, concerned that he might have hurt Tony.

“I threw a dagger at him. Do not fear. He is unharmed, though I am surprised his yelling did not wake you. He did concede the point that I was capable of guarding you,” he gave me his mischievous grin again, making me smile in return.

“I should go have breakfast with him,” I told Loki, who nodded and stood. He offered a hand and helped me to my feet. I stretched and then took Loki’s hand so we could walk down to breakfast together. I took my plate from Helene and sat down with Tony.

“Morning,” I greeted my sleepy brother.

“Morning,” he grumbled. “Where’s your guard?” he growled. I gestured to the doorway where Loki was entering with his breakfast. He sat at a nearby table, not disturbing us. “I better not find out he’s shirking,” 

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem,” I replied dryly. Tony looked up at me questioningly, but I shook my head. I wasn’t explaining that if he hadn’t figured it out by now. 

“I’m going to be gone until late. Anything you need before I head out?” he asked. I shook my head.

“Is there any luck with The Harlequin?” I asked. He shook his head. 

“Her minions were out in full force last night, though. I’ll be glad if I never see another clown again,” he groaned. I shuddered.

“I don’t blame you,”

“Just stay safe, Kat. I don’t want to have to worry about you while I’m out there fighting bad guys,” I nodded.

“Don’t forget that I’m grounded. I can’t leave the compound,” I reminded him.

“For which I’m grateful right now. The Harlequin is dangerous, and so are her clowns, for all that they’re just minions.” He had to leave shortly afterwards to go finish paperwork before heading out on patrol. 

“Ready for lessons?” Loki purred in my ear after I had finished eating. I hadn’t even seen him move. I smiled up at him.

“I’m not exactly dressed for it,” I reminded him. 

“I can take care of that,” he whispered. I wasn’t going to be able to stall my way out of this one, so I might as well get it over with. I nodded and got to my feet. We walked to the training room we had stolen yesterday. He was much more careful with training today and kept a better watch on my stamina. We worked on dagger and staff work today. His logic was that there were plenty of everyday objects that could be a staff. We still worked up a sweat and I was still exhausted, but not nearly as brain numbed or battle fevered as I had gotten yesterday. Loki walked me back upstairs after we had finished for the day. “Can you stay out of trouble for a couple of hours?” he asked. “I would like to take that nap we discussed.” I rolled my eyes.

“I’m going to get a shower and then do homework at that desk,” I pointed to the one in my sittingroom. “If it would make you feel better, you can take your nap on the couch.” He nodded.

“I will take you up on that. Try not to die while I take a shower,”

“I think I can manage that,” I replied with a grin. He leaned down and kissed me lightly.

“Good, I would hate to have to find a new girlfriend. No one would compare.” I shooed him back to his own room and hurriedly got a shower and changed into jeans and the hoodie that smelled like him. I sat on my comfy desk chair and worked on homework. Loki came back shortly and had sandwiches with us for lunch.

“Ooh, you trusted me not to die long enough to get us lunch,” I grinned at him. He handed me my sandwich.

“Are you sure you will be alright?” He asked, all gentleness and concern. I smiled at him, trying to be reassuring.

“Take your nap, Loki. I’m not leaving this room. I’ll wake you if something happens,” I promised him, all all seriousness. “I do have homework to finish.” I ate my sandwich and got to work on my homework. I snuck peeks over at him occasionally to make sure he was actually getting some rest.

The rest of the night went without issue. I got my homework done, lived through Loki’s nap, and he started to teach me how to play chess before it got too late and I needed to get to bed. He searched my bedroom for threats before he let me enter and he still insisted on sitting in the recliner next to my bed. I tried to insist that I was perfectly safe in my room with him guarding the only entrance. 

“Twenty-four hour guard duty, love. You are stuck with my company.” I sighed, but I could tell there was no arguing with him.

“Will you at least read me a story then?” I asked him. He smiled and summoned a small ball of light above him. He opened the book of fairy tales on my nightstand and began to read. I fell asleep listening to his warm accented voice reading to me, soothing me to sleep with his words.


	13. Chapter 13

I groaned when my alarm started blaring in the morning. As I was fumbling for it to turn it off, I heard a chuckle coming from the chair that sat beside my bed. I shot up in surprise at hearing another voice in my room to see Loki chuckling at me from the chair. I shut my alarm off quickly, remembering why he was in my room.

“Good morning, darling. I surmise by the early hour that we are heading to school today? It will be interesting to see a human school,” he mused.

“You’re coming to school with me?” I asked him as I got out of the bed and stretched. He chuckled again.

“Must I define ‘twenty-four hour guard’ for you again, my dear?” 

“I didn’t think that extended to inside the actual school,” I admitted. “No one has ever followed me into the school building, just dropped me off at the door.” I wondered why security was upped so much for this threat. There had been threats before. I turned to Loki again, who had stood from the chair he had spent the night in. “Twenty-four hour surveillance does not include watching me get dressed,” I told him, firmly, as I shoved him into my sittingroom and shut the door firmly behind him. He mock-protested at the treatment, but he was laughing the entire time, so I knew he didn’t mean it.

“How am I to guard you, if I cannot see you?” he complained from the other side of the door in a mock-whine. I heard his laughter and I couldn’t help laughing too. This was a great way to start my Monday morning.

“You’ll find a way,” I replied. I managed to brush my teeth, do my hair, and get dressed in record time. I didn’t want to see what he would come up with to ‘guard’ me. I checked my tie in the mirror to make sure I had managed to tie the stupid thing correctly, double checked my hair to make sure it was pretending to behave for five minutes, and finally opened the door to the sittingroom to see Loki standing right on the other side, dressed in his battle leathers. “See, I can survive ten minutes without you,” I told him. He smiled at me.

“So it seems,” he replied. He offered me his hand. “Shall we?” 

“I just need my-” I was going to say ‘school bag’, but I noticed that he was carrying it already. I reached for it, but he refused to hand it over. “Loki, I need that,” I protested.

“Of course, my dear, that is why I am carrying it,” he replied, quite logically. I sighed and took his hand. 

“You are a creature made of silly,” I told him as we walked from my suite hand-in-hand. He laughed.

“Mischief and chaos, not silliness,” he corrected.

“I’m not seeing much difference,” I replied and stuck my tongue out at him. I got my plate of breakfast from Helene when we got downstairs. I was surprised to see Tony at my table. He had been working so much lately that I felt like I barely saw him. I took my seat at the table with him, while Loki sat nearby. “Morning, Tony,” I greeted him as I slid into my seat. He gave me a sleepy greeting. 

“I’m going to bed as soon as I finish eating. I probably won’t be here when you get back. We’re all running super long shifts right now without a whole lot of downtime. Your guard is taking you to school and will stay with you all day. It’s been arranged with the school. Don’t try to argue about this, Kat,” he wouldn’t have accepted the argument, so I didn’t even pretend.

“Fine,” I replied. It wasn’t worth the fight that I was perfectly safe in school. Besides, my guard was Loki and I could stand his company, and he at least pretended to like the babysitting job. 

“I need my car today, but you can take it tomorrow. I promise, I’m getting you one for your birthday.” He had been promising this for months.

“That’s fine, I can walk. It’s not that far,” I reminded him. I finished my breakfast quickly. I didn’t have time to visit if I had to walk to school. “Get some sleep,” I bid him as I went to take my plate back to Helene. I went to go put on my coat and shoes, knowing Loki would catch up with me before I could even think about leaving without him. I did take my bag from him this time, despite his protests. “I carry this,” I told him firmly. “I’ll explain as we walk.” I added quickly before he could protest. He opened the door for me and strolled next to me as we walked to my school.

“You said you would explain,” he prompted when I didn’t immediately start talking.

“You can’t act like my boyfriend while you’re doing guard duty at the school. It’s one thing at the compound, it’s another out here. The school is letting you come as my guard. They will kick you out if they think we’re dating. I’m serious, Loki. I don’t want to have a different guard and the school will forcibly kick you off of guard duty if they even get a hint that this is more than a guard/guarded relationship,” 

“I understand, Lady. I shall be on my best behavior,” he replied. 

“Thank you.” We walked side by side chatting about books and the small shops we passed on the way until we got about a block out from the school. I nodded to him and he took my meaning, shifting from boyfriend to guard in one fluid moment. He let me get a step ahead of him, so he was shadowing me, just off to my left, in perfect bodyguard position. I let him open the school door for me and check the entryway for threats before I followed him in. I knew how this whole guard thing worked, even if I’d never had to have one inside before. I led us to the office first, so Loki could get cleared with the school. 

“Thank you for allowing me to have a guard in school today. The Protectors appreciate your flexibility,” I told the nice office worker. I handed her the note my brother had given me for this purpose, explaining the full situation.

“Of course dear, he just needs to sign in,” she indicated the sign-in sheet on the front counter. Loki picked up the pen there and wrote in the information carefully. I prayed she wouldn’t read it before we got out of the office. Luck was not with me that morning. “Loki Laufeyson?” she asked, disbelieving. “I need your real name,” she glared at him. He pulled out a wallet from somewhere I didn’t see and handed her his ID.

“My parents had a strange sense of humor,” he told her as she looked over the ID. She couldn’t find any flaw in it and handed it back.

“Thank you, Mr...Laufeyson.” She didn’t sound convinced, but at least we could leave.

“I should have worn the helmet,” Loki was still standing in his guard position as he walked behind me down the hall to my first class, but I still heard his voice as a whisper in my ear. 

“That would have been entertaining.” The horned helmet of the comic book character wasn’t part of my Loki’s actual costume, but he kept joking he was going to add it since we started watching the Loki movies. “Since when do you have a driver’s license?” I asked him, keeping my voice in a whisper through the conversation.

“Since a few weeks ago. Granted it is magically created, but Superior and the others taught me to drive a car. He explained it would be a good idea if I had official human documents, so I created some.” I nodded and stopped by my locker on my way to class. I noticed that all of the girls were staring at my boyfriend, who was pretending not to notice. He did notice when one of the boys took too much interest in my short skirt. 

“Don’t,” I told Loki when I caught his glare and the tense of his shoulders that indicated he was going to do something stupid. “Leave the poor boy alone,”

“If you had heard his thoughts, you would not be stopping me,” Loki’s whisper was a hiss.

“You can’t attack him for thinking inappropriate thoughts,” I explained calmly. “He has to actually do something, which he won’t. Teenage boys are stupid, but that’s it. He’s not going to do anything,”

“If he touches you...”

“Then you can do something. C’mon I’m going to be late.” I turned from my locker and headed down the hall in the other direction of the boy. He was the star quarterback, a senior who had a full-ride scholarship to some university next year. He was the pride of the school. Not that I cared, I didn’t even know his name. I just knew him on sight and avoided him whenever I could. I think I was the only girl left in the school he hadn’t had as a conquest, and that wasn’t going to change. Loki checked out the classroom before he would let me walk in, which was completely unnecessary, but his job. 

I took a seat in the back corner of the classroom where Loki could stand near my desk out of the way, and hopefully out of the attention of the class. That was an unrealistic expectation on my part as he was still extremely noticeable and all the girls, and quite a few of the guys, kept sneaking glances at him when they though the teacher wasn’t looking. It didn’t help that the teacher had made an announcement at the beginning of class pointing out who he was and why was here. I kept my head down and pretended I didn’t notice, trying to focus on my classwork.

A note appeared on my desk halfway through class. ‘Why are you studying Latin?’

‘It’s mandatory’ I wrote back on the now blank slip of paper

‘Why?’ Pesky, bored, trickster bodyguard. At least the note also contained the translation for the next line of text we were translating, which was helpful when I was called on unprepared.

‘It’s good for vocabulary and the SATs’

‘What is the SATs?’

‘A stupid test we have to take to get into college, where I have to go to learn to be a doctor,’ I wrote out the whole explanation so he wouldn’t ask more pesky questions. A doodle appeared on the slip of paper of him ripping the boy from earlier in half. The boy had x’s for eyes and it was such a silly doodle that I had to stifle a laugh. ‘You promised to behave,’ I reminded him. 

‘Your brother said your birthday is coming up. When?’

‘Behave and I’ll tell you after class’ I scribbled back. This was an AP level class and I needed to pay attention, though I shouldn’t have bothered trying, even the teacher was distracted by Loki’s presence. This was going to be a long day. Loki at least behaved for the rest of that class and we left first to head to my next class. I clutched my books to my chest, embarrassed by the attention my bodyguard drew in the hallway.

“Stand up straight, love, do not hide from their attention. Embrace it. They are just jealous, after all,” I heard his whisper in my ear, though I swore his mouth didn’t move. Plus he was walking behind me looking hot as hell, and intimidating as hell. I sighed, but he wouldn’t leave me alone until I did as he asked. I stood up straighter and tried not to notice the attention we were getting. I did noticed the stupid football quarterback checking me out again as I walked past him in the hall. “Are you sure I cannot kill him for thinking such inappropriate things?”

“I’m sure, Loki, we don’t just kill people,” I reminded him. His tone had been joking, but I wasn’t entirely convinced he wouldn’t kill someone for a perceived threat to me. 

“So, when is your birthday?” he finally asked.

“Next week Saturday,” I told him. I didn’t have a reason to hide it from him, but I generally didn’t go advertising it either.

Somehow we got through my morning classes and made it to lunch. I took my normal table with Loki standing against the nearest wall, within guarding distance, but not obtrusive. I looked up surprised when some of the most popular girls in the school sat down at my table without even asking. I felt Loki shift his stance at my surprised expression. I shook my head, almost in-perceptively, but I knew he would have caught it.

“So... who’s the bodyguard?” The alpha cheerleader asked without even pretending small talk, or pretending we were friends.

“That’s Loki. He’s guarding me today. There’s been enough trouble with The Harlequin that the Protectors thought I needed extra protection until it’s taken care of,” I told them.

“He’s super hot,” they told me in a stage whisper. Even if Loki hadn’t been eavesdropping he could have heard them. I shrugged. I wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of hearing me agree with her. Plus, I’d seen him without a shirt and they hadn’t, so they didn’t even know what they were talking about.

“Does no one interest you?” one of the other girls asked, before getting elbowed in the ribs by the alpha cheerleader. 

“Is he single?” I shook my head, suddenly possessive.

“Nope, he’s taken. That’s why he’s here with me. He was one of the Protectors who wouldn’t get distracted,” I told them. They didn’t seem overly concerned.

“That can be changed...” the alpha mused. “What’s she like?” 

“I’m not sure. Besides, I think ‘she’ might be a ‘he’,”

The girls all whined at that one. “Why are all of the hot ones gay?” the girl who got elbowed whined loudly and all the girls but the alpha stormed off.

“I saved you from as many as I could,” I whispered after the alpha had gotten up to go bother Loki.

“By insinuating I am gay...” his voice whispered in my ear. “Is that supposed to be an insult?”

“Not at all, but they weren’t going to give up,” I replied. I heard him making very disinterested small talk with alpha cheerleader, but somehow, in such an awfully British, excessively polite way that she couldn’t be upset, got her to go away and leave him alone to do his job. 

I finished my lunch and got up and handed the extra sandwich I had purchased to Loki. He looked surprised, well and truly shocked by my actions. He hadn’t been surprised I had gotten an extra sandwich. Supers had higher metabolisms, and he must’ve thought I did too, or just didn’t question the amount of food. “You didn’t get a lunch,” I told him. I had noticed he refused to pick on up when we went through the line even though I had told him to.

“I am on duty,” he replied, trying to hand the sandwich back. I had this planned out too. I didn’t take the sandwich. I pointed to the restroom at the back of the cafeteria. 

“I’m going in there, where you can’t follow. I’ve seen you supers eat, you can have that devoured by the time I come back.” He didn’t argue with that logic, but looked pleased, or maybe impressed, that I had thought enough of him to take care of him too. I wasn’t a super, but I could at least be a decent human.

“Thank you,” was all he said in reply, but I heard the sincerity, and the vulnerability, and... hope in his voice. It made me wonder if anyone had ever been kind to him for him to be so bruised. He still walked me to the restroom, but stayed outside while I went in.

He followed me from the cafeteria after that, throwing away the sandwich wrapper on our way out so I wouldn’t think he had just thrown the sandwich away out of honor or some such silliness. “You’ll like my next class,” I told him while we were at my locker switching out my morning things for my afternoon things.

“And what class is that?” he asked, curious.

“You’ll see,” I told him with a grin. I led him up to the top floor of the school, right in the middle. We entered the large double doors of the huge room there and entered the school’s giant library. I heard his gasp, and saw his momentary lapse in proper bodyguard behavior. I smiled as I watched him take in the sight of the giant room full of books. “I have a free period this period, so I work in the library. It’s better than sitting in study hall. Most of the time I just sit at the desk doing homework, but today...” I headed over to the book return cart. I usually got one of the freshmen to do the book returns, but I decided to do them today, so Loki could trail behind me, investigating all of the books. After I put all of the books away, I took my spot behind the counter and got to work on my homework while Loki stood behind me looking intimidating. I had to promise some of the freshmen that they could check out books without my bodyguard doing anything more mean to them than silently judge them based on their book choices. That got me laughs from the freshmen and they went along their way.

“Try to behave next class. I have a math test,” I told Loki as we walked to my next class.

“You’re no fun today,” he complained, his magical whisper voice now felt like his lips were touching my ear as he spoke, sending a shiver down my spine. I heard him laugh, but at least that phantom sensation wasn’t back. 

“I never said school would be fun,” I reminded him. “I believe I complained, in fact, that it was school and boring.” The next class was boring for him, but hectic for me. I hated math and math test day was even more awful. Part of the way through the exam all of the answers and the work that went along with them appeared as an illusion on top of my paper. I glared at the page. 

‘Loki, I can’t cheat’ I wrote in pencil on a slip of paper, and quickly erased it before the teacher saw. I knew Loki would have. 

‘Fine’ The illusion disappeared from my test paper for a moment before it reappeared. ‘One of the problems is wrong. You will have to do all of them to figure out which one’

I mumbled something unflattering about annoying Tricksters, but I did all of the problems and showed all of the work. In the end, I realized that all of the answers he had provided had been correct. I checked them all over again, but came to the same conclusion.

“They were all right,” I growled at him the second class was over and we were safely in the hall. I heard his laugh, though I was sure no one else heard anything from the stoic looking guard. 

We somehow survived the rest of the day and I think we were both equally relieved when we could leave the school and head back to the compound. Once we were safely a block or so from campus and away from prying eyes, Loki took the step to catch up to me and stole my bag from my shoulder. “Loki!” I protested, but he just laughed and took my hand. He lifted it to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

“I missed being able to actually spend time with you,” he told me.

“I missed that too,” I had gotten used to his company after the last couple of days of twenty-four hour guard duty.

“I was glad to be able to make sure you were safe.” He leaned down to give me a kiss. I stood up on my toes to meet him halfway. I enjoyed the feel of his cool lips on mine, though we did have to break the kiss to make it the rest of the way back to the compound. At least we got to walk hand


	14. Chapter 14

I was surrounded by flames and the laughter of the villains who surrounded our house. My bedroom was on the third floor of the mansion. I had left the room, tried to find the stairs to I could get out of the house. I was crawling, coughing from the smoke. I didn’t realize I was cut off until it was too late to get back to my room, to get back to any of the windows. The only way out was to get downstairs. I felt the heat, felt the flames licking at my skin. I had to go through them. There was no other way. I somehow made it to the first floor, only to find my parents tied to chairs in our entry hall. They were already dead, both were shot in the head. I screamed for them, momentarily forgetting my need to escape from the fire around me. “No!!!” I screamed again. One of the beams collapsed, trapping me beneath its burning weight.

“Love, wake up. It is a nightmare. Kat, please wake up,” I was startled from the nightmare by cold hand shaking me, cool arms pulling me to an equally cool body. The coolness of the person was in such contrast to the memories of the fire that I stopped struggling and screaming when I was shaken from the nightmare. I opened my eyes and looked up at Loki, whose lap I found myself in. He held me while I clutched on to him, sobbing. “Shh, love, it was just a nightmare, darling.” After a few minutes of him holding me, rocking me, soothing me, my sobs finally eased. I sniffled and he handed me a handkerchief.

“Always the gentleman,” I commented, my voice still hoarse from screaming and crying. I dried my eyes with his handkerchief.

“Will you tell me what the dream was about?” he asked me softly, gently. I nodded. 

“Can we go make some tea first?” I asked softly. I wanted to get out of this room, and tea was soothing. He stood, with me still in his arms. I make a surprised noise before he teleported us downstairs where the kitchen was. I watched from the safety of his arms as the kettle flew to the sink to get water, then to the stove to heat. I was amazed that he was using magic to make my tea instead of putting me down. I didn’t even protest. I knew somehow that he wouldn’t think less of me for still having nightmares, unlike the other supers around her. Soon the tea was ready. The tea poured itself into two mugs and followed us to our couch in the common room. Loki sat in one of the reclining chairs, holding me safely in his lap. My tea floated into my hands. We sat in silence, sipping on our tea. I was grateful that he wasn’t pressing me for answers. 

“It was the same nightmare I always have,” I told him, not looking up from my cup of tea. I hadn’t told anyone that I still dreamt of that night, and it was hard for me to tell him now. So I spoke to the cup of tea. “It’s the night my parents’ died. Villains wanted to steal their money. They refused and the villains shot and killed them. I was upstairs asleep. I didn’t even hear the gunshots. They then set our house on fire. The entire house was in flames before I woke. The smoke detectors didn’t work properly or malfunctioned, or something. I nearly died that night trying to get out of the house. I found my parents dead on the first floor of the house while I was making my escape. It was a miracle that Tony got to the house when he did and heard my screams. I was unconscious when he finally got to me and badly burned. I spent months in the hospital and with super healers afterwards. There’s no proof at the damage, except for one scar they couldn’t heal,” I stopped rambling and looked up at him to see his reaction.

“I am so sorry, love,” was his only reply. I saw honest sadness in his eyes, not pity, not snubbing me for being a weak human. None of that. “And I am more sorry that you have to relive that experience in nightmares,”

“You don’t think less of me for it?” I asked in a small, scared voice.

“Never, darling. I have my share of nightmares too,” he whispered. He held me for awhile longer and let me finish my tea. “Are you ready to go back to bed?” he asked gently. I nodded and moved to stand, but he was standing with me in his arms before I could get off of his lap. 

“I’m perfectly capable of walking. I’m not weak just for having a nightmare,” I told him.

“I am aware you are capable. I do not see you as weak, darling, but you possess a strength far above any I have ever known for reliving that horror night after night. I cannot save you in a nightmare. That is outside of my powers, I’m afraid, but I can take care of you after, and remind you that you are safe.” I realized then how helpless he’d felt, listening to my screaming until he could get me to wake. Taking care of me now was just as much for his sake as it was for mine. I laid my head on his shoulder and let him teleport us back upstairs. He set me on my bed and tucked me back in. He crawled on the bed, staying on top of the covers and opened his arms to me. I laid my head on his cool chest, listening to his heartbeat, and to his honeyed voice as he recited tales to me until I eventually fell back asleep. His presence kept the nightmares at bay the rest of the night, despite his words that it was outside of his powers.

I don’t know how I made it through classes the next day, I was so exhausted. Last night’s nightmare had been worse than most and I was exhausted because of it. It was lucky that he was guarding me, since I wouldn’t have been able to protect myself. I did notice that the girls were being more openly flirty with him. Even a couple of the gay guys tested their luck. 

“You just had to tell them I was gay,” Loki whispered in my ear at lunch with magic just like yesterday. That earned him a small laugh. I passed my math test with a perfect score, which I thanked Loki for after class, though he insisted I would have gotten that score without his interference. Loki took Tony’s car keys from me when we left the school and insisted that he was driving us home. I didn’t protest. I should have protested when he let me out of combat training or when I found that all of my homework was miraculously done so I could take a nap, but I didn’t protest on either of those things either. I needed the rest that day.

I was feeling better after my nap. I woke Loki up for dinner. He had passed out while we napped together. Even supers needed some sleep. “It’s dinnertime, sleepyhead,” I told him with a smile. He smiled back at me, seeming relieved.

“I am glad you are feeling better, love. I was beginning to worry after your melancholy today,” he said as he got out of bed. 

“I am. Thank you, for everything.” I stood up on my toes to kiss him gently. I took his hand and we went downstairs for dinner. 

“Kat! We’re watching Superhero Musical after dinner. You two should join us,” one of a group of younger supers called from the common room. 

“We will!” I replied. I got my dinner from Helene and Loki followed behind me. 

“What, pray tell, is Superhero Musical?” he asked dryly, wanting to know what I had just signed him up to participate in. I laughed.

“It’s just our favorite movie. It’s a musical about superheros,”

“So I gathered by the name...” he commented, his voice still dry.

“You’ll understand when we watch it,” I told him. He sighed, looking put-upon. I knew it was a ruse. 

We went to the other TV where the younger supers were all gathered. There were a couple of pillows on the floor next to the couch saved for us. I curled up there with Loki at my back. “This part is not bad,” his whispered in my ear as he got to legitimately hold me close to him. Once everyone was there, the last person to the room started the movie. Within five minutes, we were all singing along. I looked at Loki to see him shocked and confused. “How did I end up in one of your Disney movies?” he asked, loudly enough for me to hear him, but not for the others to hear him. “How does everyone know this song?” he asked later, making me laugh. He was even more shocked at the duet song when the guys took the male protagonist’s part and the girls took the female’s without error and without any prompting. 

“I told you this was our favorite movie,” I told him afterwards, while he was still reeling and laughing at the group for knowing every line of dialogue and every line and note of the songs.

“I still think I was transported into one of your Disney movies,” he protested. We stayed with the group that night, talking until it was time for everyone to go to bed, and Loki didn’t even seem to mind.


	15. Chapter 15

“Wake up, love,” Loki shook me awake. I opened my eyes blearily. It seemed way too early, my alarm hadn’t even gone off. When I glanced at my alarm clock, I saw that it was 2am. I groaned and rolled over to get more sleep and hopefully ignore the annoying trickster who thought 2am was an acceptable time to be awake. “Darling, come on, wake up,” he shook me again and stole my blanket.

“Loki, what on earth could possibly be important enough to wake up for at 2am?” I asked him grumpily.

“Nothing, so get up,”

“Loki!” I threw one of my stuffed animals at him. He laughed.

“If you do not get up on your own, I will throw you over my shoulder and carry you there. I am not letting you miss this,” he threatened. I rolled back over to face him.

“Would not,” I grumbled, quite grumpy at being woken at 2am. “I need sleep, Loki.” He reached down for me like he really was going to throw me over his shoulder. “Fine, fine, I’m up,” I sat up and let him haul me to my feet. He wrapped a robe around me and summoned slippers with fluffy insides for me. “This better be worth it,” I told him as I let him steer me from my suite.

“It will be, I promise,” he told me softly. He led me to the stairway, and steered me upstairs. There was nothing above us but the roof. I hesitated, there was nothing up on the roof. He tugged me along after him anyway. In the middle of the roof, a picnic style blanket with pillows and blankets on it had been set up. He grinned at my sleepy confused expression. “Come on,” he bid and led me to the blanket. He laid down on his back and pulled me down to join him, also on my back laying against him, using his arm as a pillow. He pulled the blankets up around us, for my benefit as I was the one who would get cold. 

“What’s going on?” I asked him.

“Just wait,” he purred in my ear. A minute later a beautiful meteor shower erupted in the sky. It was beyond words how gorgeous it was. I gasped and stared in awe up at the sky. Loki chuckled. “I told you it would be worth it,” he whispered.

“You were right,” I told him, enjoying the sights.

“And nothing on earth.” 

I looked over at him then. “So why did you come to earth?” I asked. I knew he wasn’t from this world, but he hadn’t told me why he had come here yet. I was pleased he had, but I still was curious. He hesitated a moment, before he finally answered.

“My brother and I were...banished for lack of a better word. It is a tradition among the royal family. Only the heir stays at the palace, any other sons must go make their own way in the world. Once our eldest brother was married and had an heir of his own, we were sent to find our own way. My brother had said that he found a world where we could be kings, where we could have the birthright and the rule he so desperately craved. I agreed to come with him, thinking it a primitive world, that we were to set up a colony here. He had painted it as such, portrayed humans as nothing more than animals, barbarians at best. After we arrived, I realized that he was incorrect, this world was inhabited by sentient beings, who were nearly as technologically advanced as the people in our home world. Unfortunately, I did not find this out until a few months ago, when the Protectors took up battle against us. My brother had done a very good job keeping it a secret from me, his tongue is even more silver than mine, you see. Once I realized, of course I switched sides, but damage had already been done to your people,” I heard the sincerity in his voice and knew that he really hadn’t meant to be on the wrong side. He had been tricked, which was pretty impressive. “He has also gotten quite skilled at hiding from my ability to see the future. My skills there are not great, and I only get glimpses of what is to come, but I have seen nothing of what he will do, not for many months now,”

“I’m sorry you were banished,” I told him, “though I’m glad that we were able to meet because of it.” He smiled over at me. 

“How did I find someone so very perfect?” he asked as he leaned over to kiss me, just as the meteor shower was ending. I didn’t know how to answer that, so I just kissed him back.

“Why aren’t you cold?” I asked him. There was snow flurrying around us. He chuckled at me.

“As you so astutely guessed earlier, I am half ice elf. My father was not entirely faithful to his queen...so the cold does not bother me. Plus, I can do this,” he summoned a rose made of ice in his palm. I smiled.

“It’s beautiful,” I breathed, shivering against him in the cold. He stood and pulled me to my feet. 

“It is time to get you inside before you freeze,” he told me as he wrapped an arm around me and we walked back inside together. There was a kettle of tea waiting for us on my coffee table when we got back to my room. I smiled up at him.

“You’re so thoughtful.” I poured us tea and gladly held mine as I sipped on it to warm back up from being outside in the cold too long. It was definitely worth it, though to see the meteor shower and spend time with him. I did finally make it back to bed after the tea for a couple more hours of sleep before I had to get up for school. 

My alarm blared too soon and I shoved Loki from the room so I could get dressed. “I cannot guard you out here!” He protested again. I laughed.

“I’m sure you’ll find a way,” I replied again. Suddenly there was an illusion of him in my room. I put my hands on my hips. “No,” I told him firmly. I pointed at the door. “Out.” He roared in laughter, but did as I bid and the illusion vanished. It had just been a joke, so I was laughing too. I knew he wouldn’t have actually betrayed my trust like that. It was too precious of a commodity to him for that. I did get dressed quickly, though, so he wouldn’t feel like he was shirking for too long.

He was holding my school bag again. I didn’t bother trying to take it from him. That wouldn’t happen until we were much closer to the school. “You look lovely, darling,” he told me when I joined him in the sitting room. I rolled my eyes.

“I’m wearing a stupid school uniform. It is inherently ugly and unflattering.” Really, the uniforms weren’t that bad, but I still wouldn’t feel ‘lovely’ in it. 

“Not the clothes, love, you.” I felt heat rise to my cheeks when he said that. He chuckled and took my hand so we could get some breakfast before school. Tony was already at my table.

“Morning,” I told him as I took my spot. 

“Morning,” he replied. Loki took a seat nearby. “You’re off 24 hour guard after today, unless something happens,” Tony told Loki, who nodded and somehow pulled off a look that it didn’t matter to him one way or the other. “I need my car today. Sorry Kat. You’re off being grounded on Friday. We’ll go get your car on Friday after school, ok?” he asked, by way of apology. 

“That’s fine, Tony. No rush. The only place I go is school and I can walk there,” I reminded him. We talked about the hunt for The Harlequin during breakfast, but there wasn’t much news. She and her people had all been quiet since the Protectors upped their security. We enjoyed our peaceful breakfast and both had to leave at the same time, him to work and me to school. Loki, of course, came with me. 

“So, your brother is getting you a car for your birthday?” Loki asked as we walked to the school. I nodded.

“It’s an expensive gift, but he can afford it. I also think he’s finally getting the hint that I need some freedom, so I think it’s also an apology that he’s been so...smothering about protecting me,” 

“Is there anything you would like for your birthday?” he asked. I shook my head.

“No, nothing that I need,” I was purposely not answering the question he was asking. I wasn’t going to ask him for anything, or expect him to even get my anything. I wasn’t even sure he was being paid yet.

“Darling, that is not what I asked,” he replied dryly. I knew I wouldn’t be able to get that past him.

“I’m aware of that. I don’t expect you to get me anything, and I’m not going to ask you for anything or hint for anything. I wouldn’t have even mentioned my birthday if Tony wasn’t making such a big deal. I think he’s even having a party for it. He really feels bad he hasn’t been around much lately,” I babbled, hoping to get him off of this subject. He gave me a look, but didn’t argue anymore. He was going to get me something, I knew that, but it was out of my hands now. He handed me my bag when we got too close to the school and gave me a kiss before he went into guard mode. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him more deeply. I wanted to stall having to go to school, and only having him as a guard and not as a boyfriend. 

“I will be with you all day, love,” he said when he stepped back, breaking the kiss. “You do not need to act like we are being separated forever,” he reminded me gently. I nodded.

“I know, it’s just hard to have you there, but not really there. It’s almost like an illusion,” I tried to explain, but I was sure I wasn’t making sense.

“I will be there with you all day, now stand tall and enjoy your last day of making all of your classmates jealous with my presence.” That got a laugh out of me. He gestured for me to lead. I took a breath, straightened my spine and strode to the school as though I owned the place. It was amazing to see the reactions of the rest of the students, who finally noticed me, as though I might be important because I had a bodyguard. “You’ve gotten them all jealous,” he whispered in my ear with magic.

“So you can really read minds?” I asked him in reply.

“Of course,” I filed that piece of information away for future use. “Do not fear, I only read surface thoughts, especially when it is an entire crowd like this. It is beyond rude to pry without invitation. I would not even be reading their surface thoughts were I not on guard duty. A surface thought could tell me in advance if someone is going to attempt to attack you,” Loki had to sign in again at the office. At least the office lady was used to his presence and didn’t bother him about his name again. He still sent me notes throughout my classes, which kept me in good spirits throughout the day. 

“Kat?” the stupid jock quarterback stopped me when I entered the cafeteria. I heard a whispered growl in my ear from Loki. I couldn’t tell if he was just jealous, or really wanting to kill the jock. I was wary regardless.

“Yes?” I asked the jock in reply. I didn’t even know his name. I turned to face him politely. Loki was standing just behind me, closer than he’d been since we had kissed before school. 

“Does he have to be so close?” Jock boy asked. I gave Loki a look. He took a few steps back to give the illusion of privacy, but I knew it was just an illusion. I also felt the weight change as one of the mini daggers Loki and I had been practicing with appeared in my school blazer pocket. 

“If he does anything, you’re welcome to stab him,” Loki whispered magically in my ear. I knew his mouth didn’t move while he was doing that particular trick, since I could see him this time. I wasn’t going to stab the boy.

“We’re playing a game Friday night,” he told me without preamble. I nodded, all of the football jocks were talking about nothing but the stupid game. I couldn’t care any less about it. “You should come. You can be my date. I’ll get you a seat right on the sideline and everything,” 

“That’s a...generous... offer, but I can’t. I already have plans,” I told him, grateful I did already have plans and I wasn’t lying to him. I knew better than to outright tell him ‘no’. He had the slimy feel about him that felt like he wouldn’t take that word well.

“What plans?” he demanded.

“My brother is taking me out for my birthday,” I replied. “He knows he has Friday night off, but he’s not sure he can get off next Saturday.” Ok, that part was a lie. He was going to have my birthday off no matter what. Jock boy didn’t look convinced. “Besides, I have a boyfriend,” I threw in the last barb. Jock boys tended not to be able to accept the word ‘no’, but they could accept that another male had a claim. I was using that to my advantage here. Plus it was true.

“You have a boyfriend?” he sneered. I felt the danger in his tone and knew I needed to get away from him before this escalated.

“Yes. I do,” I told him coldly. “Thank you for your offer, though.” 

“Bitch, you’ll regret turning me down,” he snarled. 

Before he could say or do anything else, Loki swept in, coming between me and the jock boy. Jock boy turned on his heel and stormed from the cafeteria. I turned, once I was safely out of the jerk’s reach, and headed to the food line, with Loki falling into step behind me. “He’s not following, is he?” I whispered, knowing Loki would catch the words, and catch the hint of fear in my tone even though my whisper was barely audible. He stepped closer and put a hand on the small of my back.

“He is not following. You are safe,” he told me. Heads turned to hear him speak. He rarely had while on guard duty. “Shall I kill him for scaring you?” Those words were back to his magical whisper. I shook my head.

“Thank you,” I told him.

“It is my duty to keep you safe,” he reminded me, loudly enough to be heard by the other students. I saw the swoon-y expressions on the cheerleaders’ faces at both his words and his accent. We made it through the line and I got my lunch, and my extra sandwich for Loki and I made my way to my usual table, glad that I had a bodyguard for once. “You are still scared,” came the magical whisper in my ear.

“I’ll be ok,” I promised him. “No reason to kill the jerk,” I kept an eye on the jock-boy. He had returned to the cafeteria and was sitting with his cronies on the other side of the cafeteria. 

“He scared you,” Loki protested. “And he is trying to claim what is mine,” I heard the snarl in those words. I gave him a look. I hadn’t realized he had this possessive overprotective side. I would have to be careful of it. I hoped it was just because some asshole had been mean to me. If he was this possessive all the time we were going to have a problem. I didn’t think it would be an issue, though. 

“Loki...” I said the word in a warning tone. He huffed.

“Fine, I will not kill him just for words,” he promised. I could relax then. 

I heard the whispers around the cafeteria. Jock boy was already spreading that I had turned him down and had made up a story about having a boyfriend. I sighed. This wasn’t what I needed.

Once I had finished eating, Loki came over to me and held a hand out to me, palm up. “Come, lady,” he said gently with a familiar glint of mischief in his eyes. I placed my hand in his and let him pull me to my feet, wondering what he was up to this time. I saw a slight green glow around the room and realized that all of the teachers and faculty had left the room at the same time. “This story will not get to the school officials who could refuse to let me do guard duty, but your classmates...I am tired of them looking at you like a piece of meat,” I let him lead me to the middle of the cafeteria, wondering what he was up to. Sneaky Trickster. We were standing almost next to jock boy’s table where he was sitting with alpha cheerleader and her friends. I prayed he wasn’t going to do something stupid.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. All eyes were on us. He leaned down and kissed me deeply, demonstrating to all of the students in the cafeteria that I was not lying about having a boyfriend. Or about Loki being taken. The crowd erupted in cheers. Somehow, I knew that no one disbelieved the act, or thought it was a stunt to quiet the whispers and rumors about me. This story was better than jock boy’s lies. Loki broke the kiss. “I told you I have a boyfriend,” I told jock boy when the crowd had quieted. “And that he’s taken,” I added to alpha cheerleader, who both glared at us. I giggled at their expressions and left the cafeteria with Loki following behind me, back to looking the part of the perfect stoic guard. The school knew differently, but I knew that Loki’s word was good and no word of what had happened would get to anyone who could stop him from being here to do guard duty.


	16. Chapter 16

Whispers followed us throughout the rest of the school day. I didn’t mind. Mostly, they were commenting about how awesome that kiss was. Only jock-boy and his friends had anything negative to say, and they quickly gave up when they were outnumbered.

Loki walked me home, carrying my bag the entire time. He threatened to carry me when I stopped too long to look in one of the shop windows. “Just a quick look!” I pleaded. He shook his head.

“Sorry, love, you are still grounded, remember?” I sighed and kept walking. “I would normally not care and risk a little mischief and fun, but Superior has made it quite clear that he will lock you up if you do anything else to anger him. And there would be nothing I could do about it.” Loki reminded me. He was taking my freedom seriously, especially when I had put it in danger by rescuing him.

“At least it’s just one more day,” I grumbled. I didn’t want to end up in chains or whatever other punishment Superior thought appropriate if I pissed him off again before my grounding ended.

“And I have plans for your first Saturday of freedom,” Loki told me. I looked over at him with a mix of shock and excitement. 

“You do?” I asked, curious. He chuckled.

“Of course, I do. So you must behave until then, so my plans do not get spoiled.” I grinned and took his hand. I didn’t mind the surprise. It would most likely be a lot of fun, knowing Loki. 

We had combat practice when we got back to the compound. We were still focusing on the mini daggers, as they were practical for me as a surprise first attack at the very least. Especially since I could hide them easily. Loki helped me with my homework and we curled up on the common room couch, chatting occasionally with the supers who came and went. I was glad that they seemed to finally be accepting him.

Superior came by at one point to tell Loki that he was off of twenty-four hour guard duty and did not have to go to school with me in the morning. He accepted it, but I could see the disappointment in his eyes. Tomorrow would be lonely without him. 

He walked me up to my room when it was time for bed and kissed me goodnight outside of my sitting room. I was surprised that he wasn’t coming in. He had been so much my shadow for the last few days that I had forgotten that wasn’t how things usually were. I knew it was one thing for him to spend the night in my suite when he was on guard duty. It was another thing when he was not. I knew the difference, but it still felt weird. It wouldn’t be appropriate for him to spend the night when he wasn’t guarding. We both knew that. It was still hard, when we also both knew that nothing inappropriate would happen. “Sleep well, darling,” he bid me. 

“Goodnight,” I replied and slipped into my room. I left my sitting room door unlocked. He was welcome to come get more books. I knew, however, that this night he wouldn’t, but he would also appreciate that I hadn’t locked him out. There was an ice rose on my nightstand when I entered my bedroom. I smiled at it and sent Loki a thank you text. I would have to find something cute like that I could do for him at some point. 

I had my chance the next morning. Once I was dressed, I knocked on Loki’s door and wasn’t surprised when there was no answer. Or that the door was unlocked. No one around here ever locked their doors. I slipped inside and left my gift for him on his bed where he wouldn’t miss it later. I ducked back out quickly and headed downstairs to breakfast.

“Kat, I’m sorry, I can’t take you to school, today. We just got new intelligence. Can you get someone else to take you?” Tony asked as I walked into the dining room with my breakfast. Loki was already there. I looked over at him, questioningly. I knew that he had heard Tony’s question. Loki nodded. I nodded to Tony. “Thanks. And thank you for not arguing. I know you had feeling babysat, but I want to make sure you’re safe,” he told me. He gave me a hug and rushed off to go do work. I sat down with Loki.

“Thank you,” I told him. He nodded, then gave me his put-upon look, but this time mixed with the mischievous glint in his eyes.

“It is such a hardship to have to spend time with my beloved,” he replied with a grin. I rolled my eyes.

“You are a creature made entirely of silliness,” I laughed at him.

“Mischief and chaos,” he corrected, laughing along with me. “Not silliness,”

“I’m not seeing the difference.” I stuck my tongue out at him.

“You wound me, lady,” he held his hand over his heart with mock-surprise. I erupted into more giggles. We were still laughing when we left the dining room and started our walk to the school. 

“You don’t have to wear your battle costume,” I told him when we got to the door. “This isn’t official guard duty,” I reminded him. He thought that over, but didn’t change his outfit. 

“I am still guarding you. I would rather be prepared,” I nodded, and didn’t complain when he took my bag from me. We walked to school hand-in-hand. Today was different, though, in that he had to leave me at the entrance to the school. He couldn’t follow me in today.

“I’m going to miss you,” I told him softly.

“And I, you,” he replied formally. He leaned down and kissed me. “I will be paying attention though. Just call for me if you need my help and I will be here. Promise me you will not hesitate if that boy bothers you again. Just because he is human, it does not mean he can get away with hurting you.” I heard the pleading in his voice.

“I promise,” I told him. I stood up on my toes to kiss him again before I consented to going inside and pretending I cared about school. 

I avoided jock-boy the entire day. He didn’t go out of his way to try to harass me. I hoped he would leave it at that. I still got notes from Loki throughout the day. He had memorized my class schedule and knew which classes I needed to pay attention in and only sent me notes during those where I could afford the distractions. I appreciated his thoughtfulness. I sent him notes back when I could and sent him a selfie at lunch. I got one in return of him shirtless in the workout training room. He looked like he had been working out for awhile. I grinned at the picture and made sure to save it.

I wasn’t surprised when he was waiting for me at the entrance to the school when classes ended. “That was a very nice picture you sent me,” I greeted him with a grin when he took my bag from me.

“Was it?” he asked, all innocence. 

“Yes, Trickster, a very nice picture indeed.” He hmmed and seemed to ponder that one some more. I got my phone out and held it in front of us in selfie mode. I was still standing a step or two above him, so it was the perfect height difference for this. “Smile,” I told him. He took the phone from me, since his arms were longer. I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind, so our faces were together in the picture.

“Out of the way, lovebirds,” I heard a sneering voice behind us, before I was knocked into and thrown down the stairs outside of the school. Loki managed to grab me and pulled me to him, steadying me before I could fall. He glared into the crowd, but couldn’t find the culprit. 

“Come on, love, let’s get out of here,” I nodded and walked with him with his arm around my waist. When we got back to the compound, I stopped him before he could insist on combat training. 

“Aren’t you tired? You were training this morning,” I reminded him. I didn’t want him wearing himself out on my account.

“I will be fine. No squirming out of practice,” he told me. So we spent an hour working on my dagger and staff fighting skills. We had a quiet dinner together that night, as all of the supers were out on patrol again. It was dusk when he asked. “Would you like to go for a walk in the gardens?”

“I’m grounded,” I reminded him. I would be glad when it was tomorrow and my stupid grounding would be over. He gave me a mischievous smirk.

“The gardens are part of the compound, where you are allowed, even grounded,” he reminded me. I smiled at him.

“That sounds like an excellent idea.” I jumped to my feet, tired of being cooped up. He laughed and took my hand. The green glow of his magic flowed over me and I was dressed in jeans, my black converse, and a coat over a long sleeved tshirt and a hoodie. He had even magic-ed a hat and gloves. I rolled my eyes.

“It would not do for you to catch a cold,” I rolled my eyes. I wasn’t that fragile, and it was getting warmer. Spring had already started trying to make an appearance in the two days since the flurries the night of the meteor shower. I removed the hat, gloves, and heavy coat. Loki looked worried, but didn’t argue with me. He took my hand and we strolled out of the main building into the gardens. They were lit at night and the lights were just coming on. We spent a long time walking and checking out every inch of the gardens. It felt great to be outside and out of routine, even if I was still on compound property. 

We were at the very back of the gardens, at the point where they touched the boundary of the property when we heard voices and laughter. Not normal laughter, the creepy laughter of psycho clowns. Loki pushed me behind him and we started backing the way we came, towards the main building, hoping they wouldn’t hear us. I could tell by the laughter that we would be way outnumbered. Luck was not with us that night. With a pounding of feet, and more psycho laughter, we were surrounded by at least twenty clowns, all in horrible costumes and makeup. “Give us the girl,” one of them laughed. This started a chorus of more creepy laughter and all of them making the demand. 

“I’m sorry, love,” Loki whispered. I looked over at him, horrified by those words, until I saw the glowing green circle form under me. When it completed, I fell through. I shrieked as I kept falling. I landed hard on a soft bed. Loki’s bed, I realized. I had just been here this morning. I was going to kill him for fighting all of those clowns alone, for teleporting me to safety while he stayed behind to fight. I moved to get up to go run and try to help him, but quickly realized that wasn’t happening. I was going to kill him even more dead for this. My hands were shackled with the chains Loki had worn his first month here. That might not have stopped me on its own, neither would the fact that I was barefoot and back in my pajamas, but there was a chain leading from the shackles and wrapped securely around the bed post. I tugged uselessly at the chain, but it was stuck fast and the bed post wasn’t going to break. I was stuck here in safety while Loki was out there risking his life. I growled and tried again to free myself, but I was stuck. The only, only good thing was that there was enough chain that I could sit comfortably on the bed while I waited for him and worried over his safety, as well as plotting how I was going to kill him when he got up here.


	17. Chapter 17

It felt like an eternity later when he finally appeared before me. He materialized, holding his hands up in surrender. At least he had come expecting that I would be angry with him. I chucked one of his pillows at him anyway as I jumped to my feet, chains jangling. Even though I was mad at him, I wasn’t going to throw his gift at him. He was standing just out of my reach. It was also an illusion, I realized, as the pillow flew right through him. Illusions couldn’t be touched.

“Why have you been training me to fight if the second there is a hint of danger, you lock me up like some helpless princess?” I demanded, tears of anger rising.

“There were simply too many of them, love. There were over twenty of them, just to start, and only two of us. More of them came once they caught a glimpse of you, and even more came directly here to the compound. You were their target tonight, love. Not me, not stealing objects, or whatever other petty things they are usually after. Tonight, they only wanted you. Even with all of my tricks and all of my magic and powers, I was not going to risk your safety, when I am your only guard tonight. Especially, when you were the one they were after. Even I had to call backup to take them all on, and even I did not get away from all of them unscathed. I was not leaving you in that kind of danger. I am sorry, so very sorry, for this,” he gestured toward the chains “but I could not risk you returning before it was safe.”

“You should have let me help,” I protested, still angry, though the emotion was fading under the force of his logic. He shook his head.

“My first duty is to protect you. I accomplished that the only way I could. They would have taken you. Please, love, please, understand that. They would have kidnapped you before backup came. There were too many. Some of them even broke into the compound before help arrived. I could not have kept them from you had I not brought you here. So I did the only thing I could. I know you are upset, and I accept that. I am not sorry for protecting you. I am sorry for the way it had to be done.” I heard the heartbreak in his words, and the terror that he had felt. I knew then that he hadn’t been lying or exaggerating. There really had been that many of the clowns for him to have been that scared for my safety. 

He hesitated before he opened his mouth again to speak. I saw the hesitation and knew that his next words were the most important part of his speech. He took a breath before he spoke. I could see how hard these words were for him to say, so I waited patiently and didn't pressure him. “You are aware that I can see glimpses of the future?” I nodded. He had just told me that yesterday morning. It seemed so long ago, but it was just yesterday morning that we were up on the roof watching the meteor shower. “For the last fortnight I have had the same vision. It was of you, my darling, dying in my arms during an attack on the compound. And every time I see it, I have to watch you die and know that there is absolutely nothing I can do to stop it or save you,”

His words eased my hurt and anger. I would have done the same thing in his shoes. Especially had I seen his death in visions of the future. “I understand. I'm sorry you keep seeing that. Hopefully the visions will go away now that the attack is over,” I told him. It wasn't enough, but it was all that I could say. I still wish he had told me, or had come up with a better plan to protect me. It was then that some of his first words hit me. “You said you didn’t get out of this unscathed. You’re hurt? Where are you? Let me help!” I begged him.

“Please, promise me you will stay up here a little while longer. I will come to you when it is safe,”

“Loki! Please, surely backup is here by now. Please, let me help you,” I couldn’t stand the thought that he was hurt. He thought about it for a moment, considering, and I knew it was my safety that he was concerned about. 

“Do not make me regret this,” he told me. I nodded, I wouldn't betray his trust. The chains vanished. My dagger in its sheath appeared on the bed. “I am in the infirmary. Be safe, or I shall be quite cross with you.” I saw the hint of a smile in his expression and knew that he would be ok, even if he was injured. If he could make any kind of joke, I knew he would be ok. The illusion faded instead of coming with me though, so I also knew that he was more injured than he was letting on. I strapped on the dagger sheath and made sure it was secure before I ran from the room, heading straight for the infirmary. There were so many people milling around, still dealing with the aftermath of the attack, but none of them noticed me, somehow. Until Tony caught me right outside the infirmary.

“Kat!” he exclaimed. I cursed my luck. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, crushing me with his super strength. “Are you ok?” he asked. I nodded, barely able to move because he held me so tightly. 

“I’m fine, Tony.” I only just managed to get the words out. He loosened his grip when he realized I was struggling to breathe. “Loki got me out of there before the fight even began,” I told him. I didn’t know what story Loki had told them, so I was keeping my story vague, until we could collaborate.

“Thank god,” he whispered, still holding me too tight. “When the alarm came in, I was so worried something had happened to you,” 

“I’m fine, Tony,” I reminded him again. 

“You should go back upstairs. Everything is under control here,” he told me firmly.

I shook my head, he scowled at me. “I need to get to the infirmary,” I told him firmly. He looked down at me confused. “Loki’s in there. He was injured saving me from those clowns,” I told him. He nodded and let me go, understanding the need to help an injured teammate if nothing else. Plus Loki had gotten injured saving my life and freedom. I ran into the infirmary the second he let me go. There were others who had been injured, so it took me a few minutes to find where Loki was. “Loki!” I called when I saw him and ran to him. I hugged him, even though he was in a hospital bed, even though he was injured. I had to hold him, had to make sure he was real.

“Shh, love. I’m here, this is not an illusion and I will be just fine,” he promised me, though he held me tightly while the doctors stitched up the last of the wounds they had been working on. He had a head wound, a large gash in one arm, his other arm was in a sling. He was battered, covered in cuts and scrapes and looked like one giant bruise. He was a lot more injured than he had let on.

“Why aren’t you healing yourself?” I asked him, concerned. He gave me a small smile.

“Teleporting thirty odd clowns to Siberia takes quite a bit of magic,” he chuckled.

“You couldn’t have done that before you were injured?” I grumped at him. He laughed and I finally felt better, until I realized when he must have been injured, while he was teleporting me away. That was the only time he would have been distracted enough to allow them to hurt him. “They hurt you while you were saving me,” I said softly. He wouldn’t look at me, so I knew it was true.

“I will be just fine, darling, please do not worry. I am just glad that you are safe,” he told me gently. 

“What happened to the rest of the clowns?” I asked.

“Some escaped when the backup arrived. Some fought. There are quite a few who were captured and are in the holding cells downstairs.” I nodded and curled up next to him, glad that he was relatively ok. It was difficult to manage with him so injured, and in a hospital bed, but we did. I could tell that it made him feel better to have me near when he knew that I was safe.

It took a long while longer before he could leave, but there were others who were injured and needed his bed. He wasnt in any real danger, so he was finally allowed to leave to go back to his own bed to recover. It also helped that I could promise to keep an eye on him and alert them if he got worse. I could tell he wanted to get out of the infirmary as much as I wanted to. So this time, I was allowed to walk him up to his bedroom, steadying him with one of his arms around my shoulders whie i supported him with an arm around his waist. 

“We have to stop meeting like this,” I grinned up at him as we walked, trying to get him to smile. He looked down at me and I saw a glint of humor under his pained expression. It had only been a week since the last time I helped him up to his room like this after he had been injured.

“I wholeheartedly agree with that sentiment, my dear,” he murmured. His focus was on remaining upright and fighting through the pain. I took as much of his weight as I could, but I knew my help wasn't really enough. Somehow I got him back to his room and settled on his bed, propped against the pillows. I sheepishly went to get the pillow I had thrown at his illusion earlier to add to the pile behind him. “Keep it,” he bid me gently. “There's a spare blanket on the chair,” he gestured to the recliner where the blanket was indeed waiting for me. At least he knew that I wasn't going to leave him while he was injured.

“You haven’t opened your present,” I told him, breaking the silence before it got awkward, handing him the box I had hastily wrapped that morning. 

“A present?” he asked, both confused and pleased. “What is the occasion?”

“You’re always leaving me little presents. I wanted to do something for you too,” I told him. He opened the box and pulled out the plush dragon. “I know it’s silly, but he was cute and reminded me of you. He’s spent a lot of time with me, but I thought you might like his company for awhile,” I explained with a smile. He smiled back.

“Then I will cherish his company,” he set the dragon next to him on the bed. He slid over on the bed, making room for me. I didn’t care about propriety, not tonight. I was too worried for him because of how injured he was. I wished, not for the first time, that I had healing powers. I sat on the bed with him with my borrowed pillow and blanket. 

“It won't hurt you for me to be here?” I asked. I didn't want him to be in any more pain.

“No, darling, and even if it did, it would be worth it,” he told me gently, softly. I leaned over and gave him a soft kiss. His lips seemed to be the only part of him that weren't injured.

“How did you get so injured?” I asked him, concerned. I knew his combat and magic skills were strong enough that he should have been ok, even against those odds. He sighed.

“The clowns are all civilians. They have all been brainwashed by The Harlequin to do her bidding,”

“So you pulled your punches to avoid hurting them more than you had to?” I surmised. He nodded. “And the ones you sent to Siberia?” I couldn't believe he had sent innocents to Siberia.

“I resummoned them once it became clear to me that the clowns were not acting on their own free will.” That's where his magic had gone. “They are being treated downstairs to see if our healers are able to break the mind control on them,” he added before I could ask. 

“Why did you send me here, instead of to my room?” I asked, promising myself I'd let him get some rest after this last question. I wasn't even going to ask why he had chosen here instead of some safe house or safe room somewhere. 

“Here was safer,” he replied. “If they broke in and came looking for you, your rooms would be the first place they would look. I could also hide your sent, and your...psychic presence by hiding you here where you would be surrounded by mine instead,” I raised my eyebrow and he continued. “The clowns are nearly animalistic, they hunt by scent. Some of them also are supers, or have some magic, so they are able to hunt magically as well. Since you do not have powers of your own, it was safer to hide you where your...aura... would be dampened,” I think I understood that. They couldn't find me if all they could sense was him. “Also I have been putting the strongest shield spells I know on these rooms for the last fortnight,” he admitted. He'd been doing that since he started having the visions of my death. 

“You planned for this,” I accused. He nodded.

“I do not wish for you to perish, darling, and I would do anything to keep that from happening.” Curses, I was going to have to ask him another question. I promised myself this one really would be the last before I let him rest. 

“I snuck in here this morning,” I told him, “to leave the present. Why didn't your shields keep me out?” I wasn't accusing him of insufficient work, but if I could get in, then so could others. 

He laughed in reply. “I allowed you, darling. I felt you knocking on them and let you get away with your mischief.” I laughed then, relieved. 

“You should get some rest,” I told him, settling the dagger more carefully so I would be able to access it quickly if there was trouble. 

“You are staying?” he asked. I could hear how hard he was fighting not to pressure me to stay. I nodded.

“Unless you don't want me to. Besides, what if they come back?” I doubted they would be back tonight, but we both knew I was safer here. He was safer with me here as well.

“Your brother will kill me for not kicking you out,” he murmured, but layed down, a faint green glow surrounding him, when he finally started using his healing magic on himself. I think he had been waiting to make sure I was safe. Stubborn male. 

“He’ll get over it,” I grumped. “Besides, you saved my life. The least I can do I make sure you're safe while you heal,”

“You do not need to keep vigil all night, lady. You need sleep. My shields will keep us safe,”

“Hush, Trickster, get some rest,” I bid him. He stopped arguing, closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep, the green glow intensifying once he was asleep. I could pull an all nighter for a good cause. And this was the best cause I could imagine.


	18. Chapter 18

I successfully pulled the all-nighter, watching as Loki healed throughout the night. I studied by the light of his bedside lamp for the entire night, one hand on the dagger next to me, just in case. He didn’t stir the entire night. It was amazing to watch the healing spells work, though, as he was very nearly healed by morning. I was also grateful that he woke before my alarm went off so I didn’t have to make any difficult decisions. “Morning,” I greeted him softly when he stirred. His eyes flew open and I saw daggers appear in his hands as he sat up hurriedly. I waited without moving for him to realize who I was. I tried to ignore the dagger hovering at my throat. He wouldn’t hurt me, I knew that. It took a minute for his eyes to calm as he took in the scene. The daggers all vanished and he pulled me into his arms with horror in his eyes.

“Kat! I’m so, so sorry,” he said over and over again while he held me. It was strange to hear him use my actual name.

“It’s ok. I’m sorry I startled you,” I told him. I had known he wouldn’t hurt me. He just had to remember that I was here.

He kissed my forehead and finally loosened his grip, convinced he hadn’t hurt me. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” he whispered.

“Are you feeling better?” I asked, instead of succumbing to his romance. My alarm would go off soon and I’d have to go to school. I wanted to make sure he was ok before I did that. “It seems like you’ve healed some.” He had healed a lot, in fact. The wound above his eye and the gash on his arm still hadn’t closed all the way, and he still had bruises and had obviously been in a fight, but I didn’t think I had to worry about his safety.

“I have healed immensely, darling, but I appreciate your concern,” I smiled at him. My alarm started blaring then. I shut it off and got out of the bed. “You are going to school without any sleep?” he asked, frowning. He didn’t approve. 

“Of course I am. I have three tests today,” I reminded him. I had been studying for the tests all night. He had helped me prepare yesterday afternoon before we went on our ill conceived walk. I kissed his forehead. “You seem healed enough that I can safely leave you to protect yourself. Feel better, love,” I bid him. It was strange for me to say ‘love’ too, but it seemed like the right word, and it earned me a smile from him, though his smile was tired and wan.

I left his suite to go get ready for school. This was going to be a long day. I snuck into Tony’s suite on my way to breakfast and stole a couple of the energy drinks from his mini-fridge. I told myself I’d replace them, but I knew that was a lie. Especially since he hadn’t caught me taking them. I downed the first one before I even made it to the dining room. I cursed myself for not stealing all of them. Helene handed me my breakfast plate and I took it in to the dining room to find Loki at my table. I was tempted to throw something at his head to see if he was an illusion, but held back the urge. “Loki! What are you doing here? You should be in bed,” I reminded him. Especially as he was wearing his battle leathers. He had stood when I entered the room.

“Having breakfast with you, my dear,” he replied. He waited for me to take my seat before he would join me. “Please do not tell me you thought you were going to school alone after we were attacked last night,”

“Fine, I won’t tell you that,” I replied. It was obvious enough that I wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction. He chuckled. “I will remind you again, that you should be in bed healing. Someone else can come with me if you’re really that concerned,” 

“I am healed enough to accompany you,” he replied, “without jeopardizing our day tomorrow,” he added. I smiled. I had nearly forgotten in all of the excitement that we were going out tomorrow. He still hadn’t told me what we were doing. 

“You’re going to have to give me at least some clue as to what we’re doing so I know what to wear,” I tried that angle to at least get a hint. He thought about it for a second.

“I will pick something out for you,” he finally said. I rolled my eyes, but the man had such an impeccable fashion sense that I couldn’t argue. He would pick something that was appropriate that looked nice. I would have to come up with a different angle.

“Don’t forget that Tony and I are going out after school,” I reminded him. He nodded.

“Tony will be picking us from from the school,” he told me, “And apparently will not be speaking to me while I am in the backseat of the car pretending I am not there. Or those were my instructions,” I laughed at that. 

“Like that’s going to happen,” 

Loki seemed like he was much better, not sign of any limping and his arm was out of the sling. I couldn’t find anything that was wrong enough with him to forbid him to come with me. Tony stopped us on our way to the front door. “Kat, I know you hate guards, but those clowns specifically said they were after you yesterday. We still don’t know why they want you in particular, but that’s all the information we’ve gotten out of them. So please, don’t do anything stupid like try to ditch your guard,”

I rolled my eyes. “Tony, I was 13 the last time I pulled that stunt. I’m not stupid enough to try it again. Especially not with the ass busting I got from Superior and the three months I was grounded for it,” 

“Don’t let anything happen to her,” Tony threatened Loki.

“I will guard her with my life,” Loki replied. Like that wasn’t obvious, he had done it just last night. I rolled my eyes and stomped out of the compound. Stupid boys and their testosterone poisoning. Loki caught up to me before I had taken two steps out of the compound. I wasn’t surprised. Guarding me was his job today after all. “What happened when you were 13?” Loki asked me. I sighed.

“I was a stupid teenager. I wanted to go out with my friends from my old school. It wasn’t long after my parents had died, so security was maxed and I had a twenty-four hour guard. The kids were ditching school that day, since it was the last day, to go to the amusement park. Superior neglected to have the guard follow me into the school, assuming I would be safe there. I walked in one door, walked right out another and caught up with my friends. The guard and the supers had no idea that I was gone until the guard came to pick me up at the end of the day and I wasn’t there. I spent all summer grounded and wasn’t allowed to step a toe out of the main building of the compound. He also made me do ‘community service’ by helping the supers with their training every day and working around the compound. It was the worst summer ever,” I told him the story. I didn’t want to live through anything like that again. Loki was laughing, though.

“All of those supers were outsmarted by a 13 year old civilian girl?” he laughed. I nodded and he started laughing harder. “No wonder they were so upset. You would not lose me that easily,” he reminded me.

“Of course not. Not that I’m planning on trying it. Besides, I’m not grounded right now, so I could just tell you whatever I was planning and you’d join in for pure mischief’s sake,” I reminded him. He nodded. 

“Quite right,” he agreed. I took my bag from him before we got to the school. We still didn’t want the faculty getting any idea that he was my boyfriend. I didn’t want them making a fuss.

“Looks like the kitten was too rough on you in bed last night, loverboy,” I heard the sneer of the jock as we walked into the school. 

“Loki! No!” I called, grabbing Loki’s arm as he turned to face the jock, a dagger already in his hand. “Just ignore him.” Jock boy laughed, but I managed to get Loki in to the school, mostly by walking that was and knowing he would be obligated to follow to guard me. 

“He is insulting your honor,” Loki snarled. I rolled my eyes. 

“He’s a moron and he’s graduating in a few months. I’ll be rid of him then. He can’t actually hurt me,” I reminded him. He relaxed then, but only barely. I knew I wouldn’t be able to stop him again if the jock did something else stupid today. Loki fell into step in his usual guard position. 

It was hard focusing on my Latin test when I was running on no sleep and post attack anxiety. People kept looking at Loki today too. It was obvious he had been in a fight. We had explained to the front office about the attack last night, and therefore about Loki’s return to guard duty. I still had two more tests today too. I somehow survived them, and was glad when lunch came. I downed the second of the energy drinks I had stolen. Loki looked disapproving. 

“Please tell me you will eat something too,” he whispered magically in my ear. 

“I will,” I whispered back and headed straight for the lunch line. I handed him a full tray instead of just his usual sandwich. “I don’t want to hear that you’re on duty. You’re healing, you need to eat,” I told him sternly. For once, he didn’t argue, but sat at my table with me and we ate our lunches together. “Do you know why the clowns were after me?” I asked him. He shook his head.

“I do not. They were very insistent that stealing you was the entire motive behind their attack last night, but I do not know why.” I nodded and mulled it over, but the only reason I could think they would want me is because of my relation to Tony, but that didn’t really seem like a good enough reason, not for as big of an operation as they had last night. 

Loki was bored by the time my English class came around. I didn’t blame him. I was bored and exhausted by then too. ‘What would you like for your birthday?’ one of his magical notes asked during class. I smirked at it, glad I had an answer prepared.

‘Where are you taking me tomorrow?’ I shot back. I got a doodle of him pouting in reply, which nearly made me giggle aloud. I drew him a doodle of me smiling. My doodle wasn’t nearly as good, but I had to draw it by hand instead of by magic. 

I was so very glad when the school day ended. Loki and I left together. Tony’s car was waiting out front for us. “How much magic do you have now?” I asked him Loki as we were walking towards Tony’s car. 

“Why?” he asked.

“I was going to ask for a favor, but I won’t if it would take power you need, or if you don’t have enough, especially since you’re still healing,” I admitted, though I would’t look at him. I hated asking for favors, especially since my favor might hurt him by taking power he needed.

“What favor, dear?” he asked gently, softening his tone at my obvious discomfort. “You know I will do anything in my power for you,” 

I held out my hand to him. “Would you mind... helping, so I don’t have to go shopping and out to dinner in my school uniform?” I asked softly. I really hated asking. 

“Of course, darling,” he replied. I heard the smile in his voice and looked up at him. He took my hand and turned me so I was facing him. He lifted my hand and kissed my knuckles. As he did, his green glow surrounded me, and I was wearing a pair of perfectly tailored jeans, a comfy, but elegant black sweater, my converse because I love them, and a black light peacoat. My schoolbag had disappeared.

“Thank you,” 

“Anytime, love. It is no trouble, and you needent about that little spell draining me,”

“That’s good to hear,” I replied. I took Loki’s hand and we walked together the rest of the way to Tony’s car. Loki held my car door open for me and closed it behind me once I was safely inside. 

“What was that?” Tony growled at me while Loki climbed in the backseat of the car.

“I asked him for help. You know I hate going out in my uniform,” I reminded him. “It’s not indecent or anything, please, it’s less revealing than a magical girl anime’s transformation sequence.” Tony grumbled again, but didn’t argue anymore. I had a point and he saw for himself that nothing inappropriate had happened. “I know it’s early for dinner, but I’m starving. Mind getting some food first?” he asked me, completely ignoring Loki. Neither of us was surprised by that.

“Sure. What’d you have in mind?” I asked. 

“There’s the new Japanese place I wanted to try,” Tony suggested. 

“Sounds good,” I agreed. He took off in the direction of the restaurant. I laughed my way through teaching Loki to eat with chopsticks. Tony finally seemed to relax around Loki when we could all sit around and be normal. He had even convinced Loki to ditch his battle clothes and dress like a normal person for once. 

After that, Tony drove us to the car dealership. I had no idea what he was planning, but my jaw dropped when we pulled in. “A Jaguar? Seriously?” I asked him, staring around me at the gorgeous vehicles. I knew nothing about cars, but I knew that these were fancy and stupidly expensive. Tony grinned.

“I thought you’d like it. I remember you commented how much you liked them during that super bowl commercial,” he told me. He pulled into a parking spot. “There’s yours,” he pointed to a beautiful white car with a giant red bow on it. I made some kind of squeeling, excited noise, hugged his neck tightly, and jumped out of the car to go examine my new car. 

“It’s perfect, I love it. Thank you, Tony!” I ran over and gave him a hug again. After a little last minute paperwork, Tony had done most of it already, I was handed the keys to my new car. Tony took my picture in front of it. 

“You’re welcome, Kat. Happy birthday, for like the next 12 years, mind. Try not to stay out too late joyriding, ok?” he chuckled. I gave him another hug before grabbing Loki’s hand so we could go for a ride in my new car.


	19. Chapter 19

We didn’t stay out driving terribly late. I also tried not to drive it too crazily fast. I really didn’t want a ticket on my first day of driving my own car. “I love seeing you this happy,” Loki commented from the passenger seat. I smiled over at him briefly before turning my full attention back to the road.

“It means a lot that Tony remembered something I said a couple years ago and surprised me with something so awesome,” I told him. “He had been saying for months that he was going to get me my own car. I was expecting some kind of used car, which is typically what kids get for their first car,” I explained. “Instead, he got me something with real meaning.” Loki nodded. I could tell he was thinking hard about what I said. “You still are under no obligation or expectation to get my anything for my birthday,” I reminded him.

“As if that would stop me,” he replied. It wasn’t long before I drove us home. I showed off my gift to my friends at the compound, who all oohed and ahhed, and were generally jealous.

It was still fairly early when Loki suggested we go upstairs and watch a movie on my TV instead of hanging out with the crowd. I figured he wanted to use more healing magic away from prying eyes and gladly went upstairs with him. I changed into my pajamas and curled up on my couch with him, gladly watching whatever movie he had chosen. I hadn’t even paid attention to what it was. 

Before the end of the movie, I felt my eyes growing heavy. It was barely 9pm. I glared at the clock, wondering what was wrong with me, when I remembered I had pulled an all-nighter, when I really wasn’t used to doing that. Loki smiled down at me and leaned down for a kiss. I gladly kissed him back. He raised a glowing hand to me. “May I?” I didn’t know what he was asking, but I trusted him, so I nodded. He laid his glowing hand on my forehead. 

“You need rest before our big day tomorrow. I wish for you to be able to enjoy it fully. You especially need rest since you kept vigil over me all of last night,” he whispered, “and you need rest without dreams, without having to fight that nightmare again,” he added. I felt the heaviness of sleep crashing over me.

“Cheater,” I mumbled, leaning in to him as my eyes were fluttering shut. I didn’t need his help to sleep, but I appreciated knowing that tonight I would not have to face that nightmare. 

“Sleep, darling,” he bid me. He swept me up off of the couch, into his cool strong arms to carry me to bed. “You are the most precious thing to me in the world. I love you,” I wasn’t sure those last words were real, as I was too far lost to the land of sleep, but they made me smile regardless.

Loki got me up early the next morning, looking like an excited puppy. I laughed as I got out of bed. He was completely healed now, and I felt refreshed after my night of dreamless sleep. “Morning,” I told him as I sat up in bed. 

“Good morning, love,” he handed me a cup of tea, and then indicated the clothes that were sitting in my recliner. “I did tell you I would pick something out for you to wear,” he reminded me, when I looked at him confused. I smiled.

“So you did,” he grinned at me. I could sense his impatient excitement. I drank my tea and got out of bed. I set the tea down on my nightstand and wrapped my arms around him so I could better give him a kiss.

“Did you sleep well?” he asked, a hint of concern once the kiss was broken.

“Very, with no dreams,” I added the last part so he wouldn’t worry. He smiled in relief, then kissed me again. 

“I will leave you to get ready,” he told me and went to wait in my sitting room. I dressed in a very similar outfit to last night’s, a pair of perfectly tailored jeans, and equally well fitting dark green sweater. I was going to have to ask him how he kept coming up with such well fitting clothes for me, but today wasn’t the day for that conversation. I managed to tame my curls and get them to curl properly. I tended to keep it tied up most of the time. It was comic-book red and tended to draw attention, especially when I had been in the news and people knew me as Atlas’ sister. I was basically a celebrity, which I hated. I didn’t have to think about that right now, though. 

I entered my sitting room to find Loki in normal clothes for once: equally well tailored jeans, a button-down shirt, with a dress sweater over top of it. I smiled at him. It looked fantastic on him, and I told him as much. “And you are radiant today, my love,” he replied, bending down to give me another kiss.

“So are you going to tell me what we’re doing today yet?” I asked. He shook his head. I huffed at him, but giggled anyway. He held out his hand, palm up. 

“I am also driving us, today,” he told me. 

“Loki...” it was my brand new car, he couldn’t just claim it.

“You do not know where we are going. Plus, it is traditional for the gentleman to drive his lady on a date,” he reminded me, quite logically. 

“Fine, but you better drive carefully. I haven’t even had a chance to name my new car yet,” I told him. I fished the keys out and handed them to him. 

“I will do nothing to endanger you, or your new car,” he promised. He took my hand and led me from the suite. His mood was infections and I couldn’t help being giggly and excited too. I hadn’t been on a real date before. I wasn’t exactly popular at school, and most people were scared of my superhero brother.

I wasn’t expecting it to be an all-day event. No wonder Loki had said that I needed rest to be able to enjoy the day. We went out for breakfast at a nearby joint that had the best pancakes. After that, he took my to the zoo. I think he wanted to see all of earth’s animals. Half of the fun was watching him look at all of the new animals. 

It was still just cool enough that the ice rink in the zoo was still open. Loki led me towards it. “Loki, I don’t know how to skate,” I told him.

“I will just have to teach you then,” he grinned. “Come, it is fun,” he insisted. I let him lead me onto the ice with tiny blades on my feet. He was a natural at it and I blamed the fact that he was half-ice elf. He did manage to keep me upright, though, and teach me the very basics of skating. We were both laughing the entire time. I was terrible at it while he flew and glided across the ice, but it was still amazing fun. 

He drove us back to the compound late that afternoon. I was expecting the date was over, but I was very wrong. He led me upstairs so we could freshen up before dinner. I wondered what that meant, but before I could bother him about it, he disappeared into his own room to get ready. That seemed strange to me, since he usually got ready by magic. I ducked into my own suite to see a gorgeous dark green dress waiting for me on my bed. No wonder we needed to freshen up. I put the dress on carefully. It was exquisite. It was a dark green shell with a matching lace layer on top. It had long sleeves and went down to my knees. It fit beyond perfectly and looked fantastic on. There were matching low heels to go with it. I found a silver necklace with a black stone in my jewelry box to go with it and just a touch of makeup. The necklace had been my mom’s and was one of the few things we had been able to salvage from the fire. 

I opened my sittingroom door and could only grin when I saw Loki. He was standing in my sittingroom in a perfectly tailored pure black suit. He even had a black dress shirt and black tie. His raven hair was loose to his shoulders. He looked at me like I was the only thing in his universe when he saw me. I went to him and he offered me an elegant bow. “You look radiant, lady,” he told me, kissing my hand.

“And you are beyond handsome,” I told him in reply. He stood and I gave him a kiss, then a mischievous grin.

“Oh dear, what are you planning?” he asked. I took his hand and led him into my bedroom. I sat him on the chair in front of my dresser. “Love, darling, what are you doing?” he asked, concerned when I pulled out my hairspray and my phone so I could get just the right reference. 

“Please trust me. This is going to be perfect and a lot of fun!” I told him with a grin. 

“This better be fun,” he grumbled at me, but sat still while I got to work, combing his raven hair back from his face and using a mix of gel, hairspray, and a touch of his magic to get it just right. I had seen the latest Loki movie with Tony when it first came out. When I was done, my Loki looked like he had just walked out of the movie into real life. It was his fault for wearing the all black suit and giving me the idea. 

“Ta-da!” I told him proudly when I was done. He looked confused. He didn’t get it. I didn’t blame him. He hadn’t seen the movie yet.

“Now will you tell me why this was fun?” he asked. I shook my head. 

“Not yet,” I replied with a smirk. He sighed, and looked put-upon. 

“Then shall we? I wish for us not to be late,” I nodded and he stood from the chair. He kissed my hand again before we went downstairs. A lot of the supers were hanging out in the livingroom when we came down. All of them looked us over and catcalled and cheered and generally made themselves loud and annoying at our expense. “What is the meaning of that?” Loki whispered in my ear as I waved to them.

“They think we’re attractive and cute together,” I explained. “It is not a polite way to say that, but they’re kids and family, so they can get away with it,” I added before he thought that’s how things were done here.

Our next stop on the date was the movie theater, the fancy one in the middle of town. We were way overdressed for it, but that somehow added to the fun. He got stares and looks and whispers as we entered the theater and I couldn’t help giggling. He had gotten us tickets to the new Loki movie, so he would find out soon enough. “Why are they staring?” he whispered in my ear. I grinned up at him.

“You’ll find out,” I laughed. He huffed, which made the fangirls squeel even more at his grumpy expression. “They think you’re attractive,” I told him, hoping that would mellow him out for a little while. 

“That cannot be the only reason they are acting like this,” he protested. I didn’t disagree with him, but I wasn’t telling him my secret either. It was too much fun. We picked out seats in the theater. There were more stares and giggles and comments, mostly from the fangirls. Except when one little kid got up the courage to come up to Loki and ask.

“Excuse me?” he asked in the tiniest politest voice ever. “Are you Loki?” he asked, bravely for such a small child. Loki smiled.

“Yes, I am,” he replied. I could tell he was confused, but he wouldn’t be mean to the kid. The kid held up a piece of paper and a pen. 

“Can I have your autograph?” he asked, excited and started babbling about something related to the movies.

“What is an autograph?” Loki asked me.

“He wants you to sign your name. People like getting signatures from famous people as proof that they met the famous person.” I told Loki. I turned to the kid. “I’m sorry, he’s a bit confused. He hasn’t been on earth for very long, you see.” The kid nodded in complete understanding. Loki signed the piece of paper and the kid thanked him and rushed back to his parents.

The movie started soon, and I held Loki’s hand through it. It was nice to be out with him in a nice, normal setting. When it got to the scene that he was dressed from, he turned to me and I heard his laughter magically. Even then, he was fighting not to laugh out loud and draw more attention to us. He had instantly known why this was fun and why everyone had been staring and whispering about him. I grinned at him innocently. “I love you, my mischievous darling,” he whispered in my ear. I could only smile in return and we enjoyed the rest of the movie together.

After the movie ended, he took me out to a really nice dinner, at one of the fanciest restaurants in town. He was still getting attention for his appearance, but he lived it up now that he was in on the joke. He had gotten the actor’s expressions down, and used some of them on fangirls who stared too long at him, listening for their excited squeals. He was having as much fun with it as I was. Once, when there were too many fangirls, he pulled me to him and gave me a long lingering kiss that made them equally squealy and jealous. It was fantastic fun. He did behave in the restaurant, though I saw it was hard, since we were still getting looks. 

It was sad when the dinner and therefore the date was over, but it had been so much fun that I wasn’t likely to forget it anytime soon. Especially since Loki had used some magic to get some really good pictures of us together.


	20. Chapter 20

“KATHRYN ELIZABETH AVALON!” I heard my named bellowed the next morning. Loki and I were sitting on our couch in the common room. I looked up from my laptop, on which I was supposed to be writing an essay for class on Monday, but instead I was posting the pictures of myself and Loki from yesterday on Facebook, to see what Tony wanted this time. Loki had taken a bunch of pictures yesterday, so the upload was taking awhile, but that couldn’t have anything to do with Tony’s anger. I quickly thought over everything I had done recently, but couldn’t think of anything that would upset Tony.

“What’s wrong, Tony?” I asked. I really had no idea why he was angry today. He glared at me.

“WHY ARE YOU ON THE NEWS?” he demanded, still roaring. I was shocked. 

“I’m on the news?” I asked dumbly. That was the only reaction I could think of to that accusation. Tony grabbed the remote and smashed buttons until the local news came on. I stared at it in shock. They were showing images and a short clip of me and Loki on our date yesterday.

“WHY IS HE KISSING YOU ON TV?” Tony roared, as they showed the image of us kissing in front of all the fangirls. I blushed and looked away from him. “WHY THE HELL IS HE KISSING YOU AT ALL?” I rolled my eyes at that.

“He’s my boyfriend. Kisses do kind of come with the territory,” I replied. It wasn’t my fault my dumb brother hadn’t realized that Loki and I were officially an item. The news reporter was talking about how local celebrity kid sister of the infamous Atlas (me), appeared to now be dating William Servaes, famous actor who played the character Loki in all of the Protectors movies. “Their info is wrong anyway. Someone will rectify it eventually,” I shrugged. I wasn’t concerned. “Calm down, Tony. It’ll blow over in a few days. Go do something heroic and it’ll go away faster. I’m not nearly as interesting as you are,” I reminded him. I was recognizable, and Atlas and all of the Protectors were famous. Since he was one of the few supers whose secret identify was compromised, I ended up being a topic of celebrity gossip too. I was usually boring, so I didn’t end up in the news often, but it happened occasionally. My hair was a hindrance here, which is why I had tried dying it last year. That hadn’t ended well.

I went back to work on my laptop, ignoring his spluttering. He growled about it awhile longer, but the story went away quickly when the press was notified that the person I was kissing was in fact not William Servaes. They claimed they were going to try to find out who the mysterious William Servaes look-alike was, and the story blew over from there.

Tony finally calmed down, and even seemed to accept that I was dating Loki, though he didn’t seem to like it. I figured it was just because he was my older brother.

The week was fairly quiet. I went to school with Loki every day. He sent me notes during classes all day and was generally adorable. We had combat training every day, and I was getting better with the dagger. He was even teaching me how to speak with him telepathically. It wasn’t perfect, since I was a human without magic, but he taught me meditation and how to order my mind. He could speak to me with his own telepathy and if I thought about my response in a focused manner, he could hear the reply. He taught me how to put up boundaries on thoughts and memories I didn’t want him to overhear. I didn’t master it in a week, but it would always be a work in process, since I didn’t have powers. It did make it easier to talk to him when he was guarding me.

Tony took me out for breakfast on the morning of my birthday. He took me to the same restaurant every year, which was adorable. We also went to the arcade and the indoor amusement park in the mall, which was also tradition. I think Loki was sad that he couldn’t spend the entire day with me, but I enjoyed my day with my brother. 

My birthday was also one of the days each year that we went to the cemetery to visit our parents. I brought flowers to their grave and told them everything I had been up to since the last time I had been to visit. Tony stood nearby, but out of earshot. This was another tradition. I couldn’t actually talk to my parents anymore, or get advice from them, but I liked thinking that they were watching over us, and it made me feel better to talk to their graves, talk to them like they could hear and answer. So I told them all about Loki and how much fun we were having. I told mom how I had chosen to date my best friend, just like she always said I should. I told dad how he was a perfect gentleman and how he would be able to find no fault in Loki’s behavior towards me. I told them both that I was careful and how much I loved them and I would try to come visit them again soon. I promised to bring Loki to come meet them, so they could interrogate him for themselves. 

With bittersweet tears, I went to Tony’s spot. He wrapped me in a hug. “You ok?” he asked. I nodded.

“I just miss them,” I told him. He kissed the top of my head.

“I know. I do too,” he held me for another minute. “Do you mind if I tell them goodbye?” he asked. I shook my head and waited for him to say a few words to their graves. He didn’t talk to them like I did, but he always said something before we left. I felt phantom arms wrap around me. They were cool, just like their owner. I wasn’t surprised he had been watching.

“Thank you, Loki,” I whispered, knowing his touch even when he wasn’t really here. “I’m ok. I’ll see you soon.” He was too far to talk to me telepathically safely, apparently he risked hurting me if he used to much power to make the connection, so he didn’t do it unless we were in fairly close proximity already. 

Tony took my for ice cream to try make me smile again before we went back to the compound to spend the evening with our super family.

Loki hugged me the second I walked through the door of the compound. “Are you ok?” he asked, concerned. “You were crying,” he whispered in my ear.

“We went to visit our parents,” I explained. He nodded his understanding. 

Almost immediately afterwards, the festivities began. There was cake, and pizza, and even more ice cream. All of the supers stopped by to wish me a happy birthday and add their donations to the huge pile of presents in front of me. I opened them to find mostly books, which I thanked everyone for. 

The last present came from Loki. The tiny familiar teal box appeared in his hand. I had seen dad give mom gifts in those boxes all the time growing up. There was only one store in the universe I knew of that used that particular shade of blue in their gift wrapping. “Happy birthday, darling,” he told me. I took the box from him, surprised. 

“Thank you,” I replied automatically. I opened the box to find a gorgeous silver bracelet with black and green gems in it. There was also a gift receipt in the box, showing that Loki had actually bought the bracelet instead of conjuring it. I wouldn’t have minded if he conjured it, but I knew it was extra special to him for actually buying it. “It’s gorgeous,” I told him as I pulled the bracelet out of the box and clasped it around my wrist. “I love it!” I jumped up and hugged him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. “And I love you,” I whispered in his ear. I hadn’t been brave enough to say the words until then.

“You are most welcome,” he replied. I kissed him to catcalls from our family.

“Come on! Time for movies!” one of the teens called. We relocated the party to the common room where the movie was already set up.

“Sorry,” I told Loki. “It’s tradition. Superhero Musical followed by the first Protectors movie.” He smiled.

“That is nothing to be sorry for. They love you, my dear, and want to spend time with you, as do I,” I grinned and sat on the loveseat with Loki, in the place of honor directly in front of the TV. We sang our way through the musical. Loki even tried to join in for the duet, but he hadn’t memorized all of the words yet. I applauded him for trying, though. 

Part of the way through the Protectors movie, Jane, who had the remote, paused the movie and looked directly at Loki. The heads of everyone else turned to him as well. “Why are they staring at me?” Loki asked me. I laughed.

“They want you to say the line,” I explained. I wasn’t surprised this was happening, especially after the news story everyone saw confusing him for the actor in the movie. 

“Say the line!” the supers called. “Say the line! Say the line! Say the line!” the words became a chant. I laughed even more. 

“They’re not going to stop until you say the line,” I told him over the chanting. He sighed and rolled his eyes. With his put-upon expression he held up a hand to quiet the chant. The room fell silent immediately.

“I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose,” he intoned in the most dull dry manner possible. The crowd groaned at him and started throwing popcorn and other small harmless object at him. I shrieked and held my arms up in front of me to deflect the projectiles. Not everyone had good aim.

“Do it right!” they complained. He sighed again, but I saw the glint in his eyes. He was pleased and enjoying himself. He held up his hand again. He stood, and then stepped up onto the coffee table. In the same movement, his clothing changed to an exact replica of the character’s including the golden horns.

“I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose. Kneel before me,” he hesitated for a moment. “I said KNEEL!” he bellowed. I burst out laughing at the cheers of the crowd. A few of them actually knelt, while the rest applauded his rendition. Loki rejoined me on the couch, not bothering to change his clothes back to normal. I laughed and leaned over to give him a kiss.

After the movie, Loki walked me up to my suite. “I have one other gift for you, darling. I did not want to give it to you in front of the others,”

“Loki, you shouldn’t have,” I chided him. He had already done enough by getting me the bracelet. I knew it couldn’t have been cheap. He held up his hand and a box appeared on it. I took it and opened it to find a leather dagger sheath.

“It is enchanted,” he explained. “Anytime you reach for a dagger from it, one will be there. You need never be without a weapon again,” he added.

“Thank you,” I told him. I tried it, attempting to pull a dagger from the empty sheath. One appeared and I was able to pull it from the sheath. I wondered how much work had gone in to making such a thing, but I had a feeling I would never find out. 

“Did you have a good birthday?” he asked me once we were curled up on the couch in my sittingroom. I nodded.

“It was perfect,” I replied. I got to spend the last moments of the day enjoying kisses from my boyfriend.


	21. Chapter 21

A couple of quiet weeks later, Superior came to bother me while I was sitting on the couch in the common room with a book. “Kat, we’ve got some new recruits. Do you mind helping us out in the training room?”

“Not at all. I’ll be right there,” I told him. He nodded and went back to his newbies. I looked over at Loki who grinned. 

“Show them what you’ve learned, darling,” he told me. He stood to come with me. He wanted to watch. I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, which was just fine for this activity. My magical dagger sheath was secured at the small of my back, where I usually kept it. I did take my bracelet off and hand it to Loki. 

“Can you put this in my jewelry box? I don’t want anything to happen to it,” I asked him. I was a lot more comfortable asking for small magics over the last couple of weeks, since he had finally convinced me that they were no trouble at all. The bracelet vanished. I wore it nearly all the time, so I felt kind of naked without it. I didn’t want anything to happen to it, though. “Thank you,” I said when the bracelet had vanished from his hand. 

We walked together to the training room. Loki took a seat on the sideline to watch. There was a group of young teens standing in one corner being addressed by Superior. I walked over to them. “This is your helpless victim,” Superior told them. I smiled, this was going to be fun. “Doug and his team will play the bad guys trying to kidnap her. You are to stop them from doing so. Kat, get into position,” he told me. I nodded and took the usual spot about halfway between the two groups. Superior stepped off of the floor and the match began. The bad guys were wearing literal black hats. It was a running joke. They came up to me and Doug grabbed me. The kids came running up from the other side, but they were unorganized and weren’t going to be very effective. 

I pulled a dagger from the sheath and held it to Doug’s throat. He let me go in surprise. I pulled three more in fast succession, throwing them with hard earned precision at the rest of the team. The kids just stood there shocked while I fought the supers on my own, holding them off with the skills I had honed over the last few months working every day with Loki. 

Superior was laughing his head off at the confusion on both sides. “Enough!” he finally bellowed. I dropped my latest dagger and held up my hands. Everyone else was holding up theirs as well, acknowledging that the battle was over. “Peter, report. What have you learned?” Superior asked the leader of the kids’ team. 

“Never mess with Kat?” he asked. That earned him a laugh from his friends, but a glare from Superior.

“While that is correct, that’s not the answer we’re looking for. Gail,” he picked on one of the girls, calling on her to answer next.

“Victims may not act the way you expect,” she answered.

“Correct. Whatever the victim does in this situation you must be prepared for. Don’t let her actions distract you from your mission,” Superior lectured them. They all looked in awe of the lesson. He turned to Doug. “And what have you learned?” he asked. Doug’s team was all adults, well trained fighters.

“Not to mess with Kat,” he chuckled, giving me a small bow. I laughed at that. He sobered quickly and gave his real answer. “Just because we do not use deadly force does not mean our opponent will hold to the same constraints,” 

“Correct. You must be able to cope with the different motivations of your opponents,” he told them. “Again,” he ordered. We all went back to our spots and the drill started again. Doug was more wary of me this time. The rest of his team wasn’t. However, the kids got to me before Doug’s team this time. So I crumpled to my knees and started crying hysterically, clutching on to whichever kid I could and generally being a nuisance and not helping. In the end, my hindrance broke the kids’ plan. Doug threw me over his shoulder and started walking calmly off the practice court.

“Enough!” Superior yelled. Doug set me back on my feet gently. 

“You ok?” he asked. I nodded.

“Peter, what is the lesson?” Superior demanded.

“She helped us last time!” Peter whined. I tried not to laugh at him. “We thought she’d help us again,”

“Don’t expect the victim to help you!” Superior yelled, sounding like a drill Sargent. “Most of the time, they will do what she did. They will cry and not help you. Reset. Again,” he ordered and we all went back to our spots. 

/Your turn/ I thought at Loki. He didn’t make any movement or reaction, but I felt the change in his attention.

The scenario started again. Doug’s team came up on me, beating the kids to me this time. “HELP!” I screamed in my best damsel in distress voice. Loki teleported into the ring, standing in front of me defensively. I watched the amazing battle of illusions, daggers, and magic bolts thrown at Doug’s team. He was pulling his punches, though, dazing them instead of hurting them. Once they were all disabled, he turned to me and gave me a kiss.

“Enough, you two,” Superior groaned. “Lesson, Doug?” Superior asked.

“Don’t mess with Kat,” he said again. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled. “Be aware of connections and relationships. A sensible villain won’t go after a well protected target,”

“Again. Kat, defend yourself. Loki, sit this one out,” Superior ordered. We nodded and the scene was reset again. 

The battle began and I realized that I was on my own. I don’t know what signal Superior had given to the kids, but they weren’t helping. This was going to end poorly. I threw daggers and tried to keep them distracted, but I could only manage so long. They weren’t surprised anymore by my ability, which wasn’t that good yet. I tried to move around the field, but one of them had covered the arena in ice. I would lose my footing if I moved too much. I planted my feet and called for help, but none came. Doug stomped over. I managed to keep him at bay with daggers and he went skidding away with a well-timed throw. He’d had to dodge it dramatically and got caught on the ice. I shrieked in pain when Electron got his hands on me. He forgot to pull his attack and I was hit full blast with his lightning. There was a hand-shaped burn on my arm from where he had grabbed me.

“Stop!” Superior shouted. He stomped and the whole arena shook, knocking everyone off of their feet. 

“Kat! I’m sorry!” Electron apologized as Loki rushed over. I was already on the ground, crying in pain. Loki knelt down next to me and placed his cold hand on the wound. I was sobbing from the pain, though Loki’s healing powers eased it quickly.

“Shh, love. It’s ok. You’ll be alright,” he promised. He healed the wound quickly, but I was still shaky and let him hold on to me for awhile longer. 

“Kat! Are you ok? I’m so sorry,” Electron said again. I looked up at him and gave him a smile.

“I’m fine,” I told him. “It was an accident,”

“Where are the lessons, here?” Superior demanded once Loki helped me shakily back to my feet.

“I’m still just human,” I replied.

“Yes. It’s not a bad thing that you’re learning to protect yourself, but don’t get cocky. You will always be at the disadvantage against supers,” Superior told me. He turned to Electron. “And you?”

“Don’t mess with Kat,” he gave me a tentative smile. “Even a human can be difficult to take down, but doesn’t mean we can lose control of our powers to take them down,” he answered more formally.

“Kat, you and Loki are dismissed. Thank you for your help today,” I nodded and let Loki steer me from the room. I was exhausted and still shaky, so I didn’t argue when he led me upstairs.

“Darling, are you sure you are alright?” he asked, concerned. I nodded.

“That was just a lot of electricity,” I murmured. “Powerless humans are not meant to be lightning rods,” I grumbled. He swept me up into his arms. I didn’t protest. Even with healing I was shaken.

“C’mon, love, let’s get you to bed,” he said softly. I could hear the concern in his voice.

“I’ll be fine, Loki,” I promised. He put me to bed and tucked me in. “Especially after a nap. Wake me before you go on patrol?” I asked. He was rummaging in my jewelry box. He came back to me a moment later and clasped the bracelet back around my wrist where it usually lived. I smiled up at him.

“Of course I will, now get some rest,” he bid.

A few hours later, I woke starving and feeling much better. Loki was sitting in my recliner with a book. I smiled over at him. “Keeping vigil again?” I asked with a smile.

“Of course, my dear.” My stomach growled and Loki chuckled. He offered me a hand and pulled me to my feet. I giggled at him and we went downstairs together to see what Helene had made for dinner. “I’m sorry I have to leave you,” he told me once we had finished eating.

“Come on Loki,” Tony growled from the doorway. “You aren’t even dressed yet. We have to get out there for patrol.” 

“I’ll get the dishes, you guys go on,” I told them. Tony gave me a hug and Loki gave me a kiss before they left on their patrol. I hoped neither of them would kill the other while they were out there. It was lonely in the compound tonight. Everyone was out on patrol, including my boyfriend. I had forgotten how lonely my life had been before him. I sat on our couch reading while I waited for them to get home. I left the news on in the background, praying I wouldn’t hear about an attack and they’d both get home safely.

It was around 3am when they finally returned. I ran to the door to greet them, so glad they came back safely. They both look unscathed and they hadn’t killed each other.

“Your boyfriend is annoying,” Tony grumped at me before he went up to bed. I laughed. 

“What’d you do to him?” I asked Loki while the two of us walked up the stairs to our own rooms.

“I did nothing to him,” Loki replied with a smirk. “He was displeased that I teleported some robbers to the police instead of letting him punch them,” he shrugged. “I do not know why that is. It was much easier my way,” I laughed at that.

“I’m just glad you’re ok. I worry about you when you’re out on patrol,” I reminded him.

“And I worry over you when you are here alone,” he replied.

A couple weeks later, Loki and I were out on a date. The next installment of the Protectors movies had come to theaters and we had both wanted to see it. Loki even wore the full Loki costume for the occasion, including the helmet. He was behaving well enough to take the helmet off for the actual movie. They were introducing a new character this film, so I actually got to dress up too. The new character was Sigyn, Loki’s wife. She was in the ads for the movie, so Loki could recreate her costume for me. 

“Look! It’s Loki!” fangirls and kids all called as we walked in to the theater. We had a lot of fun signing autographs for the kids. They kept asking us where the rest of the team members were from the movie and we had to remind them that the team was spread out among different theaters. The movie was fantastic as always, as was dinner afterwards, which we had at a slightly more casual restaurant, so we could go in costume. We got more attention there and had to take selfies with all sorts of fans.

It was on our walk back to where we had parked the car that we met up with some of The Harlequin’s clowns. There were only two of them, thankfully. They were demanding that Loki hand me over. “Are you up to this?” Loki asked as they came toward us, chuckling psychotically. I nodded and pulled a dagger from the sheath I wore on my wrist tonight. “I can send you home,” he added.

“If we can’t handle two clowns...” I grumbled at him. He smiled. 

“If you are injured, I shall be quite cross with you,” he told me. 

“I expect nothing less,” I replied. 

The fight was over in less than a minute. Loki bound one up in magic. I fought the other with my dagger, which was not an easy feat in a long dress, but I managed and subdued the crazy laughing clown. We called for backup and they came to collect the clowns. 

After that incident, when it was clear that The Harlequin still wanted me for some reason, Loki was pulled from patrol and put back on guard duty. Neither of us minded in the least.


	22. Chapter 22

Things were fairly quiet until Superior came to talk to all of the supers one morning in March. “Listen up! This is a reminder that the producers from the Protectors movies will be on campus shooting their next film, starting today. This place will be crawling with actors, cameras, and all sorts of crap we usually don’t have to deal with,” we let them film pieces of the movies here, provided they didn’t interfere with our operations and only filmed any of our people when they were in costume. They let us be extras and side characters occasionally. Since we were the inspiration for their superhero team. “They won’t be in the building except during scheduled times, which you’ll have plenty of notice about. Any time you go outside, you must be in costume. I don’t want anyone’s secret identities compromised. Atlas, Loki, Kat, you’re excused from that of course.” Tony’s secret identity had already been compromised, everyone knew who I was, and Loki didn’t have a secret identity, nor did he care to. 

Loki and I went out that day to a matinee ballet. He wore his perfect black suit again and convinced me to wear the green dress he had gotten me. It was still just cool enough to wear it. 

We were walking back to the compound from the parking lot when we were stopped by the film crew. “William! Good, you’re already in costume, come on, your scene is up!” one of the producers got ahold of Loki and led him towards the cameras and the set that had been set up on our property. They had gotten him confused with the actor. He looked over at me apologetically, but let them lead him away. I followed as far as I could. This was going to be fun.

/How long before they figure out you’re not William?/ I thought at him. He turned to me with a glint in his eye and a smirk. He was going to keep the game up as long as possible. They actually ran a few takes of the scene, how Loki knew the lines I didn’t know, before the real William showed up between takes. He walked straight over to Loki, thinking he was an extra or stunt double. They were both wearing the infamous black suit. They both started laughing after a minute. One of them went back to doing takes of the scene, the other came over to stand with me and watch. He put his arm around me. 

I looked up and laughed. “You’re not Loki,” I told him softly. It was William, the actor, not my boyfriend. He laughed and held his hands up in surrender.

“I apologize for touching you without permission. Loki said you would find it amusing,” he said immediately. His accent wasn’t quite as honey sounding as Loki’s most of the time, but it was really close. They also looked nearly identical.

“It’s perfectly ok. He was right. It was amusing,” I replied. It was a fun joke. “I’m sorry about him. They thought he was you and dragged him over to do the scene. Since then...” I shrugged. “I think he’s trying to see how long it will take them to figure out that he’s not you,” 

“You’re the only one who’s noticed so far. I’m disappointed in Steve. We’ve done how many movies together? He should know better.” Steve was the actor who played Thor. It took a few more scenes before Steve did figure it out. 

“Who are you?” he boomed in his Thor voice. “You’re not William,” he accused. Loki did the character’s head bow and held up his hands in surrender. 

“Game’s over,” William said sadly. “It was a fun game too. Thank you for keeping me company, Miss -?”

“Kathryn Avalon,” I filled in, surprised he hadn’t noticed.

“Atlas’ sister!” he exclaimed. I wasn’t surprised he kept up with superheros. He played a villain in the movies after all. 

“Trade you autographs?” I asked with a grin. He chuckled and we did exchange autographs. 

“I best go rescue Loki and do my job,” he said afterwards. Steve was still shouting, but it was in fun and the crew was laughing at Loki’s antics and he was showing them some magic tricks. Loki and William posed for some pictures before work began again. The crew let us stick around and watch the taping, which was a lot of fun, especially since we got to meet and hang out with the other actors as well. 

William came back over to us on a break between scenes. Loki summoned him a cup of tea, which he took in appreciation. “Do you two want to pretend to be me and Kelly for the next scene?” he asked while he sat with us and enjoyed his tea. Kelly was the one playing Sigyn, Loki’s wife.

“Won’t the production crew get mad about being tricked twice in one day?” I asked. I was also really recognizable. He shook his head.

“Not on this one. You’re a dead ringer for Kelly in costume. I think the designers used you as inspiration for the character design. Trust me, this scene will be perfect for you two,” William said with a grin. I was finding that he could be just as mischievous as his character. We agreed to try it and William went off to have a word with Kelly. She grinned and gave us a thumbs up. She came over to sit with us until the break was over. 

“William! Kelly! You’re up!” the director called. Loki took my hand and the two of us went over instead of the actual actors. I was nervous about this trick. It seemed too important for us to be playing with. I also wasn’t an actress, and didn’t know my lines or anything. 

I shouldn’t have worried. The entire scene was me running to Loki and him kissing me. It took a couple takes to get it just right, but the kiss was a really good one and the director seem pleased, until he realized that neither of us were his actors. 

“William!” he yelled, glaring over at William and Kelly who were drinking tea and watching the fun. “He’s doing your job better than you are!” he yelled, laughing. The entire crew started laughing again.

“But they’re already dating. I figured they could do the kiss scene justice,” he replied and he came over. He looked us over. “Great job, by the way,” he told us. “Are you going to the comic con tomorrow?” I shook my head while Loki just looked confused. William handed us two passes. “Come in costume to Hall H at noon. I promise you some fun,” he told us. We promised that we would and finally let them get back to work.

“What is a comic con?” Loki asked as we walked in the compound.

“People dress up as comic book and movie characters. There’s shops and talks about the comics,” I tried to explain. 

“It sounds like fun. We should attend,” Loki replied.

“You’ll have to make our costumes,” I reminded him. He nodded. That was no big deal for him.

The next day we went to the convention in full costume. The same costumes we’d been in for the movie. We found William and Kelly in costume in Hall H just before noon. “You made it!” William said, excited. He handed Loki a sheet of paper while Kelly handed one to me. Both of them were grinning. “Here are your lines. You’ll get the cues from Mark there,” he pointed at one of the guys at the presenter’s table. I looked over at Loki and both of us exchanged a glance wondering what we had gotten ourselves into. “We have parts to play too,” William reassured us. They went to go get ready for their parts. I read over my part and grinned. This would be fun.

We stood off stage while the crowd filed in to the conference hall. I was nervous, and kept clutching on to Loki’s hand. “You’ll be fine, love. This is just for fun,” he reminded me. “There is no reason to be nervous.” I wished I believed him, but I didn’t want to mess this up. There were lots of fans counting on us. 

The presenter started his speech about the Protectors movies and how well they did and all sorts of nonsense. “We are currently in production on the latest installment-” The lights suddenly went out. That was Loki’s cue. He walked out onto the stage to begin his own speech. 

“People of Metropolis, look how far you have fallen!” He announced. “Look how you huddle, scared in the dark, waiting for your saviors to come. They are not coming to rescue you this day. All you have is me!” The lights came back on to reveal Loki standing in the middle of the stage. The crowd roared. “I am Loki of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose. Swear loyalty to me, swear your city over to me, and you shall live in riches in my kingdom. Kneel to your overlord!” he boomed. I saw his expression that he was enjoying every moment of this. “I said KNEEL~!” He used magic to amplify his voice even more than the room should have allowed. At once the cheering roaring crowd dropped to their knees in front of him.

That was my cue. I straightened my spine, gathered my courage, and stormed out onto the stage. “LOKI!” I shouted as I stomped toward him. He looked over at me, shocked and acting sheepish and embarrassed. He gave me an elegant bow while the crowd called:

“Sigyn!” I raised a hand to them and they fell silent at once. 

“Are you pretending to rule these mortals again?” I demanded.

“Of course not, my love!” he protested, rising from his bow and trying to look innocent. “I would not!”

I looked out at the crowd, glad that I was blinded by the lights and couldn’t actually see them. “Was he, dear mortals?” I asked them, calmly, sweetly, gently. They roared in cheers and applause. “There is my answer, Loki,” I replied, turning back to him.

“But, darling~” he started. I glared, my hands on my hips.

“Don’t you ‘darling’ me, Loki Laufeyson. Back home with you, now!” I ordered, pointing off stage. 

“My love, they need someone to rule over them!” he protested. I snapped my fingers and pointed again off stage.

“Be gone with you. They shall have their ruler,” I turned back to the crowd. “Won’t you, my dears?” They all roared in applause while Loki skulked off toward off stage.

“IMPOSTERS!” Came a roar from the crowd. The lights changed and a spotlight appeared on William and Kelly, who stormed up towards the stage at the back of the auditorium. There were even more cheers from the crowd. “Foolish mortals allowing yourselves to be tricked by such amateurs. I am your God. The true Loki of Asgard and you shall kneel before me!” Loki took my hand and teleported us off stage where we could watch the rest of the act from the sidelines. At the end, a trailer for the new movie was shown, and Loki and I were brought back out on stage to bow to cheers from the crowd.

“That was a lot of fun,” I told William and Kelly after the event, once the audience had cleared. “Thank you for letting us do it,” they both smiled and said how it had been partially the director’s idea. He thought it would be good publicity. We ended up getting their numbers and friending them on social media, promising that we’d keep in touch, especially through their production of the new movie on location. They were great fun to be around.


	23. Chapter 23

I woke screaming in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat, from nightmares of fire and death, and more pain to come. Loki came bursting in from his room, too startled by my screams to use magic to reach me. He found me sobbing in the middle of my bed. I couldn’t shake the horrors I had seen and relived. It had been worse this time. I had been trapped and dying in the fire and I felt every moment of it all over again. Loki crawled onto my bed and pulled me into his arms. I didn’t resist him, but relished the chill of his body, focusing on that while I tried to stop my sobs.

“I’m here, darling. You’re safe. It’s ok,” he promised while he held me. I was still seeing the images and feeling the fire. I couldn’t get it out of my head. I clutched on to him and tried to get the words out. Tried to explain that I was somehow still halfway trapped in the nightmare. He seemed to understand, though. He held glowing fingertips to my temples. “Let me in, love. Let me see, please, let me help,” he whispered. He was asking for a lot of trust and he knew yet. All I could do was nod. I felt his presence in my mind. It was a strange feeling, but as usual, he was a perfect gentleman and did not venture where he wasn’t allowed, didn’t try to pry. Somehow he shielded me so I didn’t have to see those images anymore, at least not tonight. I didn’t hold it against him that he watched my terrible memories of that night. A moment later, he was out of my head, and I could finally collect myself and stop sobbing. 

“Thank you,” I murmured hoarsely, slumping in his arms. He didn’t respond, which was strange for him. I moved enough that I could look up at him. “What’s wrong?” I asked.

“Those memories aren’t real,” he told me finally. His eyes were distant, lost in thought. 

“What do you mean?” I asked softly. He would talk without censoring his answers if I didn’t startle him out of his thoughts. 

“Someone tampered with them. Someone with extraordinary telepathic abilities. I would have noticed before now otherwise. Even I do not have such skill,” he shook out of his distant thoughts and looked at me properly. “I hate to even mention this, love, but there is only one way for me to be able to see where the tampering occurred. Part of the memories are real and part is not.” He hesitated. “Can you be brave enough, strong enough, to relive that nightmare once more time?” I knew how much it hurt him to ask that. I also knew he wouldn’t have if it wasn’t the only way. We both wanted to know how my memories had been tampered with and where. “I will be there with you the entire time,” he promised. I nodded.

“I see it nearly every night anyway,” I reminded him. Seeing it twice tonight wouldn’t be that much worse.

“I would never ask. I do not want to subject you to this, but it is the only way.”

“I know, Loki. I know you’d never hurt me,” I whispered. “Do what you need. I’ll be ok,” I promised him, sounding more sure than I felt about this prospect. He nodded and kissed my forehead. 

“I will make this as easy on you as I am able,” he promised. He pressed his lips to my forehead again and I felt his magic roll over me. I was back to being deeply asleep in under a minute.

The nightmare started again, I couldn’t stop it and couldn’t change what I saw and felt. 

I woke coughing and sat bolt upright in my bed. There was a strange orange glow surrounding me and too much heat. Way too much heat. The air was fogged. No, not fogged, filled with smoke. I jumped out of the bed. I was wearing flimsy summer pajamas, a tank top and short shorts that my dad disapproved of. I fell to my knees instantly, coughing from the smoke. It took a minute of sucking in the cleaner air on the floor of my room before I was able to move. I got back to my feet and stumbled a few steps toward my door. I had to get downstairs. 

I vaguely heard laughter from outside as the villains celebrated. I managed to get my door open and saw that my entire world was covered in flames. I turned to go back in my room, to try to get out through the window, but the way was cut off there. On my knees, I made my way to the staircase. It was the only way to breathe in all of this smoke. It was a fight to breathe and I was terrified I was going to die. That was the only way I could keep going. I had to get out or I would die. I clutched onto the banister for support and ran down the stairs as fast as I could. They would give out soon if I didn’t move quickly. The stairs led into our foyer. 

I stopped moving and just screamed when I entered the foyer. I fell to my knees again, sobbing at the scene I saw there. Both of my parents were tied to our dining room chairs. Chairs that didn’t belong in this room, but had been dragged here for this purpose. They were both dead already, each with a gunshot wound in their head. I managed to stumble to my feet and run to them anyway. I had to untie them. Had to try to save them. Had to get them out of here. I shook them, trying to wake them, though I knew better. I knew they were dead, I was just so out of it from smoke inhalation, and horror that I wasn’t thinking clearly.

Something crashed through my brain, yelling for me to get out of there or I would die. Some sense of self preservation kicked in and I left my parents with tears streaming down my face for doing it, to try to run for the door, to try to get out of here. There was a loud crash. I raised my arms to protect myself, but I was thrown off of my feet. One of the wooden structure pillars that supported...something... in the house was pinning me to the ground, burning the leg it was trapping. 

I screamed and screamed for help as I tried to push the pillar off of me, but it was no use. Eventually, I succumbed to the smoke and the heat of the fire and passed out in the middle of the flames.

I woke to frost covering me, I was shivering in Loki’s arms. I didn’t mind, though. I was safe from the fire. I would take being cold to being burned alive again. “Don’t make me do that again tonight,” I begged Loki, my voice so hoarse and raw. I guessed I had been screaming again.

“I will not,” he replied. He stopped breathing frost, though. “I saw what I needed. Come, darling, we’ll discuss this over tea,” he told me gently. I nodded. We got out of my bed. He wrapped his robe around me. It was too big and smelled like him, but that was what made it perfect and led me downstairs to the kitchen with his arm around me. I needed to walk this time, needed to focus on the real world and not the nightmare hellscape I had escaped. I sat on a stool in the kitchen and he made our tea the human way. I watched him work, in silence and let him tuck me under a thick blanket on the couch with my tea once it was ready. We sat in silence and sipped on our tea. He had slipped honey in mine and it soothed my throat some. 

“Did you find out what was tampered?” I asked him softly. I didn’t want to aggravate my throat anymore than I had to. He looked up at me and nodded.

“It was the moment after you ran to your parents. That is where the tampering began. I do not know who did it or why, but everything after that is a false memory. I cannot dig deeper into it without hurting you, which I will not do,” he told me. 

“Why would they change my memories?” I asked him, confused.

“Something happened after that moment that someone does not want you to remember,” he answered. I threw the blanket aside and pulled up my pant leg to show him the scar on my leg from where I’d been pinned by the beam. 

“I have the scar from the beam that pinned me down still,” I reminded him. He looked it over and nodded.

“I do not understand it any more than you do,” he told me gently as he tucked the blanket back around me. “I think we should be on our guard though. There is a reason your memories were tampered with,” 

I nodded and went back to my tea, trying not to think about the fire anymore. So I decided to change the subject. “You haven’t told me when your birthday is,” I reminded him. He rolled his eyes.

“Darling, I have explained already that our calendar does not coincide with Earth’s,” I glared at him.

“You could narrow it down some and we’ll pick a birthday for you.” 

He laughed. “Very well. My birthday falls in our spring, the day the hoofali trees bloom,” 

I grinned at him. “Spring... I know when your birthday should be!” 

“And when is that?” he asked, amused.

“April 1st!” I exclaimed. He looked at me confused. “April 1st is known as April Fool’s Day. It is a day for tricks and pranks. It’s traditional to pull pranks on friends and family and coworkers on that day.” He laughed then and the sound of his laughter scared the last of my nightmare memories away.

“That is the perfect day indeed,” he told me. “Are you ready to go back to bed?” he asked. I shook my head.

“You can go. I don’t want to go back to sleep tonight,” I told him. It was only 3am, but I couldn’t go back to sleep and risk those nightmares again.

“I can make it so you will not dream,” he reminded me. I shook my head.

“Not tonight, Loki. No more magic in my head tonight,” 

“As you wish, my dear,” he told me, but didn’t sound convinced. Instead, he put the Protectors movie on the TV and let me curl up with him, laying my head on his cool chest. 

Two Protectors movies later, Tony came clomping into the room. “Can’t you two stay out of the news?” He grumbled at us. I sat up and looked at him. I figured I looked like hell after then night I’d been through, especially if he wasn’t yelling.

“We didn’t do anything,” I swore. Tony grabbed the remote and switched the TV to the news. “Oh. That.” They were playing our entire performance from the comic con in its entirety. “It was a promotion for the movie,” I shrugged. We liked the Protectors movies being in a good light and doing things like the stunt at comic con helped with that.

“Just try to stay out of the news, ok?” he asked. I nodded.

“I don’t try to get on the news,” I reminded him.

“You feeling ok, kiddo? You don’t look like you are,” Tony finally asked, concerned. He placed a hand on my forehead and I rolled my eyes at him.

“I’m fine. I just didn’t sleep well,” I told him. He finally accepted that and left us alone. Loki and I both watched our performance when they showed it again and I couldn’t help giggling at it. I had to admit we actually had done a really good job. 

I spent most of the rest of the month working on Loki’s birthday present, which was hard since I was hiding it from him. It involved a lot of cooperation from the supers to get it accomplished too, plus Tony’s credit card. Loki kept pestering me to find out what I was doing, but I refused to tell him. Superior even helped me by making sure Loki was on patrol all day on March 30th and 31st. It took us the entirety of those two days to get his present made. On the 30th, he knocked on his door, growling when he found it locked

“Why am I locked out of my room?” he asked when I cracked the door open.

“Because your birthday present is in here. So you’re not allowed in here,” I told him quite logically.

“I would like to get some sleep before my next patrol shift,” he answered, also logically. 

“You can sleep in my room,” I replied. “And no peeking at your present!” I told him. I did give him a kiss before I sent him to my room to get some sleep. “Promise you won’t peek,” I told him. I really didn’t want the surprise ruined. He sighed, but promised. I knew him well enough to know that he wouldn’t break a promise, no matter that it would drive him crazy until his birthday. Especially when he could use magic to see into the room and we’d never know.

Finally, late in the evening on March 31st, his present was completed. After his cake and ice cream and presents, which somehow were all either Loki or Elsa themed, I led him up to his room to show him his actual present from me. “I have been dying to find out what you have been up to, darling,” he told me, giddy with excitement. I stopped outside his room and handed him the new key.

“Then open the door and find out,” I told him with a smile. He did and I watched his mouth fall open. He stared in shock as he stepped into the room.

“How did you do this?” he asked, staring in awe. 

“I had a lot of help,” I admitted. The supers and I had spent two days straight changing his suite into an exact replica of his suite on his home world. 

“How?” he repeated. He couldn’t get any more words out and I was proud of myself for tripping up his silver tongue.

“You showed me an illusion of it months ago,” I reminded him. “Tela read the image from my mind and projected it to the others. Doug and his crew helped with the actual construction. Tony’s credit card and Pinterest helped some. We got it as close as we could.” I knew we had gotten it perfect, but I wasn’t going to brag.

Loki pulled me into a hug. “I love it. It’s perfect. Thank you, darling,” he finally told me before he kissed me deeply. He stared around the room in awe again. I saw the tears in his eyes. I knew he missed his home. This was the closest I could get to it for him. “I do not have the words to thank you properly,” he added. We spent time in his room that evening, before he sent me to my own room just before midnight. 

“You’re kicking me out early,” I accused. He grinned.

“I want you out of danger before the pranks begin,” he replied. I giggled, but let him shoo me from the room. I stayed in my own room, wondering what the next day would be. There was an ice rose waiting for me on my nightstand. 

The next morning, I woke early and headed down to breakfast as usual. No one was around since it was so early. So I made breakfast and sat down with my book on the couch while I waited for everyone to get up. I hadn’t seen any pranks, yet, so I wondered what was going on. Knowing Loki, he wouldn’t throw this chance away. 

It was then I heard the roar. “KAT! WHERE IS THAT CURSED BOYFRIEND OF YOURS?” It sounded like Tony, but something was off with his voice. I looked over and just started laughing. I couldn’t stop for a good five minutes. “It will hurt no less when I kill him in this form,” Tony growled. Tony was female. A rather attractive female. Like someone had taken him, turned him into a girl, and then made him extra hot. It was hilarious. 

I finally stopped laughing long enough to shrug. “I haven’t seen Loki yet today,” I told him. More people were beginning to mill in. All of them were either pissed or laughing. Or both. Everyone had changed genders. I seemed to be the only one immune. I saw Helene. She had been immune too. I was relieved. It wouldn’t be nice to prank her and I was glad that Loki seemed to understand that too. 

“How are we supposed to go on patrol like this?” Jane asked from a man’s body. I tried not to laugh at her. She could kick my ass as a tiny girl. It was so very hard not to laugh. “How come you’re not affected?” she demanded.

I shrugged. “I don’t know. I haven’t seen Loki,” I reminded them. They kept glaring at me like this was my fault. Loki finally came downstairs looking like the most gorgeous woman I had ever set eyes on. Everyone glared at me more. “Not my fault,” I reminded them. I had no access to magic. 

Superior came storming in. He was only recognizable because of his uniform. He was a stern middle aged woman now. “Patrols will continue as usual. The villains won’t know what hit them.” He ordered, laughing. At least he enjoyed the prank. Everyone grumbled, but went off to do whatever they were supposed to be doing. 

Loki came over to see me. “Good morning, my dear,” he told me with a glint in his eyes and his grin firmly in place.

“Morning,” I replied. “You pranked yourself too?” I asked, curious as to his transformation. He shrugged.

“It seemed like fun. Would you care to join us?” he asked. I shook my head.

“Thank you, no,” I replied with a giggle. “William sent me a message this morning that they’ll be on campus today doing some filming. Want to go see them?” I asked. He laughed.

“This will be fun,” he told me. We left the compound to go watch the filming. William and Kelly saw me and waved us over.

“Who’s your frien-?” William started to ask before he got a good look at Loki. 

“There’s an April Fool’s prank running amok around here,” I told him with a smile. “Loki got tied up in it,” William and Kelly just started laughing. They grabbed Loki by both hands and dragged him over to the director and producers for ideas for the movie. I laughed as Loki was dragged off. They took a bunch of pictures of him and made him run a couple of scenes for them and read some lines. I had a feeling this would be a plot point at some point. It wasn’t like Loki hadn’t been female in the comics already.

“Darling, you’re looking cold,” Loki told me once they let him go. He conjured a hat and handed it to me. I rolled my eyes, but accepted it. I should have known better, but Loki was always like this so I hadn’t thought about it. I plopped the hat on my head. It was a cat-ear hat, and would’ve been cute had it not disappeared the second I put it on my head, leaving only cat ears in its wake.

“Loki!” I exclaimed, giggling.

“I couldn’t leave you out of all of the fun,” he chuckled. We laughed together and hung out that day with everyone in the wrong bodies. It was hilarious to see the guys in girl bodies sitting with their legs spread and no one knowing how to walk or talk. “Don’t worry, Loki finally told them. The spell wears off at midnight.”


	24. Chapter 24

Loki woke me fairly early the next morning. My cat ears were gone and he was back to looking normal. “Wake up, darling. I have a surprised planned,” he told me. I opened my eyes and smiled up at him.

“What kind of surprise?” I asked.

“The kind that is a surprise,” he replied dryly. I laughed and got out of bed. “Allow me,” he told me. He took my hand and I was suddenly wearing a dress that could have worked as a Sigyn cosplay. He kept hold of my hand and I realized that he was wearing a tunic and leggings, clothes that could have come from the movie too, but more casual than the battle leathers. He opened a spellbook in front of him and rattled off the spell. I saw the effort it took him, so I knew it was major magic. A swirling green portal appeared in front of us. Loki laughed, took my hand again, and half led, half pulled me through. 

We stepped through the portal into his bedroom. “Loki... you can teleport us from my room to yours,” it was just across the hall after all. “You don’t need a big, draining magic for that,” I reminded him. He could be careless with his magic, but usually not this careless.

Loki laughed. “Not this bedroom, darling,” he told me. “You did a good job with it, but look closer,” he waved to the window. I took the step over to it and looked outside to a city with three moons over it.

“We’re on your home world?” I asked, surprised. I didn’t know he had the power to get us here. He nodded. “I thought you were banished?”

“I said that banished was the closest word for it. I am allowed to visit home,” he told me. “It just took awhile to find the correct spell for it,”

“You did clear this with everyone on Earth, right?” I asked him. He nodded.

“Of course. Now, come, I would like for you to meet my family.” He offered me his arm. I laid my hand on it and let him lead me from his bedroom. 

We walked down the halls of the palace. Servants bowed to us, murmuring ‘prince’ as we walked by. It was so strange. He led me to a cozy dining room. I saw his parents, older brother, and sister in law all there eating breakfast. They looked up when we came in and it took all of my willpower not to hide behind Loki. His mom was the first one to move. She came running over to him and gave him a hug. “Loki! You have come to visit!” she exclaimed. “How are you dear? How is your journey going? Have you been eating?” I took a step back, letting them have their moment while he reassured her that everything was going well. She looked over at me. “I’m sorry, dear. It had just been so long since we have seen Loki,” she told me with a smile. “I am Frigga,”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, ma’am,” I wished Loki had prepared me for this. I was way out of my element talking to royalty. “I am Kathryn Avalon. Loki does me the honor of being my...friend,” I hesitated on the last word. I wasn’t sure how much Loki would actually want to tell his family.

“Darling, you are being too humble,” Loki told me with a smile. “Lady Kathryn does me the honor of being my Kærasta,” I heard the word translated as ‘girlfriend, love, dear one’ in my mind.

The moment he said that, I was the focus of attention from his mom who wanted to grill me about every detail of my life. Loki had to save me.

We spent the entire long weekend on his home world. He showed me all of his favorite sites. There were feasts and introductions to all of his friends and family. One of the court ladies even showed me some new dagger tricks when she found out Loki had been teaching me. There was a huge farewell feast the night we had to leave. I knew it was bittersweet for Loki. 

“We can come visit again,” I reminded him. He nodded.

“However, for today, we must return you back to your home. There is still school tomorrow,” he reminded me. I groaned.

“I didn’t get any of my homework done,” I whined at him. He laughed. 

“Do not fear about that. I did it for you before we left,” he told me.

“I shouldn’t accept that, but I’m not going to complain.” 

He opened the portal back to Earth and we stepped through into my sittingroom. We were both laughing until we saw that Superior and Tony were waiting on my couch for us. Neither of them looked happy. The portal snapped shut behind us. “You two are in so much trouble,” Superior growled. Loki held up his hands in defeat.

“Place all of the blame on me,” he insisted. “Lady Kathryn did not know that this trip was not authorized,” 

“You lied to me?” I demanded. I had specifically asked him if it was approved.

“I had to, darling. You cannot be blamed if you did not know. I wanted to take you on the trip and knew that it would never be approved,”

“Your damn right it wasn’t approved,” Superior yelled, standing to face down Loki. “I don’t care if you are an adult. You’re grounded for this stunt. You can’t take an underage girl off world without permission!” Superior rarely had to punish the supers under his command. Usually it was extra chores or training for being late, or losing control of their powers or something. Never for deliberate disobedience. “You come with me,” Superior grabbed Loki by the arm and dragged him from the room to hash out his punishment. 

Tony jumped up from the couch and pulled me in to a tight hug. “Kat, I was so worried about you. All we had was a note from Loki saying you went on a long weekend trip to his home world,” 

“It was amazing, Tony!” I told him, gushing about how awesome and palace was and how much fun we’d had with his family. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Can’t you even be a little sorry?” he asked.

“I’m sorry you were worried,” I finally admitted. 

“You’re such an imp,” he growled at me. “At least he made sure you stay out of trouble for this. It’s late. Get some sleep,” he told me. He left my room, but like I was actually going to sleep until I found out what happened to Loki. So I changed into my pajamas and waited for him in my sittingroom. He came back up a couple hours later in his typical pajamas of black pajama pants and a green tshirt. His wrists were shackled again.

“Superior is quite upset with me it seems,” he grinned at me as I let him in to my room.

“Loki,” I worried over his wrists. 

“I’m fine, love. This will blow over and he will remember that I am more useful to him with magic than without,”

It didn’t blow over for a month. The only real effect is that Loki and I couldn’t go out on dates. We spent a lot of time watching movies inside. He was still my guard in the evenings. I think I was the one who was punished more, since I had to have Jane come with me to all of my classes, and couldn’t talk magically to Loki during them. It made Loki’s life more difficult when he couldn’t use magic openly, but he still had a little, even through all of the blocks the chains put on him. It stopped him from carrying me to bed, but didn’t stop the kisses, or from him waking me from nightmares with his ice cold hands. I also found out that his nightmares and visions of me dying hadn’t dissipated either.

Superior did finally remember that Loki was more useful when he was on patrol and set him free on probation. I was left alone for a few nights, but Loki somehow wormed his way back onto being assigned as my guard. His silver tongue was very useful against Superior.


	25. Chapter 25

Prom tickets went on sale a couple weeks before the dance at the end of May. “You’re still coming with me to the prom, right?” I asked Loki one morning.

“Of course, darling, though you will have to enlighten me on the traditions of the...prom,” I forgot that I hadn’t called it the prom earlier.

“The prom is a big dance, a ball, at the end of the school year. Everyone dresses up in super fancy dresses and tuxedos. Generally you and your date go out to a fancy meal before hand and dance until midnight,” I explained. 

“You promised to wear the dress I made you to the ball,” he reminded me. I nodded.

“And you promised to go with me. I just wanted to make sure that was still the case before I bought the tickets,” I explained. He glowered.

“I should purchase the tickets,” he grumbled at me. I laughed.

“You can’t. I have to do it since I’m the student there and you aren’t,” I reminded him. He still looked unhappy, but seemed to understand the concept. Loki was still coming with me to school every day. We usually walked there, unless the weather was bad. It was a pleasant start to the day and the walk wasn’t that far. “Oh, shit! I forgot to ask you for a favor from the school,” I told him before we got to the school that day.

“What language from a lady!” he chided.

“Loki, this is important,” I replied.

“What favor would the school like?” he asked, more calmly.

“They wanted me to get you to dress in a uniform today and pretend to be a student. They have a tour group coming through, which is annoying when I’m a stop on the tour. They don’t want the parents to see that I have a guard, or they might think the school in unsafe. So they want you to pretend to be a student for the day.” I told him. He raised his eyebrow. “I’m sorry! They called last night and asked me, but you were on patrol so I forgot to ask when you got back,” He sighed and looked put-upon.

“Very well,” he replied. The green glow of his magic passed over him and he was wearing one of the school uniforms. I reached up to straighten his tie. “This outfit is ridiculous,” he grumbled.

“At least you have pants,” I reminded him, grumbling at the stupid short skirt. He laughed and took my hand. I looked up at him confused.

“If I am pretending to be a student, I should at least get to be your boyfriend today.” He had a point. They couldn’t say anything if he was doing them a favor. I was trying not to glare after the first tour group came to bother me and try to ask me questions about Tony. 

“I should’ve skipped school today,” I grumbled at Tony. Every single tour group was the same and I felt like I was followed around by them all day. At least I got to buy our prom tickets at lunch.

I managed to survive that day without drawing a dagger on any of the helpless humans. I was very impressed with myself. Loki and I did work out extra hard during combat training that afternoon. I needed to blow off steam.

Prom fever hit the school as the night of the dance drew closer. I caught Loki eavesdropping on other couples’ plans so he could get ideas for that night. It was going to be magical, I knew.

The day before the dance, one of the girls in my English class came up to me. She had been talking to me more since we worked on a project together and had to present in front of the class. I carried the presentation and so she got an A on it too. She handed me an envelope. “I know it’s hokey, but I’m having a birthday party next week. I’d really like it if you came,” she told me. I smiled up at her. I had gotten more open with my classmates lately, some of Loki’s influence wearing off I supposed. 

“Really? You want me to come?” I asked, wondering if this was a thing where she had to invite the whole class or something. She nodded.

“Of course! You’re my friend. Oh, don’t bring any gifts, we’re not doing anything silly like that. It’s just pizza and movies and stupid card games. Thanks for the book recommendation, by the way, I’m hooked on the series now,” she waved and went to her desk before class started. I grinned down at the invitation like an idiot, so happy to actually get an invitation to a party. It never happened, not since my parents died and I got outed as some kind of weird, powerless celebrity. They were scared of my superhero guardians and thought I was weird because I was a bookworm. They were finally starting to come around. I tucked the invitation away in my bag carefully, still grinning.

“You are pleased,” Loki whispered in my ear through magic. I nodded

/This is the first party invitation I’ve gotten since my parents died/ I told him. /I thought all the kids here hated me. I was wrong/

“I’m glad you are happy,” was his only reply.

I knew I had the easiest preparation of all of the girls for the prom the next day. Loki did my hair, clothes, and makeup with magic, so I could relax until the last moment. He wore a full tuxedo and it was fitted and tailored perfectly. My long black and green ballgown fit equally well. My hair was in an up-do and I even had a tiara. 

My first surprise of the night was the limo that came to pick us up. “You got us a limo?” I exclaimed excitedly. I had fallen into prom fever just like the rest of the school. Loki smiled at the excitement on my face.

“And I am glad I did. It was worth it just for your expression,” he told me. The driver held the door open for us and Loki helped me in. He took me to the fanciest restaurant for dinner. It was stupidly expensive, I was sure, but it was the most delicious meal I had ever eaten. 

The students looked at us in shock and awe when we arrived. I knew we looked fantastic, but not that awesome. Everyone was dressed well, it was the prom after all. I had to teach Loki how to do the electric slide. In return, he led me through a waltz.

It was one of the best nights of my life and I knew when I kissed him during the last dance at midnight that I would remember it forever.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter: rape

“Kat, are you sure?” Loki asked. Again. He, Tony, and I were in Tony’s car, driving to Claire’s party. 

“I’m sure, Loki. You weren’t invited. I can’t just go inviting people to an event I’m a guest at,” I reminded them. “I’m letting you guys drop me off and pick me back up. I have my daggers and my cell phone,” I reminded them. “And The Harlequin has been quiet for weeks. There’ve barely been any petty thieves for you guys to deal with,” I knew that both he and Tony were overprotective, but this was a human birthday party. Besides, they were patrolling the area tonight. I was sure if I so much as raised my voice they would be banging the door down. They dropped me off at the house. I climbed out of the car, straightened the skirt on my sundress, and went up to the door. I was let in immediately by Claire. 

“You made it!” she exclaimed. She waved to Loki and Tony in Tony’s car and dragged me into the house. “Just in time too, the pizza just got here,” she led me in to the room where the rest of the party guests were gathered. I was surprised about half of the kids here were some of the most popular in the school. The group was split in two and I took a spot with the less popular kids. 

We ate pizza and played a silly card game that was excessively dirty for a card came. They even played Superhero Musical and this group sang along too. It felt almost like home with the supers. I found out that Claire’s parents were out of town and didn’t know she was having so many people over. She asked us to be careful so she didn’t get in trouble. I could understand that sentiment. They offered me a beer, but I declined. I didn’t drink and wasn’t about to start here. No one teased me or anything for it. They just accepted my decision. Especially when I reminded them that Atlas was picking me up later. 

Part of the way through the evening, one of the guys gathered up a bunch of people’s red solo cups to refill pop and beer for everyone. I took my cup back from him when he came back to the table. It was my turn to choose the winning card in the game. I drank my pop while I debated. It tasted a little off, like it had gone flat or something. I figured it had just gone flat and I was being pressured to make a decision. I finally chose one and everyone laughed at my decision and agreed with my choice for winner. 

I relaxed around them, feeling giddy and nearly drunk off of their fun and emotions. It took me too long to realize that the drunk feeling was wrong. I shouldn’t be woozy. I had only had pop to drink. Maybe it was just the heat of so many people all in one room. I excused myself and stood, heading from the room to get some air, to try to clear my head. I managed to get to the other room, though the room was starting to spin around me. My limbs were too heavy and I could barely think or feel anything. This was bad. It was only due to the long hours of training my mind to be able to talk to Loki that I was able to keep my mind from getting immediately washed away. I had heard that you could fight the drugs, if you figured it out quickly and if you fought against them. I fought now. I could barely move my body, my limbs weren’t responding. I was losing control far too quickly. I fumbled in my pocket, fumbled and fumbled until I finally got my hands to get my phone out. I only had enough coherence for one text. I had to make it count.

‘Help’ I sent Loki and immediately locked my phone again. If this went worse, I didn’t want someone else seeing that I had called for help. 

Arms grabbed me and steered my body, making me follow them up the stairs. I fought and begged and pleaded with my mind to make my body obey but I was trapped in my own mind. I could see and hear and experience everything that was going on around me, but I couldn’t make my body do anything.

“I told you you’d regret turning me down, bitch. Let’s see if your freaky alien boyfriend wants you after this,” quarterback jock boy hissed. “Don’t bother trying to fight. I know you’re still in there and get to enjoy every moment of this. Those drugs are designed for supers. It blocks their powers, makes them puppets that will do as they’re told. Nothing you can do to stop it if the strongest supers in the city can’t fight it,” 

He got my body to lie down on the bed in the room he had led me to. He roughly pushed up my skirt and I heard his zipper. No, no, no, no! but there was nothing, nothing I could do. My body wouldn’t obey. I couldn’t even close my eyes and had to watch him. NO! Something snapped in my brain with a wicked pain. It felt like I had been torn in pieces. NO!!!!!!!!!!! The next instant he flew off of the bed, smacking hard into the wall. Things around the room were floating and a trashcan nearby was on fire. Seconds later, Loki and Tony came crashing into the room. 

/Loki! Loki help!/ I screamed, frantic. Tony held him back from coming to me. 

“You can’t heal her yet. Don’t touch her. We need the cops here, now. Also will you stop with the fire?” Tony demanded. He pulled out his phone and dialed a private line at the police station which would bring help here sooner. 

Loki came to my side, but didn’t touch me, didn’t contaminate the scene. “I’m here, love. You’ll be ok now,” he turned to Tony. “I’m not doing any of this,” Loki indicated the floating things and the fire. 

“Then who-?” Tony looked at me. “That’s impossible. She’s drugged to the teeth with Dollbaby. Even if she had powers, she’d have no way to use them. Did you do this to the guy?” Tony asked Loki.

“I have done nothing. I will gladly kill him if you would like,” Loki replied. He went to the quarterback and looked him over. “On the other hand, it looks like my lady has done an excellent job herself. She burned right through his mind. He is a vegetable. I believe that is your term for it.”

“That’s impossible,” Tony repeated, but he didn’t look convinced.

/Loki, please. Help/

“Soon, darling, I promise. We will get you help soon. They are on their way,”

“What are you talking about?” Tony asked, glaring at Loki.

“I have telepathy. She is still in there and completely awake and aware. And terrified, might I ad. She can hear and see us and can speak with me,” Loki explained. He stood from his investigation and came back to my side. He knelt beside the bed and began singing lullaby’s from his world.

The police were there almost immediately. They did their investigation, they took samples and questioned people. They got a female cop to do the actual investigation on my body, after Loki growled that the men were scaring me. 

“She’s aware and awake.” Loki told them. “I’m a telepath and can hear her just fine. And translate if you would like to take her statement,” 

“Prove it,” one of the cops demanded.

“You are thinking that it is a shame that the star football player is in this condition as he has such a bright future,” Loki growled at one cop. The man blushed and quickly left this assignment. Loki looked at the female cop. “You are sad this happened and you are horrified by what you see here.”

“Can she tell me how this happened?” the cop asked Loki, her voice gentle and calm. It took effort, but I thought out the story for him, told him exactly what happened and he translated my words for her. He showed her his phone with the one word text from me. “Thank you. I will make sure everything is tied up here with the humans. Get her back to your infirmary. Ask for Julia when you get there,” Julia was the head healer. “She’s my sister and I know she’s seen cases of Dollbaby before,”

“Can you teleport her that far?” Tony demanded of Loki. Loki nodded. “Good, get her out of here. I’ll help the cops here. And tell Superior that her powers have manifested. Take care of her,” Tony growled the words at Loki. Loki bowed.

“Always.” He came over to me, slowly, gently, hesitantly. The things in the room were still floating and the trash can was still on fire, no matter how many people tried to put it out. “Darling, I have to pick you up,” he felt me cringe away from his words, even though my body didn’t move. “I know, love, I know. It will just be a minute. I swear,” he promised. “Please let me help you. You trusted me from the day we met, despite what everyone said about me. Please do not give up on me now,”

/Help me, please/ I begged him, so hurt and exhausted. I felt like I had been ripped apart in body, mind, and spirit. He lifted me carefully into his arms, trying to move me as little as possible. I saw the blood on the sheets and started panicking all over again. The fire blazed higher.

“Shh, love, it’s ok,” Loki whispered. He teleported us away from the scene, into the sterile white infirmary. I saw that the effort drained him. “I need Julia here now!” he roared the second we had arrived. I had never heard that roar from him before. “Kat has been injured. This is an emergency!” he bellowed. Feet pounded from all directions.

“I’m Julia,” the head healer told Loki. “What happened?” 

“She was given Dollbaby and raped,” Loki told her. She looked horrified for a moment, but switched to healer mode immediately. They soon got me settled on one of the infirmary beds. 

“Out!” she told Loki firmly. “She will not appreciate your presence right now,”

“I can translate for her,” he protested.

“She’s still awake in there?” she asked. “Most humans given Dollbaby are blacked out completely.” Loki nodded.

“She’s awake and aware,” he told her. She nodded. 

“You can come back once we get her out of these clothes and in to a hospital gown,” Loki left reluctantly. He was allowed back in a few minutes later. “Are you making everything float?” Julia asked Loki. He shook his head and looked at me.

“It is her,” he replied.

“That’s not possible,” she replied, shaking her head firmly. She had placed her glowing golden hands on me and was healing my wounds. 

“It is her, though,” Loki told her. I could tell he was getting tired of explaining the same thing over and over again. I felt that all he wanted to do was pull me into his arms and hold me there safely.

“Even if she had powers, the Babydoll drug blocks them, completely. I have never seen a super who was able to use their powers past it. Not healers, not telepaths, not firestarters, no one. It traps the person inside their own mind,”

“Well, you will find out for sure once the drug wears off,” Loki replied, not convinced. He knew what he felt and everyone around him was being dumb and not listening. 

“She needs to sleep it off. It should be out of her system by morning,” Julia told him. “I’d use drugs to put her to sleep, but that’s not a good idea. Nothing mixes well with Babydoll. I hate knowing that she’s suffering in there, though...” Loki took a step forward.

“Forgive me, love,” he told me softly.

/Loki, you can’t/ I begged him. 

“You need sleep, darling. You will feel better when the drug is out of your system,” 

/You’ll guard?/ I begged, my thoughts nearly hysterical and sobbing.

“Always, my love,” he promised. He laid a glowing green hand on my forehead and I fell in to a dreamless sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

When I started to wake, the first thing I recognized was Loki’s voice. He must’ve caught the fact that I was beginning to wake. “Stay calm, darling. You are safe,” I recognized his voice and forced my eyes open to I could look at him. Even that was too much effort. I recognized almost immediately that we were in the infirmary. 

Why were we in the infirmary? Why was I the one in the bed? Why was my head on fire? I felt like someone had dumped acid through my brain. And it was so loud, like everyone was chattering. Except that there was no one around. I felt so raw and bruised. “Loki?” I asked, hoarsely. Why was every moment so hard? I moved to sit up and he had to come help me. “What happened? Why are we here?” I managed to get the words out. I knew it was bad, though, for me to feel as awful as I did.

He hesitated, but finally answered. “You were drugged at the party last night.” His prompt was soft, gentle. “Healer Julia told me that your memories might be affected this morning. They will return soon. It is a side-effect of the drug,” he waited for me to nod, to verify for him that I had understood his words. I nodded for him, though it made my head hurt even words. “How are you feeling?” he was being overly cautious. Something was wrong. 

I couldn’t lie to him, especially when I was obviously in such back shape. “Like someone poured acid through my brain,” I admitted. He gave me a wan smile.

“That is a fairly apt description,”

“Loki, what happened?” I asked, truly concerned now. He was never like this. Even during the worst things that happened to him, he made jokes and made light of the situation. But whatever had happened to me had him shaken. I felt the stress and worry scraping painfully against the raw nerves in my brain. Items around the bed started floating on their own.

“Darling, I know that it is difficult, but you must remain calm. I will tell you what happened, but know that it was terrible. Before I begin, I have to warn you...” he hesitated. I took his hand for comfort. He gave me a real smile then.

“Tell me,” I bid him. All I wanted was the crawl off of this hospital bed and into his arms. I couldn’t do that. I was here for a reason and needed to stay in the bed. I then decided I didn’t care. I wasn’t hooked up to any machines or anything. If they didn’t like it, they could get over it. I managed to crawl out of the bed, despite Loki’s protests. When he figured out what I wanted, he helped pull me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me to hold me there safely. I laid my head on his shoulder. “Tell me, Loki,” I bid him again now that I was safe.

“What happened last night...blasted open your powers. That is why you are feeling like your mind was scrubbed with acid. Any small emotion is enough to set them off today. It will take awhile for the part of your mind that handles control of your powers to heal. I cannot help either. Today your have to be extra careful. Any use of your powers will be quite painful,” he explained. 

I wasn’t surprised to find out I had powers. It had been an expectation of all of the supers that eventually I could get some. It also wasn’t surprising that they had appeared now. Whatever happened last night must have been traumatic for me to be in this shape. Trauma could trigger the manifestation of powers. It was so well known that some kids who were desperate to be supers would jump off of buildings to try to force their powers to activate. It worked just often enough that kids kept trying it. 

“I understand,” I told him finally. “I’ll try to stay calm. Will you tell me now?” I asked.

“You went to Claire’s birthday party last night. A couple hours into the party, you sent me a text that only said ‘help’. Tony and I came as fast as we could, but it was too late. That moronic football boy who has been troubling you had drugged your drink. He took you upstairs and raped you,” Loki didn’t mince his words or try to placate me with euphemisms, which I was grateful for.

“Let's see if your freaky alien boyfriend wants you after this” I heard the phantom words of memory. A piece of my missing memories from last night. I clutched tighter on to Loki when I heard them, fighting back a sob. Loki rubbed my back and stroked my hair until I calmed again. 

“No matter what that asshole said to you, I am not going to abandon you because someone hurt you,” Loki promised. I looked up at him confused.

“How did you know what he said?” I asked. He was telepathic, but he stayed out unless invited. I knew he wouldn’t eavesdrop now, not when I had already been violated.

“You were projecting, love. It appears telepathy is one of your powers.” I relaxed in his arms, accepting that explanation. I felt him stiffen, before he forced the next words out. “Now that you know what happened, do you wish to move back to the bed? I will not be offended. I wish for you to feel safe.” Now he was hedging around his question, but I wasn’t that out of it that I couldn’t understand what he was actually asking. He wanted to know if his touch upset me. I shook my head.

“I’ve trusted you from day one. You haven’t hurt me in all the time I’ve known you. You’re not going to now,” I told him softly. We sat like that for awhile. I saw some of the nurses come by to check on me, but they seemed pleased with this development and let us be. 

Until the memories came flooding back. With a quick hand movement on his part, Loki threw a dark green shield around us. I screamed and sobbed when I had to live through that horror again. It wasn’t just remembering. I had to relive it.

The second the rememories had vanished, I scrambled off of Loki’s lap with more speed than I thought I could muster that day, and grabbed a nearby bowl, into which I was violently sick. I didn’t realize I was kneeling on the cold floor of the infirmary until I realized Loki was holding my hair back. I looked up at him when the feeling of nausea passed. He offered me a hand to help me off of the floor. I took it and let him pull me to my feet. He settled me back in the bed. I realized he was looking green too. He got me a glass of water and finally lowered the shields around the small room we were in. “Thank you,” I murmured.

“I am so sorry you had to live through that. I’m sorry I wasn’t fast enough to save you,” he told me, looking haunted and horrified. 

“You...saw?” I asked, hoping against hope that I hadn’t made him relive it with me. He nodded.

“Your power rose too fast and you got under my personal shields, which is a very impressive feat, my dear. I only just got the shield up to protect the rest of the compound,” he explained.

“I’m sorry,” I told him, feeling more drained and raw than I had when I woke. 

One of the nurses came in then. “I felt a... disturbance. Is everything ok in here, Kat?” she asked me, assuming that Loki had done something to upset me. I nodded.

“My memories from last night came back,” I told her. She nodded and gentled her look. “When can I go home?” I asked her, fighting to control my emotions. I hated hospitals.

“Soon, dear. We just need to run a couple more tests. Your body is healed, but Superior wants Tela to come up and take a look at your mind and power level,” the nurse explained. I nodded. I remembered that Tela always read the power level and abilities of new recruits. “Superior himself will be up to talk to you too,” I nodded again. She left and I let myself lay back against the pillows. I looked over at Loki. 

“Will you read to me?” I asked him softly. He gave me a real smile then.

“Of course, darling. Any requests?” I thought about it for a moment. There was one story I had been dying for him to read aloud. He had the perfect accent for it.

“Harry Potter?” I asked hesitantly. He raised an eyebrow, but summoned the book.

“Any book in the world, and you choose this one? It must be quite special indeed,” he replied before he opened the book.

“Harry is an old friend,” I told him, trying to explain in a way that didn’t make me sound like a crazy person. “Surely there’s a hero whose tales you’ve read so many times that you can recite them in your sleep, whose tales you keep reading again and again because you miss hearing about them?” He smiled then.

“The tales of Hiccup the Viking,” he replied with a fond smile. “Very well,” he turned a couple pages and began: “Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense” His tone and accent was perfect and I listened, enthralled by the tale, no matter how familiar it was. He also had the trick of doing the voices, and could mimic the actor’s almost identically, which made his telling even better. 

“Kat?” Tony asked from the doorway. I looked up at him, surprised. I hadn’t heard him since I had been too busy listening to Loki’s telling of one of my favorite books. I waved Tony in. He came over and hugged me. “I’m so sorry, Kat. We should never have left you there alone,” he told me. 

“I’ll be ok, Tony,” I told him. “After Tela and Superior come see me, I can even go home,” I added, acting stronger and more together than I was feeling. 

“The nurses said your powers were blasted open,” he told me. I nodded.

“Which makes me feel like death, but it’s nothing rest won’t heal,” I was hoping on that point anyway.

Tela came up and kicked the boys out so she could do the investigation. She looked in my mind, which was horrible and nearly made both of us puke and took her reading of my powers. I knew she was going to report to Superior the second she scurried away. Tony and Loki came back in. Loki placed a cold hand on my forehead for a minute, telling me how green I looked. It was soothing, though, so I gave him a smile.

It was only a few minutes later when Superior arrived. “Tony, good, you’re here. You need to hear this too. Sit,” Superior ordered. “How are you doing, Kat?”

“Better once I can go home,” I replied. I really hated hospitals. Tony sat next to me on my bed. 

Superior nodded. He was always down to business, and didn’t disappoint me on that point now. “I have a confession to make. I hope you will forgive me, but I know that is too much to ask. Don’t blame Tony, the decisions weren’t his.” I stared at him, confused. What had Superior ever done? He had let me stay here even though I wasn’t a super and had taken me in and given me a family besides just Tony. “This is not the first time your powers manifested,” he finally admitted, cutting to the chase. “At the time, we thought it was best to block them. You were in no shape to learn control at the time. You were a thirteen year old who had just lost her parents. We were going to unblock them when you turned eighteen, when you graduated and could focus full-time on control. There’s no choice now. Tela told me that all the blocks we put in place three years ago have been ripped away in such a way that she can’t put them back if she wanted to, which she doesn’t, since she didn’t agree with the idea in the first place. Apparently, though, when the blocks were blasted away, it ripped away part of what allows a super to control their gifts. Long story short, it’s going to be hard, if not impossible for you to ever learn proper control, at least not until you fully heal. I’m sorry, Kat. We should have told you,”

I glared at him, unable to control the anger and betrayal I felt. “Kat, no!” Loki yelled. I tried to reign in the emotions as pain wracked its way through my brain. I clutched my head, sobbing from the pain. All of the objects that had started floating crashed back down. Tony was busy putting out a pillow that had caught fire. Loki wrapped his arms around me.

“You should have told me.” I told Superior between sobs. He nodded.

“I should have,” he agreed. “But you didn’t see the inferno you created the night your parents died. There was a tornado of fire when I arrived. It took every firestarter, water, and ice super we had to get it under control until you passed out. I’m sorry for the decision that was made, but with that much power, we didn’t see the choice at the time. I’m sorry you’re hurting now and we will do everything in our power to help you learn to control your powers now.” I knew that was going to be a lot harder than it sounded. At thirteen, I had enough power to make a fire tornado while half-conscious at best. Powers only grew with age and time. I should have been spending the last three years learning to control my powers. Instead, they were three years stronger and my control was not. “Get better, Kat. We get to work once you’re well,” Superior told me. That was as much as the stern man was going to give me on the subject. He left without another word. 

“Can we go home now?” I asked Loki. “It’s so loud in here,” I felt like I was whining, but I really hated hospitals. Tony looked at me confused. 

“Kat, it’s a hospital. It’s quiet almost to a fault.” I shook my head.

“Everyone’s chattering. It hurts,” Why couldn’t they hear it?

“That would be the telepathy, dear,” Loki told me gently. He held out his hand for me. “Here, let me shield you until we get you home,” I took his hand and felt the shield enclose around my mind. “I will teach you how to do that for yourself later,” he promised me when I gave him a look of such intense relief. 

Tony was still confused when I looked over at him. “What?” I asked.

“You were... attacked...” stupid brother using euphamisms “last night. I didn’t think you would be willing to accept the touch of any man for a long time, if ever, but you’re still treating him like your boyfriend,”

“He is my boyfriend,” I reminded him.

“He’s touching you and you’re not freaking out,” Tony replied, pushing the subject. I nodded.

“He’s not going to hurt me. He’s asked permission. He’s careful and a gentleman. He’s not going to pressure or push. He’s safe because he’s my boyfriend, and I trust and love him. You’re safe because you’re my brother,” I explained. It was a hard explanation. I wasn’t sure I had it right, but Tony seemed to accept it. He still glared at Loki.

“If you do anything to hurt her...”

“You’ll...kill me?” Loki asked with a grin. “So I have heard,”

“What happened to the...asshole?” I asked Tony, sneaking a grin to Loki who had used such a bad word earlier. 

“He’s in the hospital. A vegetable. They’re not sure if he’s ever going to recover. If he does, he’s going straight to jail. Officer Patricia will make sure of it. She’s the one who’s Julia’s sister,” he added at my confused look.

One of the nurses came in. “Kat, dear, Superior came to talk to us. You’re cleared to go back to your rooms whenever you’re ready,” she told me. I nodded and would have scrambled off of the bed if Loki and Tony hadn’t both glared at me. Neither touched me, though, for which I was grateful. I could trust them, but restraining me on a bed would’ve been too much.

“Kat, I’m supposed to go on patrol. I can get Superior to let me off if you need me...” he hesitated. He hated shirking duty. I shook my head. 

“I’ll be fine,” I told him. He glared at Loki.

“I will kill you if you do anything,” he hissed.

“Tony...” I really wish he’d stop threatening my boyfriend. 

“Fine, just be careful, Kat. Stab him with one of your daggers first, ask questions later,” he reminded me.

“Go do work,” I grumbled at him. He nodded and finally left, still looking worried. Once he was gone, Loki stood. He offered me his hand. 

“Shall we, my darling?” he asked. “Or I can carry you if you are not up to walking,” he offered. I took his hand and let him pull me to my feet. 

“I’ll try walking first,” I told him. He nodded and didn’t look hurt or offended, for which I was grateful. I laid my hand on his arm, using him for support while we walked up to my room. We did at least take the elevator, which helped. He hesitated outside of my room, until I dragged him inside with me. “Can you find Beauty and the Beast?” I asked, pointing to my DVD rack. “I’m going to find some real clothes,” hospital clothes sucked. At least the gowns weren’t backless. I still wanted pants, though. 

“Would you like me to-?” I shook my head. I wanted to dress myself this time. He nodded and went to my DVD rack to begin pulling movies. Not just the one I had asked for, but others we could watch today. I went into my bedroom, closing the door firmly behind me. I changed into pajamas with long pants and a full shirt, not a tank top like I had been wearing. Maybe I wasn’t a secure as I was pretending. I knew I was safe, but it still felt better to have full pants, to be more covered. He smiled when he saw me come back. I felt his shield disappear from my mind. It was quiet up here, so I nodded that I was ok. He was already waiting for me on the couch. I sat down next to him and curled up against him, laying my head on his chest. “I nearly forgot,” he held up my bracelet. “I kept it safe for you while you were in the infirmary.” I smiled.

“Thank you for saving it,” I told him and held up my wrist so he could put it back on. “And for saving me.” He shook his head. 

“You saved yourself, my wonderful, strong, courageous darling,” he reminded me and started the movie before he pulled a blanket up over me. I relaxed with him. He was safe. I was safe with him, and we would work through the rest together. I rested that day in his arms. There were no kisses, but that seemed perfectly ok with both of us.


	28. Chapter 28

“Darling, it’s getting late,” Loki told me late that evening. I was half asleep in his arms after our third or fourth movie. I’d lost track at some point. I mumbled something in reply and just shifted more comfortably to use him as a pillow. “Dear, that means you have to get up and go to bed,” he told me, chuckling. With more cajoling, he finally got me to wake up.

“Loki, I was comfortable,” I mumbled sleepily. He pulled me to my feet and wrapped an arm around my waist so I could lay my head on his shoulder while he steered me to my bed. 

“You will be more comfortable sleeping in a bed. You are still healing and a couch is not where you should sleep,” he reminded me gently. I knew he was right, but I was too tired and raw to argue with him. He helped me in to bed. I stiffened when he did, but all he did was tuck the blankets around me. “You will be alright, my darling. I know it’s hard now, but you will heal, and I will always be here for you.” He kissed my forehead. “I love you, now get some sleep,” he bid me.

“Are you staying?” I asked, more scared than I’d like to admit.

“I will be on the couch,” he gestured to the sittingroom. He was close enough to stand guard, but not staying in my bedroom where I might not feel safe. He left my magic dagger sheath next to my pillow before he left. He left the door open a crack and I fell asleep listening to the sounds of the TV from the other room.

I should have known I wouldn’t be safe from the nightmare that night, especially when my defenses were already obliterated from everything else that had gone on. I wasn’t surprised about the nightmare. I was more surprised that it was the nightmare of the fire, not a nightmare about the party.

I woke coughing and sat bolt upright in my bed. There was a strange orange glow surrounding me and too much heat. Way too much heat. The air was fogged. No, not fogged, filled with smoke. I jumped out of the bed. I was wearing flimsy summer pajamas, a tank top and short shorts that my dad disapproved of. I fell to my knees instantly, coughing from the smoke. It took a minute of sucking in the cleaner air on the floor of my room before I was able to move. I got back to my feet and stumbled a few steps toward my door. I had to get downstairs.

I vaguely heard laughter from outside as the villains celebrated. I managed to get my door open and saw that my entire world was covered in flames. I turned to go back in my room, to try to get out through the window, but the way was cut off there. On my knees, I made my way to the staircase. It was the only way to breathe in all of this smoke. It was a fight to breathe and I was terrified I was going to die. That was the only way I could keep going. I had to get out or I would die. I clutched onto the banister for support and ran down the stairs as fast as I could. They would give out soon if I didn't move quickly. The stairs led into our foyer.

I stopped moving and just screamed when I entered the foyer. I fell to my knees again, sobbing at the scene I saw there. Both of my parents were tied to our dining room chairs. Chairs that didn't belong in this room, but had been dragged here for this purpose. They were both dead already, each with a gunshot wound in their head. I managed to stumble to my feet and run to them anyway. I had to untie them. Had to try to save them. Had to get them out of here. I shook them, trying to wake them, though I knew better. I knew they were dead, I was just so out of it from smoke inhalation, and horror that I wasn't thinking clearly.

Something crashed through my brain, yelling for me to get out of there or I would die. Some sense of self preservation kicked in, but not before I got one final look at my mom with a bullet through her head. “NO!” I screamed, somehow finding the air as that force crashed through me again. The fire flared up around me, a vortex of flames, which I was at the center of. Everything that wasn’t nailed down to the floor was floating around me, sucked into the tornado of flames. I was screaming and crying, somehow able to find air in all of the chaos.

There was a loud crash. I raised my arms to protect myself, but I was thrown off of my feet. One of the wooden structure pillars that supported...something... in the house was pinning me to the ground, burning the leg it was trapping. Still I screamed, trying to get out from under the burning pillar trapping me. 

I felt the water and the ice attacking my fire protections. I screamed for help, knowing someone was out there. They just couldn’t hear me. The only thing I could do was strengthen the fire tornado, to tell someone that we were still in here. They had to come save me and rescue my parents too. 

Tony came bursting in the front door. I raised my hand and screamed for him to come help me. He rushed to my side and threw the pillar off of me. He swept me off of the floor into his arms. His costume was being consumed by the flames. His cape and mask were already gone. That’s how his identity had been outed. “You have to save mom and dad,” I begged him with tears flowing down my cheeks. It was getting hard to breathe again. He took in the scene and shook his head.

“They’re beyond our help,” he told me and ran back out of the house with me in his arms while I screamed. The flames grew even higher as he leapt through them, getting us to safety. Once I was safe in the fresh air away from the flames, my connection to them was severed. The tornado vanished as I passed out in Tony’s arms.

I was pulled out of the nightmare by ice and frost. My eyes shot open. I was panting, out of breath and in so much pain I thought I might throw up from it. Loki was standing next to my bed, holding me against him. We were both covered in frost. “I’m sorry,” he told me as he let me go. I realized I was shaking and shivering. “It was the only way to wake you,” he told me. I nodded. I still smelled smoke. “At least you have good aim, even when asleep,” he mused as he indicated the still-smoldering trash can. 

“Did you see?” I asked hoarsely. Great, I had been screaming again. He nodded.

“I believe telepathy will be the first of yours powers we focus on,” he replied dryly. “Do not fear for the others. I was able to shield them,” he added at my concerned expression.

“You didn’t have to do that...” that sounded like pretty big magic.

“Yes, I did, darling. If Superior actually understood how strong your powers are and the true extent of the problem that you cannot control them, he would seek external methods of controlling your powers, and I do not wish that for you.” I didn’t know what he meant by ‘external methods’, but I knew that I didn’t want to find out either. Superior would do what was necessary to protect the supers in his care. I nodded.

“Thank you,” I murmured. He kissed my forehead. “At least I know what had been tampered with now in that memory,” all evidence in my mind that I had powers had been erased. Loki nodded. 

“Would you like to go get a cup of tea?” he asked. I nodded.

“I need to change out of these wet pajamas first, though,” I added. The frost he had woken me with melted. I stood from the bed and it took every ounce of my strength and bravery to hold my hand out to him and ask. “Would you?” My voice shook when I made the request. I was way more scared than I wanted to admit, but I trusted him and loved him. 

He saw my hesitation and fear. “Are you sure?” he asked. I nodded. He took my hand and the familiar green glow flew over me. I found myself wearing a t-shirt that was too big, pajama pants that were also too big and too long, and Loki’s robe. I realized the pajamas must’ve been his too. He must’ve been feeling overprotective to surround me in his scent. I didn’t mind, it made me feel safe. I didn’t drop his hand as we walked downstairs. I did clutch on to it tighter when I began to overhear the thoughts and dreams of the supers. I wasn’t stable enough for that and almost ran back upstairs to hide in my quiet room. “Ignore them, love. They can’t hurt you,” Loki whispered.

“Shows what you know,” I grumbled at him, reaching up to rub my aching head. My mind was wide open to any passing thoughts. Loki settled me on the couch in the common room, wrapped in a blanket while he went to make the tea. He came back too soon, so I figured he had used magic to make it. I didn’t mind. I took the cup from him gratefully and he took his spot on the other side of the couch. 

He let me finish my tea and relax before he spoke again. “Time to learn how to shield your mind,” he told me. I just gaped at him.

“Did you forget the part where I can’t use my powers, or do anything remotely resembling control?” I asked him. He smiled at me.

“No, I did not, but this is a trick similar to learning how to speak to me telepathically when you were human,” he explained. “It does not take magic, only a little imagination,” he added. I sighed, fearing this was going to hurt, but eventually nodded and sat up from my comfy slump on the couch, so I could sit up and face him properly. I felt him drop the shielding on his own mind that kept me safe from hearing his thoughts. I didn’t focus on what they were, but I heard them like a background buzzing, like the TV on in the background while I was doing homework. “Block it out, love,” he told me softly.

“I don’t know how!” I whined at him, nearly in tears from frustration at my stupid powers. 

“Yes, you do. It is part of who you are. Hide that part of your mind from the others, just like you would hide memories from me,” he bid me. I tried to calm my breathing, tried to imagine I was safe and it was quiet, but it just wasn’t working. He took my hands and pulled me in to his mind. He showed me then how to create barriers around my mind, how to organize it so that the part of my mind that was hearing the thoughts was locked in a separate room of my mind from the rest of me. He was right. It was just like to organization technique of hiding thoughts and memories from him that I hadn’t wanted him to see. Now I was just hiding that part of my mind from myself, unless I opened the door and wanted to see them. He released me from his mind and I struggled, but eventually got the trick of it. I knew I had when I couldn’t hear his thoughts anymore, unless I specifically focused on them. “Very well done, darling. I knew you could do it,” he grinned at me. I gave him a smile in return.

“Thank you,” I told him. I vaguely noticed when his shields went back up, since the background noise from the room in my mind vanished. 

“So what would you like to do now?” he asked. I couldn’t face that nightmare again, which he seemed to sense tonight.

“Can we go back upstairs?” I asked. I didn’t feel safe down here. It was too exposed and I was still too much in pain and my powers were scraped raw. I didn’t want to hurt anyone. He nodded and offered me his hand. The thoughts of the others in the compound didn’t bother me on the way back to my suite, for which I was grateful. We sat on my couch watching movies for a long time. 

I realized he was a lot more tired that he had been letting on. I bet he hadn’t slept in at least two days. He had fallen asleep on my couch, his head on the cushion next to me, where he was just going to ‘relax’, he had told me. I ran my fingers through his long hair as he slept. After a few minutes of that, I grinned, and turned on the couch to face him properly, then began the work of braiding his hair.


	29. Chapter 29

I woke to grumblings from my boyfriend. “What on earth has happened to my hair?” I heard him as he stood to go look in the mirror. I laughed as I sat up to watch him from where I had slumped over on the couch, dozing. 

“You fell asleep in front of your girlfriend while possessing long hair,” I replied while I laughed. He looked over my work.

“Nicely done, Lady,” he finally replied with a smirk and a bow. 

“You don’t mind?” I asked. It had been soothing to do, so I hoped I would have the opportunity again.

“Not at all. I was simply surprised. We often wear our hair braided for events such as feasts. The style you chose was different, but it is definitely not something I mind,” he finally said. I had made a very simple braid. It had also taken me longer than I’d like since I kept having to restart so it would be perfect. 

“Good. It was fun,” I told him with a grin. He smiled back at me.

“Then I mind even less.” I stood and went to hug him, wrapping my arms around his slim waist.

I didn’t bother changing to go to breakfast. It was a Sunday morning. Most of the supers slept in anyway, and they were all family. Plus, I was wearing Loki’s clothes, which were too big on me anyway. Loki looked put-upon when I wouldn’t let him put his hair back down , but he was laughing. I knew he’d blame me anyway when the others teased him for it. “I must love you,” he told me when he let me drag him downstairs with his hair still braided.

“I worked really hard on that,” I grumbled at him, giggling. He sighed, but followed along after me anyway. Even Helene gave him a smirk when she saw us. We ate our breakfast in peace, but it wasn’t long before the other supers started coming down for theirs. Tony came down too and Loki got up to let Tony join me at our table. 

“Hey, Kat, how are you holding up?” he asked. I gave him a smile.

“I’m doing a lot better,” I told him, and actually wasn’t lying. It was straining to hear all of the buzzing of people’s thoughts, but it wasn’t as bad since Loki had helped me learn to deal with them, it was just an annoying background noise at the back of my mind.

He looked me over, looking for the lie, and was finally relieved when he couldn’t see one. He then looked me over more closely again. “What the hell are you wearing?” he asked.

“Pajamas,” I replied. That was obvious. He glared, but thankfully dropped the issue. 

“Nice look, princess,” he said to Loki instead, making fun of Loki for his hair. 

“Tony...” I warned. 

“Fine, I’ll leave your stupid boyfriend alone. For now,” he glared at Loki.

“Tony, enough,” I snapped at him. Unfortunately, Tony’s bowl of cereal decided to burst into flame at that moment. 

“Lock it down, Kat!” he snapped back at me. I glared at him across the table.

“Leave Loki alone!” I snarled at him. I was surprised when a bowl of milk was on fire. All the cereal was gone by then. I finally bit back the emotions, trying to calm myself to ease the ache my head was in.

“Darling, he does not mean it,” Loki told me softly, gently. “He simply dislikes me because I am courting you,” 

“I know,” I told him tiredly. “That still doesn’t make it ok,” I added that part to Tony. He nodded.

“I’m sorry, Kat. I just don’t like you dating anyone,” I nodded, but put my head in my hands to rub my temples, trying to ease the pain.

“Are you working today?” I asked after a minute, trying to change the subject as I looked back up.

“Of course. I think that’s all I do anymore,”

“That’s because you’re too good at your job,” I reminded him. 

“Flattering imp,” he laughed at me. I gave him a smile in return. He gave me a hug goodbye before he had to go to work. 

“So what are we doing today?” Loki asked as he reclaimed his seat.

“We’re sitting on the couch and I’m studying,” I told him. He pouted. 

“But that’s boring!” he whined.

“Loki, I have my AP lit exam tomorrow, bio on Tuesday, Latin on Wednesday, and history on Friday” I reminded him. “I was only supposed to take a couple hours off of studying for the party. These exams are really important.” I had explained the whole AP thing to him a couple weeks before when all talk during those classes had turned to the exams. “I promise I’ll play with you all day Saturday,” I added. Again. We’d had this conversation already too. 

“Fine...” he sighed. He still pouted, but at least he wouldn’t fight me, not when this was so important to me. We went to sit on the couch in the common room. 

“Can you get my school bag?” I asked him. I didn’t feel like walking back upstairs to get it. “And the big scary binder of AP lit notes?” Both items appeared next to my spot on the couch. He sat down, but looked pouty still. Thankfully, I had prepared for a bored trickster of a boyfriend. I dug in my bag and pulled out the wrapped box I had hidden in there. I handed it to him. “This should help keep you entertained while I study,” I told him.

“When did you-?” I think he was amazed I had escaped his watch long enough to make a purchase. 

“While you were grounded. Jane was pissed I made her come shopping with me, but I let her drive my car, so she forgave me. I figured you were going to be a problem when exam time came around,” I stuck my tongue at him so he knew that I was joking. 

“Thank you,” he told me. He looked touched that I had thought to give him a gift. He opened the box to find a handheld video game system and an assortment of games. “I appreciate the gift, but what is it?” he asked. I laughed and showed him how to turn on the system and explained that it was a game. 

“This one is about a hero named Mario who has to save a princess,” I told him, opening one of the games and showing him how to put it in to the system. Soon, he was entranced and contentedly playing his new game. I smiled at how adorable he was and got to work prepping for my exams.

Things were quiet until the super kids decided to play Superhero Musical at the other end of the room. I managed to drone it out while I was working through a complicated sample question, until the singing began. My head jerked up as memories of the party flooded through me. I shrieked as pain roared through my head and flames burst up around the room full of flying objects. 

“Turn that off!” Loki shouted at the kids, who in a moment of brilliance, did exactly as they were told for once. He turned to me, wrapping me in his cool arms. “Shh, love, it’s ok. You’re safe. The party is over. You’re at home with your family,” he soothed, rubbing my back, petting my hair until I finally calmed. My breathing eased and I finally forced myself to calm.

“I’m sorry,” I told him softly, embarrassed. 

“It is not your fault,” he replied gently. One of the kids was a firestarter and had already taken care of the flames. Somehow nothing was ruined. Loki let me go and I looked over at the kids.

“Sorry!” I called to them. They gave me waves and laughs in reply. This compound could be kind of chaotic and it wasn’t uncommon for powers to go out of control. It was common enough that they just waved it off.

“We were due for a bit of excitement! Exam season is usually so boring!” one of them called. I relaxed at their understanding. 

“But maybe we’ll pick a different movie,” another one called. That seemed like an excellent idea.

I had gotten tired of looking at English questions and asked Loki if he would get my other binders so I could study something else for awhile. He did so without complaint and went back to his game once I was resettled with my studying. 

I was actually feeling good about upcoming exams when Superior and Traci came up to see me that evening. I looked up at them confused. They usually didn’t come to this wing unless something was wrong. “Tony?” I asked them, jumping to my feet. That was the only reason I could think that they’d be coming to see me.

“He’s fine. He’s out on patrol with Jane and Sarah. They just called in to say that all’s quiet,” Superior told me. I relaxed. I hated it when Tony got injured out on patrol. It didn’t happen often since he was so strong, but it still happened occasionally. “Tela and Traci have been working on this for the past two days straight,” he got to the point, handing me a thick metal...bracelet? It looked nearly identical to the one on Loki’s wrist, the one that limited his powers. “Anytime you are out of the compound while you’re learning control you are to wear it,” Superior told me firmly, leaving no room for disobedience. “It will block your powers completely, or so the girls have promised. You will learn control, Kat, and this isn’t a punishment, but your powers are too strong and too deadly when they’re out of control. I can’t lock you up here away from the world. You need to go to school and have a life,” I nodded, but wasn’t sure about this. I knew Tela had told him how powerful I really was, despite Loki trying to protect me. He hesitated, but continued. “I also need to protect this compound and everyone who comes here to learn control. The city can shut us down if I let untrained supers out in the world. It’s a compromise, Kat,” he insisted. I nodded.

“I understand,” I replied. I did understand, even if I didn’t like it. Superior nodded to Traci who came over to check to make sure it fit properly.

“We really should test it...” she hedged. I didn’t know how to call up my powers on purpose, though, as I was trying to avoid using them until my mind had healed enough to attempt control, or at least not excruciating pain any time they were activated. “Also don’t tell anyone that we have these. They’ll want to round up all of the supers and bind their powers, and that’s not a good idea. Besides, they’re a fairly new invention. I only just perfected it for Loki’s,” Traci added.

“I trust your work,” I replied quickly, and I definitely wouldn’t tell anyone about the gadget. I also didn’t want them to get the idea of scaring me into using my powers. That just sounded like a nightmare waiting to happen. They finally agreed that it would be ok without testing and left us alone. I sat back on the couch, looking over the metal bangle on my wrist.

“Are you alright, darling?” Loki asked. I could hear the concern in his voice. I nodded.

“You’re just stuck being security for us while we’re out for awhile. Besides my daggers, of course,” I gave him a tentative smile, hoping this would work at least well enough for me to make it through exams. I hadn’t known Traci could make these kind of gadgets. I thought she had been able to block Loki’s magic because it was magic. She was a genius, though, so apparently she was capable of anything. Besides, people weren’t supposed to know about them, so of course I hadn’t been told before. 

I went back to my lit notes and Loki got back to his game. It was about 10pm when my books and bag disappeared. I glanced up at Loki. “Where’d my notes go?” I asked him, knowing he was behind the disappearance.

“Your room,” he replied calmly as he packed up his game.

“And why are they there? I need them here where the studying is occurring,” I reminded my silly trickster.

“The key to doing well on an exam is to get plenty of rest and eat a good breakfast,” he told me quite calmly.

“Surely another hour of studying-” I protested. He just gave me a look. 

“You have done nothing else all day, darling. You are still healing, and need rest,” he told me firmly. I sighed.

“I just want to do well on these,” I told him softly.

“And you will. I have every confidence that you will pass them with flying colors. Why don’t we have some ice cream before bed?” he blatantly bribed. I laughed at his blatancy, but nodded.

“Fine, pesky trickster,” I replied. He vanished his game and took my hands to pull me to my feet so we could go raid the freezer. I found a pint of my favorite right in the front of the freezer in plain sight. It hadn’t gotten stolen because Helene had written my name on it. I smiled at it, grabbed the pint and two spoons, and carried it all to the diningroom.

“You are not getting bowls too?” Loki asked. 

“You can kiss me, but not share a container of ice cream?” I replied. He laughed and came to join me, sitting at our usual table, eating ice cream directly from the container. It was nice to have a normal end to our evening.


	30. Chapter 30

I woke after only a couple hours of sleep feeling scared and alone. I hadn’t gotten sucked into the nightmare of the fire or the party, but I was still uneasy and didn’t want to go back asleep, especially not alone, where it wasn’t safe. So I padded out of my room in my pajamas and made my away across the hall. I was sure I would be turned away, but I opened Loki’s sittingroom door anyway. I made my way to his bedroom and cracked the door open. I saw his eyes open and he looked over at me, half-glaring that he had been awoken. I wasn’t actually sure he was entirely awake. 

“Can I come in?” I asked him softly, scared he would turn me away. He hesitated. I knew he was thinking of the party, of how careful he’d been not to push me in the couple of days since. And now I was asking to join him in his bed. Only for sleep, but still... “Please?” I added, my voice a whisper, and betraying my fear. 

He pulled back the covers on the other half of the bed and rolled over on his side, facing away from where I would be. “Fine,” he relented. “Just do not tell your brother. And close the door,” he grumbled, half asleep. I had worn away his better judgement. I closed the door and crept into the bed. He had his back to me. I curled against his back, wrapping my arms around him like he was a giant teddy bear. I finally felt safe, despite all logic, and was able to get some sleep.

My alarm woke us both the next morning. I was still wrapped around him, holding on to him for safety. I blushed when I realized what I had done while half asleep and scared and scrambled out of the bed, turning all sorts of shades of red. Loki followed behind me, concern on his face. “Love? Are you ok?” he asked. I nodded. He sighed. “I should not have let you stay...”

“No, I’m glad you did,” I replied quickly. “Just embarrassed that I asked, embarrassed that I slept in your bed with you. It’s not...appropriate, but it’s what I needed to be able to get any sleep.” I knew I wasn’t explaining this well. He wrapped me in a hug.

“I was glad you came to me for help, and it was soothing to have your heartbeat next to mine, to know that you were safe,” he replied gently. He kissed the top of my head. “Now go get ready for school,” I nodded and slipped out of his room to get dressed. I wished yet again that girls’ uniforms included pants instead of skirts, but there was no choice, so I had to get over it. My schoolbag and lit notes were missing, though. I glared at the spot where they should have been. A note came fluttering down into the spot where they should have been.

Your breakfast is getting cold Silly trickster stole my stuff. I sighed and went to go find him, my breakfast, and my notes. He was waiting at my table for me. My notes and bag were there too, as was my breakfast. At least I had an easy hunt to find all of my possessions. He had convinced Helene to make me pancakes for breakfast. I grinned at him while I devoured them. 

“I love you,” I told him. He was adorable and so thoughtful. I didn’t know what I had done to deserve such treatment. 

“I love you too, my darling,” he replied with a smile. 

Tony came to bother us before we left. “Did Superior come talk to you yesterday?” he asked. I held up my wrist with the bangle on it as I nodded.

“He did,”

“Good. It’s not a permanent solution. It’s also not a punishment,” I nodded again.

“I know, Superior told me yesterday,” 

Tony smiled at me. “I’m glad Traci could come up with something so you don’t have to stay here while you’re learning. Good luck on your AP exams. They’re this week, right?” he asked. I nodded.

“AP English Lit this morning,” I told him. I looked at the clock. “I should get going so I can get some last minute cramming in.” He nodded and gave me a hug once I got up from the table. When Loki and I left the dining room, I handed him my keys so he could drive us. We usually walked, but I was stressed about the exam, so he didn’t comment about me wanting him to drive us instead. 

“You did not tell me that you are going to be a worried mess all week over these tests,” he grumbled.

“I told you they’re important,” I reminded him as we got in my car. “And that I’ll play with you all day Saturday to make up for it.” I reminded him. Again. I sighed. “What am I going to do with you when I’m in college?” College was harder than high school, especially if I was going to be a doctor.

“Hopefully continue to love me,” he replied with a smirk.

“Always,” I replied.

“Very well. I will not complain about how much stress you are putting yourself under. Provided you do not complain about my plans for Saturday,” he gave me a mischievous grin. I sighed.

“Fine. I won’t complain, but it better be fun,” 

“It will be quite enjoyable,” I didn’t quite trust his words and hoped it wouldn’t just be fun for him.

The week flew by and managed to drag at the same time. I spent every moment I could cramming for exams and was a stressed out mess the entire week. I barely slept and there were dark smudges under my eyes by the end of the week. Loki seemed less and less happy about the exams as the week went on, but he kept his word and didn’t complain. He did badger me into sleeping and eating. The only way I even got naps was when he either let me use him as a pillow or plushie. He didn’t mind that part, though, but kept trying to make me stay longer and actually rest. He was only grudgingly allowed in the library where the exams took place during the exams. He had to stay at the circulation desk with the proctor of the exam, so he couldn’t be accused of helping me cheat. I nearly sagged in relief on Friday afternoon when my last exam was over. 

Loki made sure I got back to my car the second classes were over on Friday afternoon and nearly shoved me into it. “Loki,” I grumbled, tired and brain-dead after a week of hell exams. 

“I put up with you killing yourself all week without complaining, because these tests were important to you. No more,” he told me firmly. He drove us back home more quickly than I would have liked, and was opening my car door for me before I could even think to open it myself. He hauled me out of the car. He was still gentle, but insistent. “I let you kill yourself for these exams. Let me take care of you now,” I should have fought him, but I nodded wearily. I’d let him do this today and figure out how to do something equally caring for him later. He swept me up into his arms and carried me in to the compound. I just laid my head on his shoulder. He set me on my feet in my bedroom and steered me towards my bathroom door. “There’s a hot bubble bath and a novel waiting for you. Go relax, darling,” he bid me, propelling me through the door and closing it firmly behind me, with him still on the other side. 

I sighed. I didn’t think I’d ever been ordered so firmly to relax before. However, the hot bath was inviting and so full of bubbles, so I did as I was bid and climbed in, though I hadn’t taken a bath in years. There were candles floating around the room and the promised book was on the ledge of the tub. I opened the book and shrieked and dropped it in the water when it started talking. I fished it out quickly, cursing, but it wasn’t hurt at all. Loki must’ve put a spell on it. I cracked it open and the words began again. It was Loki’s voice, reading the story. I smiled and set it on the ledge, open, so I could hear his words while I enjoyed the hot relaxing water. The water never cooled, though I knew I had been in there long enough that it should have. 

/Darling/ I heard Loki’s voice in my mind. /Helene will be quite upset with me if I let you miss dinner/

I’m coming. I thought at him, using the trick of a mortal mind, not telepathy to reply. I hadn’t used my powers all week and was finally starting to feel less raw and ripped open because of them. Tomorrow would be the last day of freedom before I had to start training hard on control. But that was a problem for Sunday. Tonight, I got out of the tub to find fluffy pajamas waiting for me on the sink. Once I was dressed, I left the bathroom to find Loki waiting for me on the other side of the door. He gave me a real smile then. 

“You look like you are feeling better,” he told me. I nodded.

“I am. Thank you.”

Helene had made one of my favorite meals for dinner. I think she had noticed how stressed I was too. I thanked her sincerely for it, still surprised by how many people here legitimately cared about me. We spent the evening with the rest of the supers watching Protectors movies. They skipped Superhero Musical on my behalf. This time when they looked to Loki to say the lines he got off the couch the first time to say them instead of making them harass him to do it. I got to laugh at his silly antics, which was just as relaxing as anything else he could have planned. We did all watch Frozen and Loki looked more and more upset when the supers kept calling him ‘Elsa’ for the rest of the night. I just laughed and he finally thawed.

It was fairly early when Loki convinced me to go to bed. I was exhausted, though, after a week of hell and only gave him a token resistance. I promised myself that tonight I would be brave and stay in my own bed and not go seeking comfort from him.


	31. Chapter 31

I even kept my vow to myself that I wouldn’t go seeking Loki’s comfort. At least I did until a disturbance woke me from the light doze I had finally managed. My bangle was on my bedside table, so my powers were wide open. I sat up, trying to figure out what I was sensing, what had woken me. I felt the thoughts coming from the direction of Loki’s suite. I jumped out of bed at that. Loki never lost control. I realized that I was sensing his thoughts and ran for his suite. I was grateful in the moment I burst through his door that he left it unlocked, and more grateful that his shields recognized me and let me through with no hesitation.

I found him tossing and turning on his bed, trapped in a nightmare. I knew then how he had felt all the nights he had seen me in the same state. I ran over and jumped up onto his bed. I grabbed him my the shoulders, holding him to the bed to keep him from thrashing. “Loki! Wake up!” I bid him, shaking him, but he was lost to the nightmare and couldn’t hear me. I took a breath and moved my hands, grabbing his bare arms instead. I knew from my own studies on super powers that physical contact increased abilities. 

A second later I was sucked into his nightmare and saw what he was seeing.

I was lying on the floor in front of him. It was strange to see myself, but I did. There was a wound in my chest, near my heart, if not my heart, the was bleeding. The blood was gushing through Loki’s hand that was placed there, trying to stop the flow of my blood. Loki was kneeling beside me, his entire body glowing as he threw every drop of healing magic he had in to me, but it wasn’t enough. It wouldn’t be enough. I was fading too quickly and his power couldn’t keep up.

The nightmare let us go and Loki bolted up, clutching me to him before he even truly realized I was there. “I’m here, Loki. I’m safe. It was just a dream,” I told him softly, letting him clutch on to me, despite the pain of his crushing grip

“You were dying in my arms. I was there and couldn’t stop it, couldn’t save you,” he sounded so lost and scared.

“It was a dream, Loki,” I reminded him gently. “I’m safe and right here. Not bleeding, not dying, not hurt at all.” He finally relaxed once it clicked that I really was here and really was safe. He loosened his grip on me, but seemed reluctant to let me go. “Love, I don’t mind cuddling, but can you let me move a little?” I asked him, flushing. I had straddled him to hold him down and keep him from thrashing and hurting one or both of us. He had sat up and now I was stuck straddling his lap, which I was not comfortable with given recent events. He hesitated, but did loosen his grip enough for me to move and curl up against his side. We sat like that in silence, with him petting my hair for his reassurance. “Would you like to get a cup of tea?” I asked him with a tentative smile. It’s what we did after I had nightmares. He looked down at my smile and gave me a tentative one of his own.

“That sounds like an excellent idea,” he replied. I got out of the bed first, and helped him to his feet, wrapping my arms around him. He held me to him as we walked downstairs to go find his tea. He wouldn’t leave the kitchen while I was making it, instead perching on one of the stools so he could watch me, like if he let me out of his sight for a moment, I would be lost to him forever. We curled up on the couch with our tea and watched news while he ran his fingers through my hair. I knew he was still upset when he started braiding my hair. I didn’t stop him though. If it made him feel better...

I ended up dozing off in his arms while he braided my hair. It wasn’t a bad way to fall asleep at all.

We both woke when we could hear voices coming down the stairs. The other supers were waking. Loki and I got up and went to get breakfast, pretending we weren’t sleeping together on the couch. “Thank you for last night, darling,” Loki told me as we were eating our breakfast. “You did not have to come to my rescue,”

“Of course I did. I love you and you were suffering,” I reminded him. He gave me a smile. It was good to see that he was finally getting back to normal. His smile then changed to his Cheshire cat grin. That did not seem like a good sign.

“Eat up quickly, my love. You promised that you would play with me all day and you would not complain,” he jangled my car keys in front of me, before my mind had the opportunity to come to the wrong conclusion at his words. “We must be leaving soon to make the appointment,” 

“What appointment?” I asked him, concerned by whatever he was planning. He just grinned.

“You’ll see.” Breakfast was over quickly and Loki summoned my bangle from my bedside table and handed it to me. I sighed, but dutifully put it on. Loki jumped to his feet like an over excited puppy and pulled me to my feet and started leading me to the door.

“Loki, we can’t go anywhere in our pajamas,” I reminded him, planting my feet. I was not letting him drag me outside in my pajamas. The green glow of his magic flew over us and he was in his black suit while I was in jeans and a t-shirt. I looked up at him confused. I was way under dressed, but he didn’t care to explain. I sighed. This was going to be a long day of not being able to complain at him. 

He drove us across the city to a giant fancy-looking building. It was mostly glass and looked way too fancy for me to go in there. Especially dressed like a high school student, which I was. I then saw the sign over the door: Metropolis Spa and Salon. “No way, Loki, no no no,” I told him. I wasn’t a spa person.

“You promised,” he reminded me. I sighed. He was right, and since it wouldn’t actually hurt me, I couldn’t very well deny him.

“Fine...” I replied. That wasn’t a complaint. He just grinned at me. He came over and opened my car door. He offered me his arm and led me in to the giant scary building. “How is this fun for you?” I asked him. He was going to be bored while they did who knows what to me. I just hoped that part wouldn’t take too long.

“Knowing that you are finally properly relaxing is very fun,” he replied. He then held up his game system. “Besides, Mario will keep me company until they are finished with you.” We walked up to the reception desk and I was feeling more and more under dressed and out of place.

“Mr. Laufeyson, Miss Avalon, welcome!” the receptionist greeted us when she saw us. I wasn’t surprised that we were known even though I’d never been here before. We had been on the news a couple of times recently, and I was already known as Atlas’ little sister. “You’re one lucky lady, Miss Avalon. Your boyfriend booked you our most deluxe package,” she beamed. I tried to give her a smile, but I was dreading this.

“We will take excellent care of her, Mr. Laufeyson,” another receptionist told him. “We have a lounge right this way where you can relax.” Loki lifted my hand and kissed my knuckles.

“Enjoy, darling,” he told me with a grin. He went with the receptionist to the lounge. 

I was led to hours of ‘pampering’. Some of it was actually enjoyable, though. I did have to convince them at one point that the bangle could not come off under any circumstances. They shrugged at my eccentricity, but didn’t fight me on it. There was a full body massage, a manicure, pedicure, my hair was cut and styled, and my makeup was professionally done. They also fitted me for a blue sundress and summer sandals to go with it. No wonder Loki had let me come here looking so grungy. He knew I was going to be given pretty clothes to go with my day of pampering.

They finally led me to the lounge where Loki was waiting. He stood the moment we entered the room and the expression on his face made the whole experience worth it. He came over and bowed over my hand to kiss it. “You are ravishing, my darling,” he told me. I smiled at him.

“Thank you, love,” I replied, while the receptionists who were watching all melted from second-hand romance. The other waiting guys in the room were looking uncomfortable, like they were being shown up. Unfortunately for them, they were being shown up. 

After the spa, Loki took me out to a picnic lunch in the fancy park in the middle of town. It was a popular spot, and lots of pictures of us were taken, but I didn’t mind. We then went walking around downtown, doing all the touristy things that the people who live here don’t do. It was fun to see all of the sights with Loki. He took me to dinner at a super fancy restaurant, and we ended up back in the park that evening gazing up at the stars. I don’t know if he had planned it, but there was also a fireworks show that night.


	32. Chapter 32

I had to get up stupidly early the next morning. Which sucked with how late I had gotten to bed the night before. I wasn’t looking forward to this either. It was my first day of officially training my powers and it was going to suck. I dressed in workout clothes, tied up my hair, and headed down to grab a bite to eat before I had to meet with Superior. Loki was already at my table, looking way more awake than I felt. 

“Superior wants me to train with you this morning,” Loki explained by way of greeting. I nodded tiredly and bolted down my meager granola bar breakfast. Loki looked disapproving, but he didn’t complain, for once. He knew I was nervous about this. I was glad he would be there with me. That would make this slightly more bearable. 

The next hours were hell. There was no other word for it. Except maybe torture. Superior had me remove the bangle so we could get to work. He did everything he could think of to make me activate and try to use my powers. I had spent the last week trying to keep calm and avoid activating my powers when they would hurt me so badly. He made me practice calling fire and floating objects for hours, despite the pain that ran through my brain when I did. He was also barking at me for control. It just wasn’t happening. It was like a light switch. My powers were either active or not and I couldn’t do anything to control how active or inactive they were. 

After hours of work, I was drenched in sweat, whimpering from the pain in my head at nearly every movement or thought and so raw and bruised by my own powers that I feared I’d never get any control over them. Loki had been using his ice powers all day to help control the fires I made. Other ice and water supers had had to be called in to help. My powers were just too out of control. I was kneeling on the mats with tears streaming down my face, wondering when this torture would be over. Superior just kept barking and barking about control and how I had to control the fire and not just let it loose. He didn’t understand that I couldn’t. That just letting my powers activate was so painful I wanted to puke to make the pain go away. There was just nothing there to even try to get a reign on them. 

“Loki, come help me with this,” Superior called. Loki went over to him, but gave me a sympathetic look on his way. He knew how hard I was trying. I could feel his anger at Superior for putting me through this. I tried to block his thoughts out, but my mind was too weak and aching to shut the thoughts out. 

The moment Loki made it to Superior, Superior pulled out a knife and dragged it roughly across Loki’s arm. “Loki!” I screamed, jumping back to my feet and running over to him. I threw Superior away from us, managing somehow to only throw him away from us, and not across the room and into the wall. With some focus and imagination, and a strong determination to be safe, a circle of flames surrounded us, keeping us safe while I placed my hand over Loki’s arm. With a softly glowing blue light, his wound knit itself back together.

I collapsed against Loki the second he was healed, too drained to even stand on my own. The flames vanished and Superior took a couple steps toward us. Instantly, my hands were back up. I couldn’t summon the flames again, but a tiny candle light of a flame appeared in my palm. “The battle is over, soldier,” he told me in his drill Sargent voice, as he moved toward us with his hands up in surrender. I collapsed back against Loki. “Very well done, Kat,” he told me with a smile.

“That was planned?” I asked, confused, and so brain dead that it just didn’t make any sense to me. He nodded, but softened at my expression.

“I’m sorry that I had to push you so far, but I knew you had the capability for control. You just had to prove it to yourself,”

“But all day-” he had tortured me with my powers all day.

“I had to see what you can do,” he told me. I realized then why all the new recruits looked like death after their first day of training. “Sorry, Loki,” he added. Loki just nodded. “Someone had to be injured for you to heal them and learn that you could. I figured you’d heal loverboy here,” he smiled. “You will learn control, Kat. You’re capable of it. You demonstrated that here tonight. Get something to eat and some rest,” he told us firmly. 

Loki half-carried me from the room. I stumbled next to him. Even with him holding me up I stumbled over my feet. He swept me up into his arms when it was clear I wasn’t capable without his help. “I’m so sorry, love,” he whispered. “I hated seeing you like that,”

“I know,” I murmured. “Can you cold for me?” I asked him softly. He settled me on our couch in the common room. “It’s so hot playing with fire all day,” I whined at him.

“Let me get you some dinner and then I will,” he promised. I nodded and closed my eyes, willing the headache to go away. It didn’t listen. He had to shake me back awake to get me to eat something. He did sit next to me with his cold hand on my neck. I wasn’t even sure what I ate, but managed to get the food into me before even holding a fork was too much effort.

“First day of training, huh?” some of the supers asked sympathetically as they came in to the room to watch TV. I nodded wearily. 

“Come on, darling, let’s get you upstairs. You might actually sleep tonight after all of this,” Loki told me. I let him lift me off of the couch and carry me up to my room. He set me on my feet in my bedroom. “Kat, darling. You have to wake up now. Just for a little while. You cannot sleep drenched in sweat like this. Can you shower on your own, or should I get one of the girls up here?” he asked me gently. I blinked up at him, dumbly, but his words finally got through.

“I can,” I replied. Somehow I made it through the shower and into pajamas and stumbled into him when I left the bathroom. He steered me directly to my bed. I was sure I was asleep before I even laid down. 

He was sitting in my recliner when my alarm went off in the morning. “I thought you had finished with your exams last week?” he asked me with a disapproving expression as I shut off my alarm and moved to get up.

“Those were the AP exams. My regular finals are this week. I only have a couple since I took so many AP classes,” I explained. “They’re also a lot easier and a lot less vital to my future,” 

I made it through my exam that day and training that afternoon. That training session was a lot easier and focusing on trying to manage the size of a fire once I had made it. It was only a couple more days of that draining experience, since my last exam was Wednesday and then I’d be free to focus on learning to control my powers all summer.


	33. Chapter 33

I dawdled coming home from my last exam Wednesday afternoon. Loki protested until my dawdling took the form of kissing him. He suddenly stopped protesting then. I was finally free from the summer. I wanted to enjoy it at least for awhile. So we sat on a park bench halfway home and made out like giddy teenagers. I enjoyed every moment of it and we were both laughing when we finally stopped procrastinating and went back home. We walked hand-in-hand and I babbled about silly things like how I was going to throw my school uniform in the back of the closet and not have to look at it for three months. I also very kindly did not tell him that my schedule next year would be filled with as many AP classes as I was allowed to take. He didn’t need that kind of worry in his life. He would find out in September regardless.

I had an hour of combat training with Loki and my daggers before an hour with Superior and his torture. My control wasn’t getting any better unless there was an actual threat to make me react with emotion instead of actual control. 

I was glad after dinner when I could curl up in my pajamas on the common room couch with Loki. “Kat,” Tony called from the doorway, getting my attention. I got up to see what he wanted. My bangle was back on my wrist. I didn’t want any accidents when I was already raw from training.

“What’s up?” I asked him. He glared at my pajamas, but they weren’t indecent, so he really couldn’t say anything. Besides, it was nearly summer. Tank tops and long pajama pants were not inappropriate. Except that I had been cuddling with my boyfriend. That was the part that was the real problem with Tony. 

“A package came for you,” he told me and handed me the small box. I looked at it confused. I hadn’t ordered anything.

“Thanks,” I replied absently as I pulled a dagger from the sheath at my back to open the box with. I heard Loki chuckle at my unconscious use of his gift, while Tony just looked dumbstruck. Inside the box was a DVD. It was one of those blank DVDs. Someone had written ‘Protectors 5’ on it in black sharpie. There was a note inside too.

I got the studio to let me send you an advanced copy of the film we were shooting on campus. Don’t show it to anyone else.

-William

I grinned and held the DVD up for Loki. “We have something to watch tonight,” I told him. He returned my smile.

“Kat, we’re all going out on patrol tonight. Superior got intelligence that The Harlequin is back up to her tricks. You and Loki are to stay here. You’re not up to field work yet.” Tony told me. I nodded. I knew I wasn’t up to field work. I wasn’t up to anything that had to do with my powers.

“Be careful,” I told him. I didn’t want him hurt on patrol.

“I always am,” he replied. He gave me a hug, gave Loki a threat about his behavior towards me that was half-hearted at best, and went on patrol with his team. I bounced over to the TV and put the DVD in before curling up with Loki to watch it.

About a half hour in to the movie, I realized why William had sent it to us. They had used the kiss scene with me and Loki. We had just been playing around that day, seeing how long it would take the crew to realize we weren’t them, or more accurately, that Loki wasn’t William the actor. But they had used the footage of myself and Loki instead of the footage of William and Kelly. It was extremely hard to tell the difference, but I saw the scar on my leg clearly in the shot and knew without a doubt that it was me. I paused the movie and just stared at it.

“That’s us!” I told Loki, who just nodded, amused at my shock.

“We obviously did the kiss better than the actors,” he laughed. It was unheard of, but so was our situation with the actors.

We laughed over it and I was just about to restart the movie when Loki put his hand on mine, stopping me. I looked up at him confused, but there was no time after that. “Kat, run!” he told me. He kicked up the coffee table in front of us. It got in the way, acting as a shield between us and the attack of the fire throwing clown who had broken into our compound. Loki threw bolts of magic at the clowns, there were more of them, while he shoved me towards running into the kitchen. I did, expecting that he was following.

He didn’t follow me. He teleported the clowns in front of him somewhere. He didn’t see the two who had some in the back door. Even worse. They broke the rules of our world. They came to a superhero battle with guns. It only took me a moment to recognize the fact that they were holding guns, and they were aiming those guns at Loki. “Loki! NO!” I screamed, running back to the hall between the kitchen and the common room. Loki turned in slow motion as the guns went off. I drew two daggers, throwing them as I threw myself between the attackers and Loki. 

The clowns fell to the floor, daggers protruding from their throats. I turned to Loki. He wasn’t hurt. The bullets had missed. The bullets had-

My legs fell out from under me. I looked down confused and saw the flood of red gushing out of my chest and stomach. I gasped in horror and pain as the realization finally broke through the shock and I collapsed all the way to the floor.

“KAT!” Loki screamed, rushing to my side. “Nononono, Kat!” I heard the horror in his voice. I looked up at him through bleary shock clouded eyes. 

“You’re safe,” I whispered. “T-they didn’t hurt you.” My words wouldn’t come. My breath wouldn’t come. I gasped, fighting for every ounce of air.

“Stay with me, love,” he ordered. There was so much green light. His hand was on my chest, by my heart, trying to hold the blood in. “Kat! Stay with me!” he ordered. The green light darkened as my world was fading away.

“I love you,” 

“KAT! NO!” Loki howled.


	34. Chapter 34

“Kat, no, Kat, stay with me!” Loki ordered. I fought to pull in air, fought to focus on him, on remembering every detail of his face. A decision passed over his eyes, and the healing green glow around him intensified. He was throwing every single ounce of magical strength he had into that glow and I could see the effort it was taking him. “Don’t give up Kat, just a couple more minutes, I promise. You can rest in a few more minutes. I know you’re strong enough to hold on for that long. If you don’t, I shall be quite cross with you.” he told me firmly. I tried to smile for him, but he was fading too fast. “Forgive me, love. Survive this and you can hate me forever what what I’m about to do. I promise.” He took a deep breath and moved one of his blood covered hands so it was holding my left hand.

“Blessed be the name of Odin, my father, and Frigga, his queen. In their names, with their power, and with joy in my heart I make this vow. With their blessing, I give this gift. I choose you. To stand by your side and sleep in your arms. To guard and cherish, to bring joy to your heart. To learn with you and grow with you. Without your love, I am incomplete. I bind myself to you with these vows, willingly and wholeheartedly, free from doubt or reservation. With love I will tell you the truth as I understand it, I will honor and respect you. I will rejoice in your joys and weep in your sorrows. I will love and cherish you without cease, without pause, without hesitation for all of our days. You are my equal, my partner, my life. So I give this gift to you and you alone. I share my life and my soul with you. All that is mine is yours, I bind myself now to you, from this moment until the end of all of our days,” he recited, like a long ago memorized speech. He leaned down and placed his lips upon mine. I felt something warm pass between us and a shock passed through our joined hands. 

“I beg of all the gods, please do not let me have been too late,” he whispered. I heard footsteps storming in. Backup was here. Loki smiled down at me. “Rest now, darling,” he bid. I closed my eyes, fading to unconsciousness with the warm image of his smile in my mind.


	35. Chapter 35

“Welcome back to the land of the living,” a female voice said to me as I finally started to wake. I opened my eyes and looked to the voice. It was Julia, the head healer in the infirmary. She was standing next to my bed and was maneuvering it so that I was in a sitting position without having to actually sit up myself. It was taking me a minute to focus on anything, but I realized that I was in the infirmary. Again. It was also one of the private rooms, which meant it was serious. I was rather confused, and frankly surprised to be alive. My sleep fogged haze began to clear and I looked frantically around for Loki. “Easy, Kat. You nearly died and you’ve been unconscious for two days. Your young men have been quite worried about you,” she grinned at me. She took a step back and I could see around her. Loki and Tony were sitting on the couch in the infirmary room. Both of them were asleep and they were sitting as far apart from each other as physically possible. I didn’t understand why they weren’t both instantly awake the moment Julia had started talking to me. She caught my expression. “Don’t worry, I put them to sleep a couple of hours ago. They refused to leave. Or sleep. Your brother is extra cranky when he hasn’t gotten any sleep...” she complained. I managed to give her a tentative smile at that. “I’ll wake them in a minute. First, you. How are you feeling? Do you remember what happened?”

I nodded, but she just looked at me until I actually answered her. That seemed like too much effort with how bad I felt, but I answered her anyway. “I remember The Harlequin’s clowns broke into the compound and attacked us. I was shot,” I told her simply. It was a lot of effort to talk. I just wanted to sleep. “I feel like I got shot in the chest,” I added, since she was still waiting for an answer to that question.

“You did nearly die,” she reminded me. I nodded. “And you’re still a long way from healed, but it’s good to see you alive and awake. You’ll be ok.” I looked down at myself and saw the bandage peeking out from the top of the hospital gown covering where I had been shot. There were tubes and needles going in to my right arm. My left hand and arm was covered in swirls of black, green, gold, and blue. It was beautiful and elegant. I would have compared it to a tattoo, but it looked more real, more clear than ink could ever achieve. “Any idea what that’s all about?” she asked, noticing my gaze. I shook my head. I had a vague idea when it had happened, but I wasn’t sure how or what it meant. “You ready to face them?” she asked, nodding at the sleeping boys.

“Yes,” I replied. I wanted answers and the only way to get those would be to talk to Loki. I remembered the words he had spoken before I had passed out. I needed to know what they meant.

“If they get too annoying or loud, call for me and I will deal with them. You need to heal and they can’t be allowed to interfere with that,” she told me. She left the room and the boys started to stir. I steeled myself to face them. 

They startled awake at nearly the same moment and looked anxiously at my bed. I smiled at them, they looked so ridiculous I couldn’t help grinning at them. They both ran to my bed at the same time when they saw that I was awake. I was afraid they were going to fight over which one got to hug me first, but Loki took a step back before he reached the bed and gestured Tony forward with an elegant bow. “Kat! You’re ok!” Tony exclaimed as he wrapped me in a careful hug.

“So it seems,” I told him. “Though Healer Julia did say I’m still a long way from healed.” I reached up with the hand that wasn’t covered in needles to hug him back. 

“You almost died,” he told me. I heard the pain in his voice and I knew how hard the last two days had been on him. He’d already lost our parents. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing me too. 

“I didn’t,” I told him. 

“You should have. You were shot through the heart,” Tony told me. “There should have been no way for you to survive that. He did something and won’t tell me what it is. He keeps insisting that he needs to tell you first,” Tony grumbled.

“Tony, can’t you just be glad I’m alive?” I asked. Stupid brother. 

“I am glad you’re alive, Kat. I still want to know what the hell he did. It left marks on your skin,” Tony told me. I looked over him to Loki, who was standing away from us, looking unsure and almost...shy. It was strange for him. I’d never seen him like that. I reached my hand out to him, wondering why my boyfriend hadn’t thrown my brother aside by now to come see me. 

Loki took the steps closer, and took my hand, the one that was decorated in the swirls of colors. I saw that his left hand was covered in the exact same pattern of swirls and colors. He kissed my knuckles, but didn’t come hug me. “I am relieved you are awake, Lady,” he told me too formally. I shifted so I could look at him more easily. 

“Loki, what’s wrong? You’re acting all distant and formal,” I asked him tiredly. I just wanted to rest, but this needed to be done and it needed to be done now. 

“I am...afraid that you will reject me, or worse, for what I had to do to save you,” he told me. I patted the side of my bed. 

“Come sit and tell me. It hurts to look up at you. You’re too tall,” I told him with a small smile. I was sure no matter what it was, that it couldn’t be that bad. Tony pulled over a chair and sat on one side of my bed, holding the hand that was covered in tubes and needles. He wasn’t hurting me, so I let him. Loki sat on the edge of my bed.

“It was the only way to save you,” he started, looking at me and not daring to look at Tony while he explained. “On my world it is called a soulbinding,” he added. 

“Like a marriage?” Tony demanded furious.

“Like a marriage... but more. It is not just a promise, like human marriages. It a literal tying together of two souls. It is deep, ancient, magic. I have shared my...immortality, for lack a better word, with you, shared my power, my very soul with you,” Loki told me. “But if either of us does die, so will the other,” 

I heard what he hadn’t said. “If I hadn’t survived, you wouldn’t have either,” I said softly. He nodded.

Tony stormed out of his chair and was on Loki in a second. He grabbed Loki by the throat, again, and held him against the nearest wall. “Tony!” I yelled. I couldn’t get out of the bed to stop them this time. 

“You married her without her consent?” Tony demanded, roaring in his anger. “She can’t even consent. She’s a minor! How dare you?!” He growled, choking Loki, or he would have been had Loki not created a shield to stop Tony from actually crushing his windpipe.

“Would you kindly stop attempting to kill me?” Loki asked dryly. “I did just explain that if you kill me, your sister will die,” Tony dropped Loki quickly and turned to me to make sure I was still alive. I was. “I did what I had to in order to save her life. It was the only way. She was shot clean through the heart. I used every single ounce of healing magic I had on her body and it was just enough for her to stay alive long enough for me to complete the ritual. Just barely long enough. Another instant and we both would have lost her forever,” Loki told Tony heatedly. Tony finally seemed to understand the concept then. He glared, but didn’t do anything else.

“Boys, come back,” I bid them softly. It was really hard to watch them where they were. Luckily the wishes of the injured girl took priority over their anger at each other. Tony took his chair again and Loki sat next to me on the bed. I took his hand. “Thank you for saving my life,” I told him. I knew how much he had risked to do it. 

“You are not angry about how I had to do it?” he asked. I thought about it and I think he respected my answer more because I did think about the answer.

“I’m not sure I’m pleased with the method. I can’t say that I’m upset you saved my life. But I have a couple of questions before I can tell you how upset I am,” I told him finally. He nodded.

“Ask,” he bid softly. “Any truth I have is yours.” I couldn’t help smiling.

“By your world’s standards, we’re married now?” I asked him. He nodded and looked away. I saw the fear in his eyes. “What does that change between us?” I asked finally. 

“You are much less breakable now. You will have my powers as well as your own, except for my ice powers. Those I cannot share, or I would. You have the magic of my world as well, now,” he told me. I glared at him.

“That’s not what I meant, Loki,” I told him firmly. He wasn’t getting out of this one with his silver tongue.

“Apologies, Lady,” he looked chastised. “I fear I do not understand your question,”

“What does this change between us?” I repeated, but that wasn’t a clear enough question. I tried to think of how to ask more clearly, when he finally seemed to understand.

“Nothing need change, unless you desire it,” he answered, finally catching on to what I was asking. “However, when we go back to my world, you do have to pretend to at least be able to stand my company. If you no longer wish to be courted by me, I understand. I forced this on you, which is unforgivable. My only excuse is that I could not live in a world where you did not exist. I would ask the favor of you of acting the charade for my family first. They are already upset that I have found my soulbound and have not come home since. After that, you need never see me again.” I couldn’t bear the thought of never seeing him again. Somehow, I managed to move, to wrap my arms around his neck tightly. 

“I don’t want to leave you or lose you,” I told him. “I don’t want this to change anything between us,” I heard the tears in my voice. 

“I will not force you to remain in a relationship, no matter what I had to do to save your life. You need only speak the word, and I will step back, allow you to pursue your life without me if that is your desire. I never wanted to force this on you,” I clutched onto him tighter.

“I don’t want you to leave,” I whimpered. “I don’t want anything to change,”

“Then it shall not, darling,” he told me softly, gently, and I heard the smile in his voice. He held me for a moment longer before he extricated himself from my grip and settled me back among the pillows. 

“You’re forgiving him just like that?” Tony growled. I glared over at him.

“He saved my life. He just promised nothing about our relationship is going to change. We’ll deal with the rest once I feel like a human again,” I grumbled tiredly. I admitted to myself that I had been concerned that since we were officially ‘married’ by his culture’s standards that he would expect a certain adult activity that I wasn’t ready to do with him yet, if I ever would be.

/I would never force you to be physical, darling. I am not a monster/ I heard his thoughts.

I know, but that knowledge didn’t ease the fear, not until you said it aloud, not until you took the effort to ease my fear. It was hard to focus on thoughts, so I hoped that was a good enough explanation for him. 

Tony was still glaring, but dropped it. I think he was just accepting that I was still alive and ignoring everything else for everyone’s safety. He would be pissed about this for awhile. “I have to go report to Superior. I told him I would the moment you woke. Can you two behave yourselves or do I need to find you a babysitter?” he growled.

“We will be perfectly fine,” Loki replied pleasantly. I think he was just trying to get a rise out of Tony. Tony glared, but did leave us alone. Loki reached over and pushed my hair back from my face. “I thought I had lost you,” he told me softly.

“I know,” I whispered.

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again,” he bid. He tried to sound angry, I heard it in his voice, but he just sounded exasperated. I smiled at him.

“I’ll do my best never to get shot again. It’s no fun.” I told him, glad to be easing back into our normal friendly wonderful relationship. I did hold up my left hand. “What’s with the pretty swirly colors?” I asked him. 

He gave me a real smile then, sensing that the tension had eased. At least for now. “It is the mark of the soulbound.” He took my hand and traced the green and black lines on my skin. “These represent me and my magic,” I nodded. His magic was green and the lines of magic were in the exact same shade. He traced the gold and blue lines. “And these are you and your magic.” I remembered seeing that shade of blue the day I had healed Loki’s arm. I smiled at him, but tiredly.

“Can we go home now?” I asked. He chuckled.

“You truly dislike the infirmary,” he commented. I whined at him to go home everytime we were here. I nodded.

“I spent too much time in the hospital after the fire,” I told him. I heard the exhaustion in my voice and knew he would too. 

“Not yet, darling. You still need to heal a lot more before they will let you leave,” I pouted at him.

“Can’t you do it?” I asked. 

“I cannot, not this time. I am still too low on power from the other night,” he explained. I sighed. “I know, darling,” he told me softly. “Would it make you feel better if I read to you?” he asked. He was trying, really hard to get me to relax and agree to stay here where I would heal.

“A little...” I told him softly. I scooted over on the bed, which was somehow big enough that Loki could lie down beside me. I patted the spot on the bed, inviting him over. He sighed and looked put-upon, which made me giggle at him, but he climbed all the way onto the bed and laid beside me. I curled myself against him, laying my head on his chest. He summoned the book of children’s tales from his world and began to read them to me. I looked up at him in surprised about halfway through the first story, when I finally realized that he was reading them in his native language, and I understood every word to the point where I hadn’t even realized it wasn’t English he was speaking. 

He chuckled at my reaction. “Surprise,” he told me with a grin. I giggled at him and laid my head back on his chest. I was exhausted and needed more rest to actually heal. He ran his fingers through my hair, soothing me back to sleep as he read stories to me.


	36. Chapter 36

“I thought you two said you would behave,” Tony growled from the doorway who knows how much later. I looked up at him from my cool, Loki-shaped pillow and made a small noise at the disturbance.

“We are behaving,” Loki replied. Tony just glared. He didn’t believe Loki, especially when I was still holding on to Loki like he was a teddy bear and refused to let him go, even with my brother in the room. “I am sure you are aware how she feels about hospitals. She was ready to have a panic attack and flee from here back to her rooms. I kept her here and safe where all the nice healers are,”

“Go ‘way Tony,” I murmured. “Was sleeping.” My words were slurring with exhaustion. Why couldn’t he let me rest?

“Can’t imp. Superior wants to see you. You have to wake up. And let go of your stuffy,” I groaned, but let go of Loki and sat up.

“Do I even want to know what a ‘stuffy’ is?” Loki asked as he reluctantly got out of the bed. I didn’t bother answering him.

“Does that mean I can leave the infirmary?” I asked Tony, forcing my tired brain awake. I could be awake for awhile if it meant I could get out of here. If Superior wanted to see me, maybe I was free to go get out of this... overly clean smelling hellhole. I swung my legs over the side of the bed to do just that. Loki grabbed me before I could actually get up and hurt myself ripping out needles or stitches or something.

“Not yet, imp. Hopefully soon,” Tony looked concerned. I sighed. I hated it here. I just wanted to go home. Superior came in and briefly confirmed I was alive and relatively well. He told me we’d get back to training after I was healed. 

Healer Julia came in next. “Please tell me I’m healed enough to go home,” I begged her. She sighed.

“And that’s why you were in a healing sleep for two days,” she replied. I looked up at her with a hopeful expression. “One more healing and you can go home,” she finally said. “Provided you have someone to look after you,” 

Tony growled. “Kat, I’m on patrol all weekend, and I’m not leaving you with him,” he glared at Loki. I rolled my eyes. 

“Tony, he’s been my guard for the past, like, 6 months and my boyfriend for nearly as long. He’s not going to let anything happen to me,”

“I don’t trust him. Besides, the last time you were in his care you nearly died.” Tony replied. I rolled my eyes.

“Tony....”

“Fine, but if he tries anything, stab him first and ask questions later,” he gave the same order again. It was then that I remembered the two clowns who had show at Loki, the ones who had ended up with my daggers in their throats. 

“W-what happened to the clowns?” I asked them. I wasn’t sure I wanted to know, but i needed to.

“Kat...” Tony started. 

“They are dead, love,” Loki said simply, but gently. “It was us or them. There was no good choice there,” 

“We don’t kill people...” I whispered, staring down at the bed clothes. Supers didn’t kill people. It was against how we worked, against everything that we were. 

“That rule does not apply when your life is in active danger. You know that, Kat,” Tony told me firmly. 

“I killed two people, Tony!” I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. He pulled me into a hug. 

“I know, imp. It’s hard for everyone the first time. Mine was on my first mission, keeping an asshole from killing Sarah. We do it when we need to, but only when we need to. It hurts every time. There’s nothing wrong with feeling remorse, or feeling the pain you caused, but never, ever, feel sorry that you saved your life, or protected someone in your care.” I nodded and sniffled and he let me go. I wouldn’t forget what I had done and I was nowhere near over it, but I had done the only thing I could to live and to make sure Loki did too. 

Healer Julia cleared her throat. “Boys, if you can’t behave, you’ll have to leave. I need to get to work if Kat’s going to get her wish of getting out of here.” The boys moved away from the bed and let Healer get to work. She placed her glowing golden hands over me and began the healing. When she was done, she unhooked me from all of the annoying machines. “You need to rest. No training, no nothing. If it involves walking further than downstairs for dinner, it’s off limits. If you don’t, I’m dragging you back here until you’re fully healed,” she ordered. I nodded sheepishly. She was already doing me enough of a favor getting me out of here early.

“Thank you,” I told her. She nodded with a wicked grin on her face and took a step back from the bed. 

“Now, which of your young men will be carrying you to your room?” she asked, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Before she had even finished the question, Loki had swept me off of the bed. I giggled as he did and at Tony’s angry expression. “And the boyfriend wins,” Julia announced with a smile. I wrapped my arms around Loki’s neck.

“You better not try anything, other imp,” Tony warned Loki, but he said it with enough of a smile that I thought he might be willing to forgive Loki. Someday. Someday he might even accept the fact that I was dating Loki. “I really need to stop leaving you troublemakers together,” Tony sighed and left to go do more work. 

“‘m not causin’ trouble,” I mumbled, half asleep already. Being under such heavy healing spells was straining to the body and exhausting. 

“I know, darling. Now let’s get you home,” Loki told me softly. He carried me upstairs like I weighed nothing. He settled me in the bed, knowing I was too out of it to walk myself. “Are you awake?” he asked me, concerned. I blinked quickly to focus on him, and managed to nod. He held a hand out to me. “Would you like real pajamas instead of the hospital clothes?” he asked 

“Tha-d be nice,” I murmured, exhaustion slurring my words. Really, he was lucky I was still coherent at all. Healing wears out the healed, he should know that. He sighed. 

“What am I going to do with you?” He leaned down and kissed my forehead. The green glow of his magic, flashed over me and I was in fuzzy warm pajamas. Seconds later, I was fast asleep, holding on to his hand.


	37. Chapter 37

It was three days before Loki and Tony would let me go farther than my bathroom. On the fourth day, I threatened to set them both on fire if they didn’t stop smothering me. It still took until Loki saw that the wound was healed enough to be a scar. He didn’t seem pleased, but wouldn’t tell me what was bothering him. 

“Come on, Loki, we can at least watch TV downstairs. I can’t stay cooped up in my room anymore,” I told him, getting out of the bed. I was still winded easily, and wasn’t nearly fully healed, but I was better enough to at least see the rest of my family. “Stop worrying so much,” I told him when he stayed brooding. He still didn’t move, so I went over to him. “What’s wrong?” I asked him gently. Something was obviously wrong.

“I promised my family that we would come visit once you were healed,” he told me softly. “I cannot postpone the trip much longer, and there is still quite a bit of preparations before we can go,” he added.

“What kind of preparations?” I asked. I grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet. He was coming to dinner with me downstairs. He sighed. “Loki, you have to tell me,” I reminded him. 

“They will want to have a full ceremony and celebration for the soulbond,” he finally said. “And you must be presented as a princess of the realm,” he added after another hesitation. I smiled at him.

“Stall them for another week and prep me for it then. I learn fast,” I reminded him. “We’ll get through it together,”

“Truly, you would act the charade for me?” he asked. I looked up at him confused.

“What charade?” I asked. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. 

“How did I ever find someone as perfect as you?” he asked. We walked hand-in-hand to dinner and all of the supers cheered to see me out of bed. I promised we would watch a movie with them. Loki didn’t look pleased by that either, but he let it slide. Since I was injured, I got dibs on the loveseat of honor in front of the good TV. We watched a couple movies with our family, both knowing it was our last night of peace for awhile. 

Since I was nearly healed, I had light training with Superior on my powers every day. It still went super poorly, since my mind hadn’t healed. Every use of my powers hurt, besides the powers that I had gained through the bond with Loki. Loki was also prepping me on the details of the ceremony we would have to go through when we went to his world, and having me memorize the speech for it. There were a lot of details to learn.

One evening Edna called me down to her domain. I’d never been to her workroom, so I was a bit nervous to go. I was amazed when I got there. The whole place was filled with costume mockups and fabrics. “You are a true super now. You get a costume, yes?” she asked in her heavy accent. I nodded meekly. She was tiny, but intimidating, though she had no powers of her own. “No masks and no capes,”

“Don’t all the supers have masks?” I asked her. I didn’t care about the lack of capes. That wasn’t important.

“Not Atlas. Not you. Not Loki. No masks. It is stupid to risk hindering your sight when your identity is already known. Come, darling,” she led me deeper into her realm. “Your costume is made already. I outdid myself this time.” She handed me a bundle of fabric and shoved me behind a screen. “Put it on. I know it fit.” I sighed and used Loki’s magic trick to put the costume on. It was black and blue and seemed to be made of some kind of protective kevlar material. The costume was completed with combat boots. It also was obviously for protection and not to show off my body, for which I was grateful. I would be able to move and fight in it too. I stepped out from behind the screen to show Edna. “Yes. Perfect. It is fireproof, of course, can withstand any magic, bulletproof, and you can fight in it. Go. Show the others,” she ordered.

“Thank you, Edna,” I told her politely, and went to go show the rest of the supers. I got more cheers from them when they saw my costume. Tony gave me a hug. 

“Welcome to the team, imp,” he told me, grinning. He was pleased that I was finally a real super. 

“We’re celebrating tonight!” Sarah called. Cheers came from the crowd. She glared at them. “Girls only!” she yelled at them. “Go change and we’re heading out!” The girls all ran upstairs to get changed. I rolled my eyes and went to where Loki was waiting on the couch. 

“So, a girl’s night?” he asked. I nodded.

“Apparently. They mean well. I’ll try to get us home at a reasonable hour,” I told him. I gave him a kiss.

“Have fun, darling,” he replied. I took a step back and changed my own clothes with magic to a sparkly black dress that only went down to my kneels and strappy black heels. Loki gave me an appraising look. “You look ravishing, my dear,” he told me as he stood. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply.

Hands attached to giggling girls grabbed my arms and pulled me away from Loki. I kept my lips attached to his until the last possible moment. They all giggled and I let them drag me away. We ended up at a local dance club. Most of the supers frequented the place, so they weren’t surprised at our presence, and let me in even though I was a minor. Jane promised them that I was under her care and she would take responsibility. I was surprised that worked on them, but they didn’t seem to mind bending the rules in order to keep the supers who protect the city happy. At long as we didn’t cause trouble. Which we didn’t.

It was a lot of fun dancing with the girls and drinking fruity drinks, even if mine didn’t have any alcohol in them. Jane’s didn’t either. She had claimed responsibility for me and wasn’t going to let the owners of this place down. 

The whole evening was going wonderfully, until I walked out of the ladies room and straight into a damp cloth that smelled like chemicals over my nose and mouth.


	38. Chapter 38

I came to, to find myself tied to a sturdy wooden chair. “We have to get the ransom notice out quick,” a male voice announced nearby. Great. They were trying to ransom me. Dumbasses thinking kidnapping me was a good idea. At all. If only my powers weren’t bound by the stupid bangle. I was going to have to tell Traci that there needed to be an emergency override on the thing. 

“You dumbasses do know that kidnapping me was a terrible idea, right?” I asked them. My wrists were tied behind my back, so I began working on getting the bangle off from under the ropes. They turned to me, legitimately surprised that I was awake.

“You didn’t drug her enough!” One of them yelled. They looked like cheap robbers with masks over their faces. 

“It was the right doseage!” another replied.

Loki? I thought, trying to see if he could hear me.

/Kat!? The girls told me what happened. Are you ok?/

Yeah, I’m fine. Some dumbasses decided kidnapping me for ransom was a good idea. Any chance Traci can deactivate the bangle from a distance? I can’t get it off.

“Shut it, bitch. Your brother is rich and will pay to get you back in one piece,” the first one snapped at me. I just started laughing.

“My brother and my husband are both extremely powerful supers,” I reminded them. “And Loki doesn’t give a shit if he kills you to get me back,” They all looked shocked and stared at each other as I gave them this new information. “Gods, you guys are dumbasses. Just let me go now and we can forget this stupidity even happened,” 

/3...2...1...have fun storming the castle/ Loki told me. /I’ll be there soon to help you clean up/

I grinned up at them, knowing this would be worth the ache in my mind. I flicked my hand and created a small flame to burn the ropes away from my hands

“Why is she grinning like that?” one of them asked, starting to get scared.

“Because you dumbasses also neglected to find out that I’m a super too,” I told them as I got to my feet, throwing out my hands in the same instant. Flames rose around the morons. “Self rescuing princess,” I told them, fighting through the pain in my head, while I herded them together in the flames.

/Hurry, Loki. I can’t control the flames very long/ I reminded him, my voice stronger to him since I could use telepathy again. I grabbed a nearby spool of rope and used telekenesis to tie it around and around them. I lowered the flames once they were all tied together. 

Loki, Tony, and the girls all showed up a few minutes later. I had taken a seat on the chair again, watching over my kidnappers and making sure they didn’t try anything. The boys ran to me while Jane called in the report of the attack. I stood and let both of them hug me.

“I’m fine,” I told them while they fretted over me. 

“Kat, I’m sorry!” Jane told me when she got off of the phone with Superior. I shook my head.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not your fault these guys thought they could ransom me for money from Tony,” I told her. “They were really incompetent too, since they didn’t know about Loki.”

“They’ll be locked up for a long time, don’t worry,” Sarah told me. I smiled at her and let Tony and Loki take me home. It took the entire trip home to convince them I was ok. I had saved myself and managed to control my powers enough for the task. It had hurt like hell, but it was over. I had survived and proven myself. The pain would fade. 

When we got back to the compound, Loki stopped me and Tony both. “Darling, we are out of time. My family is demanding our return. We have to leave tomorrow morning. Will you be ok enough to travel?” Loki asked. I smiled at him.

“That’ll be fine, Loki. I told you, I’m ok,” 

“I still don’t like this,” Tony grumbled.

“Tony...” I warned. He held up his hands in surrender.

“It’s already been approved. I understand how important it is. Just be careful,” he told me.

“I’m always careful,” They both laughed at me. I sighed, kicked off my heels and started storming up to my room. I didn’t have to deal with either of them if they were just going to laugh at me. 

Loki was beside me in an instant. “Are you sure you are alright, darling?” he asked. He had such honest concern that I couldn’t be made at him for asking again. I nodded.

“I’m fine, Loki. Thanks for your help,” he shook his head. 

“All I did was talk to Traci,” he reminded me. 

“Which I needed to get out of that situation on my own,”  I grinned up at him, intending to change the subject. “So, do you like my dress?” I asked with mock innocence. He laughed and swept me in to a hug the second we were on our floor.

“I love your dress, my dear, but not as much as I love you,” he replied. We stood in the hallway kissing for awhile, before we both had to accept that we needed to get up early to make the journey to his home world. He gave me too big of a grin.

“What?” I asked him.

“You told those men that I am your husband,” he replied with a wicked smile. I blushed, and felt myself getting defensive.

I held up my left hand where he could see the swirls of colors. “I had to impress upon them how stupid they were. And... well...what else do you call this?” I asked him, flushing even redder. 

“I call it a soulbond, darling,” he replied as he took my hand and kissed the back of it.

“Silly Trickster,” I laughed at him and finally consented to go back to my room and get some sleep before our big day tomorrow.


	39. Chapter 39

Loki woke me early the next morning. I would have grumbled at him, but I saw how anxious he was, so I got up to get ready for the day. I really didn’t have much to do, since Loki was doing all of the work. “Are you ready for this?” I asked him. He seemed really nervous.

“No, but we must do it anyway,” he replied. He used magic to change our clothes into outfits better suited to his world. A swishy elegant awesome blue dress for me with a golden braided cord belt, and a green tunic and black leggings for him. “Will you assist me?” he asked, holding out his hand to me as he summoned the spell book to the other. I smiled up at him and placed my hand in his.

“Of course. What do you need me to do?” 

He held the spellbook where I could see it. “Recite the words with me and imagine the portal opening,” he instructed. “We will do the spell together,” I took a deep breath and nodded. He had been teaching me to use the magic from his world, though it was really more of remembering how to use it. With the soulbond, I had gained a lot more than just his powers, I’d also gotten all of the learning he’d acquired in 500 years of studying. It was just a matter of digging through everything I’d been given to find what I needed. We recited the words together and I pulled my magic into it, focusing on the portal we needed to make. It flared to life in front of us once we finished the last word. “Very well done, darling.” His voice was full of pride. “You opened it on your own,” he grinned at me.

“You lied to me?” I demanded. He shook his head.

“I did no such thing,” he replied innocently. I glared at him.

“You said we would do it together,” I reminded him.

“And so we did. I simply did no use any of my power,” he explained. I rolled my eyes at him.

“That is really close to a lie, Trickster,” I grumbled at him, but laughed anyway. He vanished the spellbook and placed my arm on his so we could walk through the portal. We appeared on the other side in Loki’s suite in the palace on his home world. The portal snapped shut behind us. Loki steadied me as I stumbled, shocked at the drain of power the portal took. 

“Are you ok?” he asked. I nodded.

“I just haven’t done any spells that big before,” I reminded him. He nodded and gave me a minute to collect myself.

“Are you ready for this?” he asked. I shook my head.

“No, but it needs doing,” I replied. He sighed.

“That it does. Time to face the music.” 

With that, we left the safety of Loki’s suite and headed straight for the throne room. It was still strange to have the servants bowing to us as we passed. It was stranger that they weren’t only saying ‘prince’ to him in greeting, but were also addressing me as ‘princess’. Loki had to stop me from stopping to greet and chat with all of them. Two of the guards opened the doors to the throne room for us and announced our presence. 

I was glad in that moment that Loki had spent so much time prepping me for what was coming and what was expected. We took the prescribed steps into the room, until we were standing just below the thrones. Loki dropped to one knee in front of his parents. I dipped into an extremely low curtsy that it took a week of work with Loki to master. Apparently, when he was younger, he would shift to female form for the fun of it and go to balls, so he knew exactly how to move and act in the dresses of his world. It was a great help to have someone who knew how when I had to learn.

“Father, Mother, I come with an announcement,” Loki announced, still on one knee, his head bowed. I was grateful that this speech was his to make. 

“Rise and make your announcement,” the king ordered. Loki rose, and took my left hand, helping me to rise as well.

“I have not only found my soulbond, but she has accepted my proposal and graciously agreed to the binding,” Loki announced, loudly enough for everyone present to be able to hear. There were cheers from those gathered. Frigga jumped off of her throne to come hug Loki, and then me.

“I am so glad for you, Loki,” she told him with true affection. “Congratulations, darling. Though I wonder why you could not have waited to have the ceremony here?” she asked. Loki looked a bit sad, remembering.

“It was as you said, Mother,” he replied. “Thank you for preparing me for that moment, or the love of my life would have been lost to me forever,” he added as he wrapped an arm around me to pull me tight to his side, as if he was afraid for my safety. “When I was a child, Mother had a premonition. She insisted that I practice the ritual words every day for years, until she was sure I could recite them properly, at speed, in duress. She said it would be important, but would not tell me why. I know now,” he explained for my benefit.

“Leave us!” The king ordered everyone who wasn’t family. They all vanished from the throne room. “I demand that you show me how this happened. Now.” Odin demanded of Loki. I saw Loki flinch from that tone and knew then where Loki’s bruises on his heart had come from. 

“Darling, you do not need to stay for this,” Loki told me. “I can have one of the servants direct you to the library...” he suggested. I shook my head.

“I’ll stay by your side,” I replied. I didn’t want to leave him, especially not to face this again. He took a couple of steps back, pulling me with him, and summoned an illusion in front of us. It was an image of us sitting on the couch in the commonroom back home. It looked like a movie, the quality was so good. I didn’t know how he did it, but he used the illusion to show the attack on the compound, how I’d shoved Loki out of the way of the bullets and taken them myself. I saw his horror and grief as he ran to my side, watched as I faded in and out of consciousness. I heard all of his speeches, his demanding me to stay with him and not die. He then recited the words he had been spending all week making sure I had memorized. He’d also made me learn the response, aka my lines.

“You did this just to save her life!” Odin roared. I flinched back from his tone as well. “You spit upon our traditions and culture just to save the life of some mortal you met on your travels,” he continued, throwing more verbal darts at Loki and myself. 

“That is incorrect, Father,” Loki replied, his voice calm and disinterested. I knew better. 

“Enough, Odin,” Frigga spoke up. Her voice was soft and calm, but it still stopped Odin cold. “I Saw these events many years ago. This was foretold and it was the correct course of action,”

Odin hesitated. “You are certain?” he asked. He still wanted to be angry at Loki. I took Loki’s hand, trying to be reassuring. 

“I am.”

“Very well,” he finally said. “Though I cannot say I am pleased with your decision. If your Lady Mother does not object, then I shall not either. In a week’s time, we will have the proper ceremony.” He announced. With that, we were finally able to escape. We bowed or curtsied to the king and queen again before we made what was hopefully a graceful exit from the throne room.

The second we were safely out of the throne room, Loki wrapped me in a tight hug. “I am sorry about him. We have never seen eye to eye. Please do not let him get to you,” he whispered. I think it was more for his benefit than mine.

“We’ll be fine, Loki,” I told him.

“Congratulations, brother!” Came the booming voice of Balder, Loki’s older brother and the heir to the throne. The hulking man wrapped both of us in a hug and lifted us off of our feet. “Let me see,” he demanded when he set us down. He grabbed Loki’s hand to look at the pattern of magic. Loki growled and tried to pull his hand back, but I saw it was a ruse, he was really pleased by the attention. I laughed in response to their banter. Balder turned to me and took my left hand. I let him. “Welcome to the family, little sister,” he bid me and kissed my knuckles. I smiled up at him. He was such a gentle caring soul. He would make a great king one day. 

“Uncle Loki!” I heard Nali’s voice call from down the hall as he came pattering over on tiny toddler legs. Balder pulled me out of the way before I got trampled by the toddler intent on seeing his uncle. Loki grinned and scooped up the toddler, swinging him around so he giggled. 

“Hello Nali,” he greeted the toddler warmly, settling the youngster on his hip. “How have you been?” The two of them babbled for awhile as Freya, Balder’s wife joined us. She had the same calm grace as Frigga. 

“Welcome home, Loki,” she greeted him with a smile. “It is a pleasure to see you again, Lady Kathryn,” she told me formally.

“It is ‘Sister’ now, not ‘Lady Kathryn’,” Balder corrected with a grin. Freya gave him a smile in return. 

“Of course,” she replied and went to go kiss her husband. She reached out and took my hand. “Come. I’m sure our Loki has neglected to eat in his excitement to come home,” she grinned at Loki. 

“That...may... have been the case,” he admitted, looking sheepish.

“Shame on you, letting your soulbond go hungry,” Freya scolded.

“Shame!” giggled Nali. 

“Yes, yes, shame on me. Can I have my beloved back now so we might remedy the situation?” Loki asked with the tone of exasperation I knew he didn’t feel. 

I yelped and giggled when Balder grabbed me around the waist and threw me over his shoulder. “You will have to come get her, Brother,” he laughed. He was so gentle and kind that I couldn’t even be mad, or uncomfortable with him. I reached a hand back for Loki, but Balder stepped forward before Loki’s fingers touched mine. “Come, Brother, our friends are waiting!” 

“Balder!” I laughed and slapped his back, hoping he’d put me down now that his game was over. Apparently it wasn’t over yet. 

“Apologies, Sister, but you know he will just skulk off to the library and not see all of his friends if he does not have proper incentive to join us. You are our insurance that he will come play with us instead of just his books,” 

“Balder!” Loki called as he followed us, but he was laughing too. Any of us could have stopped the game at any point. Loki and I both had enough magic. I was sure Freya had some tricks were she upset with her husband, but we were all laughing and having fun. “You best not hurt my soulbond,” Loki grumbled at his brother. Freya had claimed one of Loki’s arms and was keeping him a pace or so behind Balder. Nali was bouncing between us, laughing and giggling. He was left with a nursemaid and playmates and the rest of us continued on our merry way to where their friends all waited.


	40. Chapter 40

/Careful with her, Ball. She was raped recently and since you have abducted us, I have not been able to take her to the soul healer yet/ Loki warned as we were walking. I think he was trying to spare me by speaking telepathically, but I overheard what he was saying. I flushed that he was even making the warning. Surely, his brother wasn’t going to hurt me. 

In one fluid movement, Balder turned to face Loki, glaring, and he had set me on my feet, holding me protectively against his side. I’m sure I made a noise as he did. It was just so fast.

“It wasn’t me!” Loki told them both. Freya was looking at him now too. “Gods, how little do you think of me?” He glared at Balder. Balder gave him a small bow.

“Apologies, Brother. You know as well as I that they question had to be asked,” Balder finally said, apparently trusting Loki’s outrage. Loki nodded, reluctantly accepting the apology.

“Now may I have my beloved back?” Loki grumbled at them, trying to pull himself out of Freya’s grip, to no avail.

“No, you may not,” Balder replied pleasantly. For such a large, muscled, man, he moved extremely fast. He had let me go and in the next instant had not only rushed over to Loki, but had folded his brother over his shoulder.

“Balder!” Loki yelled indignantly. He hit Balder’s back much harder than I had in that position. Freya and I couldn’t do anything but laugh at Loki’s misfortune. Balder chuckled.

“Come, little brother. Our friends await!” Balder announced and set off again. Freya linked her arm with mine and we followed behind the brothers. Loki pounded on Balder’s back with no effect. He finally sighed and allowed the indignity. Freya and I were still laughing at their antics.

Balder turned and threw open the doors to one of the smaller feast halls. “This is where the younger members of the court tend to gather,” Freya explained to me as Balder proceeded into the room, standing tall and proud as usual. There were cheers from inside.

“Friends! My brother has returned!” Balder announced, setting Loki back on his feet, and holding Loki by the shoulders so he couldn’t run off. It was such a practiced movement, I felt like it wasn’t an uncommon one. There were more cheers at that. Balder waved to us and Freya half dragged me into the room with her. Everyone in the room stood when we entered and I felt myself turn red in embarrassment. 

“Lady Freya,” came the respectful, much tamer greeting to Freya. She dipped her head in acknowledgment of their greeting.

“Friends, Prince Loki’s soulbond, Lady Kathryn, has come to visit as well,” Freya dragged me forward and pushed me next to Loki where we’d be presented to all of their friends. “She is not used to your rowdy ways, so please be kind to her,” 

We were given places of honor in the middle of the table, surrounded my their friends. They were a rowdy bunch, but they were fun. Balder set a giant mug of beer down in front of both myself and Loki. Loki picked mine up and handed it back to Balder. “She is 17, Bal,” he explained. Balder considered this for a moment, and then set two giant mugs of beer in front of me.

“She is still growing!” he announced and went to go sit with his wife. I just laughed as Loki vanished the beer.

“He means well...” Loki said. I giggled. 

“He does,” I agreed. Loki summoned a non-alcoholic fruit drink for me. I mostly sat and listened to the conversations around me, trying to get to know all of these people. I also ate way too much food as the plates were passed around. Loki insisted I had to try each of the delicacies. “It’s looking at me,” I complained about one fish dish.

“Of course, darling, that is how you know it is fresh,” he replied and put the dish on my plate anyway. I sighed and gave it a try, despite the fact that it was looking at me. It was one of the most delicious things I had ever eaten, just like everything else they had here. 

“Move the tables!” one of the rowdy men called once everyone had eaten. Loki swept me up from my chair quickly before I could get trampled by all of the men shoving the tables aside.

“What are they doing?” I asked Loki as I held on tightly to his arm.

“They are going to dance. They think it is entertaining,” Loki rolled his eyes. I looked up at him confused.

“You like dancing,” I reminded him.

“Not this kind,” he grumbled. I saw what he meant quickly. These were rowdy dances, just like the men, more of a square or contra dance than anything elegant that Loki would enjoy. 

“Come, Sister!” Balder called. He took my arm and dragged me out onto the floor. 

“I don’t know how!” I protested. He shook off my protests and soon we were spinning and dancing our way across the floor with everyone else. They weren’t offended if someone was clumsy or didn’t know the steps. They were all patient and kind as I was passed from partner to partner through the dance. 

I finally ended back in Loki’s arms, laughing. “Come along, darling, it is time to escape this madness,” he told me and we slipped out of the room while Balder and the others were still laughing and dancing. 

He led me through the quiet halls up to the library where we could relax in the quiet, surrounded by the books. It was nice to actually be able to peruse the books today. Last time I had been here, I hadn’t been able to read them. It was nice that I had gotten the ability to understand Loki’s native language as part of the soulbond. We ended up curled on one of the couches by a fire enjoying a quiet afternoon with the books after I had found a copy of Loki’s favorite tales about Hiccup the Viking. He grinned when he saw what I had chosen. “You remembered,” he commented, obviously pleased.

“Of course I did,” I replied with a smile. 

That evening, we had to go to a formal dinner with Loki’s family. It was a much more quiet affair than brunch had been. Odin didn’t seem pleased with either Loki or me, but Frigga seemed overjoyed at how happy Loki seemed.

Loki and I went for a walk just outside the city so I could see the stars and he could tell me all the constellations that were so very different from the ones back home. 

It was late when we finally walked back into the palace. Loki walked me to the suite that was mine the last time we had visited, but it was locked. It wasn’t terribly long afterwards with Frigga came to find us. “Mother, what is going on?” Loki asked her. “Was Lady Kathryn assigned a different suite this visit for some reason?”

Frigga inclined her head. “Your father was quite insistent...” she replied. Loki’s eyes grew wide and I heard him growl.

“What’s wrong?” I asked him, placing my hand on his arm to calm him. His expression lightened when he looked at me and I saw the Frigga was even more pleased. 

“Father has decided that since we are soulbound, that you are to stay in my suite,” he explained. “I will fight him on it,” he told me, taking a step to go track down his dad. I tightened my grip on his arm. 

“It’ll be fine,” I told him firmly. “It’s not worth getting into an argument over,”

He sighed, but finally relented. “Very well, darling,” he kissed the top of my head. “Thank you for letting us know, Mother,” he told Frigga. He kissed her cheek goodnight and the two of us returned to Loki’s suite. “I am perfectly happy sleeping on the couch,” Loki announced the second we were safely in his rooms.

“I know you are,” I told him. “But there’s no need. We’re in each other’s rooms half the time anyway because of nightmares,” I reminded him. 

“I know. I am just upset with Father for forcing this on you. I know for a fact that Balder passed along the information I shared with him earlier. Father wants to prove that this is a sham of a soulbond, and he thinks this is a way to do it,” he told me as he paced. I grabbed his arm as he walked past me. 

“Loki, it’s fine. I promise. I trust you. We’re just going to sleep, just like any other night. Except tonight you’ll pretend that one of the books on your bookshelf is extremely interesting while I find something to wear that resembles pajamas,” I told him with a smile. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss me.

“What on earth did I ever do to deserve you?” he asked with a laugh. He did help me look through the closet and dresser. We found that the servants had moved things around and had left clothes for me. 

“Is this really common bedwear?” I asked him as I held up the flimsy nightgown to inspect it. He chuckled, but I saw his blush. He at least had the grace to go pretend his bookshelf was extremely interesting while I slipped into the dress. It had spaghetti straps and went down to my knees. It was a luxuriously silky material. I went to find him once I was dressed and touched his arm. He turned to face me.

“Ravishing as ever, darling,” he told me. I felt myself blushing this time. He kissed me and led me back to the bedroom. He need not have worried about having to share the bed tonight. His bed was so big that two other people could be in it and we still might not have all touched. “I love you, darling,” he told me as the lights dimmed in the room.

“I love you too,” I replied sleepily. It had been a big day and his bed was so comfortable, that I was asleep almost instantly.


	41. Chapter 41

“How have you managed to steal all of the blankets, all of the bed, and lay on top of me?” Loki grumbled sometime in the middle of the night. I opened my eyes to find out what he was talking about. Somehow I had cocooned myself in the blankets and had my head resting on his chest. He was also trapped on the very edge of the bed.

“Sorry,” I mumbled, scooting back over to my side of the bed and unwrapping the blankets to spread them back out on the bed. I turned my back to him, feeling uncomfortable.

“I was teasing, darling. It’s ok,” Loki told me. I looked over at him, still feeling a bit bruised and vulnerable, though I didn’t understand why. “Love, don’t cry,” Loki told me gently as tears ran down my face. He pulled me into his arms and I sobbed onto his bare chest. “It’s ok, love. Everything’s ok,” he told me over and over until I could finally get control of my emotions. “Darling, please tell me why you’re crying,” he whispered when my tears finally slowed.

“I-I don’t know,” I whimpered. His teasing had just been one straw too many on my strained emotions. Too much had happened too quickly. He nodded and just held me in his arms.

“It’s ok, darling,” he told me gently. “Shall we get a cup of tea?” he asked me with a smile in his voice. I smiled up at him.

“That sounds like an excellent idea,” I replied, trying for a smile. He helped me out of the giant bed and had a Cheshire cat grin on his face. He took my hand and we left his suite in our pajamas and barefoot padded through the halls of the palace. He made a game of avoiding the servants and we giggled like children on our adventure to the kitchens to find the tea. 

“Prince Loki,” the servants in the kitchen greeted us. They tried to hide their smiles at our childish antics. We made our tea and sat on the floor in the way of all of the servants drinking it. It was so silly and innocent and fun that I felt so much better.

“Brother, have you snuck down to the kitchens again?” came Balder’s booming voice. We looked up from where we were sitting on the floor in the kitchen with tea, and a cake some of the servants had brought over to us when we weren’t paying attention. Quickly, Loki summoned a blanket and handed it to me. I flushed when I realized I was still wearing the short skimpy silk nightgown. I hadn’t even realized it while Loki and I were on our childish adventure. I wrapped the blanket around myself before Balder found us. 

“Ball, why are you here?” Loki asked.

“Sorry, Ball. Loki has misplaced his manners somewhere. What he meant was, would you like to join our tea party?” I asked, looking up at Balder.

“I’m here looking for you two. Mother woke me to tell you to get your soulbond back to bed,”

“Why’d she wake you?” I asked, curious.

“Because she knows I’ll make sure baby brother does what he is told. And you need to get back to sleep,” he aimed the last comment at me.

“Any particular reason?” I asked, wondering why this was so important at whatever middle of the night time it was.

He shrugged. “Tomorrow is apparently a big day and she said you will need all your strength for it. Now are you coming, or do I have to carry you there?” Balder asked, holding a hand down to me. His tone was light, but I knew he’d do whatever Frigga had told him. I sighed and reached up a hand so he could haul me to my feet. “Ah, being carried, excellent choice!” Balder exclaimed. He had me scooped up in his arms, wrapped securely in the blanket a moment later. I made an indignant noise at him while Loki jumped to his feet spluttering and complaining about Balder’s behavior. “I apologize, kind servants for the trouble my siblings caused you,” Balder told them with a head nod in place of a bow.

“Balder!” Loki whined as Balder took off with me in his arms heading back to our suite. 

“Come along little brother,” Balder replied. “I would like to return to bed tonight too and cannot do that until the boon for Mother is completed,” 

“Ball, I can walk on my own,” I told him.

“Yes, but this is faster. You two have caused me enough trouble tonight,” Balder replied with a chuckle. “Not that I mind trouble, but Nali will have me up early. Plus, if I have you, Loki will follow without dragging his heels. We have been through this debate a lot over the years. He was always sneaking to the kitchen, or library, or roofs, or all sorts of silly places in the middle of the night and I would have to drag him back to bed kicking and screaming. And do not let him tell you it was just when we were children. Just before he left on his journey, Mother sent me to collect him from the library in the middle of the night and return him to bed.”

“We got new volumes in from the archaeological dig,” Loki protested. 

“Which is why I had to carry you to bed after you did not sleep for four days translating the ancient texts,” Balder looked over his shoulder as he addressed Loki. “This is much easier with your presence, little sister,” he told me. He set me down outside of Loki’s suite. He pulled a small vial of liquid from his pocket and handed it to me. “This is from Mother for a dreamless sleep,” he told me while Loki came up to us. I sighed, but I could tell from his expression that he wasn’t going to leave me alone until I had drank it in his presence. So I unstoppered the vial and downed the contents. Balder took the empty vial back from me with a smile. “Get some sleep, little sister. Stay in your suite the rest of the night, Loki. Do not make me come hunting you again,” Balder turned and left us while the warm feeling of the potion filled me. 

Loki wrapped an arm around me. “Come, darling. Let’s get you back to bed while you can still stand. Mother’s potions are always quite effective,” he told me as he opened the suite door. After a few steps he swept me up into his arms. “Quite effective,” he repeated with a sigh, since I was falling asleep on my feet. “I have been on the receiving end of that particular potion before. Frequently as you have heard from Ball,” he told me as he tucked me into bed. He joined me, wrapping a cool arm over me. I moved enough to lay my head on his chest and fell asleep listening to the comforting sound of his heartbeat.


	42. Chapter 42

I found out early the next morning why Frigga had been so insistent that I needed to get back to bed. Loki shook and prodded and pestered me awake in the morning. He had to fight through the sleeping potion to get me awake and out of bed. He threatened to dump me in a pond outside to wake me up before I finally stood on my own. He steered me to the bathroom and told me I’d feel better after a shower. The hot water did help wash the last of the sleep away.

He had left an outfit on the counter outside of the shower for me. I smiled at his thoughtfulness and put on the clothes he had provided. I was surprised that the outfit was was much simpler than yesterday’s fancy dress. It was a simple blue tunic and soft black leggings. I ran a bit of magic through my hair to dry it and went to go find my Loki. He was waiting for me on the couch in his sittingroom reading a book, as per usual. He looked up when I came in and gave me a beaming smile. “Feeling better?” he asked. I nodded. The shower really had helped. He motioned for me to join him on the couch. I kissed him first, but then sat next to him. “Turn around,” he told me, taking my shoulders and shifting me so my back was to him. He ran his long thin fingers through my hair and slowly began to braid it, talking as he did. “Mother’s potions kick quite punch for us. I was not sure she had taken into account that you are human when she prepared the one for you. I am glad she was at least not too far off in the preparation. I will have to let her know she made it a bit too strong for you though. When I was young I thought it was a punishment for having to be dragged back to bed to have to take one of her sleeping potions. I realized eventually that she intended it as a kindness to make sure I actually got some sleep.” I heard the fond smile in his voice. I also didn’t mind that he was braiding my hair, it seemed to soothe him and he was surprisingly good at it. I ended up with it braided back away from my face with the rest hanging in loose curls down my back. “We have just enough time to get breakfast before your appointment.” He announced when he was finished with my hair.

“What appointment?” I asked. He hadn’t told me about any appointments.

He sighed and hesitated, but finally answered when I wouldn’t give up. “I am taking you to see the soul healer,” he finally said. He must have sensed my reluctance to go along with that plan. Smart man.

“Loki, I don’t need a shrink. I’m fine,” I told him heatedly. It wasn’t acceptable to openly see psychiatrists on earth. It showed weakness. 

“Darling, I love you dearly, but you are not ok. There is no shame in not being ok. I feel the wounds on your soul and I feel your heart bleeding. If the wounds were on your flesh instead you would not deny that you must see a healer.” His tone was gently and kind. “You might complain about having to stay in the hospital, but you would not deny that you needed to be there,” he added with a grin.

I sighed. “Fine,” I finally replied. I didn’t have a choice especially since he was right. “But I’m not going to like it,” I grumbled instead of laughing. His face fell and he looked sad. I felt bad instantly, he had only been trying to help. “I’m sor-”

“No, darling. You will not like it,” he said sadly. He pulled me into his arms for his reassurance instead of mine. He shook off the mood quickly and stood, pulling me up beside him. “We should go to breakfast before Balder comes looking for us.” I laughed and took his hand.

“You could stop Ball with magic,” I reminded him, curious as to why he never took that action. Loki sighed.

“I cannot. There are two reasons: firstly, according to Mother and her many lectures of the years, it is against the rules of fair play in brotherly arguments unless he does something truly offensive; secondly and most importantly, my magic does not work against my brothers,” he sounded grumpy. I laughed, but filed that piece of information away.

We had a nice quiet breakfast with Balder and Freya. Odin and Frigga had already eaten and Nali was elsewhere doing toddler things. “Loki, you and Lady Kathryn should probably be going soon,” Freya reminded him gently when we had dawdled too long at breakfast. Loki and I both looked away from her. We were dawdling and she was ruining our dawdling.

“You are correct, Sister,” Loki finally answered. We bid them goodbye and promised to see them later. Loki led me through to palace, his arm wrapped around me as we walked. “I’m sorry, love, but this is going to be hell on you. It is important healing, but the process shrinks months and years of emotional and psychological healing into a few hours,”

“That sounds awful,” I finally replied, getting scared.

“It will be,” he agreed. “But darling, I can feel your soul bleeding from the wounds there.” I thought I understood what he meant. I had been raped, had my powers blasted open, and killed two people, all fairly recently. I knew I needed this, much as I hated to admit it.

We entered a room in the healer’s wing. I stopped short, surprised when I saw Frigga waiting for us. Loki just chuckled at me as he pulled me the rest of the way into the room. “Darling, my Mother is the most gifted healer in the world. You should not be surprised that it is she who will be doing the healing,”

“But she’s the Queen,” I hissed in his ear while Frigga was laughing at us. Mostly at me I was sure. That was too high an honor for a little earth girl. 

Loki rolled his eyes and sighed. “Darling, you forget that you are a princess now that you are my soulbond. It would be an insult for you to be seen by anyone less than the best healer in the realm. Now kindly sit down so Mother can heal you,” he steered me into the chair directly in front of Frigga’s chair and held me there with his hands on my shoulders.

“Shall we begin, dear?” Frigga asked, holding out her hands palm up. I was scared, but nodded and placed my hands on top of hers. Loki let go of my shoulders when it was clear I was going to behave. An instant later, Frigga and her healing magic were in my mind. She was no-nonsense in her approach to healing. The first thing she did was heal the part of my mind that had gotten blasted away when the blocks on my powers had gotten ripped away. She was able to heal the control centers there when all of the healers at the compound hadn’t been able to. 

The next hours of healing were hell. We visited all of the memories that were making my soul bleed and worked through my psychological issues with things that had happened, all the way back to the death of my parents. It was years of healing, years of learning to deal with the things I had done, and had been done to me, all condensed into a few long torturous hours. The scars on my soul would always be there, but after the healing, I could live with them and not let them eat me alive.

Frigga and I both blinked back to reality at the same time when the healing spells ended. Loki was waiting for us, reading a book as per usual. He looked up when we moved. “Is it finished?” he asked Frigga. She nodded.

“It is,” she replied. She looked tired too, but not nearly as much as I felt. Loki came over to us and offered both of us a hand. 

“I have a surprise for my two favorite ladies,” he told us. We both smiled up at him and took his offered hands at nearly the same time. He helped us to our feet. We were both stiff from sitting in the same position for hours. Frigga placed a hand on his arm, apparently used to being escorted by her sons. I took a step back, letting him have the moment with his Mother. He gave me a look, grabbed my hand, and made sure it was on his arm too. “I am escorting both of my favorite ladies,” he reminded me firmly. 

I zoned out during the walk, too exhausted from the hours of hell. Thankfully the walk wasn’t long and it ended in a private dining room where he had an elegant lunch set out for us. He pulled out Frigga’s chair first, and then mine. He was looking extra concerned over me. I tried convincing him I was alright, but stopped before I even started. He would spot the lie. “Do not fear, Kathryn. It is perfectly normal to feel fragile after a soul healing. It was also a quite a bit of magic and work, dear. It is also normal to be exhausted. I am sure Loki has a nice quiet afternoon planned for you,” she explained with a smile. I smiled back at her and managed to eat the delicious meal Loki had acquired for us while they chatted and caught up. I tried hard to pay attention to their conversation and join in, but it was so hard when my brain felt like mush and my very soul was sore. 

“Thank you for everything today, Mother,” Loki told her. “Shall I escort you back to the throne room?” he asked. She smiled at him.

“Anything for you, dear, and it was a pleasure to help your soulbond. I, however, am perfectly capable of returning to the rest of my duties without an escort,” Loki gave her a look. 

“Mother...” She held up a hand to stop his protest. He continued anyway. “You raised me to be a gentleman. A gentleman would not leave his mother without an escort,” he added. She smiled at him.

“And you will not,” she agreed. Nali burst into the room.

“Grandma!” he exclaimed, running to meet her. She had gotten up so she could hug the toddler.

“Right on time, Nali,” she told him. “See, my escort has arrived. Thank you for lunch, Loki. I will see you and Kathryn at dinner tonight,” she looked at me more softly, more gently. “Feel better, dear. It will get better, I promise,” 

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” I replied formally, standing to curtsy to her. I still wasn’t sure around her. She was so open and friendly, and obviously loved my affect on her son, but she was also still the queen. The moment she and Nali had left on whatever adventure Nali had planned, Loki swept me up in his arms. I didn’t even protest, just wrapped my arms around his neck.

“Quiet afternoon, right?” I asked him softly.

“Nice quiet afternoon,” he promised. “Just what you need.” He carried me to a quiet nook in a garden surrounded by rose bushes. He summoned the book about Hiccup the Viking for me and we sat in the garden together for the afternoon. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Like my brain is mush and my soul is bruised,” I replied, snuggling closer to him on the bench we were sitting on. He chuckled.

“That sounds about right,” he agreed. We stayed there until the bells tolled in the evening. “We have to go to dinner. I swear we will escape as soon as is seemly,” Loki promised me. I sighed, but nodded. He held out a hand to me. I took it and after a brief green light of his magic, we were both dressed in formal wear for the dinner. He held out his arm to me in a formal bow. I giggled and placed my hand on his arm, allowing him to escort me to dinner like a princess, forgetting that here, I actually was one. 

Dinner was a long, boring affair and lasted way too long. Especially since Odin kept wanting to steal Loki’s attention all night and hold him here talking forever and ever. Balder came over to save us. “Brother, stay and catch up with Father. I will escort your soulbond back to your suite safely,” he offered. Loki looked over at me. I saw the pure hope in his expression that his father was actually going to give him some proper attention and maybe some praise. 

“I will see you back at our suite after you have caught up with your Father,” I replied. I was trying really hard to be as formal as everyone else in this setting. It was hard when I was so exhausted from the healing earlier. Balder offered me a hand. I took it and let him escort me from the room. “Where’s Freya and Nali?” I asked him once we were safely out of the dining hall.

“They returned to our suite already. Nali was sleepy. I will let Freya know you were concerned for her safety. She will appreciate the sentiment,” he smiled at me. 

“You don’t have to walk me home,” I told him. “I’m perfectly capable of walking back to Loki’s suite alone. You should go be with your wife.” He just gave me a look. 

“Sister, that is not how things are done. My brother entrusted me with your safety. I do not take that lightly. Also you are my sister. Your protection is my duty. And I like you, little imp. You are good for Loki and you make him happy. The least I can do is see you home after the healing you went through today,” I smiled up at him, but tugged him to the stop. 

“Hold on for a second,” I managed to find enough concentration in my mushy brain to use magic to change my outfit from formal wear to earth pajamas. I couldn’t concentrate enough to focus on clothes from here, so my magic picked what I knew. Flannel pajama pants and a short sleeved pajama top. “Much better,” I commented and took Balder’s arm again. 

“My brother has given you the gift of his magic, I see,” Balder said. I nodded.

“It came through the soulbond,” I explained. He nodded, then looked over my outfit again.

“These clothes are strange,” he said simply. I blushed. 

“They are pajamas on earth. My brain is too foggy from the healing to summon Vanahalan clothes,” I explained, still blushing. He looked concerned. I held up a hand before he could get any ideas. “I don’t need you carrying me to bed,” I informed him. He pouted. 

“You are no fun,” he complained, getting a laugh out of me. He walked me all the way to the door of Loki’s suite. “Stay in the suite tonight? I would rather not have to find you in the middle of the night again.

“We’ll try, but no promises,” I stuck my tongue out at him and ducked into the suite while he was still spluttering. 

“Lock the door!” he yelled through the closed door. I sighed, but locked the door as I was bid. I curled up on the couch next to the fireplace with my book to wait for Loki to get back.


	43. Chapter 43

I woke to Loki lifting me from the couch. I stirred in his arms. “How was catching up with your dad?” I asked him softly, not truly awake, but awake enough to remember why I had been waiting up for him, even though I had failed at actually staying awake.

“It was wonderful,” he replied with the brightest smile I think I had ever seen on his face. He was so lit up that his father had finally given him some attention.

“I’m glad,” I told him sleepily. 

“You should not have waited up for me,” he scolded, but he was gentle and teasing, and was actually touched that I had.

“Didn’t. Fell asleep on the couch,” I reminded him. He chuckled. 

“Bedtime, darling. We have nothing but big days for the rest of the week,” he reminded me. He settled me in the bed and joined me a minute later. He was surprised that I instantly curled up with him. Usually cuddling for sleeping only came after the nightmares. He didn’t complain, though, and I fell back asleep safely curled in my boyfriend’s arms.

Loki wasn’t lying when he said the rest of the week would be filled with nothing but big days. I barely saw him for the rest of the week, as I had to learn how to be a princess in the course of a few short days. Frigga and Freya spent every moment possible prepping me for the ceremony and in princess lessons. It was hard work when I had terrible American posture and no idea how to be a princess. 

Suddenly, it was the day of the ceremony. Balder burst into our suite stupidly early, before the sun had even rose. “Ball!” I shrieked, pulling the blankets up to cover myself, even though I wasn’t indecent. Loki sat up and Balder grabbed him before he could look over at me and tossed him over his shoulder.

“Ball, while I appreciate the view of your derriere, I would much rather see my darling soulbond,” Loki commented dryly, while I giggled at their antics. I didn’t know what was going on, but it was fun. 

“Tough luck, Brother. You shall just have to enjoy the view of my posterior instead. My soulbond has told me on numerous occasions that it is a wonderful view. It is tradition to not see your soulbond until the ceremony on the day of. You know this, Brother. It is bad luck,”

“Ball, we’re already bound,” Loki replied grumpily. 

“Tradition is tradition, Brother,” he somehow maneuvered to set Loki on his feet so Loki was facing away from the bed and couldn’t see me. “I am willing to be generous, this morning, though,” Balder added with a grin. He tied a strip of cloth over Loki’s eyes.

“How is this generous, Brother?” Loki demanded indignantly.

“I will allow your lovely soulbond to kiss you goodbye,” Balder announced.

“Ah, yes, very generous, Brother,” Loki replied sarcastically while I climbed out of the bed. I blushed a little as I was wearing a Vanahalan nightdress, which was way more revealing than my normal pajamas. Balder didn’t seem fazed, though. Loki turned around. I went over to him and stood on my toes so I could give him a kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me deeply, holding me against him while I wrapped my arms around his neck. I finally let him go when Balder cleared his throat. He grabbed Loki again and threw him back over his shoulder.

“I would hate for you to run into a wall, little brother,” Balder laughed at Loki’s indignant splutters. “Mother and Freya will be here soon to help you get ready, Sister,” Balder warned me before he left with Loki. I pulled a robe on and used magic to straighten the room quickly before curling myself on the couch in the sittingroom with a book to wait for Frigga and Freya.

“They are perfect for each other,” Freya commented when they walking into the room later. I smiled up at them at set down my book, getting up from the couch at the same time.

“You expected?” I asked her in reply. She laughed.

“Nothing less,”

“Dears, we have a lot of work to do before the ceremony,” Frigga reminded us gently. We stopped our laughing and let the day begin. My hair and makeup was done expertly by the palace staff. It took forever since they did it without magic, but the results were amazing. I was dressed in an elegant blue gown with golden sparkles throughout, looking like stars that were falling into the border of golden sparkles at the bottom of the dress. It was gorgeous and fit me like a glove. 

Once all the preparations were made, we went to the antichamber before the throne room. The procession would start from here. Loki was there with Balder already. Loki was blindfolded again and protesting the treatment. I laughed at him when I entered the room. “Balder, you are in charge. Freya and I will take our places,” Frigga told Balder, who gave her a bow.

“Of course, Mother,” he replied formally. Frigga and Freya left us. 

“Now may I take this stupid blindfold off?” Loki whined at Balder. Both Brothers were dressed in their finest formal wear and had crowns on their heads.

“No, you may not,” Balder replied pleasantly. He turned to me. “You look ravishing, Sister dear,” he told me. I think he just wanted to rile Loki up and succeeded. 

“I am sure Balder is correct, darling,” Loki finally said. He reached a hand up to his blindfold, but Balder slapped it back down immediately. 

“No tricks, Brother. You shall see her soon. And don’t you even think about vanishing it with magic,” Balder added quickly. Loki huffed, but obeyed. I think he only did because it was important to his family. Loki tried to come over to kiss me, but Balder held him back by the back of the shirt. I giggled. We heard the music change. “Come along, Brother, our cue is soon,” We all left the antichamber. That music has indicated that all the guests were in place. I followed them, staying a couple steps behind them. “The doors will open again when it is your cue, Sister,” Balder reminded me.

“Thank you,” I told him, feeling the nerves now that we were standing here. I kept trying to convince myself that this wasn’t a real wedding. This was too soon in our relationship for a real wedding. It was a ceremony to appease his family, to prove to them that this wasn’t a sham. The feelings were real, even if the soulbond had come from unfortunate circumstances. 

/It won’t change anything, darling. I promise you/ Loki told me, reading the emotions of my worry.

/I know. This is still a step I wouldn’t be ready for except that circumstances give us no choice/ I reminded him.

/I know, darling, and I wish that you could be spared it, but it was the only way to save you life. Now, we both must face the consequences of you being soulbound to a prince/

The music changed again. Balder removed Loki’s blindfold moments before the doors opened, just enough to allow them to pass through. Loki was extremely well behaved for once and did not look back to catch a glimpse of me. I was jealous of Loki for a moment. He had his brother to walk with him. I would have to make the procession alone. 

The music changed again and the doors swung open. I steeled myself, and made the procession down the long aisle of the throne room. I focused on nothing but Loki as I walked, careful not to trip. I tried to ignore the crowd around me as I passed them. Loki’s expression was worth all of this. He was so overjoyed and so in awe of...me.

I finally made it to my place in front of the throne, facing Loki, just like a human wedding. I tried to force that thought from my mind. This wasn’t a wedding. Odin and Frigga were standing in front of their thrones. Odin made a short speech that I didn’t catch a word of. I was too entranced with everything else that was going on. “It is on this joyous occasion that my youngest son, Prince Loki, would like to make an announcement,” I caught the last words of Odin’s speech. This was the important part.

Loki dropped to one knee and I felt my heart skip a beat. I had to remind myself again that this wasn’t a real wedding, not a real proposal. It was a ruse, an act to appease his people. When I saw the look in his eyes when he took my left hand in both of his, I knew that was a lie. No matter what he said, this was very real to him. I should have been uncomfortable with that, but he was so insistent that our relationship wouldn’t change, that nothing back home would change, that I wasn’t uncomfortable and got swept up in the moment instead.

“Blessed be the name of Odin, my father, and Frigga, his queen.” Loki started the ritual words, speaking them slowly and clearly this time. He didn’t have to rush through them to save my life. “In their names, with their power, and with joy in my heart I make this vow. With their blessing, I give this gift. I choose you, Kathryn Avalon. To stand by your side and sleep in your arms. To guard and cherish, to bring joy to your heart. To learn with you and grow with you. Without your love, I am incomplete. I bind myself to you with these vows, willingly and wholeheartedly, free from doubt or reservation. With love I will tell you the truth as I understand it, I will honor and respect you. I will rejoice in your joys and weep in your sorrows. I will love and cherish you without cease, without pause, without hesitation for all of our days. You are my equal, my partner, my life. So I give this gift to you and you alone. I share my life and my soul with you. All that is mine is yours, I bind myself now to you, from this moment until the end of all of our days.” He kissed the back of my left hand and the pattern of black and green lines up both of our arms started glowing in response. 

There was absolutely no sound in the audience while they waited for my reply. I took a breath and spoke the response. “Blessed be the name of Frigga, queen of Vanahala, and of Odin her king. In their names, with their power, and with joy in my heart, I return your vow. With their blessing, I give this gift. I choose you, Prince Loki. To stand by your side and sleep in your arms. To guard and cherish, to bring joy to your heart. To learn with you and grow with you. Without your love, I am incomplete. I bind myself to you with these vows, willingly and wholeheartedly, free from doubt or reservation. With love I will tell you the truth as I understand it, I will honor and respect you. I will rejoice in your joys and weep in your sorrows. I will love and cherish you without cease, without pause, without hesitation for all of our days. You are my equal, my partner, my life. So I give this gift to you and you alone. I share my life and my soul with you. All that is mine is yours, I bind myself now to you, from this moment until the end of all of our days.” I spoke the words as I had been practicing all week, loudly enough to be heard by all and clearly enough to be understood. I took Loki’s left hand and bowed over it, placing my lips against the back of his cool hand, over the pattern there. The lines of gold and blue magic on our arms glowed in response. The crowd cheered as Loki stood and pulled me into a hug to kiss me deeply.

Frigga stepped forward when Loki finally broke the kiss and we stood side by side in front of her. She held a beautiful silver tiara in her hands. I dipped into a curtsy in front of her when she moved to stand in front of me. “Welcome to our family, Daughter,” she announced, settling the tiara on my head. “Rise as the newest Princess of Vanahala,” I rose and Loki and I turned to face the crowd who broke into cheers again. 

Loki and I led the procession back out of the throne room and straight to the waiting feast. The feast lasted until dawn. At least Loki and I could escape the crowd then and return to the safety of our suite. “You are quite ravishing darling,” he whispered, holding me tightly once we were safely in our suite. I wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on his toes to better kiss him. “I have been wanting to do this all day,” he said between kisses. It was after quite a few kisses that I remembered what I had neglected to remember all day. This was the equivalent of his wedding night. I hadn’t taken that into account somehow. He had kept saying that nothing would change, so I hadn’t even thought about it. I stiffened in his arms and took a step back. “What’s wrong, darling?” he asked, concerned.

I held up a finger to tell him I needed a moment. It would take me a minute to figure out how to explain my concern. He waited patiently, which was impressive given the circumstances. “This is the equivalent of your wedding night,” I started, still unsure of my words. I couldn’t ask the thing I needed to, couldn’t tell him that I was denying him the activity that generally occurred on a wedding night.

“Technically,” he answered, warily. “Kat, I thought I made it clear. Nothing is changing between us, just because we had to survive a ceremony for my family and kingdom. Nothing has to change,” I paid attention to his words since he actually used my name for once. “I would love nothing more than to marry you some day, but that day will be in the future, once we are both ready for it. I’m sorry I had to force the soulbond on you. It was the only way to save your life. I’m not sorry for saving your life, but I’m sorry to have put you in this situation. My previous statement still stands: when we go home, if you want me to leave, to stop courting you, to stand aside, I will. I will go without complaint the instant you ask. I will not force you into a relationship with me. If you want to continue our relationship, we will and we will move at the speed you are comfortable with and not one bit faster,” he told me. He opened his arms to me. I wrapped my arms around his slim waist and let him hold me.

“You’re not...disappointed that we’re not...consummating... your marriage tonight?” I asked him in a small scared voice. He kissed the top of my head.

“Not at all, darling. I would consider myself extremely lucky if you allow me to spend our resting hours with your heartbeat next to mine. I would be perfectly content sleeping on the couch if that is what it took to make you feel safe and comfortable,” I looked up at him and smiled.

“How did I ever deserve you?” I asked him softly. He kissed me lightly.

“I ask how I ever deserve you every day,” he replied. “Now let’s get out of these uncomfortable pretty clothes and get some rest. We only have one more day of visiting before we have to go home,” he reminded me. I turned my back to him and moved my hair away from the back of my neck. 

“Can you get the tie for me?” I asked him. I couldn’t quite reach it. I knew that since Freya had to tie it for me earlier. 

“Of course,” he replied. I felt his cool fingers against my neck as he undid the tie for me. 

“Thank you,” I flushed and ducked into the bedroom to find some pajamas, cursing myself for not just using magic to change clothes. I kept forgetting I had powers sometimes. I found my pajamas and curled in the middle of Loki’s giant bed. He joined me a minute later and we finally got to get some sleep, even with the sun shining into the bedroom.

We only slept a few hours. We had a lot of visiting with Loki’s family to do today. We were leaving first thing tomorrow morning. Saying goodbye to everyone was going to be hard. We spent the afternoon with Freya and Balder and the evening after dinner with them and Loki’s parents. It was bittersweet when we said goodnight that evening. The goodbyes the next morning were even more difficult, even with Frigga’s reassurances that we could come visit anytime. Loki and I created the portal together that morning and gave everyone one final hug before we walked through it back home.


	44. Chapter 44

We reappeared in the common room of the compound. We were greeted with cheers and hugs when we returned. “Kat, what are you wearing?” Jane asked once we had disentangled ourselves from our family of supers. I looked down and realized I was still wearing a Vanahalan dress. I grinned when I looked back up at her.

“I am wearing a dress,” I replied with a touch of sarcasm. Even Jane laughed at that.

“And the tiara?” she asked. I blushed. I had forgotten about the tiara. And we hadn’t told anyone but Tony and Superior that Loki’s family thinks we’re married.

“Tradition on my home world,” Loki answered quickly. “Did anything important happen while we were gone?” He asked, changing the subject. 

“The Harlequin has been causing problems again. There’s also been some supposed sightings of Thor, but no one’s been able to confirm it,” Jane reported. “But there’s nothing urgent for you two today,” 

I nodded at that. “Thanks Jane. Come on, Loki, there’s something we need to do,” I grabbed Loki’s hand and started dragging him with me. I had put this off too long and that needed to be rectified now. 

“Darling, where are you dragging me?” Loki asked, laughing.

“You’ll see,” was the only reply he got. He sighed, but dug in his heels at the door to the compound. I stopped and turned to look at him. “What?”

“Maybe we should be wearing earth clothes?” he asked. I sighed, but used my power to change my dress to a blue sundress and sandals. He just gave me a look. I rolled my eyes, since he was perfectly capable of changing his own clothes by magic, but he just looked at me expectantly. I focused, it was harder to change his clothes than my own, but momentarily he was dressed in a suit, just not the all black one he usually chose for himself. “A suit?” he asked, confused.

“You want to make a good first impression,” I told him. He nodded, but I saw the confused expression on his face. I led him to my car and summoned my purse and keys. I drove us to the liquor store first, parking far enough from the entrance they wouldn’t be able to see us from inside the store. “Your ID says you’re at least 21, right?” I asked him when we pulled up. He nodded.

“Of course,”

“Good,” I pulled out some money from my purse and handed it to him. “Go in there and pick something out. Something a man would like,” 

“Darling...”

“Please, Loki. It’s important,” 

“And you cannot come?” he asked, confused. I shook my head.

“I don’t have a fake ID and you have to be 21 to buy alcohol,” I reminded him. “They won’t sell it to you if they think you’re buying it for a minor.”

“Am I buying it for a minor?” he asked with a look of disapproval. 

“Of course not!” I spluttered, indignantly, like I’d ever ask for something like that. “It’s a gift,” He nodded and kissed my cheek.

“Very well, darling,” he finally answered and went to go complete his task. It took him awhile, but I didn’t mind. I was just glad he was taking the assignment seriously. He came back with something fancy looking and sounding. I knew nothing about alcohol, but he insisted that the clerk had recommended it for a gift. 

“Good! One more stop,” I told him. Our next stop was a florist. They knew me here, of course.

“Kat, we weren’t expecting you. I don’t have your usual order ready,” the nice lady who owned the shop greeted me.

“Don’t worry, Mary, I didn’t place an order today. Do you have any roses, today? You know they’re her favorite,” Mary smiled at me.

“Of course, dear. I even have a couple of the purple ones she’s particularly fond of,” 

“Will you make something pretty for her?” I asked, trying to smile, though it was hard. She nodded. 

“Of course, dear. It’ll be ready soon,” she got to work on the request right in front of us. “You’re taking your young man to meet them?” she asked. I nodded.

“It was time he was introduced to them,” I told her. She gave me a knowing smile.

“It must be getting serious, then,” I blushed. I wasn’t going to answer that. I pulled my phone out. “Sorry for being rude and being on my phone, Mary, there’s one more thing I need,” I texted Tony asking for his help. 

-I’ll meet you there- came the reply.

“Darling, will you be telling me who I am to meet?” Loki asked overly patiently. I gave him a look and he sighed. “Of course you will not,” It wasn’t long before Mary gave us the rose bouquet.

I drove us to the cemetery after that. I had never made this drive myself. Tony always drove us, but I didn’t lose my resolve or my way. Loki was subdued as I parked in front of my parents’ graves. He had realized when we pulled in to the cemetery who we were going to see. Tony wasn’t here yet, but that was fine. He was giving me time to do this. I took a deep breath. “Ready?” I asked Loki. He gave me his usual smile. 

“Of course, my dear. Do not fear, they will love me,” We got out of the car and I took his hand to lead him up to meet my parents.

“Mom, Dad,” I took a breath, this was hard. “There’s someone I’d like you to meet.” I pulled Loki up the last couple of steps.

“This is Prince Loki of Vanahala, my boyfriend,” I announced. 

“It is a pleasure to meet both of you,” Loki added with a bow. I produced the bouquet of roses, which were now in an elegant vase. “Kat mentioned that these are your favorites, Mrs. Avalon,” he said as he knelt down to place the flowers in front of her grave. He didn’t think, or at least didn’t say, it was weird that I was talking to my parents like they were still alive. He even played along. “It is not playing along, darling,” Loki told me, glimpsing my thoughts. “The spirits of the dead can and do watch over us,” he thought for a moment and summoned a spellbook. “I cannot do this spell often, but for today...” he recited the spell and my parents appeared, standing between their graves. I just stood there shocked and starting.

“An illusion?” I asked. He shook his head. I ran for them. Ran wasn’t a strong enough word, but it was the only one I had. I wrapped my arms around both of them. They were real, and they were here. “Mom? Dad?” I asked, sobbing as I held them tightly so they couldn’t vanish from me again.

“We’re here. We’re always with you, dear,” mom told me. “Though your father does admittedly spend most of his time looking after that brother of yours,” 

“How?” was the only word I could get out, refusing to let them go. I hadn’t seen them in three years. They were dead. They shouldn’t be here.

“It is just for the afternoon,” Loki repeated firmly. “Their spirits remained to watch over you and your brother when you need them. I just allowed them to visible and tangible for the afternoon,” 

“Then we will have to just make the most of the afternoon,” I replied as Tony pulled up in his car. I somehow disentangled myself from mom’s hug and ran down to help him. We came back up with the blanket and picnic Tony had brought. I set up the blanket quickly while Tony just stared at our parents. Soon he had wrapped his arms around them, much as I had. 

We sat and chatted all afternoon. Loki, Tony, and dad shared the bottle of alcohol that Loki had brought as a gift for dad. It was a bittersweet afternoon, but Tony and I got to catch them up on everything. Loki and I got to tell them all about Loki’s homeworld and our visit there. Tony told them all about his work with the Protectors. They seemed so happy that Tony and I were both doing ok. 

It was almost dark when Loki spoke up. “Darling, I cannot hold the spell much longer,” I looked over at him and realized that he was hiding how low on magic he was. He was nearly tapped, which was dangerous. “My love, I am sorry, but it is time to say your goodbyes,”

We all stood then for hugs, tears, and goodbyes. “Thank you, Loki,” mom said, giving him a hug too, which threw him as he wasn’t expecting it. “You are wonderful for our daughter,” she told him. I saw the tears in his eyes at that. He wasn’t expecting to actually be accepted. 

“I’ll allow it,” dad added gruffly. That was the best Loki was going to get from him. I hugged each of them one more time, tears streaming down my face.

“I’m going to miss you,” I told them.

“We’re always with you. You can come visit and talk to us anytime. We’re always here to listen. I love you, Kat, Tony. Take care of each other.” mom told us before the magic faded and she started to vanish. 

“Yes, mom,” Tony and I replied with the same obedient siblings tone we had given her all of our lives.

“I love you, kitten. Tony, I know I didn’t tell you enough that I love you, but I do,” dad told us. “And I’m proud of both of you,”

The magic faded completely and they both vanished. I fell to my knees sobbing, staring at the spot where they had been. Tony knelt beside me and wrapped his arms around me. “It’s ok, Kat. They’re proud of us and they’re glad we’re ok, remember?” he asked. “They want us to be happy,” I nodded and rubbed the tears roughly from my face.

“You’re right,” I told Tony and we got back to our feet. I turned to Loki to thank him, but all I saw was that he was too pale. I ran to his side and managed to get my arms around him before he passed out. It was a close thing. “Dummy,” I told him softly, exasperated. He had pushed himself to the breaking point keeping the spell going as long as he physically could. 

“What happened?” Tony asked. He came over to us and took Loki from me, hoisting him over his shoulder. It was no effort for Tony whose power was super strength. 

“He used too much magic to make that spell for us,” I told him. Tony nodded, accepting that answer.

“He was like this the night he saved your life too,” he explained. “Sorry, mom, dad. He was trying to make such a good impression on you. He’s good for Kat, even if I’m still against her dating at all.” Tony grinned at me and carried Loki down to his own car. “I won’t kill him on the drive home, imp,” he told me. “He did us both a huge favor today. I’m not going to forget the kindness, even if he is dating you. Besides, if I kill him you die too,”

I finally relented and let Tony carry Loki. It was easier and better than me struggling to do it. I used vanish to clean up our picnic, though I left mom’s flowers and set out a glass of the alcohol for dad. “Goodbye, mommy, daddy. It was good to be able to see you again,” 

With that, I headed back to my car. Tony wouldn’t leave until I was safely driving away, even though I was more powerful than he was now. Tony carried Loki back up to Loki’s suite and set him on his bed when we returned. Loki was still unconscious. “Thanks, Tony,” I told him. He nodded.

“We get back to training tomorrow,” he reminded me. I nodded.

“I’ll be there.” With that, Tony left us alone. I used magic to change our clothes to pajamas and tucked Loki into his bed. 

“Thank you, love,” I whispered and kissed his forehead. I sat on the bed next to him and summoned the tales of Hiccup the Viking. I hadn’t had a chance to finish them while we were visiting his family.

He finally stirred a few hours later. “Hello sleepyhead,” I told him with a smile. He looked around confused.

“What happened?”

“You used too much magic with the spell to bring back my parents for the day. You’ve been unconscious for about four hours now,” I told him. He at least had the decency to look sheepish. I pulled up my phone and showed him the picture I had taken of Tony carrying him up here. “Tony carried you to bed. I think he might almost like you. He actually might like you if you weren’t dating me,” I added with a smile.

“Oh dear. How many people have that photograph?” He asked. I shrugged. 

“I haven’t sent it to anyone,” that didn’t mean Tony hadn’t.

Loki sighed. “He better not start acting like Balder. My magic works just fine against your brother,” he grumbled. I just laughed. 

“Thank you for everything today.” Those words weren’t enough for what he had done for us, no matter how much sincerity I put in the words. I leaned down and kissed him.

“I am glad you thought enough of me to introduce me to your parents,” he answered. He got out of the bed and pulled me up with him. “We should find some dinner,”

“We should. I’m sure Helene has made something delicious,” I replied and we headed downstairs with laughter. We spent our evening as usual, watching movies on the couch with our books. A nice quiet evening was what we both needed after today.

“Kat, what’s with the matching tattoos?” one of the super teens asked. Some of our friends had come to watch at our TV, since we were finally getting back to watching the DVD of the new Protectors movie that William had sent us. We were interrupted the last time we tried to watch it. I blushed.

“It was a side effect of the magic Loki used to save my life,” I explained. I didn’t want to tell them about the soulbond if I didn’t have to. They wouldn’t understand. They accepted my answer though. It was so different here, hiding the soulbond after we spent the last week being praised and congratulated for the soulbond.

“It’s ok, darling. You are right that they wouldn’t understand,” Loki whispered in my ear. “We know what it is and that is all that matters,” I nodded and cuddled back up against him. I blushed and hid my face in his chest when we got to the kiss scene while Loki just laughed. The teens looked at him confused, so he paused the movie and pulled me to my feet, changing out clothes in that instant to the ones we had been wearing the day we were filmed. He kissed me, in the exact same pose as we were in in the scene. 

“That’s you two?!” exclaimed the crowd. I turned even more shades of red and nodded. I pointed out the scar on my leg that could be seen in the film.

“Go Sigyn!” they called, cheering. I blushed and apparently acquired my superhero alias, since they wouldn’t stop calling me that for the rest of the night.


	45. Chapter 45

We spent the next month or so training nearly nonstop. Since Frigga had healed my mind, I could use my own powers without pain. I learned fast, too fast, since I had gotten all of the knowledge through the soulbond that I needed. It was just a matter of practice. After the month of intense training on my powers, Loki’s magic, and tactics, Loki and I were assigned to go out on patrol. 

We spent the rest of the summer patrolling nearly every night. Somehow, though I thought it had something to do with Loki’s silver tongue, we were assigned as partners on patrol. There were a few skirmishes, but after a couple blasts of magic, or fireballs, the clowns would just run away. It was strange, like they wanted to see what we’d do and then go report on it. It was nice walking around the city with my boyfriend most nights.

If the public saw us on patrol, they started cheering. Loki encouraged this behavior by wearing the golden horned helmet from the movies if we were going to be patrolling where we might be seen. I joined in his fun, wearing an illusion of Sigyn’s costume from the movies. It was fun and things were fairly quiet and we didn’t shirk our duty. It was a stupid amount of fun to stop robbers and pickpockets in full costume. Loki always made me call our captures in. The cops answered a lot faster when I called than when he did. Even when I gave them my alias of Sigyn, they knew who I was and came running to help Atlas’ little sister.

When we were assigned patrol, I had been given a work only cell phone. I was the strongest healer in the city, if not the world, since I not only had my own healing powers, but also Loki’s healing magic, so I was always on call for emergency healings.

Those calls didn’t always go well, but they were getting better. The first time I’d been called, I teleported down to the infirmary only to find that my clothes had not teleported with me. Loki had teleported in front of me and acted as a human shield while I summoned myself some new clothes. I was beet red the entire time I completed that healing, but got it done. Loki wouldn’t stop laughing at me for the entire night, until I hit him with a pillow to shut him up. 

They had also had to make a ‘safe teleporting spot’ for me after I had landed on people too many times when I teleported into the infirmary. One time I teleported onto Tony, who just laughed and caught me, holding me bridal style. Healer Julia wasn’t pleased when she got landed on, though, and created a box on the floor with bright blue painting tape. “When we call you, teleport there. I’ll make sure it’s clear of obstacles,” she ordered. About a week later the inside of the box contained the image of a girl with cat ears labelled ‘Sigyn’. I sighed. I loved my super family, but they could be obnoxious sometimes. 

Toward the end of summer, Loki got a message from Balder. We were cuddled up in my bed after patrol that evening. “What is it?” I asked Loki, who looked like he had gotten a sudden migraine.

“My brother. Mother must have helped him with the spell,” Loki groaned, holding his head. “He needs to not talk so loudly if he wants to use it though. Stupid brother. He would like to come visit earth.” Loki told me. I smiled up at him.

“That’ll be fun.” Loki rolled his eyes.

“You are supposed to be on my side, darling,” he reminded me, sounding exasperated. 

“I am,” I replied with a grin. I touched Loki’s arm and tapped politely on his mind with mine. It was rude to enter without permission. He let me in, seeming pleased.

/Hi Balder!/ I added to the conversation. /We would love for you to come visit/

/Little Sister! I am glad you are more reasonable than my brother. We will have such fun. Mother will open the portal tomorrow/

“How was that on my side?” Loki grumbled at me when the connection had closed. 

“Because you want to see your family even if you don’t want to admit it,” I reminded him. He sighed and kissed my forehead. 

“You know me too well, my dear,” he finally replied. I grinned up at him and rolled over to get my phone so I could tell Superior that we needed time off for Balder’s visit. 

“He can stay in your suite,” I told Loki. “You can stay here with me while he’s here,”

“Hmm,” Loki purred. “Maybe I’ll have to convince him to extend his stay,” I laughed at him and cuddled back up against his cool body. 

The next morning, Loki and I went down to the common room early. He had explained that he had to mark the spot for the portal for Frigga and wanted it in a neutral location. So I made us breakfast while he worked on marking the portal spot. I had a pile of pancakes made for us by the time he was finished. “Any idea when Balder’s getting here?” I asked. He shook his head.

“No word, yet. We will just have to keep an eye on the portal location,” he replied. We ate our breakfast in peace until Tony decided to join us. Instead of removing Loki from the table, he just pulled up a chair and started eating my pancakes. 

“Tony! Go get your own pancakes,” I yelled at him, threatening to stab him with my fork. He laughed at me and stole a couple of pancakes from the stack in the middle of the table.

“Superior said you two are taking a couple days off?”

“Yeah, Loki’s brother is coming to visit,” I explained, since Loki’s mouth was currently full of pancakes. Tony grinned at Loki.

“You know, I like him better when he’s quiet. Less mischief that way,” Tony grinned at Loki, who just held up his middle finger at my brother in reply and proceeded to shove more pancakes in his mouth. My pancakes were one of Loki’s favorite earth foods. I laughed at their antics. Silly boys. I heard a crackling noise coming from the common room and jumped to my feet to go to the portal. Balder stepped out of it a moment later.

“Hello Ball,” I greeted him when he had stepped through. He grinned when he saw me and swept me up into a bone crushing hug.

“Little Sister!” he boomed. I laughed.

“It’s good to see you too, Ball.”

“Where is Loki?” he asked as he set me down. 

“He’s eating breakfast. There’s still plenty if you haven’t eaten,” I told him. I took his hand and led him away from the gawking supers, including some of the girls who were drooling over his muscles. I stopped in the hall and lifted Balder’s left hand so I could get a look. I summoned a gold ring and slipped it on his left hand. 

“What is this?” he asked, confused, but not concerned with my antics.

“It is the earthen symbol that you are married, that you are soulbound,” I replied. “I would hate for Freya to get mad at me for not making sure you were protected from admiring females while you are here,” I led him the rest of the way to the dining room. 

“Loki!” he exclaimed and lifted Loki bodily from his chair to hug him. Tony stood, watching the brothers in awe. 

“Balder, this is my brother Tony,” I made the introductions once Loki was set back down. “Tony, this is Loki’s eldest brother.” Loki looked put-upon for the hug, but I bribed him with another pancake to smile. Balder and Tony shook hands and instantly started sharing stories about their mischievous siblings. 

“Did you eat, Ball?” I asked, offering him a plate. He took the plate and began serving himself pancakes. Loki growled at him to get his hands off of his pancakes, but Balder just smiled at his brother instead of getting upset.

“If you like them this much, they must be excellent indeed.” He devoured his pancakes with relish. “These are quite delicious,”

“Thank you,” I replied with a grin. He looked shocked when he realized I had made the pancakes. “Would you like to see where you’re staying, or head out on our adventure first?” I asked Ball after all of the pancakes were gone.

“I have to get to work, imp. Be safe on whatever you’re planning today,” Tony told me and gave me a hug. 

“Tony, please remember that I’m the most powerful super at this table,” I grumbled at him. He just laughed.

“Sure you are, imp,” he replied and waved to the boys before he left for work.

“What adventure have you planned, darling?” Loki asked. He knew of no such plans. I looked down at my pajamas.

“Well, we should probably get dressed first, but I was going to show Balder around the city,” 

Loki nodded, but added after a hesitation. “We should also visit your parents, if only briefly. It is only polite where we come from, and I would hate for Ball to feel inadvertently rude.” I nodded.

“We can visit them first,” I replied. “Well first after earth clothes. You’ll take care of Ball?” I asked. Loki nodded and stood. I stood too and vanished the dishes with magic. With another quick use of magic, I was dressed in capris, sandals, and an elegant looking halter top. I left my hair loose. There was no use trying to hide it regardless. Too many people would recognize me. Loki wore jeans and a green shirt while he dressed Balder in jeans and a red shirt. I tossed Loki my keys. “I figured you wanted to show off your driving ability,” I told him with a smile. 

“My lady does know me too well,” he laughed. He drove us first to the cemetery. 

“What is this place?” Balder asked. I hesitated, so Loki stepped in.

“This is where the dead are laid to rest,” he answered. “We are here so you may pay your respects to Lady Kathryn’s parents.” He slipped back into Vanahalan when he was speaking with Balder, even here on earth. Balder nodded soberly. I gave Loki the directions through the cemetery to find the right spot. He’d only been here once before. I led them up to my parents’ graves.

“Hi Mom, Hi Dad. I know it’s strange that I’m visiting again so soon, but don’t worry, everything’s ok. Loki’s brother Balder came to town to visit us. He wanted to come say hello to you too,” I told them. I didn’t want them to worry over me. Balder dropped to one knee and bowed his head.

“I have come to pay my respects,” I heard his first line clearly, but his voice softened as he spoke the rest of his prayer. “May you rest peacefully for the rest of your days,” he finally finished and stood. 

“Thanks, Ball. I’m sure they appreciate it,” I told him. He wrapped me in a hug. 

“Loki was correct. It would have been rude not to pay my respects. Now, you said you have an adventure planned for us?” Balder asked, his arms still around my shoulders. I looked back and waved to my parents.

“Bye guys, I’ll come visit again soon!” I called, grinning. For a moment, I thought that I could see a glimmer of my mom smiling and waving at me. With Balder on one side of me and Loki on the other, we returned to my car. I got my keys back from Loki. “You don’t know where we’re going,” I reminded him. “This’ll be an adventure for you too,” 

I took the boys to the amusement park. It was hilarious riding roller coasters with them and watching them compete with each other on the stupid arcade games. They each won me a stuffed animal and I got a ton of photos of the three of us. I even printed some out so Balder could take them home.

I got an emergency text from the healers right when we were finishing dinner. “Loki, I have to go. Will you two be ok?” I asked. 

“Go, darling. We will be home shortly.” I nodded and kissed him before I teleported back to the compound, appearing in my safe box in the infirmary. 

“Kat, it’s Tony,” Julia told me the second I appeared. I ran for him, despite that one should not run in the infirmary. I was the exception. If I was running, people jumped out of my way, knowing how much of an emergency it was. 

Tony was bleeding, speared through with a huge piece of shrapnel. “Tony!” I yelled and rushed to his side. Both of my hands were already glowing by the time I reached him. “Get that out of him!” I snapped at one of the healers nearby. They ripped the metal piece from Tony’s chest and my work began. It was a grueling healing, even for me. I drowned Tony in my healing magic. He should not have survived this. Had it been any other healer in charge besides me, he wouldn’t have. He had been ripped open by whatever had done this, cut open like a fillet. I had to rebuild nearly his entire chest.

Loki arrived just in time to catch me when I collapsed and Tony opened his eyes. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again,” I snarled at him while my eyes were fluttering shut. I had drained every last drop of power I had. Loki swept me up in his arms, then passed me to Balder, trusting his brother with me.

“Ball, keep her safe while I make sure she had finished,” Balder nodded and took a few steps back, cradling me against his warm safe chest. Loki went to Tony to doublecheck my work.

“Tony, what happened?” I murmured from Balder’s arms, fighting for consciousness. 

“It was Thor. Sarah and I were on patrol tonight and we came across Thor.” That shook me from my post-healing stupor.

“Where’s Sarah?” I demanded, already back in healer mode.

“She’s fine. One of the kids caught up to us and teleported her out of there. Thor just let them go. He only wanted to fight me, for some reason. I don’t know what he’s up to, but it can’t be good. I’m fine now, imp. Go rest,” he ordered from his hospital bed. Loki nodded.

“You did well, darling. He is completely healed. Or will be after a little rest himself,” Loki collected me from Balder’s arms and the three of us went to the commonroom. I dozed in Loki’s arms while the boys watched the first Protectors movie. Balder had never seen a movie before, so he wasn’t bored while I got some rest. 

“We’ll take you to see a movie on the big screen tomorrow, Ball,” I promised sleepily. Balder was so excited by the movie that it would be a real treat for him to see one in the theater.

“You are supposed to be resting, love,” Loki scolded gently.

“I am resting. Eyes are closed and everything,” I replied, snuggling more comfortably against him. Loki sighed.

“Whatever am I going to do with you, my stubborn little darling?” he asked softly.

“Bind your soul to mine for all of our days?” I asked with a grin. He laughed and kissed my forehead.

It took a couple hours of rest before I got enough magic back to function. We had dinner and then treated Balder to a group showing of Superhero Musical. He was so pleased with it and the group singing that he begged for us to watch it again. He was so kind that the group relented and turned to movie back on for him and we all sang along to all of the songs again. 

We walked upstairs with Balder and showed him to Loki’s suite. “Loki, this is fantastic. It looks just like your rooms back home!”

“Kat made it for me for my birthday,” Loki told him proudly. “She thought I was homesick and thought it would make me feel better,”

“Very well done, Sister,” Balder exclaimed. I smiled at him. 

“My suite is just across the hall if you need us,” I told him. 

“You have separate suites?” Balder asked, confused. I nodded.

“Earth traditions are a little different,” I reminded him. He accepted that answer, for which I was grateful. 

The next day, we took him out to the movie theater. He was like a little kid the entire time as he watched the big screen. It was adorable. We took him to a restaurant, not one of the extra fancy ones Loki preferred, but one where we could wear jeans and be comfortable. I did have to apologize to the boys when I kept getting asked for autographs. It was becoming a bigger issue now that I was a super in my own right.

That night we watched one of the Protectors movies with the group and Balder laughed the loudest when they made Loki get up and perform some of the Loki lines. Especially when the group roared at him for not doing it right the first time. “Sig~ make him do it properly!” they whined at me. Not only had they refused to stop calling me Sigyn, they had also decided on a nickname. They had also realized that could convince him to do things, especially if they were fun or mischievous. I sighed and rolled my eyes, but pulled Loki to his feet.

“Loki, darling, your fans await,” I told him and pushed him toward the table. He looked extremely put-upon, but stepped up on the table, changing his outfit at the same time. I sat back on our couch to enjoy the performance as he performed the lines perfectly for the crowd of our friends.

“I have never seen him like this,” Balder told me softly. I smiled over at him.

“Is that a bad thing?” I asked.

“Not at all. You are wonderful for him, Sister dear. He would never act like this back home. He is having such fun and he is so happy here with you. I am not sure I have ever seen him as happy, except during the soulbond ceremony, of course,”

“Of course,” I replied with a grin. 

“Are you satisfied, my Sigyn?” Loki asked when his performance was over, stepping down from his table. 

“I am. Are your fans?” I asked him. They roared their approval and Loki took his spot back on the couch. 

“Why do they call you Sigyn?” Balder asked me. I sighed.

“In the movies, Sigyn is the name of Loki’s wife. We met the actors who play Loki and Sigyn when they came here to make one of the movies, they convinced us to shoot a take of a kiss scene during one of the movies, and the studio is using our version in the next movie. Some of our friends found out and the name has stuck ever since,” I explained. Balder laughed. Loki glared over at Balder.

“He’s not laughing at you,” I reassured Loki quickly. “He’s laughing at me.”

“Darling, that is not any better,” Loki growled. I laughed.

“I told him the story of why our friends keep calling me Sigyn,” I explained. He relaxed then. 

“That is an amusing story,” he finally admitted. 

The next morning, Loki created the portal to send Balder back home. His visit was fun, but he had duties back home and Loki and I had work to do here.


	46. Chapter 46

Superior told us before we went back on patrol to keep an eye out for Thor. If he’d been spotted once, he would be out doing other things. No one knew what he was up to, but everyone was on edge from seeing him again. Especially when The Harlequin and some of the other big super villains in down were acting up as well. 

Nothing happened that night, or for many to come. We spent a lot of long nights at the end of summer catching bad guys, but saw no sign of Thor. 

“When does your summer vacation end?” Loki asked me one evening while we were patrolling the streets in the warehouse district. 

“September 1st,” I replied. It was going to suck being a superhero and going to high school. Superior was already working to get me permission to leave class for emergency healings. I didn’t think that was going over well.

“That is not very far away,” he commented.

“I know, and I’m not sure the school will let you be my guard this year. They’re bound to know I’m a super now and can protect myself...” that was going to make a lonely year if they didn’t allow me to have my Loki. I hadn’t realized how lonely my life had been until Loki had come into it.

Tonight’s patrol was quiet, but we still had to finish our circuit before we could go back. I was halfway wishing for a healing call so we could leave the area early. I hated patrolling the warehouse district. It was creepy. I wouldn’t actually hope for a healing call, since that would mean one of my friends was hurt badly enough that I needed to be called in, but still...

About halfway down a block, Loki and I both stopped short, seeing the two clowns at the end of the street. We slipped into the shadows. They hadn’t seen us. They were obviously on a mission heading somewhere. 

Loki and I both had the same terrible idea at the same moment. /We should follow them/ we both thought to the other. With a silent grin, we both moved at the same time to follow the clowns, hoping they would lead us back to their hideout. We cast illusions around ourselves, making us nearly invisible. We followed them through the streets of the warehouse district and into one of the abandoned warehouses. It seemed like just a normal abandoned warehouse, but they went straight to the back of it and we followed them down a flight of stairs, hoping we were getting close to their hideout so we could call it in. 

We ended in a large room at the bottom of the stairs. We took a few steps in when the lights burst on, blinding us. I heard a crackle of electricity from my pocket and a whoosh and thunk next to me. I looked over to see what it was. It was Loki. He had a spear of some sort through his chest. “No!” I screamed as he collapsed. With a practiced flick of my hands I threw up a barrier of flames around us, shielding us from further attacks. “Hold on, Loki,” I bid him. I reached for my phone, but it was dead. Not dead from lack of batteries, not dead from no service, but dead like someone had fried the poor thing. I couldn’t call for help, couldn’t call for backup. We were cut off. I grabbed Loki’s arm and tried to teleport us out of here, but my power just fizzled away. There was no choice. “I’m sorry, love,” I told him and ripped the spear roughly from his chest and had to listen to his howl of pain. I didn’t have time to be gentle. I held my glowing hands to the wound, healing him in the middle of danger, because we would both die if I didn’t. I just hoped that I could get him up and battle ready fast. This was as big of a healing as the one I had done on Tony, nearly an identical wound. I would be tapped and next to useless when it was done. It was in the moment when I realized that the wound was identical, that I knew that this was a trap. I couldn’t focus on that now. I had to save Loki. It was our only chance. So I threw my magic into healing him, hoping we would get out of this hell alive. 

I heard the clowns standing around my shields of flames, but they didn’t try to breach them. It was the only good part of this so far. Loki was healing. It took longer than I would have liked, but I got the wound healed. Loki opened his eyes while I fought to hold on to consciousness, usefulness, and magic. I couldn’t succumb yet, no matter how much power I had just dumped into Loki. Loki managed to haul me to my feet as my fire shield failed. I saw him reach out a hand, trying to summon a shield of his own, but he was so newly healed that he couldn’t manage it. I tried to summon the power back, but couldn’t not in time. I had put too much into the healing. I grabbed for my daggers as hands grabbed me, yanking me from Loki’s side. I shrieked and again tried to reach for my daggers, for my fire, telekinesis, anything, but this was a well-planned trap. I struggled against the hands who held me, but it was no use. Some kind of thick material was forced over my hands, keeping me from moving them. If I couldn’t use my hands, I couldn’t use my powers. They cuffed my hands together in front of me. They started attacking me then, kicking and punching and laughing the entire time. I fought off their attacks as best I could, but I was a bleeding bruised mess in moments. It was so hard to fight when my brain was foggy, my magic drained, my powers inaccessible, my hands bound.

A figure materialized in front of me as the clowns stepped away. “Enough, now,” the voice said kindly in a familiar accent. I looked up at the figure through hazy eyes. It was Thor, Loki’s brother, who looked nearly identical to Balder, but much harsher. I reached up automatically, trapped in battle haze, trying to defend myself. He grabbed my shackled wrists. “I said that’s enough now.” He wrapped his arms around me in an embrace that might have been comforting in other circumstances. I screamed and thrashed against him, fighting with my every last ounce of strength, until I sagged helpless in his embrace. He shoved a strip of cloth in my mouth, effectively gagging me. “There we go, easy now, you have been hurt enough for one day,” he told me gently. I knew I had only been hurt because of him. His kind words and tone didn’t fool me. “Shh, you’ve done enough. You have fought bravely, but there is no shame in living to fight another day. You are on our side now after all, my dear.” He swept me up into his strong arms and settled me gently on a sturdy, straight backed chair. He had the clowns wrap chains around me, holding me there securely, while promising it was just so I wouldn’t inadvertently hurt myself. I just panted, exhausted, sagged against my bonds, trying to force my brain to come up with some sort of plan to get us out of this. 

Thor moved to the middle of the room then, turning to Loki. “Very well done, Brother, though it took you long enough. I knew you would complete your assignment and bring her to our side. The strongest super in the city,” I couldn’t see Loki’s face from where I was bound. He was standing, though surrounded by clowns with weapons pointed at him. “It was very clever indeed for you to tell me how her powers work and exactly how much healing she would have to do to incapacitate her. Very well done indeed, Brother,” Thor’s tone was jovial, congratulating.

It couldn’t be true. It just couldn’t.


	47. Chapter 47

Why wasn’t Loki saying anything? Why wasn’t he denying Thor’s accusations? Even it if was true, he wouldn’t want me to think it was true. He could be mischievous and a bit chaotic, but it was all in fun. He wasn’t evil. I couldn’t believe Thor was right, though. I knew Loki too well, I’d seen his nightmares, felt his soul, saw his joy during the soulbond ceremony. He was so happy with us. I couldn’t imagine him betraying me. Even Balder had said he had never seen Loki so happy. 

Loki turned and Thor took a step to stay in front of Loki as he continued praising Loki’s skills. I watched Loki’s stiff movements, heard the clatter of chains. He had shackles around his neck, wrists, and ankles, all chained together. Even from where I was bound, I could see the runes in the shackles, binding his magic. Worse, was the metal muzzle-like gag. No wonder he wasn’t making any denials. “I am sorry about the bonds, dear little brother, but I can’t have that silver tongue of yours telling our new ally any more lies,” 

I saw the pleading look in Loki’s eyes, begging me not to believe Thor. It was only there for a moment before he returned to glaring at his brother. I knew what I saw though, and I knew I had to trust my heart. My heart said that after everything we had been through together, Loki would not have lied to me, not like this.

My heart also said we needed to get out of here. Now. Loki was in no shape to help me. I thought and looked over my surroundings, and a plan began to form. It was a stupid plan and would most likely get all of us killed, but it was the only plan I had. I still had access to my powers, I just needed to get my hands free. I prayed I still had enough power left. That healing had drained me just like Thor had wanted.

I looked up and over at Loki and manage to catch his eye. I gave him a small nod. I had a plan. I just needed him to keep Thor distracted. Loki gave me a small nod in return. The look of relief I saw in his eyes for a moment was the most heartbreaking thing I had ever seen, and I knew I had been wrong to even think he would betray me. 

So I got on with my terribly stupid plan. The clowns had bound my hands with cloth. Cloth was flammable. It just took an incredible amount of effort and concentration to burn through the cloth without being able to use my hands as a focus. If we got out of this alive, I was sure I’d be unconscious for a week. I wasn’t sure how I was still managing, except out of pure necessity. I was dutifully ignoring the warning pain in my head and the haze around my vision. I bit back the scream of pain when the flames surrounded my hands. I couldn’t draw attention, not yet, no matter that my own power was burning me. I still needed three more things for my plan to even have a hope of working. 

My only saving grace was that Thor was monologueing about how he had taken control of The Harlequin and his clowns. Loki kept moving just enough to keep Thor’s attention on him.

Once my hands were free, I flicked them to the cord binding me to the chair. I had thought it was chains at first, but it was really a thick cord. That vanished in an instant which two care of the second item I needed for my plan to work. Only two to go. I reached up and ripped the gag from my mouth. Now came the hard part, especially with the splitting migraine that was creeping its way around my skull and down my neck. It was a dire warning that I was getting perilously close to running out of even adrenaline to keep me going. This needed to end soon. I could not be unconscious at Thor’s mercy. I could not. 

Luckily, my audience included the two people whose help I needed and not the one person who would hinder. I raised a finger to my lips, looking directly at The Harlequin, who was bound and gagged on a nearby chair. He nodded. I pointed to his mind control staff, which was on the floor nearby. He nodded again, grasping my plan. I held up three fingers where both he and Loki could see, then dropped one, then the other. 

I flew to my feet, ignoring that my hands were still cuffed together. I couldn’t fix that right now and it wasn’t hindering anything. I threw a fireball at The Harlequin’s wooden chair. It splintered under him. I would have been sorry for the way I’d freed him had I had time, but I didn’t. I threw a circle of flames up around Thor, stalling for time while The Harlequin freed himself from the remains of his bonds and grabbed his mind control staff. 

“Get them to free Loki!” I told The Harlequin. I prayed against all better judgment that he would help me. I knew better than to trust a villain. It was against everything we were ever taught, but I had no choice now. He was my only ally until I got Loki free. He hesitated, self preservation and greed warring against the debt he owed me for freeing him. He finally nodded and raised his mind control stick. I stayed where I was, focused on the flames, on keeping Thor contained. He roared as he burst through them, rushing for me. I pulled a dagger from the magic sheath Loki had given me and threw it at him. It grazed his side and he slowed. I needed to incapacitate him. I couldn’t do that with any of the powers I had gotten from Loki. Fire wasn’t working. Telekinesis wouldn’t help. 

That left one option and it wounded my soul to even consider it: telepathy.

“She was supposed to be incapacitated with that amount of healing!” Thor roared at one of the clowns. That answered my question of who had told him about my limits. We’d been spied on. That’s why the clowns had attacked us to see what I would do and then just vanish all summer. This was Thor’s plan, not Loki’s.

Loki was finally free and I got to change my plan. I didn’t have to take a soul wound for this fight. /Loki, distract him/ I threw the thought at him the second he was free. Loki’s powers wouldn’t work directly against Thor, but his illusions and teleporting were great distractions. I ran for where Loki had been standing chained and gathered up the chains. 

Loki and Thor were deep in battle, Loki’s daggers against Thor’s huge sword. Both of them wielded magic, though it didn’t affect the other. I rushed toward them with my burden of heavy chains. I threw the chains toward Thor, flicking my hands once they were in the air so I could use telekinesis to guide them in to place. He roared and fought and swung, but between my powers and Loki’s distractions, I got all of the shackles in place. It didn’t stop him. He backhanded me hard and I flew across the room. I crashed hard, only barely avoiding cracking my skull open. 

The Harlequin came to our aid, his clowns surrounded Thor and wrapping him in more and more ropes and chains, until he was writhing and snarling helpless on the floor. I managed to get to my feet and limped the few steps necessary to reach The Harlequin. “Thank you,” I told him. He produced the key to the handcuffs on my wrists and removed them. 

He made sure his mask was firmly in place before he replied. “We shall never speak of this. My debt is repaid.” 

I nodded. “You escaped. I had no way of stopping you,” I added. He nodded his understanding and left the warehouse with his clowns. He got a pass for helping me. 

I looked for Loki, who was panting in effort from his battle, standing near the bound Thor. He was safe. I was alive. Somehow we had survived this. Thor’s magic was bound too. We were safe. The threat was over.

I went to them, then, somehow still on my feet, though I was bruised, bleeding, and beyond tapped magically. The adrenaline was wearing off. I’d have to succumb to how badly I’d overtaxed myself soon. I think I was running on pure stubbornness.

I heard footsteps pounding down the stairs. I whirled, pulling a dagger in one hand and lifting my other in warning, though I couldn’t make a flame now if I had tried. My vision was darkening around the edges. I couldn’t survive another fight. Loki stepped up next to me, daggers in hand. We would go down fighting together.

Superior and all of the supers came storming down the stairs, powers blazing. It only took Superior a second to assess the scene before he announced: “Stand down, soldiers. The battle is over. You won.”

Loki caught me before I hit the floor, his daggers clattering to the ground. He lowered us to the ground gently, making sure I was cradled in the safety of his cool arms. He was in barely better shape than I was. Finally safe, I let the darkness wrap around me, pulling me into unconsciousness.


	48. Chapter 48

I woke to Balder’s laughter and cheering. It was hard to mistake Balder for anyone else. His laughter was so booming. I looked over at him and saw him sitting by my infirmary bed. Those two images just didn’t mesh. “Ball? What are you doing here?” I asked him. I managed to sit up, though I felt awful. He looked up at me from the game he was playing. He was playing games on the game system I had given to Loki. He smiled brightly over at me when he did and I couldn’t help giving him a small smile back.

“Mother sent me. She said I was needed here,” he replied.

“Where’s Loki?” I was expecting either Loki or Tony to be at my bedside, not Balder. 

“He is in the next room over. He asked me to sit with you. He was extremely impolite about it, but he refused to stay in his bed otherwise. He will be just fine, so please do not attempt to go find him. You are still very injured, little sister,” Much as I hated hospitals when I was the one being treated, I knew he was right, so I nodded meekly. He gave me a look and I knew he didn’t believe me. 

“And Thor?”

“Downstairs in the dungeons. Your brother is watching over him. I will be taking Thor back to Vanahala with me when I return so he can spend his days in our dungeon.” I smiled and nodded my approval. Getting Thor out of our world was a good idea. 

“I should go heal Loki, get him back on his feet...”

“You should stay in that bed and heal,” Balder countered with a smile. I sighed. 

“But I can heal him. I can’t heal myself,”

“You are in no shape to heal anyone,” I grumbled at him, but he was right. My hands were bandaged lightly and ached. I was covered in bandages in fact. I hoped they weren’t letting me heal at human rate. That would suck. He handed me a book. I smiled up at him.

“Thanks, Ball,” 

He kissed my forehead. “Rest and heal, little sister,” he bid me. So I opened my book and agreed to sit quietly for awhile.

Superior came to check on my a few hours later. “You got her to stay in a hospital bed?” he demanded of Balder indignant. It was a feat.

“I can be quite persuasive,” Balder replied with a smile.

“Why don’t you go check on that brother of yours? I want a word with Kat,” Balder looked at me for approval before he would leave. 

“If Loki’s awake-?”

“I will tell him you asked after him,” Balder replied on his way out the door. 

“How are you feeling?” Superior asked. I sighed.

“Like hell,” I admitted. There were few people I would admit that to, but Superior was one of them. He’d become a surrogate dad over the last few years. I owed him the truth. He nodded, appreciating the truth.

“Can you give your report?” he asked. I nodded and felt for my magic. I had enough for this.

“Even better, I can show you,” I told him. I waved my hand and the illusion appeared before us. My illusions weren’t as good as Loki’s, but it was good enough for my report. I showed Superior everything that had happened from the moment we say the two clowns in the alley to the moment I passed out in Loki’s arms. 

“You trusted a villain?” he demanded. “You let The Harlequin go?” 

I nodded. “It was the only choice. The rules go out the window during a life or death situation. He was my only ally at the time. Thor would have killed us both and escaped, or somehow forced me to use my powers for whatever his plans are. That was his end goal...”

Superior sighed, but finally nodded. “You’re right. Just don’t do it again,” he grumbled. 

“How did you find us?” I asked him. We hadn’t been able to call for help.

“Traci called when your phone was destroyed. She pulled up your last known coordinates and we got there as fast as we could.” Superior replied. “You did well, Kat,” he told me before he escaped the room. Lucky him. I was tempted to follow him, but knew that would just end with Balder carrying me back here. Or worse.

Balder came back a moment later. “Loki?” I asked him.

“He is in a healing sleep. He will be fine.” Balder told me and sat in the chair next to my bed with his game again. 

I think the healers really did want me to heal at a human rate, like that would make me rest. Unfortunately, emergency calls kept coming in. Balder got pissed after the third gravely injured person was brought to my room so I could heal them, exhausting myself again to be useful and do something. I couldn’t heal myself, I could only heal others, or I would’ve been out of here the second I woke up. He stood and stormed out of the room. That couldn’t be a good thing. 

He returned a few minutes later with Loki thrown over his shoulder. “Come, sister. I should have followed Mother’s instructions before now, but I felt I had to give the humans the opportunity to care for you properly first.” He offered me his hand. I took it and let him help me to my feet. 

“I’m perfectly capable of walking,” Loki complained when I stumbled and crashed into Balder. Balder nodded and set Loki on his feet, sweeping me up into his arms in the same instant. 

“Do not fall, Brother. I shall be quite cross with you if you do,” Balder ordered. I just closed my eyes and laid my head on Balder’s shoulder.

“Kat? Are you ok?” Loki asked, moving to look more closely at me. I nodded.

“I’ll be fine,”

“Come, Brother,” Balder said and led the way from the room. He went to the commonroom, where Tony and Thor were waiting. Thor was bound in chains and gagged.

“You swear she’ll be safe with you?” Tony demanded of Balder. 

Balder gave him a small bow, working not to jar me as he did. “She cannot rest here. The healers keep demanding her attention to heal the others. They will work her to death. That will not happen in Vanahala,”

“Tony, just come with us? You can see the palace for yourself,” I suggested. He nodded. Balder smiled at me.

“Excellent idea, little sister,” he pushed Loki toward Tony. “Kindly make sure my brother makes it safely.” Loki grumbled that he was perfectly capable.

“You could just hand over my sister,” Tony replied with a grumble. Balder laughed.

“Mother?” He asked. The portal flashed open before us. I was sure we made a strange procession as we made our way through it. There was a crowd waiting for us and I felt myself cowering against Balder until I realized who they were. Frigga and Freya were there, so was Odin and a bunch of guards. The guards and Odin took charge of Thor.

“Make room!” Frigga barely had to raise her voice. “The Prince and Princess are injured.” She led us to the healing wing. I was laid in one of the soft comfortable beds there. Loki was allowed to sit in a comfy chair in the room. I reached for him, my hand glowing blue. Freya smacked my hand.

“Enough of that. Our healers will see to your soulbond. You need to rest, Sister dear,” Freya scolded lightly. I sighed, but laid back on the pillows.

“Good luck with her. She hates hospitals.” Tony warned them. 

“Who are you?” Frigga demanded of Tony.

“I apologize, Your Majesty,” I usually didn’t have to call Frigga ‘Your Majesty’ anymore, but this was different. “This is my brother Tony. Tony, this is the Queen of Vanahala and Loki’s mother, Frigga.” They exchanged pleasantries and Frigga got to work healing me. Freya went to Loki to do the same. He needed a lot less putting back together than I did.

“Why do you have the queen healing you?” Tony demanded.

“Because I’m a princess here and it would be an insult to have anyone less than the best healer in the land attending me,” I replied with a grin over at Loki, who had spoken those words just a few months ago. Tony just stared with his mouth open. I lifted my hand enough to indicate the lines of power there. “Loki and I are soulbound. We’re married, Tone,” I told him tiredly as I felt my body succumbing to the healing magic. “Loki will explain if you have more questions,” I told him, succumbing to the sleep of the healing spells.

I don’t know how long it was before I woke again. Tony and Loki were sitting by my bedside. I smiled up at them and sat up. I was still weak and sore, but I was healed, even my burned hands. I also realized that I was wearing a light tunic and leggings of a soft material for sleeping. Way better than a hospital gown from Earth. I gaped at Tony, who was wearing a tunic and leggings too. He looked so uncomfortable that I couldn’t help laughing at him. 

Loki joined me on the bed and kissed the top of my head. “How are you, darling?” he asked softly.

“I’m fine, love. Your Mother does excellent work.” I replied with a smile. 

“Dinner is starting soon. The people would like to see you there. Are you up to it?” He asked. I nodded.

“Can we stop by the suite first so I can get a proper shower?” I asked. He nodded.

“We have time for that,” 

“Is Tony staying in my old suite?” I asked. Loki nodded.

“Mother set it up for him,” 

“Good, let’s go,” I swung my legs out of the bed and Loki and Tony both rushed to help me to my feet. I took both of their hands and they lifted me to my feet. I was a little unsteady, but I’d be ok. Loki let me walk with Tony, who was looking so unsure and lost here.

“How are you so comfortable here? This place is so strange,” Tony asked me as we walked.

“Everyone is so welcoming. It’s hard to feel uncomfortable here. You’ll see when you meet Balder and Loki’s friends,” 

It didn’t take us long to get to our suites. I showed Tony to his first, so he could freshen up and dress in something more formal. Loki said he had set something on Tony’s bed for him. Loki led me into our suite. I got a quick shower, finally feeling human again when the hot water eased the soreness I felt. I ran magic through my hair to dry it, loving that Loki had taught me that trick. I went to go find him, dressed in my robe to see what he was wearing to dinner, so I could summon something to match. He was in our bedroom with his shirt off getting dressed. I saw the scar on his chest the second I entered the room. It was in the exact spot he had been impaled by the spear. “Loki, I’m sorry...” I told him, going to him and touching the scar. I had healed Tony without a scar, but Loki I hadn’t had time to heal completely.

Loki took my hand and lifted it, kissing my knuckles. “You saved both of our lives, darling. There is nothing to be sorry for,” he gave me a smile. “Would you like for me to summon a dress for you?” he asked. I nodded. That would definitely make picking something to wear easier. It was generally not a good idea to trust one’s boyfriend with picking out an outfit, but Loki appreciated looking good and was great at choosing outfits for me. His green magic flowed over me and I was dressed in a golden halter dress with a blue wrap to go with it. It was elegant, but simple and of a light material with indoor slippers instead of heels. He took my recent healings into consideration in his choice. He sat me down on the bed so he could braid my hair. I let him without complaint. It made him happy. Lastly, he summoned my tiara and placed it gently.

“I really have to wear this?” I asked him. He laughed.

“Of course. You are their princess, my dear,” he reminded me. I sighed and gave him a well-practiced put upon expression. He laughed again and pulled me to my feet. He finished dressing quickly and we left the suite to go collect my brother. Tony just gaped at me when he saw me in the elegant dress and tiara.

“Not a word,” I spat at him. “Or I will comment about your tights,” I warned. He held up his hands in defeat. Loki and I led the way to the dining hall. All of the servants bowed or curtsied to us, greeting us as ‘prince’ and ‘princess’. My poor brother was still confused. We made it just in time for dinner. Balder grinned and raised his mug of beer in a salute when we arrived. Tony was announced as my visiting brother. Loki and I both got greetings from everyone glad that we had healed and were well. 

“Kat, why is it looking at me?” Tony asked about one dish, halfway through dinner. I laughed.

“That’s how you know it’s fresh,” I replied. “It’s delicious, trust me,” I was devouring mine, so he trusted my judgment. I was starving after such intensive healings. I was trying very hard to behave and not eat like a heathen, until Balder reached over and dumped another serving on my plate, announcing how I needed to eat up because of the healings. I laughed at his antics, but it took attention off of me, since he was doing the same thing to Loki too. 

“Little Sister, we are meeting in the small hall after dinner. Are you and your brother up to joining us?” Balder asked. 

“I’ll come for a little while. Tony should get the experience,” I replied. 

“Do I not get an opinion?” Loki demanded.

“No,” Balder replied pleasantly. “You would just say ‘no’ and hide in your room with a book.” Loki grumbled at him, but didn’t argue. Balder was right. 

After dinner, all of the younger members of the court went to the smaller dining hall. “Why are we here?” Tony asked. I was given a chair on the sidelines so I could watch the events without being pressured into participating. If I was in the chair, everyone would leave me alone, according to Balder, so I knew it was true, or they would have to answer to him.

Balder held out his hand to me, palm up once all of the tables had been shoved aside. “May I?” he asked. I placed my hand in his. The second I did, the music started and the rowdy dances began. I laughed when Tony was dragged out onto the floor and taught the moves. I twirled and laughed with Balder, but I was only up for one dance. He settled me in my chair afterwards and I got to enjoy watching Loki and Tony be forced to dance. People stopped by and chatted with me, but no one pressured me to dance again. 

I stood late in the evening and made my way out onto the dance floor. The crowd parted for me and Loki was left momentarily without a partner. I touched his arm and he turned to me, expecting the next girl in the dance. He gave me a real smile when he saw it was me instead. I took his hand in one of mine and placed my other hand on his shoulder. Loki smiled and took his position without complaint.

A woman’s desire is law at a dance, even one as unconventional as the ones here, so the moment I took the position, the music changed to a waltz. Loki led and we spun around the room with grace. Other couples joined, but none of them could hold a candle to Loki’s grace. Since he was leading, and did it well, I didn’t have to look ungraceful either. At some point, people stopped dancing and just watched us.

The dance ended and Loki took my hand, bowing over it elegantly to kiss the lines of power that started on the back of my hand. The room cheered and applauded. /Ready to head home?/ he asked. I nodded. He offered me his hand in escort manner. I placed my hand on top of his and let him lead me from the room. The second we were safely away from the others, Loki swept me up into his arms. 

“I should have gotten you out of there ages ago. You need rest, darling,” he told me. I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder. It was nice and safe and comfortable in his arms. “Don’t worry, there is nothing to distract from your rest tomorrow,” he added. He teleported us to our suite. We both got ready for bed and finally got to sleep, wrapped in each other’s arms. “Thank you for trusting me, love. You don’t know how much it means that you did not believe Thor’s lies,”

“You’d never betray me,” I murmured. Stupid boyfriend had figured out that I had no filter when I was tired and kept having these deep conversations when I was dead on my feet.

“I don’t know how you found the strength to get us out of there,” he commented.

“We would have died.”

“We would have been enslaved,” Loki corrected. I shuddered. He was right and that was more terrifying.

“We survived,” I murmured. “I love you, my soulbond,” I whispered against his chest as my eyes finally closed and sleep claimed me.


	49. Chapter 49

We spent a week resting and relaxing in Vanahala. There were feasts and dances, and plenty of time hiding in the library with Loki. Including at 3am one morning we couldn’t sleep with nightmare of the other dying at Thor’s hands. Needless to say, Balder came looking for us that night. We managed to escape the library before he found us and were having a tea party in the middle of the kitchens when he found us again. He looked grumpy as he picked us both up, once under each arm. “Why do you two insist on making sure I get no sleep?” he grumbled. 

“Ball, we couldn’t sleep,” I protested.

“You two are grownups,”

“And should be allowed to get a cup of tea when we can’t sleep,” Loki replied logically.

“Not according to Mother,” Balder replied. “It would be so much easier if I just had to give you two Mother’s tonic and go back to bed, but no I have to go searching the palace for you.” Loki and I both laughed at him and his misfortune. He set us on our feet outside of Loki’s suite and handed us each a vial of the potion from Frigga. 

Unfortunately, he gave us the wrong ones and I was given the one brewed for Loki. I was unconscious for the whole day because of it, and whining at a very worried Loki at 3am the next morning that I was bored. “It’s time to sleep, darling,” he told me groggily, curled up in his bed with his blankets.

“Fine, I’ll go find someone else to play with me,” I told him with a glint of mischief. He shot up and grabbed my arm before I could climb out of the bed.

“You will do no such thing. We will do something fun in the morning. Rest, darling,” he told me, pulling me back down among the blankets. 

“Fine,” I grumbled. I summoned a book and a small light and read for a few hours. Loki kept his word and took me out horseback riding the next day. I had never been before, so it was exciting and terrifying to be on top of the horse.

Our week of rest in Vanahala ended too soon. Loki was still supposed to be on his journey and could only visit home for so long. There were rules to it. I didn’t know what they were yet, but there were rules. I was sure I would find out eventually, since I would be visiting every time he went home.

There was a giant feast of all of the supers when we returned, a celebration for capturing Thor. It was a celebration that lasted all night. We were still considered heroes among all of these supers for a long time to come. Our takedown of Thor became legend almost instantly.

We had a week off when we got home and spent my last week before classes playing at the amusement part, water park, malls, movie theaters. Anything and everything fun we could think to do, we did. 

Classes were boring when they started again. I had all of Loki’s knowledge in my brain from the soulbond, so I breezed through my courses. I was tempted to test out of them, but I also wanted as normal of a senior year of high school as possible. Loki was somehow allowed to be my guard. The only thing I could think was that his infamous silver tongue made that happen. The stupid preps who had harassed me last year had all graduated, so I could ignore the drama in the school. It wouldn’t affect my future.

We patrolled nearly every night, but things were quiet. The Harlequin was laying low and had since Thor was defeated. The other villains in the city seemed to take that as a hint that they should lay low too. This ended with lots of kisses during patrol. If anyone found out, they didn’t say anything. Even when there were pictures of us in full Loki/Sigyn costume making out in the park one evening. I was surprised we didn’t get in trouble for that one. 

The new Protectors movie came out in theaters, the one we had the preview DVD of. Loki and I went in full costume to the midnight release. We had so much fun signing autographs, taking selfies with fans, and generally pretending to be the characters. We cheered the loudest when we saw William and Kelly, the actor and actress who played Loki and Sigyn in the movie come to our same midnight showing. They were in costume too, but ours were better. Before the airing, the theater begged for us to put on our comic con act for them, since all four of us were here. We agreed with some prodding from William, who was always up for some fun. We did the performance for the crowd and I knew it was being posted online moments later, but it was fun and hilarious, especially when the crowd did kneel for Loki during it. I stormed out and recited my lines, fighting hard to keep the anger in my voice that the words called for. 

William and Kelly also wanted to take pictures of the soulbond lines on our arms, after making us explain what they were. I had a feeling those were going to be showing up in an upcoming movie. We took selfies with them, which I immediately posted to Facebook. It was fun showing off a little. They sat next to us during the movie and they cheered the loudest in the theater during the kiss scene. I just blushed and tried to hide my face. I had a feeling one of the interviews about the movie was going to include that that was not William and Kelly in that scene.

I got a fair number of emergency calls for healings. Including one during a math test. The teacher tried to tell me I couldn’t leave the test part of the way through, even though I had permission from the school to leave class for emergencies, and she would only give me credit for the questions I answered before I left the room. I scribbled out the answers and work for the rest of the question in about 30 seconds, slapped the test on her desk and stormed out of the room so I could teleport back to the compound in the privacy of the hallway. I had to report to the principal the next day for that stunt, but when I explained that Frostina had gotten injured keeping a bus load of kids on a field trip from going off a bridge, and I had to leave class to go heal her, I was let off immediately and my math teacher got a formal reprimand.

Loki began his plans for our anniversary about a month ahead of time. I laughed at how adorable he was, but didn’t pry into his plans. That would be rude, especially with how much work he was putting in to them.


	50. Chapter 50

Loki was looking more and more anxious the week leading up to our anniversary. I tried to reassure him that whatever was bothering him would be ok. He always gave me a smile in return, but it looked wan and he wouldn’t tell me what was bothering him. I cuddled more firmly against him, hoping my touch would calm him. He smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of my head.

The night of our anniversary finally came. Loki still wouldn’t tell me his plans. He used magic to change our clothes to the same outfits we had been wearing during the soulbinding ceremony on Vanahala. The outfits were gorgeous and drew the attention of all of our friends when we went downstairs. There were cheers and catcalls and plenty of pictures taken. I blushed and tried to hide my face in Loki’s arm from all the attention. He wouldn’t let me.

“Stand up straight, darling. You are a princess,” he reminded me. His words worked well enough for me to stand tall and submit to the embarrassment from our friends. There was a horse drawn carriage waiting for us outside of the compound. Loki helped me in to it. 

Our first stop of the evening was an excellent dinner at the fanciest restaurant in town. It was Loki’s favorite place to take me, so I wasn’t at all surprised. He had a special table reserved for us right in the kitchen. It was amazing to watch all of the chefs work. We watched them like they were a show, an entertainment. Really, it was just great to see how well they worked together. Everything came out perfectly and I figured that over dessert was the best time to give Loki his gift. I summoned the box and handed it to him. He looked shocked that I had gotten him anything.

“What is it?” he asked as he took the box from me. I laughed.

“If you take the shiny paper off and open the box you’ll find out,” I replied, giggling. 

He opened the box and pulled out my simple gift. It was a silver pocket watch/compass combo. On the top it read ‘For our adventures, love Kathryn Sigyn Avalon’. Inside the lid was the best picture of the two of us I could find. I had plenty to choose from. 

“It is wonderful, darling. Thank you,” he finally said when he had words again. He carefully put it in his pocket, attaching the chain properly. “Your gift will come later this evening,” he added. I wasn’t expecting anything on top of our awesome night out, but I wasn’t terribly surprised either. 

The next stop was a park that looked over the gorgeous skyline of the city. It was there that Loki pulled out a small box. He spoke before he handed it to me, before I could get the wrong idea. “This is not an engagement ring, not yet. This is a promise ring. I am beyond honored that you chose to spend the last year as my beloved. My promise to you with this ring is this: I will always love you. I will always care for you. And I promise that I will do my best to be worthy enough of your love that one day you might consent to be my wife.” He opened the ring box and dropped to one knee. “Will you accept my promise?” he asked.

“Yes!” I told him excitedly, even though as he had said, this wasn’t an engagement ring. He slid the ring on my finger. It could have been confused for an engagement ring. It was a simple single diamond silver ring. Thought the diamond was smaller than a traditional engagement ring. Loki stood again and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He held me to him and we kissed for a long time.

“One more adventure tonight,” he announced when our kiss finally ended. Our last stop was a full-out ball. I don’t know how he arranged it. Balls just weren’t a normal occurrence in this day and age. We danced the night away, spinning to waltzes and Loki leading on the other court dances as well. I didn’t fall behind, since I had the knowledge of the steps from the soulbond. 

It was a fantastic end to a wonderful evening.

It was after midnight by the time we got back to the compound. Loki was looking more and more distressed the entire ride home. “Loki, what is it?” I asked when we were safely inside the compound. “Something’s been bothering you all week. Please tell me what it is,” I bid him. I couldn’t hate to see him hurting like this.

“I did not want to ruin our anniversary...” he finally said, hedging.

“Loki, what is it?” I demanded, worried now.

He sighed, but took a deep breath and finally answered. “I have to return home,” he finally said, speaking the words too quickly.

“A visit? That’s not a problem. I can get time off to go with you,” I told him, excited to go back and see our friends and family on his world. 

He shook his head and my heart dropped. “There is trouble at home. I have been ordered to come home and help deal with it...” that would be harder, but not impossible for me to get time away for.

“I’m sure I can get the time off to come with you-” he shook his head again, cutting me off.

“You cannot come. Not this time. I don’t know how long this will take. It could be days, weeks, months, even years before the trouble is settled. I can’t take you from your home and your life for that long...”

“No, you can’t go home and just leave me here!” I protested. “We’re soulbound. We’re in this together, whatever is going on.”

“I have to, my darling. There is no choice here. I have to go and you must remain here. Live your life. I will return to you the moment the trouble at home is settled. I will return,” he promised. I looked up at him with tears running down my face. I didn’t even remember when I started to cry. I wrapped my arms around him. He held me and kissed me and finally, after as much procrastinating as he could, opened the portal behind him. “Goodbye, my love. I will return as soon as I am able.” He bid me, somehow disengaging himself from my grip. 

“Loki, no!” I cried as the portal shut behind him. I stared at the empty space where he had been standing, with tears running down my cheeks. He was gone. He was really gone. In a daze I went up to Tony’s room and barged in. 

“Kat?” he asked. “What’s wrong?” he demanded, wrapping me in his arms. I sobbed into his chest.

“Loki,” I told him. I couldn’t get any other words out.

“What did that asshole do? I’ll kill him.” I shook my head.

“He left, Tony,” I sobbed. Tony held me while I cried my soul out.

I swore to myself when my tears slowed that I wouldn’t be Bella Swan. I was not going to fall into depression over my boyfriend leaving. I was not going to become a useless shell of a person. But for tonight, tonight I would allow myself the tears, allow myself the heartbreak.

The End...for now


End file.
